The Juuban Incident
by Michael Fetter
Summary: Life can't get much worse for Ranma after being stuck as a cursed girl and engaged to Tendou Mamoru. Unless, of course, the Sailor Scouts have anything to say about it.
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and it's characters are the product and property of rumiko takahashi and viz video.

"You want me to WHAT?!" Ranma, an enraged redhead wearing Chinese clothing, shouted at her father in disbelief over his latest scheme.

"Listen, boy! This is a matter of family honor. We, Tendou and I, made a pact long before you were born that you would marry a Tendou to continue our legacy." Turning his back on the red-faced girl, he waved at her dismissively. "Just because you are now stuck as a girl does not mean you can skip out on the honor bond. You will simply have to marry a Tendou male."

Ranma blinked, blinked again, then after kicking her father into the stratosphere she blinked once more. 'That sick, twisted, good-for-nothing, despicable, moronic, OYAGI!!! There is no way in HELL I am going to marry a boy!' She nodded to herself and picked up her backpack and decided to head out on her own, honor be damned.

Walking resolutely through the Tendou home to the front door, Ranma suddenly wondered whom Genma could have even been talking about. Tendou Soun had three children, but they were all girls. The only person Ranma knew of in the Tendou household to fit Genma's description was . . . "Eeewwwwweeee!!"

The front door to the Tendou home was slammed shut as Ranma made a hasty retreat into the streets of Nerima. Several girls sitting in the living room wondered idly who the strange redhead was that was visiting their father. Well, she was gone now and by the sound of it she wasn't planning to return . . . ever.

Soun walked into the living room a moment later. "Was that Ranma I heard departing?"

Kasumi, the ever-polite daughter, responded. "If you mean the young lady, yes. Is something the matter father?"

Soun frowned and searched around the room for Genma, but could find him nowhere. "I just invited your cousin Tendou Mamoru to visit us for the weekend. I wanted Ranma to meet him." Shrugging his shoulders, Soun left the room to continue his search of the house for his cursed panda-friend.

The three Tendou daughters looked speculatively at each other for a few moments before returning their attention to the TV. Ever since their father had received the postcard in the mail, he had been acting strangely. Relieved about something, he hugged each of his daughters more often than usual, but that had passed. Then he became awe-struck as an idea occurred to him (once in a blue moon type of thing) and began to pat himself on the back all day long. They were sure that their father's good mood had something to do with Ranma, but he was tight-lipped about the subject. 

"Hey! Mamoru is going to visit! This will be great!" Akane suddenly cheered. Normally, her reaction to boys was quite the opposite, but this was Mamoru, her favorite cousin since childhood. She conveniently forgot he was her only cousin, but . . .

Kasumi nodded her agreement. Mamoru was such a nice boy after all. 

While Nabiki didn't share Akane's degree of enthusiasm, she did recall how nice Mamoru was every time he came over and took them to the ice cream parlor. Visions of Rocky Road and Mint Chocolate Chip danced in her head.

"Why do you suppose daddy wanted Mamo-kun to meet Ranma?" Akane thought out loud.

The Juuban Incident

Chapter One

By Michael Fetter

Juuban

"We have youma signals coming from the downtown mall. Hurry Sailor Moon!"

Tsukino Usagi, also known as Sailor Moon, was making her way along the rooftops of the business section of Juuban. A few other girls dressed in similar sailor fukus soon joined her. "Sailor Mars! Sailor Mercury! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Where else are we gonna be, meatball head?" Rae commented with a slight sneer. 

Mercury did her best to tune out the small spat the two girls always had before, after, and during every youma attack. "At least Queen Serenity isn't here to see this."

Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter were already on sight, fighting a strange bird cross woman youma. It was strange, but the Scouts had yet to fight a youma that wasn't a woman cross something. They were currently running in between cages in the pet store while being attacked by strange birds made of energy. 

"Hold it there, bird brain. I don't know what you think you're doing, but a pet store is a place for people to make homes for animals, not for you to trash." Boy, it was getting harder and harder to come up with some good speeches. "In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

Birdie looked up from the two Sailors she was fighting to give Sailor Moon a glance over. Seeing nothing to intimidating she resumed her fight.

"Hey! You're supposed to cower in fear or throw out some sort of comeback!" The other four Sailors shook their heads and did their best to ignore the rest of Usagi's whining.

Finally getting into the fight, the five girls started to gain the advantage, firing off each of their special techniques to confuse and destroy the youma. The lack of strategy was not missed by Birdie and she worked out a simple plan to defeat the brats. "Birdie Whirlie!"

Drawing the Sailors into a cramped section of the store so they would stand together, Birdie released her energy birds. They circled the Scouts, flying faster and faster, until the girls were lifted off the ground and tossed a dozen meters into the air.

"That should take care of you brats!" Feeling satisfied with the results of her fighting tactics, Birdie headed back to the main floor of the pet shop and continued to drain off the rest of the helpless humans. "Once my birdies are finished with those Scouts I'll be able to take their energy just as easily!"

"I don't think so, Negascum!"

Birdie spun on her heel to find a young man in a tuxedo, threatening her with a . . . rose? Behind the young man, five sailor-suited warriors fell to the earth, bouncing off a well-placed pile of mattresses. 

***

Ranma continued on thinking of her cure and a few other life issues directly dealing with her. Marriage was now the furthest thing from. Couldn't oyagi see how some things were much more important to her now. A cure being on the top, but there were others. Perfecting herself in the Art . . . well, that was actually the only thing she found important and maybe stopping a certain Amazon from trying to kill her. 

Marriage would just slow her down and maybe get more people hurt depending on what this Amazon wanted to do. 

Around the corner a large scuffle was taking place. Women were screaming and large bursts of light reflected off the surrounding buildings. 

Ever the ready martial artist, Ranma dropped all of her own problems to see if there was someone who needed her help. She dropped the large pack from her shoulders along the sidewalk and headed quickly about the corner, her hands up and ready for a fight.

Taking things in quickly, Ranma could see the screams were coming from five girls, protected by one man in a tuxedo. At the moment, she was too busy to open any sort of dialogue with the victims. Her bright red hair must have gotten the creature's attention because she was soon put on the defensive, dodging strikes from little glowing birds that flew out of the big creature.

"Clear out of here. You'll be hurt!" Tuxedo Mask yelled at her.

That was always the way. Since the curse, people had been treating Ranma like a fragile doll. True, she used to think that women were weak too, but spend a number of months trapped in a girl's body and you'll see how strong they can be, not to mention fast. The second part was coming in really handy at the moment. Ranma doubted her male form would have had such luck of dodging the fast attacks.

With the stupidity of her father's recent actions and all the looks she had been getting from men, Ranma was a good deal ticked off. She now spat at the male ego and was ready to show this perverted freak in a top hat who was really going to be hurt. 

"Kyah!" Ranma jumped in between two of the energy birds and attacked. Her feet flashed before her, making a few strong snap kicks to the birds' heads. She smiled as the birds fell apart in the air then cursed as she discovered the explosions that followed were sending her hurtling through the air.

"Hang on!" Tuxedo Mask shouted and jumped into the air after her. He would have caught her too, but the girl wanted nothing of it. She had seen the way men would assume they deserved a kiss for 'saving the girl's life'. Well, not this girl!

Rotating her body around in the air, Ranma landed two feet against the pervert's face and jumped back into the fight. "Back off, pervert. I ain't that kinda girl!"

***

Tuxedo Mask had been worried that the redhead would be hurt after stumbling into their fight. He was pleasantly surprised to see her dodging the birds attacks with a speed that could almost match the Scouts or his own. Still, the girl wouldn't be able to keep something like that up for long. He warned her of the danger, but she seemed to only get madder and then she attacked the energy birds. His heart had stopped as he believed the girl would be destroyed by the resulting blast. A normal woman would have been vaporized, but this redhead just bounced of the blast and then, as he was about to save her, bounced off of his head.

Rolling out of his fall, Tuxedo Mask swerved on his feet to assess his position. A pair of footmarks bruising his face, he decided to watch the new fighter and take in a better accounting of her power. Could this be another Sailor? They were still missing Saturn, but she wasn't supposed to awaken until the whole universe was in some real trouble. Swallowing hard, Tuxedo Mask hoped that wasn't the case.

***

Spring-boarding off of the pervert's face, Ranma landed at the creature's feet, a bird-woman that stood almost ten feet tall with a huge wingspan and covered in red feathers. "You like some sort of demented Sesame Street character?"

Birdie blinked then screeched like a bird, swinging her left wing to knock the nuisance away.

Smiling, Ranma ducked the blow easily and attacked with a dozen powerful sidekicks all along the creature's vulnerable spots. Each hit could level a concrete building. Ranma wasn't the strongest martial artist in the world, but her focus was so great that she could concentrate all of her attacks with unnatural precision. Things like that are what help her dodge attacks most would find hard to see coming. 

"Ha! Slow and stupid! Don't tell me you got a bird brain to match that pigeon body!" Ranma taunted the slightly fazed monster.

"Pigeon! I'm gonna turn you into roasted squab! BIRDIE FEEDER!" A group of one dozen energy birds flew out of Birdie's feathers and sped their way to the redheaded target. 

Learning after her last run in with the small energy creatures, Ranma vaulted backwards in the air, landing over a manhole. When they came into reach, she lifted the heavy metal with her hands and swung the cover in a wide arc, cutting down three of the lead attackers. Turning with the momentum of the heavy metal disc, Ranma lined her self up with the bird-woman she had been fighting, and let it loose.

Having switched her attention back to the attacking Sailors, Birdie didn't see the incoming projectile until it had struck her straight in the head. Birdie was wavering so badly after the hit, she missed blocking the two other energy attacks from Mars and Venus.

The blow to the head must have done something because the energy birds around Ranma were now disappearing harmlessly. Cocky as ever, Ranma ran back in to the fight she had been forced to abandon. With the bird-woman dazed and hurt, it was no problem for her to get in a good flying sidekick, knocking the creature to the ground. Capitalizing on the situation, she continued the attack with a swift uppercut to the jaw as the bird-woman was falling. Ranma continued the assault, jumping about the creature to avoid possible retaliation and get in some various techniques.

Behind her, Ranma could hear the other girls yelling for her to get out of the way. They've probably been brainwashed by that perverted egomaniac, she thought darkly. Heh, well I'll show them how full of sh-

Ranma was suddenly shrieking in surprise as she was bowled over by someone and covered by their body as a bright flash of light exploded across the street. The word "Dusted!" and some random cheers could be heard coming from where the five girls had been standing. Whoever was holding Ranma down breathed a sigh of relief and she found herself suddenly wrapped up in two strong arms and lifted into the air.

Turning her head around to look at the street, Ranma found the creature had disappeared and a black gem resting on a pile of dust in its place. She sighed in relief and looked over at the five girls who were standing in front of her with expressions ranging from relief to wonder and finally anger.

Ranma had yet to make the connection with whom must have defeated the bird-woman and marked the girls off as being of no threat. She then noticed that two strong arms were still holding her body. Following the arms back to their owner, Ranma screamed when she saw the pervert looking at her with a stupid grin. "You hentai!" Ranma yelled and flattened the boy into the ground with her fist. "I told ya I ain't that kinda girl, pervert!"

"Hey!"

Ranma would have liked to continue beating on the boy. All of her rage and disgust had found a perfect outlet in the pervert, but the group of girls pinning her to the ground was of another mind. Two brunettes were holding down either arm while a pair of blondes was simply glaring at her. In the back, a girl with blue hair was helping the pervert back to his feet. "Whatcha do that for?!" Ranma demanded. Damn, these girls are really fast and strong, she noted while struggling in their grasp.

"What do you think you were doing?" A blonde with two long ponytails screeched. "Don't you know who we are?!"

"Yeah. That's no way to treat the guy that saved you!" The other blonde added.

The brunette in red squeezed Ranma's arm a little tighter. "If you so much as gave Tuxedo Mask a bruise I'm gonna . . ."

The girl wasn't able to finish her threat as Ranma's mouth shot off once again. "I'm gonna blah blah blah yakkity yak. Yeah, I've heard it all before, but I've gotta be going now." With that, her feet came up to meet the back of either captor's head. They collapsed straight onto the ground, releasing Ranma's arms. She flipped back onto her feet and then retreated a good distance to avoid any possible attacks. The girls may have been strong, but Ranma was skilled.

The five Scouts were too shocked to even think about attacking the redhead. No one had ever tried to take them on unless they were some sort of powerful agents of evil. This new girl had certainly shown abilities far above that of a normal human, but as far as they could tell she was quite a bit weaker than any of them.

"Wait." Tuxedo Mask coughed and walked dizzily to the front of the crowd. "I think maybe we just got off on the wrong foot. We aren't trying to hurt you, miss."

"Yeah well, I don't know what your hang ups are on this moron." Ranma pointed at Tuxedo Mask. "But any pervert trying to get sweet with me is going to get more of the same."

"Tuxedo Mask isn't a pervert!" The blonde with the odangos screamed. 

"That's right." The brunette in green nodded. "He even saved your life. You could be a little more pleasant."

"Pfft." Ranma waved off the comment. "I didn't need his help."

From the back of the group, the girl with blue hair stepped forward, her hands out in front of her in a peaceful gesture. "Listen. We aren't trying to make fun of you. We've just been fighting these demons for a long time and from the readings I took of your capabilities you just aren't strong enough to take one on yourself. We were just worried that you might be-"

"You trying to call me weak." Ranma growled through her clenched teeth. "I'm tired of being called weak or being worried over or being ogled by some pervert just because I'm a girl. I AM NOT WEAK!" It was stuttered at first, but after a few seconds, a bright blue aura popped up around Ranma and burned like a flame.

The visor down over Mercury's eyes suddenly went off with loud beeps and a list of incoming data on the new power. She gasped as she studied the information and came to realize the redhead's power level was good enough to match theirs. "Wh-What's going on?!" Mercury took steps away from the enraged girl.

"What is it Mercury?" Mars asked as she set herself up for a fight, her sailor power charged and ready for action. "Is she a demon or something?"

"Come on, you little bimbos. Let's see what you're made of!" Ranma smiled and adopted a loose ready stance. She may not have liked what these ridiculously dressed girls were saying, but this new energy they had helped her find made Ranma feel like she had been reborn. She felt her body like never before, a whole new level of control, strength, and speed was washing over her. The only proper way to thank these girls was to give them a decent fight.

"Bimbos!" The five Sailor Scouts screamed in outrage. With a shared spark of fire in their eyes, the Scouts decided then and there that this new girl was going to pay for her insults.

"Girls, please try to cont-" Tuxedo Mask was cut off by a unified war cry from each of the Scouts as they advanced on the smug redhead.

"Girls, what's going on?"

The Scouts suddenly hit the deck, expecting some sort of energy attack as the redhead suddenly started screaming at the top of her lungs. "CATS!!!"

The sound of shuffling feet and the slow dimming of a far off scream caused Sailor Moon to look up quizzically. The girl was gone and Luna was standing in front of her with a look of disappointment on her face. "Oh, Luna!" She whined. "It's not my fault! She scared all of us! What happened to her?"

Tuxedo Mask blinked then shook his head to clear his thoughts. "When the cats arrived, she freaked and took off like a bat out of hell."

Still angry, Rae clenched her fists and looked down the street. "Which way did she go?"

"Up."

"Up?" The girls turned to face Tuxedo Mask in astonishment. 

"Yeah. She just jumped straight up onto that building and took off." He still seemed quite surprised. The girl had jumped across the street and onto a two-story building in one bound and without any problems. He and the girls could do the same, but from what Tuxedo Mask had seen, the redhead looked like a normal human girl.

"You don't think she was Saturn do you?" Jupiter asked her comrades.

"It's possible." Mercury answered, studying the readout of her visors findings. "She is quite powerful for a human and if what Pluto tells us about her is correct than it would make sense." This seemed to quiet everyone up. If there was one thing they were all dreading, it was the coming of Saturn. It could only mean the universe was in grave trouble and they may all be destroyed if Saturn felt it was her only course of action.

"I . . I need to take a nap." Sailor Moon whined. 

The rest of the group nodded.

***

Tendou dojo

Things were still bothering Mamoru about the last fight he had in Juuban. It wasn't the demon, though it had been stronger. When it was dusted, the energy was returned to the people Birdie had stolen it from. What bothered him was the redhead. 

Pluto had told them all what Saturn was like before the fall of the Moon Kingdom. All of that power frightened a lot of people. They were told that she was only called when the fate of the universe was at stake, at a time when casualties could only be mourned as a necessary to save others. The Saturn of the Moon Kingdom was quiet and alone, but she held a frightening power capable of destroying entire planets.

Mamoru shivered at the possibilities and tried to clear his mind of such disturbing thoughts before knocking on the front door. He was outside the Tendou dojo, a place belonging to his uncle. Before college, Mamoru had visited Soun and his cousins at least once every few weeks. Now with the Scouts and Renee back from the future, he just hadn't had time. 

"I wonder if things have changed as much for them as it has for me?" Mamoru wondered. He had to laugh at the idea of sweet, innocent Kasumi running around in tights and fighting demons.

"Oh, Mamoru-kun!" Kasumi answered the door, an apron around her waist to cover her simple housedress. If clothes were any indicators, not much had changed for the Tendou's. "Father told us you would be visiting. Please, come in?"

"Thank you, Kasumi-chan. Truth be told, your Uncle called me over. It sounded like he had something important to tell me." He stepped inside, removing his shoes at the door and following Kasumi into the living room.

A small pout came from Kasumi as she turned around. "So, you can't stay?"

"Of course I will." Mamoru smiled. "I couldn't miss an opportunity to visit with my favorite cousins."

Holding her hand over her mouth, Kasumi chuckled and admonished him lightly. "We are your only cousins, Mamoru-kun."

"You can still be my favorite." He joked back. Kasumi indicated he sit at the table while she fetched her father, leaving Mamoru with some tea to sip on.

He was about to take a sip when the youngest Tendou suddenly tackled him about the waist. "Hey, Mamo-kun!" Akane cried happily.

"Geez, take it easy, Akane." Nabiki smirked from the door. She was dressed in a formal kimono of green and white. It sort of looked like a large bill wrapped around her body.

"Huh?"

Patting Akane's arm frantically, Mamoru gained her attention and she released him instantly. The blue in his face receded and Mamoru started breathing again. "Wow, Akane. When did you get so strong?"

Blushing a bit, Akane ground her left toe into the ground while looking on sheepishly. "I've been working extra hard recently in the dojo." She admitted.

"Well that's great." Mamoru smiled at her warmly. "You'll probably be the best martial artist in the world." Akane smiled back at her cousin's praise.

"Ah, Mamoru, you are here!" Soun strolled into the room followed by Kasumi. With everyone seated at the table, Mamoru asked why Soun had called him. "Today is a very special day for us, Mamoru. After your parents died, I was named your legal guardian and as such I tried to make sure you were well taken care of."

"Yes, Uncle, and I appreciate it." Mamoru responded hesitantly. It was true that Soun was named legal guardian, but he had grown up with his grandparents on his mother's side. Soun had offered to take him in, but Mamoru had a life in Juuban that he didn't want to just walk away from.

Tearing up a little, Soun took a dramatic pose, one fist raised to the sky. "And today I fulfill your parents last wish of me, 'That I see you married off to a girl that I have given approval of'." That wasn't exactly what they had said, but they surely would have if they knew the noble purpose!

Setting his cup down quickly, Mamoru coughed on the bit of tea he had sipped. Could his Uncle have found out about Usagi?! "What?!"

Continuing as if nothing had happened, Soun began to exaggerate a description of this girl with erratic hand gestures. "She is a bit young for you." Mamoru cringed. "But she is quite fetching with a fiery spirit, a skilled warrior in the art of Anything Goes!"

So that was it, Mamoru thought. Uncle wants me to marry some girl to bring two schools of Anything Goes together. Looking for help in dealing with the situation, Mamoru found the Tendou sisters to be a catatonic state. The first to come out of it was Kasumi.

"Oh my!" She began. "Father! You should not have done something like that. I'm sure Mamoru has plans of his own. Did you even ask if he was already engaged?"

Soun blinked at the idea, but turned to Mamoru for an answer. He could never force the boy to break up an engagement. "Well, Mamoru?"

"I . . I, uh . ." Oh, sure. What was he going to say? Yes, I'm destined to be married to a girl and rule the moon, but she's a fourteen-year-old right now. Sick and twisted? No, this is true love! And destiny was as good as an engagem- "No."

"Then there you have it!" Soun cheered. "Saotome-san should return with his, uhm, daughter any moment now." A knock at the door. "Ah, that must be him now!" 

Soun disappeared around the corner. Kasumi frowned, Nabiki was contemplative, and Akane was angry. Not wanting to get the attention of an angry cousin, Mamoru just sat quietly, certain that things could be worked out with his Uncle before things got out of hand. Just in case, though, he considered places to travel to before Usagi got wind of the news. America sounded good to him.

Mamoru was interrupted from his thoughts of how to escape the situation when Soun walked back into the room, a smaller bald man right behind. The other man wore a white, dingy gi and matching bandanna over his bald head. He wore large glasses and seemed rather portly, but Mamoru could see some real definition and grace in the old man's movements. What had caught Mamoru's attention, however, was the small bundle the man carried over his right shoulder.

With a rather unceremonious gesture, the new man dropped his passenger onto the table at Mamoru's feet. He had to suck in a deep breath as his eyes bugged out of their sockets. The girl was certainly beautiful and healthy as Soun had described. Even the loose Chinese shirt and black slacks couldn't hide the girl's charms. Her red hair was still in the pigtail Mamoru had seen earlier, but this time her eyes were closed and he couldn't see the passionate fire that burned in them, only a gentle and tranquil face of the slumbering.

"What happened to her, Saotome-san?" Soun asked, examining the girl's lack of response.

Genma sat down at the table with a thud and nodded at Ranma. "I found her running down the street a few blocks away. I had to hit her over the head with a street sign before I could carry her back here."

Soun seemed to not find anything wrong with this answer and nodded back. "Well, Mamoru? When should we set the wedding for?"

What could he say? Here was the girl that had fought with a youma, knocked him to the ground twice, and basically made enemies with the Sailor Scouts. Everyone was worried she may be Saturn, destroyer, and Soun wanted to know when they would be joined? What could he say? Mamoru did the one thing he thought he would never do.

He feinted. 

End Chapter One

***

Unlike some of my stories, this one oddly enough was begun with the ending already in mind. I can't say how long it will be because I'm not certain, but I don't plan on it being some great epic.

Yes, I know this is another Ranma is trapped as a girl, but this time I swear it is necessary to the story. Why is Ranma such a feminist? Well this time around he, or she, is very angry over the permanent curse and rather than be a normal girl Ranma figures other girls could benefit from her example. Plus it helps keep the guys off her back ;)

While I was writing this I learned that I know very little about the Sailor Scouts at this point so if things look a little odd it's because I'm doing a bit of research at the same time. I absolutely refuse watching the anime after being forced to sit through Sailor Moon's and Mini Moon's intro sequences. Gag me with a spoon. The characters are useful however.

Why Tendou Mamoru? Well, I could've done without, but it's the best way to make sure Ranma sticks around our group of Negaverse pounding adventurers.

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at: www.geocities.com/jehtek

Ja ne.


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and it's characters are the product and property of rumiko takahashi and viz video.

It was requested that a timeline be added, so here it is. This is not the regular Ranmaverse nor is it the regular Sailor Moon universe; it is mine. This was done for the obvious reason that I . . don't follow Sailor Moon very closely, I just like the characters sometimes.

****

The Juuban Incident

Chapter Two

By Michael Fetter

Juuban, Cherry Hill Shrine

After the fight with Birdie, the girls decided to get together for an unscheduled meeting to 'discuss' certain developments. Hanging back a little with Ami, the moon cats watched the girls' firm very negative opinions of the new girl. They still knew very little about her, but that hadn't changed what the redheaded witch called them. 

"How dare she call us bimbos!" Rae screamed again. She had said little else since they started the meeting. No one really noticed since they were muttering about the same thing.

"When I see her next time I'm gonna . . ." Makato's threat went unfinished, but to the others that just meant she was open to possibilities of how to get back at the brat.

Slamming her fist down, Minako growled her little bit of injustice. "There is no way that floozy could be a senshi! None of the other Outers are that bad!"

The other girls nodded in agreement. Rae continued to stab an effigy of a girl with red hair.

A slight cough from the corner marked Ami clearing her throat before talking. "But it doesn't matter how we feel about this new girl. If she is Saturn then there is nothing we can do about it."

Jumping onto the table, facing the girls, Luna added her own insight. "Ami is right, but the fact still remains we don't know anything about this new girl. None of you could see for sure if she was Saturn or not. She may even be an agent of the Negaverse."

Usagi sighed and fell across the pillow she was holding onto. "I suppose you're right Luna, but I hope she's not another enemy."

"What?! Why?!" Rae screamed at their leader. "At least if she was an enemy we could get rid of her without much trouble!"

"That may not be entirely true, Rae." Ami interjected. "While we were fighting Birdie, it was true that she had very little power compared to us, but she is very skilled."

"Yeah." This was one part of the new girl Makato had really admired. "I've never seen a normal person move that fast and skillfully. She must be one of the best martial artists in the world with the way she handled herself."

"And what power she does have, she uses very effectively. That was the first time I've seen Mars and Jupiter flattened so easily." Makoto grimaced at the memory of her face rushing to meet the ground after being hit in the back of the head. Rae scowled at Minako for even bringing it up.

"Either way, we should find out everything we can about this girl." Luna advised the senshi. She worried sometimes about the growing power of their enemies. Each time a new ally or power would be discovered, but if they missed one such opportunity, what then? Disaster? If this girl was a new ally, they needed to know. "Ami, can you find anything about her on your computer?"

Ami looked downcast for a moment and shook her head. "I already tried. After studying the readings I got from her power, I felt it prudent to get as much information on her as I could. There is simply no registry of anyone matching her description. I looked through all the medical databases I could and even the world police database, but found nothing. No medical records here or anywhere else in the world, it's like she doesn't exist."

***

Tendou dojo

Mamoru woke up first once the shock had worn off. Rubbing his head and sitting up, he could have sworn the girl his Uncle had engaged him to was the same redhead that had picked a fight with the Senshi. The girl must surely be running around Juuban still, though. 

Opening his eyes, Mamoru came face to face with his cousins. They were looking at him with pity, amusement, and anger (guess who is who.). "What happened?"

"What happened?!" Akane shouted angrily. "My idiot father decided to marry you off to some poor girl his friend beat over the head with a street sign!"

Oh, good. She wasn't mad at him. Mamoru relaxed a bit.

"And then you feint after getting a look at her chest! I didn't know you were such a hentai!" Mamoru cringed and tried scooting away a little farther from Akane. He knew about her mallet and had no desire to feel it crashing against his skull.

"Oh, be nice to poor Mamoru-kun, Akane-chan. I'm sure he just wasn't expecting father to engage him to anyone and he, uhm . . . well, it was something like that right?" Kasumi asked with a subtly less pleasant smile on her face. 

"Uhm . . . right." He swallowed and smiled weakly back at the group. There was a small groan from behind him and a touch on his hand. Mamoru moved faster than he ever had before. Dodging his cousins, he got few good meters distance between himself and . . the redhead.

"Ite . . ." Ranma woke up to a throbbing headache. She was lying on a mat set in somebody's house. It wasn't hard to guess it belonged to the Tendou's, who she had met recently, since the three girls were kneeling next to her. Ranma had been lying on her stomach with a wet wash cloth over her head. Letting the cloth drop onto the floor, Ranma took a look around the room to get an idea of what was going on. 

"Are you alright?"

Ranma focused in on the eldest daughter, Kasumi if she remembered right. "Fine. I'll feel a whole lot better when I 'talk' to my pops though." She responded while cracking her knuckles. A gulp from the back of the room caught her attention and Ranma turned to face the new person. "Who are you?"

"Uhm . . ." Mamoru tried stretching his collar for air. It suddenly seemed very hot to him as he wiped a little sweat from his forehead. "T-Tendou Mamoru."

Ranma looked at the new man funny, but shrugged and thought he might be sick.

"Apparently, you two are to be married." Nabiki grinned. Something about that grin unnerved Ranma, but she didn't know why.

Ranma looked over the boy appraisingly and thought of him as little more than a pushover. She smirked, this engagement will be off before oyagi knows it. "So you're the one, hm?"

Akane looked surprised and pointed at her cousin. "You knew about this, Ranma-san?"

"Of course I did." Ranma scowled. "That's why I left in the first place. Which reminds me." Said Ranma, standing up and clenching her fists for a fight. "I should go find oyagi."

"Right here, boy." Genma bellowed from the patio door behind Ranma. The redhead cringed and Nabiki's eyebrow raised for a moment. There was that nickname Saotome-san used on his daughter; it was a bit odd to say the least.

Ranma recovered quickly and attacked her father like a vicious animal. "You didn't have to hit me so hard, you old fool!" Her father was a pretty good fighter despite his years. When Ranma had been a boy, the fights were pretty evenly paced, but Ranma had been stronger. Things were only slightly different now. Ranma was faster as a girl, but weaker. Still, it didn't matter since she beat her father every morning in their sparring matches.

Soun sidestepped around the combatants and walked into the room. "Ah, it's good to see you both awake. Now we can discuss the wedding preparations." Soun's eyes started to tear up as he put one arm around both Mamoru and Ranma. The loss of a sparring partner caused Genma to fall over when he thought he was going to feel something under his kicking leg.

Doing his best to not make eye contact with the powerful martial artist, Mamoru attempted to set some things straight with his Uncle. "Uncle, I don't think this is such a good idea. I have . . ." Great, he thought, back to almost spilling things about Usagi; think quickly. "-other priorities right now!" That was lame, Mamoru frowned.

"Well, you aren't involved with anyone else and having someone else to share that apartment of yours with should be nice! Just think," Soun took a hand from either victim and locked them with each other. "after a long day at school and work, Ranma will be at home with dinner ready and the children running up to greet their daddy!" 

Ranma shuffled back uncomfortably as Soun's tears started drenching her feet. She drew her hand back disgustedly, blanching at the idea of kids; Ranma was quite certain Soun wasn't talking about adoption. "I ain't no one's housewife, pal." She growled at the crying man.

"I'm sure Mamoru will let you take care of some of the dojo's classes though you are a girl." Ranma started developing a really bad twitch; Soun remained oblivious though most everyone else had backed up to the edges of the room. "You will probably want him around to take care of the sparring matches though. A woman could be hurt if she isn't careful. After all, you'll have all my grandsons to take care of!" He cried joyously.

The blue light was back and flickering to life around Ranma. Before, when it had been the Senshi, she had been upset, but now she was full blown out mad! "You are gonna pay fer that old man!" Ranma screamed and dived in for the kill.

***

Juuban

"Well, he certainly had that coming." Mamoru noted on the return walk to the train station. Beside him was the redhead, an angry scowl still on her face. 

They'd left the Tendou dojo shortly after his Uncle awoke, bandaged heavily thanks to Kasumi's efforts. Ranma had thrown just about everything at Uncle Soun in her fury and despite the savagery, Mamoru couldn't claim that it was completely unjustified. 

There was a brief discussion, controlled mainly by Uncle's wailing and Ranma's father pushing them out the door. Soun had claimed that it was best that Ranma and he should live together in Juuban now that they were engaged. It seemed more likely that Soun was worried that he'd be beaten on a regular basis. So they were walking together from the train station in Juuban to his apartment several blocks away.

His cousins seemed very startled to frightened after watching the maiming. 

Soun had really stood no chance.

A headache was already beginning to develop as Mamoru looked again at the redhead stomping along the ground. If the ground suddenly cracked he would not have been surprised.

"So is glowing usual for you?" Mamoru spoke, trying again to calm the young girl down.

She did not respond unless glaring and cursing under her breath counted.

Maybe a new angle, Mamoru decided. "How long have you been training in the Art?"

Snorting, Ranma pointedly ignored Mamoru and walked faster, though she had little idea of where they were headed.

Shaking his head, Mamoru followed. "Let me just say you are taking this whole engagement thing very well."

Ranma turned to glare at him. "I didn't ask to get engaged to you and I ain't gonna marry you!" She screamed, fire in her eyes.

"I didn't ask either." Mamoru shot back defensively. It wasn't like blaming him was going to change anything. He snorted and kept walking. "Besides I'm already seeing someone."

"Why didn't you tell them, dumbass?!" Ranma-chan screamed in frustration, her face turning red.

Mamoru stumbled and laughed nervously. "It's . . difficult to explain."

"What? She can't be younger than me and this is pushing some perversion barrier." Ranma grumbled then continued walking. 

The silence between them held for several blocks until Mamoru turned on a walkway to one of the apartment complexes. Ranma followed though it was mainly unconscious as she was still lost in her anger.

"This is our stop." Mamoru called before Ranma-chan could walk into the door. He fumbled with the keys a moment then held the door for Ranma to enter. She did after a second.

Mamoru lived on the third floor in a three-room apartment. They entered upon a living room, clean and rather plain. Adjoining that was a kitchen then a short hallway that led to a bathroom and bedroom. 

Locking the door behind them, Mamoru sighed and draped his green coat over a hook near the door. Ranma stood at the entrance to the living room, her shoes already removed. Watching her a moment, Mamoru finally moved for the closet to retrieve some linens. "Make yourself at home." He called to her. "It's small, but it should be okay."

"This is really stupid." Frowning, Ranma finished examining the apartment. It was spacious as far as Ranma was concerned, but it was also obvious she was going to be a real burden to Mamoru if she lived here.

Returning with a pile of sheets, Mamoru headed for the couch and began to lay them out. "You can have the bed. I'll just-"

"Don't bother." Ranma-chan dismissed him with a wave of her hand and grabbed the remaining sheets to lay out along the cushions. "I usually sleep on the ground. Your couch should be fine."

Not wanting to argue at such a late hour, Mamoru nodded his head and went for the bedroom. After all the excitement today there was still school tomorrow and only a few hours rest between then and now. "Alright. Goodnight, Ranma." He called back.

Ranma was still fitting the sheets when Mamoru closed his door. He settled onto his bed without removing his clothes and fell asleep shortly there after. 

***

The blonde streak, known to some as Usagi Tsukino, was again running late for school. All of this running was having a positive side effect on her speed and stamina. She still could care less for the method Luna often used to wake her up.

The previous day's fight was now all but out of her mind. The meeting last night was fairly useless, ending on a high note when Rae tripped, landed face first into the guacamole dip, and blamed it on the girl who called them bimbos. 

"Hi, Makato!" Usagi called out, catching up with Ami at the same time. 

Makato turned and waved back. "Hey, Usagi, Ami. Did you hear about that poor woman?" she asked as the two girls caught up.

"The one attacked by the redhead? Yeah, it must've happened while we were dealing with the rogue youma." Usagi said with little interest.

Ami nodded. "I heard the Outers battled with her and were able to retrieve the pure heart crystal before the woman could run off with it."

Frowning, Makato followed her two friends into the school. "I'm not sure whether I like it being in the hands of those Scouts more than that redhead. There is something wrong about them."

Ami nodded in agreement. "I thought they were supposed to be our allies too, but they don't act like it. When Pluto told us about the premature awakenings of the crystals I thought the Outers would join us."

"We have to find some way of talking to them and maybe we can start working together." Makato concluded. There was still time before the bell would ring and they chose to remain outside to talk for a bit. Their voiced were dropped in case of eavesdroppers.

"Un." Ami nodded again. "What about that other girl? The one we fought."

"She's gonna get the pounding of her life the next time I see her." The grin on Makato's face didn't quite match her words. Despite the insult, Makato had enough time to cool off and take an appreciation for the redhead's skill and wondered how her own would match up.

"But what if she is Saturn?" Disapproval showed on Ami's face. After all, it wasn't certain that the redhead was evil, youma or otherwise. She just seemed to be having a really bad day and needed a fight for some reason.

Shrugging, Makato crossed her arms and stared off to the courtyard of their school. "Then it'll be even and we can make up afterwards."

"Speaking of which." Ami pointed to the street.

"You mean 'witch'" Makato half-growled as she caught sight of the very redhead they were talking about. She was dressed in the same Chinese style clothes as the previous night, the very same if the grime was anything to go by. The frown on her face was meant to show her anger at something, but even Makato thought the girl looked a bit cuter despite it.

Blinking upon hearing the change of attitudes in her friends, Usagi sought out what had caught their attention. "What is she doing here?"

"With Mamoru too." Ami pointed out the familiar green sedan parked outside the gates, which the redhead was stepping out of.

"What?!" Usagi turned red, memories of the previous fight coming back, a bit exaggerated, with complete clarity.

***

"Juuban High School, huh?" Ranma-chan stared at the sign and the flow of students into the buildings. They wore uniforms, she noticed, and carried book bags, things she didn't have. Fighting over attending school had been a moot decision since her father wasn't around to bicker with. It wasn't really Mamoru's fault.

"Yeah, Uncle was able to get you enrolled pretty quick." Mamoru said, stepping out of his car. He felt a little bad for Ranma-chan, going to school with dirty clothes, no supplies; it would probably alienate her, he thought. With the way things had been going, he was certain what Ranma needed were a few friends to help her deal with things, else she would likely get angry a lot. Mamoru shivered at the thought. "Anyway, there are some people here I know that could show you around."

"Whatever." Ranma huffed and walked with Mamoru into the courtyard.

People were beginning to stare as they stopped near the gates. Even with the shambles her clothing was in, guys were still getting that glazed look in their eyes. Girls growled and Ranma growled back.

Mamoru sweated slightly and searched about the courtyard intently. "Usagi! Lita! Ami!" he called upon finding the three girls near the entrance of the school building. The girls were walking towards him already, faces a little red and a few fists clenched. He was sweating all the harder.

"Hey, Mamoru, what are you doing here?" Makato asked in mock-pleasantry. 

Usagi was eyeing the redhead who was standing much to close to her boyfriend as far as she was concerned. Of course she had nothing, but faith in Mamoru, but it simply wouldn't do to have the redhead even think she could move in on her man. "Friend of yours, Mamo-kun?"

Laughing nervously, glancing between the three senshi and the slowly simmering Ranma, Mamoru unconsciously took a step back from the group. "Uh, this is, uh, Ranma, Usagi. I was hoping you girls could show her around. If that's okay?" It ended with an uncomfortable squeak.

"Sure, Mamo-kun. That sounds fine." Usagi grinned maliciously, something no one had ever seen before, as she grabbed Ranma by the wrist in her strongest grip, which wasn't much.

"Leave it to us." Makato added, holding Ranma's shoulder with a stronger grip.

"Uhm . . ." Mamoru blinked.

Before Usagi or Makato could begin to guide Ranma away, he caught a glimpse of the redhead's eyes that seemed to flicker with low flames.

Ami had stayed behind for a moment. "I'll make sure they don't hurt her too much." Then moved off to join the other senshi.

". . ." Mamoru suddenly wondered if Ranma was right. Maybe sending her to school was not such a good idea.

***

"Class we have a new student. She just came back from a training trip to China." The teacher stood at the head of the class with Ranma-chan, the characters of the redhead's name written on the board behind her. "Please introduce yourself." He said to Ranma.

Ranma-chan still had a slightly irritated look on her face. She'd hated the fact her father had engaged her to some boy for no good reason than to fill his stomach most likely. Only this time he didn't seem to want to back out of the deal as she had hoped for once. Of all the times to act with some honor, she thought with distaste.

Her mood was not helped that she was back in school, in a class with some girls who seemed to have an instant hatred of her. Actually most of the girls didn't seem to like her much, but at least they weren't as physical.

Then there were the boys. God she hated boys. It probably never occurred to them to think of her as anything but potential dating material. Not like it mattered; she hated boys. They were all pathetic, stupid, perverted jerks and she would tell them if they tried anything, physically if she so desired.

In a low growl, Ranma bowed slightly to the class though she was glaring at the boys who were still drooling over her. "I'm Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." It was a small chance that any of them would pick up the subtle threat, but she felt it was fair enough warning to justify a later beating should one be needed.

As oblivious as the male students the teacher pointed Ranma-chan to a seat beside the blonde with the odangos. "You can take the seat by the window."

When she sat, with most of the students' gazes following her, Ranma became the model student, staring intently at the front of the class waiting for the teacher to begin. On the inside, however, her nerves were grating with the attention and it was only her amazing will that prevented her first 'justified' beating.

***

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Nerima." Ryouga had pulled someone out of the crowd at random and was holding him by his collar a few inches in the air.

The male student blinked, looked at how easily he was being held in the air and decided not to be smart with the fanged boy. "You're there." 

Ryouga blinked in surprise. He actually hadn't expected to arrive for a few more days. Must have gotten lucky taking the popular route 66. "Do you know how I can find Furinkan High?"

The boy sweated and pointed to a sign beside them.

Amazed beyond belief, Ryouga pressed further, hoping his luck would continue and his revenge could be had. "Ranma Saotome! Where is he?"

"Who?" The student was blank.

"Ranma Saotome! The bane of my existence! Point him out!" Ryouga roared, shaking the boy in the air.

"Sorry, man, but I don't know any Ranma Saotome." The student wondered if maybe he should have just made something up to appease the very strong, very angry, young man.

It turned out he should have.

Ryouga released his frustration, along with the student in a quick throw. "Argh!"

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing people!"

Ryouga blinked and looked up from his clenched fists to see a cute girl with long blue hair glaring at him. "Sorry." He muttered sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Do you know a Ranma Saotome?"

Akane blinked and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Where is he?!" Ryouga asked with urgency though he refrained from grabbing the girl as he did the other student. 

"She."

"Excuse me?" Ryouga stopped and looked at the girl oddly.

"You meant to say 'where is she' didn't you?" Akane asked.

Shaking his head, Ryouga was losing his steam. "No. Ranma Saotome is a boy."

"Oh, must be a different Ranma Saotome. The one I met is a girl." She shrugged and started after her sister.

"I see. Maybe I got here ahead of him. I'll just wait." Ryouga considered the area and dropped his pack beside a tree for the shade.

Raising an eyebrow, Akane finally shook her head. "Suit yourself."

***

Together the five Senshi could stand up to anything. It was their faith in each other along with comradely. Alone, they were not weak, but it was only through teamwork that they could beat Beryl, her generals, and the Doom Tree sprites. 

A new enemy was forming in Juuban, which was concerning the Senshi. Something nasty and low was toying with the very harmony of the people. This vile monster had to be dealt with before its evil scheme could come to fruition. 

Ranma probably wasn't as bad as this new menace, but she was certainly up there.

"Did you see the way she was flaunting her breasts?! It's shameful!" Minako threw her arms to the air. Until that redhead had walked into their class, people had thought she was the cutest. And that fake attitude! The boy's were giving her the name of 'Forbidden Fruit', but Minako knew it was all some sort of clever ploy.

Rae grated her teeth as she glared at the redhead across the way. "I can't believe she called us bimbos."

"She didn't even pay attention during class." Makato added. "Just sat there growling."

"Well, class is kind of boring." Usagi sympathized with Ranma here.

Ami chewed her lip and tried to decide if maybe her friends were under some sort of mind control. They seemed awfully focused on Ranma lately, and the name-calling couldn't really stay with someone this long. Except for Rae, she amended. "Maybe we are judging her too harshly. Ranma might've been having a bad night or something." The look she got from her friends told her she wasn't helping with the discussion. "Nevermind."

"Look, there she is. Too good to sit with anyone else." Minako pointed to the redhead seated by herself along the perimeter of the school. She wasn't eating anything and was probably trying to distract herself with some sunbathing as she rested against one of the trees.

"I can't believe she called us bimbos." Rae's growl deepened.

"Maybe she has trouble making friends." Ami tried again. This time she was met with stares that seemed to say how stupid that statement had been. ". . ."

Minako put everyone back on track. "She's probably thinking of more ways to insult people."

"I can't believe she called us bimbos." Ami scooted a little further away from Rae. She wondered briefly if this little mental loop was healthy.

Makato seemed to suddenly think of something. "I wonder why she arrived at school in Mamoru's car?"

". . ." This finally got their thoughtful attention as the group sat in thought it over. For some, the possibilities had given them worse names to call the redhead.

Without a moment to lose, the group jumped to their feet and made a hasty walk to the tree Ranma had decided to sit beneath.

"Hi there." Usagi began in her melodious greeting voice.

Ranma-chan looked up as if noticing them for the first time and blinked. "Do somethin for ya?"

Makato spoke up first. "We're Mamoru's friends. We met you at the gates this morning."

Ranma remembered them now and frowned. She also noticed that they were blocking her sun. "I was trying to forget. What do you want?"

"How do you know Mamoru?" Minako asked curtly.

"Are you friends?" Usagi asked, not yet ready to give up that she could be friends with anyone.

Rae snorted after getting a closer look at Ranma's clothes. There was dirt, a few small tears, and the colors were faded. "Did he pick you out of the garbage?"

"Get lost. I'm busy." Scowling, Ranma turned her head from the group. If she had a lunch she would eat. If she had a book, she would read-that would be desperate, but anything would do. She had nothing so she studied the bark on the tree.

Rae stated, sitting down in front of Ranma and staring at her as though she could divine the answers she wanted, which she probably could with her fire. "Not until we get some answers first."

"Yeah, like what are you doing with my Mamo-kun!?" Usagi began to turn red at how uncooperative Ranma was being and assumed it was some secret to do with Mamoru.

Ranma-chan waved her hand dismissively. "Feh, like I want to do anything with that baka." She turned to watch Rae staring at her. With yesterday shot, and today looking no better, Ranma had bad omens for the rest of her life as she stared at the group before her.

"He's not a baka!" Usagi cried where she stood.

"He's certainly out of your league little girl." Rae scoffed, jabbing a finger into Ranma's collarbone.

A moment passed in silence where only Ami seemed to realize how angry Ranma was becoming. After last night, knowing full well how strong Ranma had been and how unprepared they were right now, helped Ami realize she should take some steps back.

Ranma continued to grit her teeth. Things just weren't going well for her at all since China, but this was pushing her too far. Staring at the finger jabbing her and following it to the owner, Ranma gave the group a slight warning with her growl. One of them seemed to take a hint, but the others . . they were about to learn why you shouldn't mess with Ranma Saotome.

The blue aura flickered and surrounded her like a flame as Ranma screamed at the group. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

The group of four tumbled head over heels across the field. Not having the strength of Sailor Scouts at the moment was a definite undersight.

When it was over, Usagi was upside down against a wall, Minako stuck in the bush beside her, and the rest scattered like leaves in the wind. She shivered. "Scary."

Rae pushed off the garbage bin that had landed on her head and spat out a bit of refuse. She glared again at the redhead as she talked to her friends. "Plan B?"

The group nodded; Ami sighed and shook her head.

***

Months ago Ranma might have had problems with entering girls' locker rooms, but again that was months ago. A lot happens when you're forced to live as a woman, constantly bothered by men, women, and fate. No bit of flesh got to her anymore, so repulsed she'd become of her own body, which somehow translated over to other girls after the hundredth time she was hit on.

As she finished changing into the bloomers and white T-shirt, Ranma picked up some snide remarks from the other girls. Apparently they thought her breasts were fake, which sounded completely ridiculous to Ranma. How do you fake breasts? At least she didn't stuff her bra with Kleenex as she saw others do.

Still, it seemed like people didn't like her just because she was built a little better and got more attention from the men, not that she wanted it anyway. Her little display of power this afternoon probably hadn't warmed anyone up to her anymore.

"Like I care." Ranma snorted and walked out of the locker room.

The game was soccer. The boys were inside the gym playing basketball, so the girls were free to use the whole athletic field. Teams were made and Ranma was placed in the front at the face-off. She noticed with some chagrin that the girls who were bothering her at lunch were on the opposing team. In fact, the tall one with her hair up in a ponytail was facing off against her for the ball.

Unaware of the tension, the teacher signaled for the game to start. Ranma traveled the ball up the field. Makato smiled and went in for a steal. Seeing it coming, Ranma was able to avoid Makato and continue, but not without being knocked to the ground.

"Oops." Makato put a hand over her mouth in mock-apology. "I slipped."

Ranma-chan growled and stood up. The game had been temporarily halted, but she ignored the teacher's offer to let her sit out. "Don't worry." She told the teacher. "I didn't feel anything."

The game continued. Ranma watched the opposition more closely to see who else was planning to 'trip' accidentally.

After about five minutes of play, all the girls who had tried to bully her at lunch, except the short blue-haired girl, had tried to 'slip', 'trip', and 'stumble'(Ranma wasn't sure, but Usagi might actually have been stumbling) into her. Ranma-chan did little to stop it, gauging the strength of her opponents and finding nothing special. After being beaten on by her father for ten years, these girls were nothing.

During that time, Ranma and her team had scored three points and hadn't allowed the other team to make any. The girls on Ranma's side were even beginning to cheer her on.

Prompted by more aggressive attempts to get a hit in, Ranma decided it was time to return the favor.

People on the sideline were shocked to see Ranma-chan actually speeding up. She'd been going at a fast rate for the past five minutes, but now she was moving beyond that of an Olympic athlete. They didn't know it, but they were watching the very first Anything Goes Soccer Game. Ranma-chan took the game to a new level, not to mention altitude, as she flowed over the competition, dribbling the ball on her knees.

Makato stood where Ranma would have to land and waited with her foot pulled back for a hard kick. She didn't expect Ranma to catch her leg and roll around it. When Ranma stood it was with Makato's leg on her shoulder, and the girl went down. 

Ranma smirked and stepped on the down girl as she continued to dribble away with the ball.

Rae soon abandoned her position as Left Front and charged Ranma from the side with something that looked deceptively like a kick to the knees to Ranma.

Tapping the ball once more, Ranma hopped over the kick and landed on Rae's leg, sending the girl to the ground with a twisted ankle. It was nothing permanent, but it made Ranma feel better to hear the squawk of pain.

Ahead of her, Ranma saw the two blondes, Minako and Usagi, joining forces then running straight up the middle at her. A wicked smile crossed her face, and Ranma kicked the ball to Minako.

"What?" Minako looked stupidly at the ball at her feet and then to the charging redhead. Suddenly she didn't feel so good.

Usagi had continued her advance, unaware that Minako had stopped or that Ranma no longer had the ball. "This is for stealing my Mamo-kun!" she declared . . and tripped over her own feet.

Ranma-chan was actually a little surprised to see Usagi trip. Maybe her 'stumble' was actually that. Usagi wasn't really angry with her, just confused over what was going on, so Ranma didn't feel right about hurting the girl, much. Instead, she leapt over the blonde, spring-boarding off of her head and in the direction of Minako. 

Usagi cried in surprise as she met the ground face first.

Minako was just realizing something was about to happen as Ranma swept the ball, and her footing, out from under her. She landed with a thud on her back and stared up at the grinning redhead as she continued, scoring a point at the end of her drive.

"Teehee." Ranma giggled girlishly. "Looks like I made another pointy wointy."

The senshi steamed, stumbling to their feet.

"But don't worry." Ranma-chan patted Rae on the head as she passed. "There is still plenty of time left in the game."

The teacher stood silent on the sidelines. Maybe the girls needed more training in soccer before they played. There was certainly a lot more accidents occurring than usual.

***

Mamoru stood outside the school gates when classes were finally over. Ranma-chan strolled out of the building with a small smirk on her face. Maybe she was feeling better, he though. I knew Usagi could help. 

As the redhead approached, Mamoru opened the passenger door and watched her settle in. "How was your first day of school?"

"Not bad." Ranma smiled, pulling the door closed.

A moment later, the five senshi walked out of the school heading for the Cherry Hill shrine for after school studies. A few were limping; they were some rather obvious bruises. They each had a look of checked fury.

". . ." Mamoru blinked and sat down behind the wheel. 

"Started off kinda slow." Ranma-chan remarked, polishing her fingernails on her shirt then inspecting them. "But it picked towards the end."

". . ."

End Chapter Two

***

Sorry this took so long to get out, but I was busy with other stories. I'll try to get things posted more regularly, but no guarantees. 

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at www.geocities.com/jehtek/

Ja ne.


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and it's characters are the product and property of rumiko takahashi and viz video.

The Juuban Incident

Chapter Three

By Michael Fetter

"Excuse me?"

Akane turned as someone tapped her shoulder. Around here she could expect it was some pervert boy. They really irritated her. Why couldn't they be more like Toufuu-sensei or her cousin Mam- no not her cousin; he was turning into a pervert now too.

Ryouga blinked as a fist caught him straight in the face and sent him stumbling back a few feet. He touched his sore nose gingerly, wincing slightly. "Wub u du dat vor?"

Akane had to blink as she saw the boy stumble but remain standing. No one ever stood one of her blows before. He might be very dangerous. "Because you're a pervert boy! Now leave me alone!"

Blinking a few times, Ryouga tested his nose again and started to adjust his pack, a three hundred pound pack, on his shoulders.

"Don't mind her too much. She's just a little violent." Nabiki smirked, sidling up beside the new boy, assessing his potential as a new client. If he was interested, she still had a few extra shots of Akane to unload.

"Uh, ok." Ryouga felt a little nervous with the new girl so close. His face was feeling a little red as she looked him over, like someone looking over a slab of beef. "Can you tell me how to get to Furinkan High?"

Nabiki arched her eyebrow. He looked genuinely lost and that confused her more. Without charging, she pointed to the sign outside the school courtyard they were in. Students passed, staring at them, on their way out. She saw Akane walking down the street with a couple of her friends.

Ryouga colored more. "Do you know where I can find Ranma Saotome?"

"Family?"

He shook his head.

"Friend?"

Again no.

"Boyfriend?"

Ryouga's eye was beginning to twitch. 

"Rival?"

"Yes." Ryouga finally answered, veins appearing on his arms as he strained large hands into fists. "I'm going to make Ranma pay for the hell I've seen."

Nodding, Nabiki looked the boy over again. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Ryouga Hibiki." They stood there in silence as Nabiki continued to stare. Ryouga finally couldn't take it anymore. "Are you going to tell me where Ranma is or not?!"

"Do you glow?"

That wasn't quite what he was expecting. Does he glow? "I caught fire once and I walked through a nuclear reactor on accident, but it shouldn't have been in the middle of Kyoto anyway. But what does that-"

"Alright." Nabiki held out her hand.

Ryouga stared at her stupidly then slowly put his hand on hers.

Rolling her eyes, Nabiki pulled away and wiped her hand on a handkerchief. "You must be new to this. I can tell you where Ranma is, but it'll cost you."

"Cost me?" His gaze narrowed. "How much?"

"Just a thousand yen, and that's at discount."

Frowning, Ryouga considered the girl before him. On the one hand he didn't have much money, but on the other he really wanted to get his revenge. Sighing, he went for his wallet and handed over the money. "Where is he?"

"Juuban." Nabiki smirked, placing the money in her pocket.

Nodding, Ryouga headed off again. Not knowing where he was going really didn't bother Ryouga much since he usually ended up where he was heading . . eventually.

Smirking at another deal, Nabiki started home for school and those delicious chocolate chip cookies Kasumi would no doubt be pulling out of the oven about n-Did he say 'he'?

Nabiki paused in midstride to search for the fanged boy. "That's the second person to call Ranma a boy." Another person might dismiss it as a nickname, coincidence, or the fact that Ranma was a tomboy, but Nabiki wasn't just another person and she didn't believe in coincidences unless she was a hundred percent sure. Smirking again, Nabiki continued for home, plans already in the works. She had some time since the boy had gone off in the wrong direction. "This might be profitable."

~

The door to Mamoru's apartment opened and he walked in, backpack over one shoulder and a bag in his hand. Ranma followed with her own bag and a uniform hung on a hanger. It was the Juuban High uniform, an ugly blue and white sailor uniform parody. She hadn't stopped gagging at the sight since she had to pick it up in the mall. The only reason she'd taken it at all was the fact that Mamoru was buying and the school required it. 

"I'll clear out some space in my closet and dresser so you can put your things away. It'll be for a short while anyway until we get this engagement thing cleared up." Mamoru dropped his keys on a table beside his door and removed his shoes. 

Ranma continued to follow silently. She wasn't sure whether she should be depressed over the uniform or angry because all of her new clothing were just as feminine. At least she'd gotten new underwear and sports bras; her old ones were falling apart and that felt unpleasant and it was nice to be free of having to wear the chest binder. "Thanks." She finally muttered.

It was hours until dinner. After shopping and putting away her new clothing, which she detested a little less now that she was in something fresh and whole, Ranma paced around the apartment looking at all the little things Mamoru had for decoration. 

There were two couches, one full and the other a corner, made of beige cloth and stuffed with foam. The coffee table between them and the TV was some kind of substandard oak that looked especially brittle to Ranma. And the whole apartment except the kitchen and bathroom was carpeted, which was rather pleasant on Ranma's callused feet. The little spring and the way it wiggled between her toes made her think it was more comfortable than that beat up couch. She still ached a bit from having a wood backer pressed into her side; it wasn't made for sleeping on.

The kitchen was not loaded with things like it was in her dreams, but there were pots, pans, knives, and other such things set in their place on the counters or on hooks. A window over the sink had a variety of plants, some that grew herbs and others that did not. A glass ball, about an inch in diameter, was cut in such a way to fill the area with rainbows on sunny days. The refrigerator, this still depressed her since breakfast, was woefully under-stocked with only the bare essentials; bread, sodas, vegetables, fruits, meats, milk, butter, all types of condiments, a few cartons of ice cream, and a box of half eaten pizza. Simply not enough to make more than ten helpings for one sitting; Ranma could almost cry.

Growing bored and running out of things to explore, Ranma walked into Mamoru's room where he was hunched over a desk taking notes out of some book. She went to his dresser and found a group of pictures. They were of the girls Mamoru had introduced her to this morning. They were always smiling, a thing that irked Ranma slightly. The blonde with odangos was in a frame of her own; significant enough to make Ranma look between Mamoru and the picture with suspicion. 

A box was also on the dresser. Ranma opened that next and found four crystals neatly tucked away. She felt something then like a pull at her chest. Concentrating for a moment she could hear piteous moans. The box snapped shut as Ranma felt a sadness grow within her upon hearing the crystals' cries. 

Across the room, Mamoru looked up at the closing of the box to watch her silently. Ranma saw it, but pretended not to care. If he wanted to make something out of it then let him. 

She padded softly to the nightstand beside his bed and found another picture of Usagi beside the alarm clock and lamp. Ranma picked this one up to study the girl's face. She had a nice, friendly smile. Her eyes were glittering in the picture and her hair was catching the sun just so that her body seemed shrouded in a light like an angel. The frame was surrounded in gold with a string of vines and roses. The picture was set back down carefully.

Mamoru went back to his studies as she continued to roam around the room, ending up behind him at the desk. Over his shoulder she could see a biology book opened up with pictures of some frogs not native to Japan. "I've seen those." Ranma pointed to a pair of pictures.

Mamoru jumped slightly in his seat, scratching a line over his notes with the pen. Ranma was still pointing so he looked. The frogs were something found solely in the Quinghai province of China. He recalled Uncle say Ranma and her father had recently returned from China after some training. "You didn't touch them did you?"

"No."

"That's good. They're toxic." So much for that explanation of Ranma's rather arrogant and stand-offish behavior.

When no more was forth-coming, Ranma left the room. Another hour passed before she wound up in Mamoru's bedroom again, she skipped the box on his dresser this time. After a moment she sat down on the bed and waited.

Mamoru had moved on to some of his math books by the time Ranma had returned. He didn't watch her this time. Avoiding conflicts with Ranma seemed to require avoiding Ranma all-together. The trip to the mall wouldn't be what he considered fun. Going to the mall wasn't fun usually, but at least on the other occasions he had been with Usagi and the others. Ranma had argued over everything but the underwear. He couldn't understand what was so wrong with getting a proper uniform. It wasn't that hard for other girls. Heck, Makato used to be a bruiser herself and even she didn't mind uniforms. It was like Ranma didn't accept the fact that she was a girl. Almost.

Actually, now that he thought about it, it was like Ranma was very aware that she was a girl and it was pissing her off. Might be from spending ten years with just her father, Mamoru thought.

The end of his pen was beginning to tap the desk nervously. Mamoru was staring down at the text of his calculus book, the words blurring together in his distracted state. Two dots on his back were burning in places where he imagined Ranma to be staring. She was staring, he just knew it, but didn't want to turn around and confront her. What would he say? Get out? Stop glaring at me? 

"Uh." He still stared at the desk though he was sure Ranma was listening. "So, uh, what's up?"

There was a long pause where Mamoru started to get a little more nervous. Ranma might have left for as silently as she walked. But the uncomfortable feeling he had of something dangerous being close by wasn't disappearing any.

"I'm bored." Ranma-chan stated. She was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, hands on her knees.

"There is a TV in the living room." He stated turning around to get a look at where Ranma was. "There's probably a cartoon on."

Ranma's frown deepened. Her eyes narrowed as Mamoru spoke.

"And other things." He swallowed and tried not to look at the balled up fists. She was not intimidating, per say, but if you'd seen her take on the Scouts and then his Uncle, Ranma became rather frightening in her own right.

"Maybe you made some friends at school that you'd like to get together with?"

"No friends."

"How about your homework? Shouldn't you do that?"

"No homework."

This, of course, was a lie. There had to be homework since Ranma had missed so much school on her training trip. That didn't mean she would do it, however. 

The bell rang.

"I'll get that!" Mamoru rushed out of the room in the direction of the door. He sighed once he made it there and tried to forget the tingling feeling he'd gotten from being next to Ranma. They weren't shivers of fright and that seemed to scare him more.

The door opened and Ami stood there.

"Ami?" Mamoru looked surprised. She'd never come to visit him before, at least not without someone else, and then she had called ahead.

"Hi, Mamoru. It's not too late is it?" Ami asked politely as she was admitted into the apartment. 

"No, always glad to see one of you girls." He smiled charmingly and led Ami to the kitchen to fix her a drink. They passed Ranma on the way who continued to glare. Barely a whisper, but Mamoru was certain he heard her call him a pervert.

Ami was startled by Ranma's presence and tried unsuccessfully to not watch her. Ranma did very much intimidate Ami. After fighting so many Negaverse creeps, who were mainly women, Ami knew very well how dangerous girls can be. That added with the fact Ranma had fairly wiped the floor with the other Scouts during school and had no problems doing it made her very nervous. That was partly why she was here now, being the only one not nursing an injury. Ami also wanted a chance to study Ranma close up.

"So what brings you over here, Ami?"

Ami jerked her head back around as Mamoru spoke. He handed her a cup of tea, which she accepted with a slightly shaking hand. "Thank you." Ami took a long sip, eventually draining the cup, before she looked up again. She was startled to see Ranma standing beside her without ever making a sound. "Eep."

Ranma's hand blurred, or seemed to, and came back with the cup before it hit the floor. Looking at Ami a moment longer, Ranma turned away and placed the cup near the sink to be washed later.

Mamoru had been silent the whole time, watching some silent conflict. Something had happened during school, but wasn't sure what. "Ami?" He shook the motionless girl.

"Huh?!" Ami looked at him again, blushing as she realized she'd forgotten he was there. "Sorry. I, uh, actually came over to see Ranma."

"Well, uh . . ." He watched the redhead leave the room. "Are you sure, Ami-chan?"

Ami would've been touched by Mamoru's concern. They both knew how dangerous Ranma was since she did not have to transform to become powerful. She and Mamoru had been the first to suspect Ranma being Saturn, an idea that chilled them to the bone. Swallowing, Ami patted Mamoru's arm and set to follow Ranma. "I'll call if I need you." She really hoped there wouldn't be a need.

~

Ranma didn't like this. None of these people felt right to her. Ever since she'd arrived at the Tendou's yesterday, Ranma had this strange feeling within her, like there was something she should know, but didn't. 

At first she'd been afraid that this body was reacting to a boy. It had never happened until meeting Mamoru and that had made her mad. She was not going to fall in love with a boy no matter what this body said. She was a guy, was a guy, and she would be again. 

Then there had been the girls at school. Usagi, Minako, Makato, Raye, and Ami, they had made her feel the same, which meant it was not love the body was trying to tell her. It was a warning. This was verified on the soccer field and throughout the day as she saw them watching her. Ranma had remained on alert since then, gauging their skill, strength, speed, and intentions. They turned out to be pushovers, but what if they were just faking it during school? Was that why Ami was here now?

Someone followed her into the living room. By the sound, it was not Mamoru. Ranma tensed more, turning to watch Ami carefully. The girl had blue hair like Akane's, but it was short and styled to curl inwards. The dress she wore was blue and white like the school uniform, but more comfortable. She still had her book bag, Ranma noted.

"H-Hi, I'm Ami." She put out her hand while kicking herself internally for showing fear. Ranma was a few inches shorter and had the same red hair Naru had. A little jealousy wormed into her as she realized Ranma had Makato's figure on a petite frame with Minako like face. No wonder those boys had been staring.

Ranma stared at the hand then back up at Ami. Crossing her arms, Ranma let the girl know she wasn't trusted or liked.

"Uh, right." Ami dropped her hand and fidgeted under Ranma's glare. "You're probably a little defensive with me here since my friends tried to, uh, well, you know . ."

Ranma continued to glare.

"I came over to apologize for them. They really shouldn't have . ." She wilted further under Ranma. "Well, maybe I should've tried to help you out too . . Sorry."

The tingling remained, growing stronger as Ami stepped closer. She would've believed and even forgiven the girl if it wasn't for that sensation.

"I thought maybe I could help you out now?" Ami tried. "I heard that you've missed a lot of school over the past ten years."

As Ami continued to speak, Ranma tried to figure out the connection between all these people. Why would she feel the same around Mamoru as she did with the five girls at school? They were all friends apparently so maybe they were a part of some team. Ranma laughed at that. Mamoru and a couple of these girls were complete pushovers. There was no way they were powerful enemies. Ranma had gotten a worse sense of dread off of that middle Tendou, Nabiki.

Still, they could be faking it. And if they were, how strong were they really? Ranma should've been able to get even a small sense of it through unconscious gestures like movement, walking, running, and falling. If they could hide behind a guise this well then they must be true masters of the Art. Her father had told her with enough skill someone could control every aspect of their body. What power that was.

~

"She is our next target."

"Yes, mistress." A large woman, eight feet tall with dark blue skin, bowed to her master. 

The woman smirked at her minion. It was a very nice creation; melding a woman with a shark. A row of razor sharp teeth would gleam in the sun as she smiled. The shark-woman smiled a lot.

"Bring me the pure heart crystal."

"At once, mistress."

~

Back outside the apartment, Ami breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at Mamoru with a little pity.

"Seeya later, Ami." Mamoru put on a smile, but she could tell he was pretty upset. A vein was beginning to show on his forehead.

Ami bowed and started down the apartment complex stairs. The more distance she could place between herself and that . . girl the better. Coming over today, Ami had a little hope that Ranma wasn't really as bad as everyone thought. She would even be a rather cute girl if she dressed a little better and didn't glare at everyone.

Ranma hadn't done much but glare at Ami while she was there. Ami tried to become friendly but the most she got was a rather nasty laugh after her offer of help. It was the eyes that really did it for Ami. There was pain, anger, determination, and just a little bit of loneliness. Ami wouldn't give up completely. The others had to know for certain who's side Ranma was on. 

She began to descend the stairs in contemplation over what she had learned in the past half hour. Her mercury computer had been left on and recording the whole time to get a glimpse of Ranma's power. There wasn't much data. Ranma must be able to hide her powers like she and the other Scouts could. Maybe the energy she displayed on their first encounter wasn't Ranma's limit. The idea disturbed Ami greatly. If Ranma was the enemy and her power was large enough, and combined with the martial arts skill displayed earlier, Ranma could very well be a deadly enemy. 

The front door of the building closed behind her as Ami left. The streets were busy with people returning home from work. She'd walked from home because it was not so far. Ami lived in a residential area only four or five blocks to the west, nearer the school. 

"Get out of the way, BAKA!"

Ami turned sharply to stare back at Mamoru's apartment window. She'd heard Ranma's voice and it sounded very angry. "Please don't be Saturn. Please don't be Saturn." Ami prayed softly and started heading back for the building.

"Ranma don't!" The window shattered and a body tumbled out of it, thrown over the fire escape and arcing into the sky. Ami caught her breath as she realized it was Mamoru and he didn't look conscious. He was going to fall onto the paved street and die and there was nothing she could do, but watch.

"If I change he'll hit the ground before the transformation is finished. If I don't then there is no way for me to catch him, let alone run the distance." Logic didn't always work. Ami dropped her bags and began to run for Mamoru. At the same time she pressed an emergency beeper on her communicator and called out her henshin pen. Usagi always told her to never give up hope.

~

Mamoru closed the door to his apartment and frowned. He could still see the fear and confusion in Ami's eyes. How could Ranma be so cold? She wasn't so bad with his cousins. Something bad must have happened at school to get such a reaction from a girl. Aren't they all supposed to be sweet like the Scouts?

"Feh." Ranma snorted and stared out the window of the apartment. There was a park with a small lake across the street. The light as fading, dropping shadows over the area. "Don't look at me like that. She had it coming, along with the rest of them."

"What ever they did, I'm sure Ami didn't deserve to be treated like that." Mamoru stated gruffly as he watched Ranma. Maybe she was Saturn and maybe she wasn't, but she should at least know manners. How could someone with such an attitude be considered worthy of the power of Saturn? "I think you should apologize to her. They're not bad people. Usagi usually makes friends with everybody."

"Isn't that just cute." Ranma turned to glare at Mamoru, her eyes burning with a blue light. "You really are a pervert like the rest of them."

Mamoru blinked and took a step back. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"I can't believe you." Ranma began to rage. "Usagi's got to be at least a year younger than me."

"But you're both in the same grade." Mamoru interjected. Uncle never did tell him how old Ranma was. If she was in the same grade as Usagi and the rest he'd assumed she was fifteen or so.

"I was held back you moron! I've been on the road for ten years and ya think I got an education?!"

"Oh, yeah." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "I thought you looked a little more . . mature."

Ranma's face turned an unhealthy red as she balled up her fists. "I can't believe I'm being forced to marry, let alone live with, such a pervert! Why don't you just hang out in a nursery ya damned cradle robber!"

"I am not a pervert!" Mamoru screamed back. "Weren't you listening to me?! I'm not like that!"

"You're all like that!" She began to advance, dark thoughts of pounding the boy into the ground with her fists making her smile. "Everyone keeps saying what a great guy ya are, but if that's true I'm glad I'm not one anymore!"

"Huh?" Was Mamoru's only word before Ranma charged with her fists ready to do some damage.

The door exploded behind them sending pieces of wood flying into the apartment and knocking Mamoru over, pinning Ranma to the ground. "Did I come at a bad time?"

Mamoru glanced over his shoulder and cursed. It was a daemon. This one, a woman with dark skin, had a body that resembled a shark. Slanted eyes, sharp rows of teeth, and fins along her back and arms made her look dangerous. He'd have to change and fight her, but why was a daemon here anyway? It should up just as Ranma was getting angry. That made two times now that a creature like this appeared along with an angry redhead. If the reports he heard were true, than another incident with a redhead occurred last night and resulted in the death of a pianist after her heart crystal was taken.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ranma shouted in his ear. 

Mamoru reeled, sitting up on her stomach. He realized after a moment that he was bracing a hand against something rather big and soft. Swallowing, he looked back down to see his hand on Ranma's breast. She looked awful mad, he thought with a look of depression.

"Hentai!" Ranma brought both of her fists against Mamoru's stomach, knocking him off of her and into the weird creature that had knocked down the door. The perfect victim to let her anger out on.

"You just made a big mistake little girl." The shark-woman declared, knocking the dazed boy out of her way. "Because of your focus on the Art you are a perfect candidate for a pure heart crystal and I, Tigress Shark, shall take it from you!"

"Nice speech." Ranma smirked and jumped to the woman's head level before leveling her punches. "Can it block my fists?"

Tigress Shark slammed against the wall across the hall. Ranma's hits had broken a few teeth along with bruising the blue face. She growled and pulled herself out of the rubble.

On her way to the door, Ranma noticed Mamoru dazedly trying to stand and pitched him further into the apartment so he wouldn't be hurt on accident.

~

"Oof!" TVs were not soft, Mamoru discovered. He was getting very tired of being tossed about like a rag doll. He needed to change into Tuxedo Mask before Ranma got hurt.

He was a little late.

As the daemon came rushing back into the room, Ranma was knocked back into the wall, shattering a few picture frames and crumbling the wall plaster. She rolled away quickly as Tigress Shark came rushing in with claws extended, ready to steal Ranma's heart crystal.

Mamoru found his feet if for nothing else than to stop the destruction of his apartment. Ranma was avoiding the daemon for now, leaping about the creature's swipes. Unfortunately they were also blocking his path to the hallway or somewhere to change unnoticed. Blows continued to be exchanged, Ranma was tossed about the apartment, breaking most of the things around the room. It was surprising still to see such a little girl take such punishment and come back for more. Things like this were expected from Makato or the Outers, but Ranma, she looked like a cute little girl even with her face all screwed up in a scowl.

His chance finally came in a way he hadn't expected. Tigress Shark finally cornered Ranma well enough to land a few blows before pounding her against the wall. Ranma hung there, dazed, for a second as she shook away the head blow. As she came too, she found the daemon smiling at her and a glow warming her torso. It was the strangest thing she'd ever felt. Not a ripping of her chest, but like a gentle pull that was slowly losing the bonds holding it back. 

Confused, she looked down to see a place just over her heart with a door of white appearing above it. That was all the time she noticed something else. If not for the involuntary reaction, she might not have saved her heart crystal from the daemon.

"PERVERT!" She screamed and her blue, angry aura swarmed about her body, pulling the crystal back into place. Tigress Shark was so startled she didn't see the two small fists descending quickly upon her head.

"AARRGGGHHH!" Tigress Shark howled in pain, dropping her grip and falling back a few steps. Her hands were placed over the empty socket her eye had been. She continued to thrash about, spilling her ichor onto the ground and running into the last of intact furniture. 

"Go on, you idiot!" Ranma bellowed, standing sentinel over the creature. "Get out of here before you get hurt."

Mamoru nodded and started to stagger off when he noticed Ranma watching him. She seemed wary even of him. Whatever it was, she was not watching the daemon who had gone silent.

He moved as quickly as he could. Mamoru wasn't sure what the daemon could do, but it looked positive the next attack would take care of Ranma. There wasn't enough time to call out a warning; the creature was already jumping to her feet, gaping its mouth wide to display a somewhat incomplete set of sharp teeth. Ranma swiveled back around as she sensed the danger, but it would be too late to bring up any kind of defense.

The two tumbled onto the ground, Mamoru catching a bit of the water blast on his back, cutting a small gash across the shoulder blades. He winced in pain, but tried to keep Ranma's little body beneath his and handle whatever else would be sent their way. Mamoru knew that he would have to change in front of Ranma if they were going to survive now. Here's to hoping Ranma is on our side, Mamoru thought.

"Get out of the way, BAKA!"

He was startled to see himself once again being tossed about the apartment. 

Ranma snorted in disgust as she tossed the boy out of the way again. He was really beginning to get annoying. What the hell was that about anyway? Mamoru was to weak to pretend he could even protect her!

"C'mon, ya freak!" Ranma flipped back to her feet, the blue aura surrounding her protectively. "Show me whatcha got fishlips!"

"It will be your funeral!" Tigress Shark called back and launched another of her attacks.

Mamoru realized too late what was happening as he pulled himself back up with the window sill. Ranma stood between him and the daemon, the heat of her power washing over his face like an oven. He turned to the conflict and held up his hands. "Ranma, don't!"

The water pressure took a few seconds to finally knock Ranma off her feet. She sailed swiftly in Mamoru's direction; he felt the window shatter as he was knocked through it, hitting his head against the top.

~

Ranma realized her mistake too late as she felt Mamoru fall through the window after being hit. Unfortunately, the water attack was not over and she too was being knocked out. 

It was her smaller size that kept her from being knocked out by the low metal rung of the fire escape. Gasping and reacting quickly, she reached out for the railing and forced herself to hold on. Her chest smacked into the metal bars, it was painful but she held on. But where was Mamoru? Doesn't he have any martial arts skills?

A quick glance over her shoulder showed her the boy falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh, shit." Moving quickly, Ranma swung her legs upward to press against the railing she was holding onto to get a good push. 

The wind wrapped around her like the arms of an unseen mother. Ranma streamlined herself to build more speed and could see herself gaining on Mamoru already. It wasn't fast enough though. The ground would reach him before she could and in his condition that would be it. He was a pain, but she didn't want to see him dead.

"Get back here you stupid baka!" she screamed, the blue aura returning to her and offering a bit more push. Unexpected, but Ranma wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Her speed increased and she was grappling Mamoru about the waist ten feet from touch down. The only problem now was losing some of this momentum.

"Hang on!" Mamoru was still unconscious, but she felt better saying it, preparing herself mentally for the tuck. She'd never done anything like this with a body in her arms, or in a girl's body for that matter.

The moment her feet touched she was already tucking herself into a roll. The road tore at the back of her shirt and pressed jagged rocks into the skin, but it was a whole lot better than what she'd imagined. The momentum wasn't cut off completely and Ranma ended up doing a flip when she returned to her feet. 

Out of the road and staring back up at the sixth floor apartment she'd just fallen from, Ranma took a moment to praise her father's training and call it one less that he owed her.

"Ranma!" Mercury came rushing up to meet her, dressed in the fuku and blue visor. "Are you alright?"

Ranma blinked in surprise. Where had she come from? 

The last of the window shattered as the daemon jumped out. It cleared the street and would land within the park. 

Ranma growled and tossed Mamoru over to the blue-haired girl. "Take care of him. The daemon is mine."

~

"Mercury, what happened?"

The rest arrived a minute later. Bruises from school healed as they transformed and adrenaline kicked in. Moon was the first at Mamoru's side. He was not hurt badly, not even bleeding, but it would take a few minutes for him to recover enough to call on his own transformation. 

The rest were looking about the area for signs of danger while they stood guard over their friends. 

"Don't worry. Mamoru is okay. He and Ranma were attacked by a daemon." Mercury answered quickly.

"Did they kill it?" Jupiter asked hopefully.

Mercury shook her head and pointed off into the park. "No, Ranma went to fight it herself."

"We should go make sure she is alright. Ranma wasn't strong enough to deal with the rouge youma before and a daemon is a whole other thing." Moon stated firmly. She hated going to battle, but after going through a long battle with Beryl and the generals, she had gotten used to her new role as savior. Having a reason to need to fight just helped cement her intentions.

"She wasn't strong enough before." Mercury agreed cryptically. 

Venus asked with some hesitation. "What does that mean?"

"My visor picked up a stronger signal this time."

Moon sighed and looked to the park. If Ranma wasn't Saturn they might have a new enemy to worry about and having her gaining strength like this was not easing her mind any. She made a last glance to Mamoru; he would be okay for now, she told herself. "Thanks for the warning. Now lets go."

"Right." The rest shouted and charged into the park after their leader.

They came to a stop on the outside of a battlefield. There were craters and deep rivets in the ground. Somehow Ranma and the daemon had made it to the water where the fight was continuing. Ranma's speed and agility were awe-inspiring even in the lake. The redhead would plant her feet or hands on the shark-daemon and take to the air, throwing a volley of attacks as she dodged spouts of water from the daemon's mouth. "Wow, she's not bad." Moon commented.

Venus agreed. "Ranma must be a true master of the Art."

"It doesn't matter what she is. She is still going to lose." Mercury watched the fight carefully and then the data scrolling across the blue visor.

"Are you sure, Mercury?" Venus asked skeptically. "Ranma looks okay to me." 

"No, Mercury is right." Jupiter insisted. "Ranma is good, but she's not doing enough damage. She'll run out of energy then the daemon will make a meal out of her."

"That could be fun to watch." Mars smirked and almost set herself down on the grassy hill to get comfortable.

Moon scowled. "Quit it Mars. This isn't high school. Someone's life is at stake."

Waving away the glare, Mars tightened her fists. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go get the little tramp."

As they made there way down, something caused Ranma to look in their direction and miss dodging Tigress Sharks tail fin swipe. Ranma took the hit full on her stomach and was launched across the lake and into the surrounding trees.

Moon was already attempting an attack; it only succeeded in driving the daemon back into the water to dodge. "Venus, did you see what happened to Ranma?!"

"No! I lost her in the trees!" Venus yelled back, jerking to the side as a shot of water barely missed cutting through her arm. 

On the outskirts of the battle, Moon could see two familiar feline figures arriving to observe the fight. "Artemis! Luna! Check on Ranma, will you?" Moon pointed in the direction she thought the redhead had been hit.

The two moon cats nodded and rushed off. 

~

The two cats ran into the trees surrounding the lake and found the redhead some ten meters in. The tree she had hit was split, leaving only enough to support her unconscious body. 

Luna look at Artemis with a worried glance before nodding to the branches. Artemis nodded and climbed. If there was trouble, he would jump in and attack, to distract the redhead from Luna's escape.

In front of the girl now, Luna considered how she should be woken up. Affecting a good cat sigh, she climbed up the girl's torso to lick her face. If she were in Usagi's bedroom she might hit the alarm or yell, but they still weren't certain about this girl.

Ranma dazedly woke against the tree. Something was licking her face with a raspy little tongue. She tried to fight back the fear considering her position in this fight already. The fuku girls were out there fighting the daemon and she was in no condition to deal with them again. 

Inspiration struck in a most terrifying way as the cat continued to lick her face. Eyes closed, and teeth set, Ranma reached out and grabbed the little, fury, purring, sharp-clawed, big teeth, with beady little eyes . . "CAT!"

"meow?"

"CAT! CAT! CAT! CAT!" she continued to scream shrilly while somehow holding on to the little black cat with a moon shaped mark on her forehead.

"Meow?" Another, a white one with the same mark on its forehead, came hopping out of the trees to land at Ranma-chan's feet. She went from screaming cat to simply screaming. 

~

After the cats had gone in search of Ranma, Tuxedo Mask arrived to aid in there fight. 

The daemon didn't look particularly tough, but it was fast. Being in its element, Tigress Shark could speedily avoid everything by diving back down into the water and coming up with another of her high water pressure attack. 

They could see that this was going to take a while. 

Another spray of water came there way and the group dodged, Moon with her own sense of flair knocked over Mars, but remained unharmed. 

Twisting from her parry, Venus brought her hands together.

The Venus Crescent V Smash missed as Venus herself was startled into dropping her hands and dropping for cover as an ungodly scream of pain tore across the park.

"What is that?" Venus asked as she set up another of her attacks.

"Oh no." Moon put a hand over her mouth. "What if there was another daemon?! Ranma might be in real trouble!"

Mars bit back the snide remarks and tried to show some concern for the redhead. It wasn't easy. "I'll go check on her if you thi-"

"Uh, Mars." Mercury cut in as another list of data scrolled across her visor.

"Huh?"

Mercury and the rest turned at the sound of a guttural growling that sounded slightly off for a real cat. The group blinked as one.

Ranma stood beside the trees, standing on all fours, her back arched, and she hissed. A soft blue over her 'paws' and feet indicated where a real cat might have claws. The anger in her eyes was enough to give even the daemon pause.

The pause was all Ranma needed.

One moment Ranma was at the trees and the next she was attack Tigress Shark from above. Both combatants growled and began to exchange blows at a furious pace, all the while falling back into the lake. 

As they hit, the water rippled for a minute until it finally returned to its usual placid state.

Moon tiptoed to the lake and tried to peer within its depths. "It's quiet. Too quiet."

Others groaned.

The water suddenly burst open before a redhead with a mouth full of daemon. Ranma landed on the ground beside the Sailor Scouts with the head of Tigress Shark in her mouth. A green-black ichor ran down Ranma's face and arms, pouring down the severed neck of the daemon. It had the look of surprise on its face.

Venus was looking a bit green herself. "I think I'm going to be sick."

The head disappeared behind a cloud of smoke then. Pooling into dust at the redhead's feet. Ranma coughed and hacked as she caught some of the foulness in her mouth. 

The group watched Ranma shake away the effects and begin to clean herself. A disgusting job if Ranma's face was anyway to judge it. When she was done, Ranma sat and stared at the group, cocking her head one way and then the other.

Moon swallowed and took a step forward, crouching to the ground, looking all the world like a frightened mouse. "Uh, here kitty-kitty." She keened, putting a hand out in a friendly gesture.

"Sailor Moon, what are you doing?" Venus asked, slightly horrified by the position her princess was placing herself in.

Answering softly, in a sing-song voice, Moon did not look away from Ranma who bobbed her head and sniffed the air. "Making friends with the dangerous, insane martial artist."

Venus considered the response, then the brutal way Ranma had destroyed the daemon and felt sick all over again. "Oh, good idea."

~

She hissed again. There were strange feelings coming from the group of girls and the boy. Neko-Ranma didn't know what it meant. A tug towards the one with two long, blonde odangos was becoming more insistent the closer she came to Ranma. 

They were not dangerous, at least not at the moment, but they had been fighting before. Why did they want to play nice now? Were they trying to trick her maybe?

Neko-Ranma sniffed the air for foul intent, but the soft, pleasant voice and concerned eyes were all she found. The blonde's hand was much closer now. She could feel the pull. It was not painful or a sign of danger, but it was still insistent, like they were meant to be together. Neko-Ranma considered the group before her. Could they be her pack? Was that what the feeling she had?

The hand brushed her cheek and Ranma rubbed her head into the palm, memorizing the scent. It was just a touch, but she felt warm, in the right place. Happy, Neko-Ranma smoothed her side out against the serene girl's thigh, purring contentedly as she felt a hand continue to rub her hair.

The group made sounds. Neko-Ranma watched three fall into a heated argument. The blonde argued with a the angry one in red. The male tried to calm them, but they did not stop. The blue one squeaked out a small statement that had the others nod.

Neko-Ranma looked up to the blonde with a question in her eyes. Why did the blonde look even more concerned and reluctant? Was she being turned away?

The blonde stepped away and began to focus. Neko-Ranma almost felt the need to run as energy began to build within the girl, but it was still calm, peaceful. She moved fast, removing an object from nowhere and holding it like a baton.

"Moon Healing-"

Muscles bunched along her flanks and Ranma let them react. These people were still unfamiliar, but she could sense an energy attack. They were betraying her and she had only just met them. They were bad people.

"Acti-Oof!"

Neko-Ranma had the girl pressed to the ground. Her mouth held the wand firmly. Whatever it was, the wand was obviously important and dangerous to her. She had to keep it from the bad people.

The others screamed in distress and anger. The one in red was nearly surrounded in flames, her eyes twin balls of hot magma. A tall green one roared and the clouds above rumbled with lightning flashing around the area. Another blonde was ready to fight with her fists and she was obviously capable as her stance suggested. Only the blue-haired one and the male seemed to concerned and shocked to move.

Neko-Ranma considered the girl who had almost attacked her with the wand. She was scared, tears were filling her eyes, and she trembled visibly. This was the leader then. Neko-Ranma had proven herself the better so the rest should stay away. 

With a sniff, Neko-Ranma vaulted over the group and ran off for the buildings, heading south. The wand in her mouth bobbed as she ran. It was a pretty thing, shiny and colorful. A nice toy, she thought.

~

Moon stumbled to her feet and looked around for Ranma and her wand. Finding neither she screamed in frustration. "She can't do that!"

The rest looked surprised at how angry Sailor Moon had suddenly become. It was not like her usual hissy-fits. Moon seemed determined to punish the redhead. Venus and Mars smiled as their point of view was taken on by another. That made a majority.

"That little . . meanie is going to pay!"

"Right!" Venus and Mars chorused. They each had their own choice words for the obnoxious redhead, but the goal was the same. 

Jupiter seemed a little uncertain, but certainly the wand was important and should be retrieved. 

Mercury and Tuxedo Mask sweat-dropped. 

The sun had set hours ago and a stiff breeze in the moonlight was all there was to greet the group upon their return. The search hadn't gone well. Moon was still frustrated, but her desire to sleep had finally won out(a short battle really). 

"We'll get her tomorrow!" Moon declared.

"Yeah." "You bet." "First thing." And the rest shambled off for sleep.

End Chapter Three

***

Okay, it's here. For a story that didn't place too extremely well in the last voting period, I sure got a lot of emails for more chapters. 

I want to thank XinXinXeng and others for bugging me about getting this chapter out. So motivated was I (gun to head) that I even have the next chapter almost ready to go. Not bad for someone working on Hip-Hop Streets, Schools United, and a few others. Still, I promised and I will finish each and every one of my stories. I'm just that sort of person (anal-retentive). 

This also marks the seventh month I have been out of tae kwon do class because my new instructor has a groin attack fetish. I feel so weak. I think I wrote more while in class, so I'll go back to test this theory. If it pans out, I'm sure you would appreciate it.

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at www.geocities.com/jehtek

Ja ne.


	4. chapter four

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and it's characters are the product and property of rumiko takahashi and viz video.

****

The Juuban Incident

Chapter Four

By Michael Fetter

"Ranma." Ukyou growled, her hands clenching the iron spatula. "When I find you I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me."

It was a dramatic scene she thought. Standing on the ridge of the mountains outlying the Nerima district, the wind blew her hair in the wind, bobbing with the slight weight of a blue ribbon. The sun caught her weapons to catch a good reflection from her bandoleer of spatulas. A perfect opening scene to a new chapter of her life.

Now if she could only do something about the redhead nuzzling her legs like a cat. 

Ukyou looked down at the redhead incredulously. She came across the crazy girl a few hours ago wandering the woods, dirt smudging her face and arms. Ukyou had gone from amazed, how often do you see feral children, to frightened, and then so cutesy she was making herself ill. Eventually the novelty of a girl acting like a nice cat around you became annoying. What possible reason could this girl have to bother her like this. And of course, Ukyou couldn't just abandon her in the forest so she was now taking her to Nerima and maybe handing her over to the police or something.

"Well, sugar, lets get going." Ukyou pointed to the city. "We should be there by dawn."

The redhead purred and followed closely beside her. Poor girl, what kind of monster does this to a cute little girl?

~

"How are you feeling this morning, father?" Kasumi asked as though nothing had happened yesterday. She was good that way. People went to Kasumi to forget their troubles and feel better and her easy way of dealing with situations often helped. 

Soun had only gotten some bad bruises and a few painful twists, but otherwise he was fine. The crying was natural. "Their first night together! I'm sure the family has already been joined!"

Blinking, Genma stopped inhaling his food to look at his friend. "What do you mean by that?"

Smiling at Genma, Soun reached out a hand and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't get me wrong, Saotome. But you aren't the best father figure. I'm sure your Ranma would have seen the opportunity to be had."

Kasumi colored and went to start cleaning . . something.

"Are you trying to say my Ranma would have bedded Mamoru already? I think you have that backwards, Tendou. My Ranma is not like-"

"It's okay, Saotome!" Soun waved off his friends protests. "I would not think any less of her, after all, she probably couldn't help herself, hahaha!"

"Is daddy all right, Nabiki?" Akane asked. She had been watching the scene with her sister and noted how out of balance her father seemed.

Nabiki watched her father begin to bawl, crying happily about all the children to come, before answering. "Compared to what?"

The phone rang in the kitchen. Soun jumped to his feet and ran for it. "That must be Mamoru wanting to talk about the wedding preparations!"

"He's nuts if he thinks Ranma-san would just give herself up like that." Akane snorted and finished her breakfast. She was quite certain that Ranma was the kind of girl who wanted romance, just like she did.

Genma nodded, but remained quiet.

"Of course," Nabiki nodded at the elder Saotome. "She might have gone insane after living on the road for ten years with her father who turns into a panda."

Frowning, Akane decidedly discounted the idea. Ranma-san was strong, skilled, and she didn't put up with perverts just like Akane didn't.

Soun stared dumbly at the phone in his hand. "What do you mean 'sort of ran away'?"

Smiling broadly, Akane picked up her plate to be cleaned. "Told you so, Nabiki." They had all seen the evidence that Mamoru was turning into a pervert. Akane thought it was just a natural phase of boys' lives and to be beaten out of them until they became men.

~

Nabiki had gone ahead of her again. Akane was not stupid; she knew her older sister had some sort of racketeering venture going on in the school. Sometimes Akane wondered if it had anything to do with Kuno, but that couldn't be right. 

The walk was quiet and pleasant, leaving enough time for Akane to think. Her mind went back to the previous day when she met Ranma-san. The little redhead had everything. She was cute, not even the unflattering Chinese clothes could disguise that, and a true master of the Art. Akane did wonder if Ranma-san was better than her, but such a little girl couldn't beat her, the best martial artist in Nerima. Maybe give her a good work out however.

The blue flame thing was still a very neat trick.

"Quit it, will ya? It's embarrassing."

Drawn away from her musings, Akane looked up to see a handsome young man with a large spatula over his back. That was odd. The redhead rubbing his leg while standing on all fours was very odd.

"Ranma!" Akane called out, jogging across the street to the redhead.

Ranma's companion, a cute boy with a large spatula strapped over his back turned to meet her. He seemed relieved and pat Ranma's head unconsciously. "Do you kn-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing to her, pervert!?!" Akane screamed in rage, increasing her stride as she balled up her hands. "Ranma-san is engaged! Don't touch her!"

The boy stumbled backwards a few steps, only just dodging Akane's punches. He was about to reach for the spatula on his shoulder when Ranma came in between them. "Purrrrrr."

"Get out of the way, Ranma-san! I'll pound this guy in . . to . . . uh, did she just purr?"

"Yes." The boy sighed in relief and forgot about his spatula. "I found her in the woods like this last night. Does she, uh, belong to you?"

Akane was still looking at the redhead, who arched her back and rubbed up against Akane's leg, that she did not respond immediately. "No, Ranma-san is engaged to my cousin. What's wrong with her?"

"Got me." The boy shrugged. "Well, if you two are family I'll leave her with you. Better than the police." He knelt down to brush his hands through Ranma's hair. "I hope you get better, sugar."

"C'mon, Ranma." Akane tugged at the redhead's collar towards the house. "Maybe your father knows what to do." Akane looked down when the presence was gone. "Ranma?"

Ranma nuzzled the boy again. He looked down to stare bewildered at her. "Something wrong?"

"I guess she likes you." Akane said though she could hardly believe it herself. 

"Well, uh," the boy scratched the back of his head nervously. "That's nice and all, but I need to get going. Oh!" He snapped his fingers and pulled something out of his pack.

Akane looked at the scepter she was given. There was a red heart bound in gold that melded into an intricate wing design at the top. The handle was about a foot long, also laid in gold. "What's this?"

The boy shrugged. "Don't know, but she had it in her mouth when I found her." Shouldering his pack again, he started to walk off. "That's probably what she wanted. I'd almost forgotten about it."

"Okay." Akane nodded and tried to drag Ranma with her back to the house. "C'mon, Ranma. I've got the scepter now. Let's not bother this boy anymore." She was being nice considering the boy hadn't really done anything perverted and he was rather cute.

Ranma remained fixed to the spot beside the boy, even dragging Akane along as he started to leave.

"Uh," Akane blushed. "Maybe she really does like you. I don't suppose you could help me take Ranma-san back to my house?"

Sighing, the boy looked down the street to the school and then back to the redhead. "Sure. I guess I can put my fight off for a few more days."

~

Mamoru suggested they stay at home while he went out to search for Ranma. She knew of only two places in the area to go to so it was likely Ranma may end up at the dojo. Crying unabashedly, Soun wailed that he would and tried to understand why Ranma would dishonor the families so. Shouldn't a young girl be happy to have a man look after her?

Shaking his head, Genma tried not to think of how oddly his old friend was acting. Sure it was important that the schools be joined, but wasn't Soun going a little overboard with this constant pestering and celebration over the littlest things? Of course, Genma would probably act the same way if Ranma really did start acting like a girl right off. Besides that matter of the new body, Ranma was still his son.

With Soun gone to the market with Kasumi in the hopes of running into Ranma while purchasing a bottle of sake, Genma strolled out to the front yard to take a look around himself. He was startled to see three people enter the yard from the gate. Ranma down on all fours beside Akane and someone with a spatula over their back and a surprised look that turned to anger quickly.

"GENMA!" Ukyou had her battle spatula out and she was charging the balding martial artist.

Genma sweat as he watched Ukyou come in with the blade of her spatula. "Uh-oh." He ducked the first blow and sidestepped Ukyou's thrust. "Too slow, girl!" He taunted and jumped for the rooftops. 

"Girl?" Akane blinked and tried to examine Ukyou closer. Now that she looked for it, the face was a little too cute.

"Get back here you bastard!" Ukyou screamed after the running martial artist. Growling she replaced the spatula on her back. "Coward."

Akane jogged a few steps up to Ukyou where she had stopped inside the yard. "You're a girl?" Ukyou turned to look at her with a frown. "I'm sorry. I couldn't tell."

Shrugging, Ukyou cast a final glance to the retreating martial artist then back to Akane. "Don't worry about it. It's why I dress like this."

"O-Oh?" Akane began to shift back and forth on her feet, suddenly wishing her school uniform fell a little further down her legs. "Well, y'know, uhm, whatever floats your boat, right? Hehe." She scratched the back of her head and tried not to make a big production of placing Ranma between them.

Crossing her eyes in disgust, Ukyou looked at the house/dojo they were standing next to. "Whatever." She asked as Akane started to lead the way in. "So that lying jackass was staying with you?"

"He was an old friend of my father's. I guess they trained under the same master." Akane replied.

Something finally occurred to the androgynous martial artist. "What about the rest of his family? Ranma?! Is Ranma here?!"

"Y-Yeah." Akane couldn't help but look at how close Ukyou had gotten during her hysterics, grabbing onto Akane's school blouse by the shoulder.

"Where? Where is he?" Ukyou continued with a maniacal look in her eyes. Too charged to wait for a response, Ukyou ran into the house and the sound of footsteps raced alongside of slamming doors. "Ranma!" Stomping to more bedrooms. "Ranma, get out here you lout!"

A little annoyed, Akane frowned and called from outside of the house where Ranma-chan was also sitting, a bewildered look on her face. "Ukyou." More stomping. "Ukyou!"

"What?!" The brown-haired girl screamed from the doorway.

"I already told you." Akane huffed, pointing at the redhead beside her. "This is Ranma."

Ranma-chan stood on all fours before Ukyou with large, shining blue eyes. "Meow."

". . ."

~

The day had started out like usual. Nabiki set up bets for the morning fight between Akane and the hentai horde, holding separate pools for the one on one with Kuno. There were still suckers out there who believed Kuno could beat Akane though she'd knocked him out easily every other morning. Then there were the earlier morning photo sales and some loan interest payments. Then it all got snagged when Akane failed to show up. 

Nabiki walked into the house without calling out. By the smell of chocolate in the air she could tell Kasumi was baking. She found her father out on the patio, out of earshot of Akane and her friend, a rather cute boy she'd not seen before. "You made me lose a lot of money today, little sister."

Akane blinked and swiveled her head a bit to see Nabiki walking in. "What? How did I do that? I've been home all day."

"Forget it." Nabiki zeroed in on the boy and began to asses his potential to make her money. Spreading a rumor of his closeness to Akane may get a few thousand yen out of Kuno-baby. "So, who's the hunk?"

Nabiki sat down beside the brown-haired chef. "This is Ukyou Kounji and-" Akane began.

Wrapping an arm around one of the 'boy's', Nabiki smirked and studied him closer. "Now you are much more what I expected when daddy said we'd be getting a fiancé, but oh well. So what's your story, Ucchan?"

"Ucchan."

Nabiki jumped a bit at the unexpected voice. She'd completely missed the redhead lying in Akane's lap. "What is Ranma doing here?"

Akane stroked the red hair unconsciously. Ranma was so light she didn't mind when the 'cat' decided to lie down in her lap. "Ukyou found her in the mountains. She was acting like a cat before so don't be sur-"

"HOLY SHIT!" Everyone jumped as Ranma shot awake, gripping the cushions in a vice grip.

". . ." They continued to stare as Ranma slowly settled down and tried to recognize her surroundings.

Ranma's eyes fell upon Nabiki and a boy, then Akane beneath her. Blushing and scrambling away, Ranma gave them a small smile. ". . uh, hello."

Nabiki smiled like a shark. She couldn't wait to hear the explanation to this one. "Back at ya, Ranma. So, how are you feeling?"

"Uh, fine." Ranma sat down on the couch and tucked her hands between her knees. "Did I act really funny when you found me?"

"You could say that, sugar." Ukyou chuckled.

Ranma began to swear a line of curses.

Looking at Ranma concerned, Akane continued. "Just like a cat. Why were you doing that?"

Ranma let off another volley of curses before answering. "My stupid father thought it would be really neat ta teach me some sorta invincible technique called the Neko-ken. Unfortunately he didn't read the last page sayin only complete morons would try to teach it. Oyagi fit that description pretty well, though."

"Why were you acting like a cat?" Akane pressed further.

"To learn the Neko-ken, you cover the student in c-c-c-c-c, uh, fish an sausage and lower'em in a pit of starving c-c-c-c-c . . those things."

Akane started to look sick. "Ugh, how old were you?"

"Six."

Nabiki frowned. "So, you go insane when someone mentions c-" Ranma flinched. "those things?"

Ranma nodded. "That's about it. Insane, but really strong."

"Not much of a trade off."

"So, are you really Ranma Saotome?" Ukyou asked.

Blinking, Ranma leaned closer to the spatula bearing boy. ". . Ucchan? Ucchan!" She brightened and leapt into his arms, crushing her smaller body against his.

"I guess that's a yes." Sighing, Ukyou put her arms around the little redhead and leaned her cheek to Ranma's brow. "All those wasted years."

Ranma squeezed again, stepped back and looked closely at his chest. "Ucchan." She pressed a finger against 'his' breast. "You ain't a boy."

Ukyou laughed. "Ha! Only took you ten years to figure it out!" They would have continued, but something made Ukyou pause. "Wait." She looked down into Ranma's deep blue eyes. "You thought I was a boy?"

"Well, yeah. Sorry, but the clothes." Ranma colored.

"But your father knew I was a girl." Ukyou continued.

Blinking, Ranma stared at Ukyou then looked about the room for her father. "He did? He never told me."

"You mean to say." Nabiki picked up the line of thought Ukyou had been running on. "Ranma's father was trying to marry two girls together? Is that legal in Japan?"

"Well," Ukyou shook her head and let the redhead go. ",it's good to see you again, Ranchan, but I guess your idiot father has a little more to answer for now."

Smiling brilliantly, Ranma led Ukyou to the table by the hand. "Tell me about it."

They spent the next half-hour or so catching up. Ukyou told Ranma about some of her travels and training until she noticed the kitchen and decided to make use of it. Kasumi had smiled, but watched to be sure nothing happened to her kitchen. Ranma took the time to chat up on her edited life. Ukyou listened and came out with enough of her famous okonomiyaki to feed everyone there.

"These taste great, Ukyou." Akane praised the chef. 

Smirking, Ukyou patted herself on the chest. "Heh, I am the best okonomiyaki chef in all of Japan!"

"I always thought so." Ranma smiled and started licking her fingers.

"Found you, Ranma!" Raye descended into the Tendou yard lightly, her long raven hair waving in the wind, fire already pooling into her hands.

"Whoh!" Danger sense kicking into overdrive, Ranma barely reacted in time to roll out of her seat and skip the third degree burns. "Hey, watch where yer throwin those things!" She screamed, casting a quick look back to be certain no one had been hurt.

Mars took a stance in the back yard while she watched Ranma set herself up opposite. "You won't escape this time you floozy!"

Ranma snorted and jumped over a run of punches and kicks by the Sailor Scout. "I ain't the one wearin the stupid tights to show off to yer hentai boy, bimbo!" Her leg struck out and caught Mars by the ankle and sent the magical girl to the ground.

"Tuxedo Mask is not a hentai, tramp!" Mars screamed as she stood up again.

"Hussy!" Ranma shot out.

"Vixen!"

"Witch!"

Crossing her arms and cocking her head, Nabiki wanted to laugh at what she was seeing. "Cover your ears, Akane. They'll be leaving pg-13 and going to r any second now." Her sister decided to ignore her, however.

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Cunt!"

"Snatch!"

Ukyou shook her head as she watched the two insult each other and then share a few punches and kicks. "I certainly never thought I would hear Ranma say those things."

"I'm surprised they aren't pulling each others hair and using their nails." Nabiki chuckled.

Frowning, Akane pulled at Ukyou's elbow and nodded her head to the fight. "Ranma-san? What's going on here?" She took a step in front of the redhead and held out her arms to stop her. "Who is this girl?"

Irate and focused on the Scout, Ranma spat, "She and her friends are just a bunch of dumpy-legged kicking targets!"

"What did you say psychotic demon succubus!" Mars threw back.

Pushing against Akane's hold, Ranma began to growl louder. "I said you and your friends are just like barbie dolls with worse personalities!"

Mars blew up and tossed Ukyou aside. "AARRGGHH!!"

Ranma knocked Akane out of her way also. She and Mars were back to fighting hand to hand immediately, slowly building up the stakes on their brawl.

Ukyou hit the dojo wall and fell to her butt. "Oof!"

Akane was not far behind and landed beside Ukyou. "Ungh!"

Shaking away the bit of dizziness, Ukyou blinked and pulled herself back up. "Or maybe we'll just stay out of their way."

~

"C'mon everybody! We've got to hurry!" Sailor Moon yelled as the team regrouped. They'd gotten a quick call from Mars, but the Scout had decided to charge into battle rather than wait for the rest of them as Moon had ordered. 

She would have done the same, but it was the principle of the thing, Moon told herself.

Sailor Mercury trailed behind the group of girls. She noted they had not called Tuxedo Mask and that they were allowing their emotions to control the situation, which was not smart. "I'd like to say I still don't think this is . ." The group gave Mercury a withering stare. "Over in that house, Sailor Moon." Cowed, she pointed with the help of her visor. 

"Mars!" Usagi cried as she and the other scouts arrived at the dojo. The Fire Scout had just been tossed into the wall and looked to be a bit worse for the wear. She fell from the wall and flat onto her face.

Mars snarled and began to stand back up, slowly and with pain, all the while spitting a number of dirty words.

"Wow, I've never heard Mars swear like that. Not even against the Negaverse or Usagi for stealing her mangas!" Jupiter whistled.

Then they saw their target jump into view.

Ranma landed a vicious knee onto Mars' back and shoved the Scouts head into the dirt. "I said stay down, you cum-sucking ass-fuck!"

The group blushed. "By the sound of it, I'd say Raye was losing." Mercury coughed and looked back to see Mars lying still on the ground.

Ranma smacked her hands free of the dirt and smiled, walking out of view.

~

The knee was placed just so to hit a certain organ that would have the Scout pissing blood for a few days. She had added the head smash for fun, wondering how much pressure it took to bust a magical girl's nose.

When Mars didn't move, Ranma stood up and smirked. The others were waiting on the patio, mouths open after watching the fight. It had been a lot of fun, Ranma thought. She hadn't gotten away unscathed, some of Mars' fire attacks had gotten pretty close actually, but she'd definitely felt worse. 

"Are you all right, Ranma-san?" Akane asked, staring at a bruise on the redhead's cheek and a few scratches along her arms.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Akane." Ranma smacked her hands of the dirt and headed for the patio. She'd been a little worried for Ucchan after seeing her friend knocked across the yard so carelessly. There weren't any apparent cuts or bruises. Good thing Ucchan had training, Ranma smiled. "Cursin' like that sure does take a lot outta ya though."

Again a number of magical girls landed in the yard. The leader, a blonde with odangos, pointed and inflected her voice to sound older, though it hardly worked. "Hold it you . . really mean girl!" Others moaned, but took up their own opening stances, ready to introduce themselves. "Your mother must not have taught you to watch your mouth so we're here to shut you up! I'm Sailor Moon and on behaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ranma pulled her hand back from the quick uppercut she'd traveled across the yard to deliver. Knuckles cracked as she flexed her hand. "God I hate those speeches."

Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury stared up into the sky where Moon was becoming a speck in the sun. United, they turned their attention to Ranma and growled, forget posing! "Let's get her!"

Laughing, Ranma jumped through attacks and around the occasional magical blast. She noted that seeing them coming now was much easier than the first fight. The Scouts were not so impossible to take on with their enhanced speed and strength. Ranma shrugged and let herself go.

Ukyou was in shock over the fight. These girls were fast! She could see them, but there was no way she would be able to react fast enough to really take them on. Ranma, however, seemed to be toying with them. Still, the magical girls were not suffering much under Ranma's blows. 

". . aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA-CRUNCH!" Ukyou winced as she followed Moon's descent back into the yard and then a few inches into it. "Owie."

She and Akane boggled at the sight of the blonde standing back up so quickly. That fall had to hurt her at least a little. Freaked, Ukyou whipped out her battle spatula.

CLANG!

Moon wavered beneath the metal cooking implement. "Oh, I would love some double chocolate fudge ice cream."

The girl fell onto her face much to Ukyou's relief. "C'mon, honey." She got a few throwing spatulas ready while pulling Akane up to her feet. "Ranchan might really need our help this time."

~

It had taken Mamoru an hour to make his way to Nerima in the guise of Tuxedo Mask. He was slowed by the need to examine every redhead that walked by. So far they had all been dye jobs. While on the outskirts of Juuban, his senses had gone off, meaning only one thing; Sailor Moon was in trouble. "Where are they?" He closed his eyes to get a sense for the direction on Moon's powers.

Shaking his head, he thought of who the Scout must be fighting to not get an immediate need of help signal from Moon. "This has all got to be one big misunderstanding."

"There." A sharp spike came along with the image of Moon falling to the ground unconscious. Tuxedo Mask pushed off of the rooftop in the direction of the Tendou dojo. "I'm coming Ranma." Then he hit upon something.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Oh." Tuxedo Mask wavered a bit on the ground before shaking away the dizzy effects colliding with this guy had made. "Sorry about that. Didn't see you there."

The young man, maybe sixteen, was about as tall as Mamoru, but much more solidly built. He wore brown and yellow clothing, including a bandanna beneath his bangs and an insanely large pack on his back. The boy gripped a red bamboo umbrella and jabbed it into Mamoru's stomach. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Tuxedo Mask almost stumbled with the force behind the umbrella. "What?"

"Am I so insignificant to you rich snobs?!" The young man raged, bearing his fangs and dropping his pack. 

Tuxedo Mask stumbled back and waved his arms about defensively. He could tell this was not a daemon despite the monstrous strength he could see. "W-Wait a minute. That's not what I meant."

The young man's knuckles went white. "So now I'm stupid too!"

"No! You've got it all wrong!" Tuxedo Mask tried desperately. Why were these things happening to him all of a sudden?

"DIE!"

~

The fight, which Ranma had been enjoying, was beginning to take a bad turn. She could feel herself growing stronger as more of the Scouts arrived, and she was able to weave in and out of the attacks. So far it was all really simple with the magical girls having no real martial arts training except one of the blondes and the tall brown-haired girl. Mars had some training, but it wasn't focused to the attack as much as defense. 

Ukyou and Akane jumped into the fray, trying their best to watch her back, but they had neither the speed nor the strength to withstand most of the attacks. Ranma was grateful to see the Scouts simply avoid her friends; one, the blue-haired girl, actually picked them up and set them down out of the way. Maybe they weren't so bad, Ranma thought. She still hated them for being such . . girls. Grow a brain for god's sake!

Someone screamed.

Ranma turned about, ducking a hit, to see a blonde pointing at Mars and then diving for the scepter on the couch. Swearing, Ranma stomped her feet against someone's face and tried to tackle the blonde with the odangos. Her speed was increasing, but it still wasn't good enough.

Moon somehow flipped over herself and landed on the couch, her hands clutching the gold wand. It was strange since Ranma could have sworn she'd seen the girl trip on the door frame and thought she would have caught up. Moon took a second to realize what she had done and jumped back into the yard, yelling victoriously. 

Then Genma came. He and Soun attacked, showing off a speed and skill that only came with years of experience. Ranma caught herself smiling as she watched her father negotiate through a short fight and end up with a grip on the scepter. Soun had played interference and wound up knocked onto the ground by the tall Scout. 

Genma had only a moment to celebrate until he realized pulling the scepter from the girl was more difficult than he'd thought possible. 

Moon stared at the man for a moment then lashed out with a kick. He sailed through the air and landed in a pile beside the other. What was with these people? Don't they realize who they are? Couldn't they tell the Sailor Scouts were here to punish an enemy of love and justice?

A silent signal passed between the magical girls and Moon held the scepter high. Ranma stood up to face the attack head on. 

"MOON THERAPY KISS!"

Ranma braced herself for the cheesy heart shaped energy attack. In the corner of her eye she could see Nabiki and Kasumi running to their father's who still lie on the ground.

"Nabiki! Kasumi! Look out!" Ranma screamed and stood before the attack, crossing her arms in front of her and pushing with all of her will for the strength to withstand the blast. The heart smacked her like an big rig, energy shattering around her with no effect but the concussive blast.

The two girls looked up to see Ranma take the blast and then become airborne, thrown in their path without even a scream. Nabiki gasped and tried to duck out of the way, but Ranma hit her on the shoulder and knocked her to the ground. The momentum continued to carry the redhead to the back wall and through it. The whole building shuttered for a moment.

"Ranma!" Kasumi gasped, crouched over her father.

Staring venomously at the Scouts, Ukyou raised her spatula and jumped for the first fuku wearing hussy in her way. "How dare you hurt my Ranchan!"

Akane only looked at the crumbling wall Ranma had gone through before getting very angry. That stupid blonde had almost killed her sisters and if it hadn't been for Ranma-san . . Her eyes turned fierce with anger. "Eat this, blondie!" Akane ran with a hellmaker in tow, running straight for the leader with the scepter.

The group saw the chef and the girl coming. To them it was piteously slow. Moon didn't even look since Jupiter was beside her. The girl was kicked in the gut gently and knocked against the side of the dojo. 

Venus grabbed the battle spatula and used it to toss the chef into another wall. The plaster cracked and crumbled about her attacker as they landed.

"Mercury." Moon commanded. "Go see if Mars is all right."

Mercury nodded and moved off.

The wall behind them began to shift.

"She couldn't have." Usagi muttered while watching the rubble.

"There's no way." Ami repeated the sentiment, having stopped a few meters before Mars.

The noise continued for a moment, bits of wood, concrete, and plaster tumbling away, then all went silent again.

The Scouts took a collective sigh.

"KYAH!" The rubble burst upwards, pieces shattering to dust as Ranma, surrounded by blue flames, stood up and growled. Her hands shook with anger, balled up at her sides. 

"Yeah! Go gettem Ranma-san!" Akane cheered from where she was laid up against the dojo wall.

Moon took a step back and swallowed nervously. "Does she look pissed to any of you?"

The other three Scouts dropped into lower fighting stances. They didn't wait long.

Ranma was a wrecking ball that Akane only hoped to aspire to. She swung her arms and legs in wide arcs that caught a lot of momentum and swept through the group of four, hammering each with a hit strong enough to level a concrete wall. 

The Scouts screamed as each received a hit and were bowled over. This was like school all over again!

Moon groaned and rolled onto her stomach. She was face to face with Mars who still lay on the ground. "Mars?" There was no response. Moon had never seen any of the Scouts bleed before. The bit dribbling down the Fire Scouts nose and mouth scared her. Rather than cry, Moon hid the fear with something more useful at the moment, anger. 

Between crying and screaming, Moon stood up to stare at the redhead standing upon the perimeter wall, smacking her ass and sticking out her tongue. Without looking at the other Scouts, Moon roared. "After her!"

The other Scouts pulled themselves to their feet and started after Moon and the redhead. They were all startled upon discovering real bruises and cuts on their bodies caused by Ranma. Adrenaline was pumping like it had replaced their blood and they pushed their legs harder.

Blinking and taking a deep breath, Nabiki sat up on her legs. Her shoulder really hurt. It felt useless, hanging at her side because she was afraid it might be broken. Ukyou was only a few feet off and that was all Nabiki could see in her momentary confusion. Painfully slow, she pulled herself along the floor until she had the chef's head in her lap.

Across from her, Kasumi was still checking on their fathers while Akane cleaned her mouth after retching up the contents of her stomach, which had been forced out of her by one of the fuku bimbo's attacks.

"Oh, my whole body hurts." Ukyou moaned as she slowly sat up.

Nabiki looked down at her surprised to see Ukyou awake and moving. "Be happy you can feel it at all." The Sailor's throw had been strong enough to shake the ground when Ukyou hit the wall. She had thought Ukyou lost, broken on the inside. Nabiki was glad that was not true.

Leaning onto one elbow, Ukyou tried to examine the area. Kasumi was beside her father and Genma looking over their wounds. The yard was a mess. Parts burnt, blown apart, and frozen depending on where you looked. 

"Where is Ranma?" Ukyou looked up to Nabiki from where she lie. "Is she okay?"

Nabiki's eyes were troubled as she looked over the wall surrounding her home. "I don't know."

~

It had taken Tuxedo Mask five minutes to rid himself of the insanely strong boy. There were plenty stronger, Mamoru had seen, but not human.

The fight was quite destructive. He was thrown through walls and into the ground and then returned the favor. His cape was slightly torn and he was a dozen roses short now. Good thing it was all magic. His cane held up against the umbrella, but did not carry the same momentum. The bamboo umbrella, he discovered, had to weigh nearly half a ton. 

Tuxedo Mask tried again to get out of the fight, but the young man only became further enraged. Sent through another store front, Tuxedo Mask waited for the boy to step through. 

A minute of silence passed. 

Carefully, Tuxedo Mask crept through the store and look around. All he saw were a bunch of people staring off to the west. A witness claimed the boy was screaming for blood and then ran off in the wrong direction.

Shaking his head and tucking away his cane, Tuxedo Mask continued his journey to his cousins' home. A home that had certainly seen better days.

"What happened here?" Tuxedo Mask asked his cousin, Akane, as he landed in the yard. Akane looked a little battered, but nothing permanent.

Akane scowled at what she perceived to be another Kuno holding a rose. "Who the hell are you?! Get lost! I'm not in the mood to deal with any of you perverts!"

"Uh." Tuxedo Mask sweat and took a step back. "I'm Tuxedo Mask and I was looking for the Sailor Scouts. I know they came through here."

Akane eyed the boy up and down. He didn't look to impressive, just a cane carrying, rose tossing pervert. At least he wasn't speaking in rhyme. "They were here and they attacked poor Ranma-san. She tried to protect us from their attacks too, and led them from our home."

"They did this?!" Tuxedo Mask asked incredulously. "Why would they do that?"

Akane answered by pointing to the girl still lying on the ground in their yard. Sailor Mars was bleeding from multiple wounds, an eye closed up with large purple bruises. She wasn't going to be pretty again for a long while. "She attacked Ranma while her back was turned and got what she deserved."

Frowning, Tuxedo Mask studied Mars' wounds. "There must have been some sort of misunderstanding. Can you tell me where they went? I need to stop them before something serious happens."

"Why should I tell you anything!" Akane shouted angrily. "You're probably going to go for some perverted reason! All boys are alike! You're all pigs!"

"That way." 

They both turned to see Nabiki jabbing her thumb towards the west. Tuxedo Mask nodded and rushed off, leaping high into the air and traveling by way of rooftops. 

"Why did you tell him?!" Akane demanded of her sister.

Nabiki looked at Akane disapprovingly. "Which would you rather, Ranma killed by those bimbos or maybe having the guy stop them?"

Akane growled, but relaxed after thinking about it a little more. She sighed and nodded her head. "You're right. I just wasn't thinking."

"Just hope he can stop them."

"Ranma can take of herself." Akane crossed her arms over her chest. "She took down one of them. She'll take care of the rest."

Nabiki's eyebrow lifted upon Akane's declaration. The redhead must have really made an impression with her sister. This was like idolization or something. It figures, Nabiki thought, Akane would look up to a superior female martial artist with the same hatred of boys that she had. But there was still that bit of reality Akane had to accept. "Ranma looked pretty beat up after taking those hits for us. But I hope you're right." Nabiki turned back into the house to help Kasumi move the really injured fighters lying in their yard. 

~

The fight turned from a simple grudge match to a fight to the death. The four Scouts who followed her were scowling and moving even faster than they had been before.

Ranma was also pissed. She hated them. They hurt her friends, almost killing Nabiki and Kasumi. Her idiot father and Tendou-san had been knocked unconscious. They continued to pester her for no reason. She really hated these girls.

Growling, and rolling out of the way of some stronger energy attacks, Ranma fists blazed with the blue light as she tried to break through the magical girls' defenses. One blonde went down clutching her stomach. The tall one screamed and grabbed her knee as Ranma passed by. 

"Stay out of her range! She doesn't seem to be able to throw energy attacks!" Mercury called from the sidelines of the fight. 

The others nodded and jumped to the air, each landing on the wall surrounding Furinkan Ranma had led them too. School seemed to be out, so hopefully that meant no one else was here. Ranma really hated these girls and wanted to show it.

Her breathing was becoming shallower. Ranma couldn't follow the magical girls if she wanted to just then. Her legs felt like jelly and the strikes that had landed on her body were leaving painful bruises behind. Ranma's left leg was beginning to drag and her side was on fire.

From the wall, Mercury raised her hands and performed a quick sequence of precise movements. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Ranma gasped as she felt the chill and then slipped on the ice beneath her. Where had that come from?

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

She had barely enough time to roll herself out of the way and attempt to stand.

"Venus Crescent V Smash!"

There was no time.

Ranma took the blast full on and was flung into the school. She as certain this was not what the students meant by 'school of hard knocks'. The wall cracked into a spider web and sent her tumbling to the ground. "Fucking stupid macho chicks." Ranma coughed and pushed herself onto her hands and knees.

Moon, sniffling and staring angrily at the redhead, stood a few feet off with her scepter poised over the troublesome girl. Worthless scrap of flesh, Moon thought bitterly with a vision of Mars blinding her eyes. "You're going to pay for what you di-"

Tuxedo Mask landed a kick to the gold scepter and stood with his arms open, shielding Ranma from any other attack. "Sailor Moon! What are you doing?!"

Moon had tears in her eyes as she brought the scepter back up, aiming at her love. "Get out of the way, Tuxedo Mask! She killed Mars!"

He shook his head and stepped closer to Sailor Moon. "No she didn't. Mars is fine, just unconscious."

Her anger as fading and a relieved smile helped light it up. More memories flashed through her mind. "Well . . Well what about stealing the Moon Scepter!"

"You got it back, and I don't think she was in her right mind at the time." Tuxedo Mask took Moon's hand in his own.

Moon cried, pulling her love in closer. "She called us names and tried to beat us up."

"You did the same to Ranma." He watched Moon sob into his shoulder, her arms shaking.

Brushing the tears away and looking up to Tuxedo Mask, Moon nodded her head. "Y-Yeah, I guess so." The rest remained silent as they watched and felt their own guilt for what they'd been ready to do. Pained and embarrassed, Moon stared at the dirt as she spoke to Ranma, unable to meet the redhead's eyes. "Sorry."

A minute passed away in silence as all the Scouts waited for Ranma to forgive them. Tuxedo Mask frowned as nothing came of it. They all looked up to see Ranma-chan smoldering in anger, staring at her fists.

"Fuck you!" Ranma screamed, wishing for the energy to shove her fist down their stickin' girlie throats. "Fuck you and your fucking pervert boyfriend! I don't need no fucking apology or some fucking knight in fucking shining armor neither!" She spat, directing the last part right at Tuxedo Mask.

"Ranma, please-" he tried to calm the redhead's anger with a soft voice. 

Shaking her head, Ranma pulled herself to her feet. "No! I don't need any of this! I just want to end this fucking fucked up life! So all of you FUCK OFF!" They all winced as she screeched like fingernails running over a blackboard.

"Oh the gods surely favor my noble person to have delivered true goddesses to my loving embrace!"

The Scouts blinked as they saw a kendoist step around the corner and suddenly rush the defenseless redhead. 

Ranma squawked as she was plucked off the ground and held in a tight embrace. She kicked her legs, but the grip was like iron, strong yet gentle. "Let go of me, you fucking pervert!"

Tuxedo Mask was ready to intervene but a yellow energy blast beat him to it. "VENUS CRESCENT V SMASH!"

The kendoist wavered on his feet for a moment, dropping his 'goddess' as he stumbled backwards and then onto his back with the blackness. "I think . . I shall rest . . now. ."

"Oh . . momma . ." Ranma agreed and slumped onto the dirt face first.

Tuxedo Mask sweat and looked back at Venus. "Uh . ."

"Oops." Smiling innocently, Venus shrugged. "Looks like I fucked down."

"Up." Mercury corrected.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

~

After dropping Ranma off at the Tendou dojo, the Scouts picked up their unconscious comrade and took off for home. Tuxedo Mask followed for a minute before dropping down and changing to his normal self and walking back to the dojo. He said he needed to make sure Ranma was all right. Moon argued, but Mercury reminded her that they were still uncertain of Ranma's affiliation, plus the redhead seemed a bit volatile. It would be best they left someone to watch over her.

Moon continued to pout, but conceded the point. 

Jupiter adjusted the position of Mars' on her back and they continued on to Juuban. They had to listen to Moon grumble and moan about the injustice. 

"I can't believe she got to ride in Mamoru's arms. She's going to pay for that." Moon growled as they left Nerima.

Mercury shook her head and followed. The rest of them were already back to blaming Ranma for their problems. Why did all of this sound like a bad manga?

~

The quiet returned as Soun and Genma put up the last board over the whole in the wall of the Tendou home. 

Soun was upset over the damage, but rather pleased with what he'd seen and learned of Ranma. "You certainly trained an excellent martial artist, Saotome." He slapped the balding martial artist on the back.

Smiling proudly, Genma puffed up his chest. "Of course. Ranma is going to be the heir to the Anything Goes School."

"Indeed!" Soun laughed. He hadn't been sure on the day he met the redhead, but those doubts had certainly cleared up. The two men walked for the dinning room table intent on sharing a few cups of sake when they found Mamoru sitting down with Nabiki. "Ah, Mamoru, just who we were looking for!"

"Oh, hi, Uncle." Mamoru smiled nervously and tried to return his attention to the conversation he'd been having with Nabiki. He'd been getting a rather uncomfortable picture of the fight. It seemed the fathers, his cousins, and a complete stranger were hurt by the Scouts along with Ranma.

"You should have seen your fiancee! She was fierce and strong." Soun cried happily and took his nephew by the shoulder. 

"Yes, those were no ordinary girls that attacked us." Genma added, a bruise on his face attesting to their speed and strength.

Soun nodded, suddenly looking thoughtful. "Indeed, Saotome. They might have been demons the way-"

"Demons?!" Genma went on his tiptoes and started looking about the room frantically.

"Oh! I tried to forget!" Soun lamented, wailing into the air.

"What if they truly are!" Genma grabbed his friend by the lapels and shook.

Soun began to sob. "Then only one person would have sent them!"

"What are you two talking about?" Nabiki asked, annoyed at being interrupted. She'd only been getting started on the ways she would pay the bimbos back.

Soun grabbed his daughter and slung her through the air as he cried. "The Master, Nabiki! He is a terrible, evil, perver-"

Genma saved the girl by clapping a hand over Soun's mouth. "Quiet Tendou! To speak so of him is to call the Master out!"

"Whatever." Nabiki rubbed her sore shoulder. "Anyway, I found out who those girls were."

Mamoru looked up nervously. "O-Oh?"

Nabiki nodded and picked up some compiled newspaper clippings a flunky of hers dropped off earlier. "This is free since Ranma did save us from being killed." She handed the clippings over to her father. "They were the famous Sailor Scouts. I think Ranma picked up their leaders scepter while she was stuck in that Neko-ken thing."

"Neko-ken?" Soun asked, looking up from the clippings.

Genma laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, I'll explain later."

"Yes, I'm sure we'd all love to hear that one." Nabiki deadpanned.

"So it was a misunderstanding?" Akane asked from her seat on the couch. She'd been silent since the Scouts returned with an unconscious Ranma. The chef had taken her immediately and asked for the guest room to put Ranma down in. 

"Maybe, but I doubt it." Nabiki lifted a finger. "The first one, Mars, she attacked Ranma when her back was turned and didn't seem particularly interested in any scepter. I think they want Ranma for something else entirely."

"You think they'll be back?" Kasumi gasped from the kitchen.

Nabiki nodded and sipped her tea. "I think it's a safe bet they'll come after Ranma again."

"W-Well, we've got to help her!" Akane declared, pulling her sore body from the couch. 

Arching an eyebrow, Nabiki looked over her sister dubiously. "Do what exactly? Ranma was the only one capable of standing up against those girls for long."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. They left peacefully enough." Mamoru commented, hoping the others would see it his way.

"And I suppose Ranma can handle that Mars on her own." Kasumi added, much to Mamoru's relief though it wasn't quite what he was hoping for.

Akane began to look off at nothing as she sat back down. "Yeah. That was really cool."

"Now then Mamoru. It is time for you to be a good fiancé to Ranma." Soun started after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" Mamoru found himself being dragged up the stairs by his arm.

Soun laughed. "Yes! Now is the time to woe her, Mamoru!"

"No, Uncle, I really don't think that's such a good idea!" Mamoru protested as he was hurried down the hallway by the two fathers. 

"Nonsense, Mamoru." Soun tried to calm his nephew. "After such a terrible fight it's obvious that Ranma will need someone to console her."

Genma looked at his old friends oddly, but decided not to say anything. If this wedding happened then Ranma would be honor bound to stay with Mamoru and he would never have to worry about his wife finding out.

The door closed, cutting off anymore of Mamoru's protests. The guest room was dark and his eyes had yet to adjust. " . . ahem . . ah, R-Ranma?" Mamoru walked in further, waving his hands about in case he ran into something. "A-Are you all right?" The edge of the bed caught his foot and sent Mamoru falling over. His hands fell onto two soft, warm pieces of the female anatomy he knew he shouldn't be touching. "Oh boy."

Ukyou was woken rather rudely and looked down to see a boy with his hand on her breast and that of the redhead in her arms. "HENTAI!" She screamed and knocked the boy out of the room, the door falling off of its hinges.

Still angry, Ukyou stared out the broken door and thinking of continuing to pummel the jerk. 

Ranma shifted and gripped her about the waist.

Ukyou blinked in surprise and looked down, noticing Ranma for the first time. She had no idea how they got into this position. Ranma had been unconscious and she had been feeling tired and rested her head on the futon for only a moment.

Shaking her head, Ukyou decided to leave it for another time. Putting an arm over her friend, she laid her head back down on the pillow in their futon.

Soun stared at Mamoru who was lying against the door opposite of the guest room. He looked back in then over to his friend. "Saotome, why is Ranma sleeping with another girl?"

". . ."

End Chapter Four

***

I don't know, but there is something satisfying about having Mamoru tossed, knocked, and kicked about the place at least once in every chapter.

Yes, Ranma is stronger. Yes, it will be explained later, when the Scouts forget about their petty need for revenge against Ranma. Until then, just enjoy a little more mayhem. 

Thanks to everyone who emailed me about Juuban Incident and XinXin Cheng who still enjoys bugging me about getting more chapters posted. 

In case you are wondering, I'm trying to stick away from real specifics about the fights since they aren't as important as the relationship between Ranma, friends, and the Scouts right now. Also, I'd like it to be known this is an alternate Sailor Moon universe so it will not follow the TV format very well at all.

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at www.geocities.com/jehtek

Ja ne.


	5. chapter five

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and it's characters are the product and property of rumiko takahashi and viz video.

****

The Juuban Incident

Chapter Five

By Michael Fetter

Sitting crossly in the pond a large panda gruffed as it watched the young redhead smile broadly and almost skip back into the house.

"Thanks pops. I sorta missed that yesterday." Ranma-chan called back. The fight was better than usual. Her father still gave her trouble and used dirty tactics, but for some reason he seemed much slower. Perhaps the fight with the Sailor Scouts and her own manifesting powers had given her a new boost. Ranma did like the idea of being stronger, but only if she earned it. Did she earn this?

Ranma frowned slightly. Maybe if she learned to use this aura of hers she'd feel better. Oyagi had called it a manifestation of her ki. If that was true then she should be able to force her will upon it. It may even be possible to make those energy blasts the Sailor Scouts had been hammering her with.

Nabiki sat at the breakfast table sipping at her tea as Kasumi finished up in the kitchen. Her mind was still a little distracted from yesterday's events, her shoulder a throbbing reminder of why she didn't get involved in martial arts. 

A bit of red caught her eye and she found Ranma-chan strolling into the house with a frown. After a moment it turned to a look of determination. It was incongruous with the more pleasant voice she'd used with her father the pandaman. "I can't believe you're already fighting again." Nabiki snorted with some disgust. 

Ranma blinked. "Why? I feel fine."

"Of course you are." Nabiki continued to scowl. It wasn't fair for people to feel so good when she was hurt. Still, Ranma was the best martial artist she'd seen so Ranma was probably also very used to pain and soreness. There were other things to discuss right now anyway. "Listen, I've got a quick question for you."

Ranma sat down at the table across from Nabiki, leaning on her elbows. "Shoot."

"Are you gay?"

Ranma sputtered and pulled herself off the floor. Where had that come from? A wave of nausea ran through her stomach and left a bad taste in her mouth at the thought. "Hell no! I ain't attracted to no pervert boy!"

". . ."

The room remained silent for a minute, just long enough for Ranma to laugh nervously at her slip-up. "Uh, . . just kidding, hehehe!"

"Right." Nabiki replied slowly with a flat gaze.

The stairs squeaked in agonizing moans and creaks. The sound went well with Akane's paced groans of pain. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."

Ranma and Nabiki watched the girl's descent, waiting for something more spectacular to happen. By the way Akane moved Nabiki thought her little sister might have forgotten to take the hangers out of her clothes. It would not have surprised her in the least if at that moment, Akane pitched forward onto the ground because her hips and torso were no longer connected. 

Akane did make it to the first floor without anything too detrimental happening. Nabiki suppressed the urge to clap and ask for an encore. "That had to be the most painful slow walk down the stairs I've seen, little sister."

Akane groaned, her head still titled to the floor, and began to shamble towards the breakfast table. "I'm fine."

"You sure, Akane?" Ranma asked, her brow creasing cutely though she had meant to look worried. "Even Ucchan needed to sleep in after yesterday."

Akane snapped to attention as she heard Ranma's voice. She stood straight up and scratched the back of her head nervously. "Sure! I'm fine, Ranma-san."

Slowly bringing a smile to her face, Ranma nodded and stood up, heading for the stairs. "Well, okay. I'm gonna check on Ucchan and take a bath."

Akane nodded and started to stretch out her sides quickly with a big, forced smile. "I think I'll train for a while since it's the weekend and all." She continued to go back and forth between side stretches while she listened to Ranma's retreating footsteps.

Watching the false smile as Akane's face began to tear up, Nabiki waited until she heard a door close. "She's gone." Nabiki deadpanned as Akane continued, oblivious to the world through her pain.

Collapsing to the ground, Akane grabbed her sides then rolled onto her back. "Iteeee."

The door to the guestroom slipped open silently. Ranma peaked in to see if Ukyou had woken up yet. The drapes were still drawn to hold out the morning sun, but Ranma could still make out the shape of a body still curled up in the futon.

Ranma closed the door behind her, creeping along the floorboards until she stood over the brown-haired beauty. In the dim light she could make out the way Ukyou held a pillow that supported her head. Ukyou's lips were open only slightly as if she were whispering to someone she held in her arms. This was her friend; the serene, innocent girl was Ukyou.

Feather soft touches, Ranma drew her hand over Ukyou's brow to brush away a few locks of hair. Ukyou's cheeks reddened and her eyes slowly began to open, blinking away her dreams. 

"Ranchan?" Ukyou stared up into blue eyes speckled with black. If lightning crackled across them she would not have been surprised. They were a strange contrast to the bright red hair framing her friend's face.

Ranma smiled and sat down on the futon beside her friend, the mattress barely giving under her small weight. "Mornin, Ucchan."

A smile crept onto Ukyou's lips, lightly amused with Ranma's modeled beauty and contradictory coarse manner. "Why are you smiling? You shouldn't be smiling. You should be unconscious and in pain."

Cocking her head, Ranma shrugged and watched her friend bury herself deeper into the blankets, looking for the small warm place inside that would lead her back to slumber. "Oh, I'm over that. C'mon." Ranma started peeling back the sheets.

Ukyou attempted to rescue the covers, but her half-asleep body couldn't put up much of a struggle. She groaned and clutched the pillow possessively. "Where?" Ukyou mumbled through the cloth at Ranma, whom she knew was enjoying making her suffer.

"A hot bath will make you feel better." Ranma almost sounded motherly and only made Ukyou's despair worsen.

"Later. My back hurts too much to move." For a moment she thought Ranma would accept this and closed her eyes, relaxing the grip she held over the pillow. Little hands wormed their way beneath her back and legs. Ukyou failed to understand why until she'd been hoisted into the air with the pillow falling back to the futon. "Ranma! Put me down! This isn't fair!"

Ukyou complained as Ranma carried her across the hall to the end where the furo was still warm. She might've tried hitting and kicking but her muscles hurt too much to move in such silly ways. At that point, just opening her eyes seemed like a silly thing to do.

She woke again, startled that she had fallen asleep with Ranma carrying her to the furo. It was the cold water that got her, of course. Ukyou wrapped her arms about her body, shivering, unable to stop the redhead from washing her back. 

The torture lasted another two minutes until both girls were cleaned and Ranma carried Ukyou over to the furo. She settled the pony-tailed girl carefully into the warm water then relaxed herself.

Ranma sighed and stretched out her lithe form in the hot water. She looked over at Ukyou smugly. "Feel better?"

"Yes." Ukyou had melted as she felt the warm water envelop her body. It had been so long since she'd been able to enjoy something like this. From what she learned yesterday, the same went for Ranma. 

Ukyou's head lolled on the furo's lip, her eyes closed once again. This feeling was better than okonomiyaki. She'd have to remember to add warm baths to her list of survival needs. Stuck on an island and she could only bring one thing, it would be a tub of warm water . . with bubbles. 

Red hair fell over her shoulder as Ranma leaned against her. Ukyou blinked and her face blushed as the feeling reminded her of the dream she'd been having just before Ranma had woken her up. Pretending to be a boy, Ukyou had to do some 'things' to keep her cover from being blown while in school. 

Thankfully a headache worked for either sexes, and was all that kept a frisky Jubie from 'discovering' her secret. Ukyou's back went nervously rigid as she wondered which way Ranma now leaned. "So, you're engaged?" her voice squeaked.

Sighing, Ranma nodded, oblivious to Ukyou's discomfort as she hugged the girl's arm to herself. 

Ukyou coughed and sneaked a peak at the redhead out of the corner of her eye. What is she doing?! "What's he like?"

Ranma snorted and hugged Ukyou's arm tighter. "He's a pervert that likes to touch women's breasts."

Why did that sound familiar? Ukyou tried to think back to last night. "About six feet tall?" 

Ranma nodded.

"Short black hair?"

Ranma looked up at her and nodded again. 

"Athletic frame?"

Surprised, Ranma turned to look at Ukyou fully. "You know him?"

Scowling, Ukyou grunted in response. "We met. Briefly. Last night." She belatedly remembered that the jerk was Ranma's fiancé and didn't want to be rude. Ukyou schooled her features a little more pleasantly before looking back to the redhead. "What's his name?"

Ranma's eyes narrowed, fire burning intensely within them. Her voice growled like a wild cat, "Mamoru."

Ukyou couldn't help herself from giggling at Ranma's rather violent reaction. "Geez, it really sounds like you don't like him!" The way her friend was growling Ukyou could believe the hentai was in the furo with them. Ukyou laughed again, but Ranma did not stop growling. Ukyou blinked, "Ranma?"

Ukyou swiveled around in her seat and blushed crimson as Mamoru stood at the door, nothing but a towel in his hands, his limbs shaking unsteadily, face flushing, and a trickle of blood running from his nose.

"PERVERT!" 

Soun and a large panda sat just beneath the stairwell landing, sweating as they watched Mamoru crumble onto the ground after hitting the wall with a resounding smack.

Ranma-chan hmphed and strode back into the furo with a sway in her hips.

'I told you that wouldn't work.' Genma-panda remarked with a sign in his hands.

Soun was on the edge of tears as he watched the furo door close, his hands twisting at the occupied sign he'd pilfered from the door. "But why is she in there with another woman?"

From where he landed, Mamoru stared dazedly at his cousin, Nabiki, as she held out her hand with a wicked smile. 

"One thousand yen and I'll give you a five second lead over Akane."

~

They were cruising down the city streets in silence. Haruka usual maniac driving had been greatly subdued by her thoughts. In her mind she still saw the young pianist lying on the sidewalk, the stack of papers in her hands having scattered upon the ground. There was no blood or visible wound, but her skin was pale and getting colder by the moment. She stretched out her hands for help, but Haruka and Michiru looked away, the pure heart crystal safely tucked away in their grasp.

The blonde's somber mood had not been lost on Michiru. She understood her lover better than anyone else. She never liked seeing Haruka like this. "Have there been more daemon attacks lately?"

"Feels like it." Haruka nodded absently, keeping her eyes on the road.

Michiru made a vain attempt at a smile, which Haruka did not see. "At least the Inners finished off the last youma stragglers."

The blonde shrugged a little. "I guess."

"Haruka-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." She gave Michiru a sad smile and went back to her driving. "Just a bit distracted I guess."

"Hey, cheer up!" Michiru tapped her on the shoulder with a small fist. "We've got a hold of the only pure heart crystal so that's good, right?!"

Haruka took a moment to answer. They were pulling into their parking space in front of the two-story house that they shared. She brushed a hand through her short blonde hair and glanced over to Michiru, who was still waiting with a hopeful look. Haruka stepped out of the car and walked to the front door, listening to Michiru follow closely. Her hand felt heavy as she unlocked the door and let them in. 

She knew she should be happy, but . . but what was to be happy about with the stain of an innocent's death on their hands? Sure, they may not have knocked the heart crystal out, but they sure as hell didn't put it back. But it was all for the good of mankind, so it was all right, wasn't it?

Haruka shook her head with a bitter smile. "Right."

So lost in thought, they had almost walked into someone with long green hair.

"Oh, Setsunna." Michiru blinked in surprise. It wasn't often that they saw Sailor Pluto around the house, or anywhere really. "We didn't expect to see you."

Setsunna had a grim look on her face. "We have a new problem."

"What problem?" Michiru asked, though she could feel her shoulders slump a little more.

"Here." Setsunna handed over a picture of a young redhead. The girl was in the midst of a fight with a shark-like daemon in the park. Her hands were glowing as she curled in the air to avoid a spout of water from the daemon.

Haruka handed the picture over to Michiru. "Cute girl. Who is she?"

"She is the problem." Setsunna stated.

"She certainly doesn't look very happy." Michiru pointed out. The redhead in the picture was sneering with all the muscles in her body tensed.

Haruka tapped a portion of the shot that looked like a shot from Mars aimed at the girl. "And the Inners certainly don't seem to like her very much."

"So why does she have you so frazzled?" Michiru looked up at Setsunna's stoic expression.

"This girl does not exist."

Haruka looked at the picture meaningfully and gave the green-haired woman a dubious look. "If you say so."

"Everyone has a measure of chaos in their life, it creates random chance and makes life go on." Setsunna explained.

Michiru nodded. "Ok."

"What does this have to do with the girl?" Haruka asked.

Setsunna frowned, but answered in her monotone voice. "There is not one shred of chaos in her life and it has erased all traces of her existence from the world. I don't know how she will effect our future, but she has already diverted the Inners on two occasions."

"What . . does this all mean?" Michiru asked, though she was a little intimidated by the things that Pluto could not explain.

Shrugging, Setsunna could only guess at the meaning. "She may have some connections with the Silver Millenium, but I don't remember anyone fitting her description." 

Michiru looked thoughtful as she studied the picture further. "Maybe it's the effect of a pure heart crystal."

"It would explain why she's been attacked by daemons already." Haruka added.

"That, or she is Saturn."

"Saturn? Wouldn't you recognize her?" Michiru asked.

Setsunna shook her head. "Not necessarily."

"We'll go check her out." Haruka scowled at Setsunna's smirk. "You know what I mean."

~

It was near impossible to believe that Ami had anything in common with the rest of her friends. While they gossiped, snacked, played games, and whiled away the day she kept to her studies looking ahead to stay the top of the class and prove to everyone just how special she could be. Smartest student in school, the one who everyone went to for the answers; the girl lost in the crowd, tucked away in the shadows, if not by choice then as a request from the others. 

Ami lived with her mother in their small apartment with three bookcases of medical journals and unsorted junk mail lying in heaps about the living room and her mother's bedroom. She kept to her own room, neat and clean, with everything in place for easy access and minimum effort. Her window gave way to a pleasant view of a nearby park spotted with large clusters of trees, a long path twining a circle about the lake in its center. On festivals people would gather by the lake and set off fireworks and revel. She'd seen it all from her window many times.

Her world wasn't isolated, she would say. Not with Tolstoy, Chekov, Shakespeare, and Emerson within reach for a quick ride through the world. Seeing nature like a great eye wandering through forests of equal parts day and night. Starlight along a mid-summer night was not quite so rich without the Puck as a guide. 

So she didn't know her friends exactly. She understood how they acted and how late to expect them at study sessions. They were held at Cherry Hill Temple so Raye would already be there. Makato arrived with food to share as was her want. Minako came in like a giddy breeze, bubbling like a songbird and landing morosely with her books at the table. Ami could never expect her first friend, Usagi, within ten minutes of the time they would've started. Usagi was a nice enough girl, wanting nothing but to enjoy life and make friends with all whom she came into contact with. Underneath that childlike innocence was Sailor Moon and her princess, both of which Ami could understand little better. Usagi the reincarnated Princess Serenity sounded like an oxymoron; stately, goofy, wise, and rambunctious. 

Ranma, who had a spirit like Raye's flames, strength Makato could not touch, beauty Minako felt jealousy for, and courage and determination she had not seen since their Princess' fight with Beryl, in one sentence had uncovered more than one facet of the Sailors' natures. This nature was being expounded upon as Ami sat in the shrine, trying to remain hidden in the shadows as her friends proved to her again why she did not like to associate with many teenagers.

"Here you go, Raye." Makato presented a steaming bowl. "Nothing like chicken soup when your jaw is too sore to chew solid foods!"

Raye grumbled, but snatched up the bowl anyway. Her face hurt, but not that badly. There were bruises on her lower lip, eye, cheeks, forehead, and chin that made her look like a purple blowfish. Thankfully her grandfather wasn't the type to ask too many questions if she asked him not to. 

The others had their own wounds to lick, but since Ranma had the time to concentrate on just Mars for a while she had gotten the worst of it. Ami felt only a little bad that she had barely been hurt since it meant she hadn't stood up with her friends; never mind that she thought it was wrong. 

Minako was sitting beside Usagi, stretching her right arm behind her head to work out some of the muscles and pulled tendons. They enjoyed a faster healing rate, better while in costume, but it wasn't miraculous. "So what now?"

"First we make sure she hasn't done anything to my Mamo-chan." Usagi stated righteously. Luna beside her only shook her head and looked to Artemis beside Minako for help.

"Don't look at me." Artemis snorted, looking at each of the girls, but Ami, in turn. "Until we settle this boy craze they won't do much but whine. I learned that after living with Minako for so long."

"Watch it furbrain!" Minako growled, driving her elbow into the white moon cat's head.

"Why shouldn't we worry about, Mamoru." Makato frowned at Artemis, "We told you what Ranma was capable of, and she wasn't even transformed."

Luna looked up, pouncing onto the table with her black tail swaying back and forth. "So she is Saturn! You saw the marking?!"

"Uh . ." Makato looked sheepishly at her hands. "No, not really."

Groaning, Luna looked to the other girls and received the same response. 

"Actually Luna," Ami pulled out her Mercury computer, a small blue palm top with a highly evolved design. "I did make some recordings of the battle. Plus, I was watching for a symbol to appear on her forehead."

"And?!"

Ami shook her head. "It never happened, but the only time I could see was when she was fighting the other Scouts. Would it appear if she were fighting us?"

Luna considered the question and looked to Artemis. He only shrugged his cat shoulders. "I'm not certain. But you should at least have gotten a power spike from your recording if it did appear."

"Power spike?" Ami turned the computer about for the others to see. The screen bore a slowly ascending line on a graph. "This is an energy meter. Ranma started far above any normal human and as the fight continued, all the way up to the last minutes, it continued to increase. The only time I registered a power spike was when Ranma began acting like a cat."

Artemis looked up from the screen with a smirk. "Maybe it was another Moon cat." Luna turned a menacing eye upon him though he didn't notice with his own closed and the bright smile on his face. "I was quite the ladies' man after all."

No one bothered to remark on that; it would have been too easy.

"Ami." Luna examined the energy reading once more then looked up at the blue-haired girl. "If I'm reading this right then the energy used was something like the Moon Kingdom's magic, but with an equal part of something else."

Ami nodded her head in agreement. "I noticed that as well. I have two theories to explain it. Either Saturn cannot fully awaken herself and her powers are mingling with a human's natural energy, or Ranma is something of a hybrid."

"A hi-bread?" Usagi asked. Raye knocked her on the back of the head just for opening her mouth. 

Beneath her pleasant smile Ami was wondering if she could just discuss these things with just Luna and leave the explanations to the Moon cat afterwards. "A hybrid, a mix of two things."

"Wait." Raye speech was slightly slurred with her desire not to move her jaw more than she had to. "You mean that Ranma could be like a descendant of the Moon Kingdom, like if someone had somehow survived the attack and took refuge on the Earth?"

"Not likely." Ami shook her head. She could see the others fall further into confusion. "If Ranma were a hybrid, then by these readings one of her parents was from the Moon Kingdom and the other from the present Earth. Other than Pluto, I can't think of anyone to have survived and found refuge on the Earth."

Minako's eyes went wide with shock. "So she's Pluto's daughter?!"

Ami took a moment to collect her thoughts before she answered, removing all of the swear words from her response. "No. Pluto was trapped in the Time Stream as she explained it to us. Besides, if someone like Pluto were to have a child I doubt she would have let Ranma's Sailor training slip so much."

The group fell into a silence as they tried to work this all over in their heads. Ranma was becoming more complex each time they met the angry redhead. 

"Whatever her origins," Luna caught the attention of the rest. "I hope Mamoru is able to handle her. Ranma sounds like a very unstable girl right now."

"That's exactly what I was saying before." Usagi crossed her arms and glared at the cats. "We should go over there right now and rescue him from her evil clutches. Who knows what she's trying to do with my poor Mamo-chan!"

"I really don't think that's what Luna was talking about, Usagi." Makato looked sternly at their blonde leader. "Before Minako knocked her out, Ranma looked about ready to explode. In fact she sort of did."

Usagi and the rest watched as a deep pain came near the surface of Makato eyes. The color dulled and they saw only into empty space for a short while. "I'd felt the same way while I was being passed between one orphanage after another, a new school every year. My life had been ripped apart with the loss of my family and it only got worse as I was forced around, no one wanting me for too long."

She looked back up to the group with concern and sadness. "That's what I saw in Ranma's eyes. She's been through a lot even before we met her and I'm sure we've just made it all worse.

"Ranma looked ready . . wanting it more than I had after she got done yelling at us. It's too terrible to think of how much worse Ranma's life must have been to have pushed her so far."

"So far?" Usagi placed a comforting hand on Makato's. They'd never known about this before. Admittedly, there was a lot they didn't know about the strongest Scout; her isolated life kept her quiet about her past. "You never really thought about-"

"Suicide?" Makato smiled sadly and nodded her head. "A few times, after something got me really angry and all I had to deal with it was my fists."

Ami held back her tears better than the rest as Makato confessed a small piece of her life to them. Usagi began to bawl uncontrollably and ended up having Makato try to soothe her. Makato herself remained strong an in control, but that was on the surface. Ami knew that the tall Scout was ready to cry if she couldn't have something to hold on to. Strange how Usagi could do the right thing without knowing it.

"Do you really think Ranma maybe thinking about suicide, Luna?" Minako asked with all trace of humor lost from her voice. Raye also looked at the cat with her face pulled into a straight line. 

Nodding Luna crept into Usagi's lap to help comfort her princess. 

"A good thing Mamoru is there." Minako finally agreed.

Ranma was so quiet.

Ami picked up her shoes before leaving the shrine and took the time to look around as they were laced. The shrine had a stone path surrounded on either side by mowed green grass. There were some trees along the edges to cover the high wall surrounding the grounds. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, clear and bright. Perhaps this was a good omen.

"Just be careful when you get there, Ami."

Startled, Ami tensed and looked back to see the white Moon cat sitting on its haunches and studying her seriously. She could hear the rest still bickering over Mamoru or something else unimportant. "I didn't think anyone would see me."

Artemis bobbed his head in a nod. "Just don't get yourself in trouble. I don't like the sound of this Ranma girl right now."

~

She was back in time once again. Usa's mother sent her back for further training with the Sailor Scouts. There was something else though, she was certain. Pluto had had a part in this decision, which usually meant the future needed her to be here now. Why, she didn't know.

The time key Pluto had given her dropped Usa near the park. She remembered it from the last time and knew the Tsukino home was only a few blocks away. It would be no problem making the family believe she was their cousin again so she would have a place to stay. Her mother now was not old enough to take care of her alone. 

"No one here to save you this time, freak!"

Usa picked up the sound of boys over in the huddle of trees. The sounded violent and in the copse there wouldn't be anyone to see whatever they were doing. She didn't wait long to make her way into some cover and call out her henshin pen. 

Neo Sailor Moon jumped into the clearing, multi-colored fuku trailing bits of transparent cloth and hairpins catching the sun. She arrived in time to see one of the boys she'd heard push down a frail little girl. "Yeah, we'll show you what we do to freaks like you!"

The girl did not cry, but her voice was thick with fear. Usa noticed her breathing was harder than it should be and thought the girl sick. The shoulder length black hair offset the girl's pale features to make her look even thinner. She was dressed in a gray skirt that reached her ankles and a purple shirt. "I-I didn't do anything! Just l-leave me al-lone!"

"Hahaha! Get a load of the scared little witch!" The leader jeered, pointing at the girl and mocking her cry.

"Stop it right there, bozos!" Usa stood up and took on a pose Sailor Moon used to address her enemies. "Picking on little girls is wrong! I am Neo Sailor Moon and on behalf of the Moon I'll punish you!"

The boys shared a look and began to snicker. They didn't carry weapons, but they cracked the knuckles on their fists for effect. What kind of resistance could two little girls give them anyway? "Yeah right! You aren't the real Sailor Moon!"

"Get lost, stupid!"

Very annoyed at being treated like an insect, Usa stalked over to the first boy and picked him off the ground with one hand. The others stared in shock and slowly backed away. With little flicks of her wrist, she smacked him across the cheeks. With her Sailor powers the slaps left red welts on the boy's face. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Seeing his dazed expression, she tossed him over to the gang and glared. They need little prompting and ran like a pack of wounded dogs. "Boys." She muttered and helped the girl to her feet. "You okay?"

The girl was taller than Neo Sailor Moon by a few inches, but she still seemed to look up to the Scout with awe. "Y-Yes. Thank you. Are you r-really Neo Sailor Moon?"

Usa made another pose with a sign of victory. "Yep, that's me! Protector of Love and Justice!"

"Thank you, Neo Sailor Moon." The girl bowed gratefully. 

Usa nodded and jumped into the trees, disappearing soon after. "No problem. I'm glad I could help!"

With a look of wonder, Hotaru brushed off her dirty skirt and stared after the Scout for a moment until she began to head for home once again. "I wish I were a magical girl."

~

Akane trudged back up the stairs as slowly as she had descended. This time it had more to do with her energy than the soreness of her muscles. The stretching did help after a while and she could almost move like a normal person again.

She yawned at the entrance to the bathroom and missed the two sets of clothing sitting in the changing room. With a towel, Akane opened the shoji and walked slowly into the next room. A bath sounded so good right about now - She was startled as she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry."

Ranma caught herself before she tipped over into Ukyou. They were drying themselves and getting ready to leave when Akane had walked in. "It's all right, Akane. We'll be out of your way in a minute."

Blushing, Akane nodded and stood silently, watching the pair finish up and grab their clothes. It made her a little jealous to see two girls who looked so much better than she did. Their closeness also rattled her, but not in the same way. "Ranma-san?"

"Hmm?"

Ukyou stopped to watch them. Akane couldn't bring the question she wanted to ask past her lips though. ". . Nothing."

"You okay, Akane?"

"Yeah, fine!" Akane nodded quickly to the redhead. She brought her towel up further over her body and tried to not to blush further. 

Ranma nodded after what seemed to be an eternity of study to Akane. "All right."

As the door closed, Akane sighed again and went about her bath routine with more on her mind than she wanted. Lesbianism was perverted, but Ranma was so cool. Was Ranma really a lesbian though? Was it really so perverted or was that just what she told herself? What did this mean for Mamoru and his engagement? Would she ever look as good as Ranma did? Akane examined her smaller breasts and sighed again.

"Morning, pervert." Ranma-chan snickered at Mamoru's nervous sputter. Ukyou sat down beside Nabiki across from Ranma and Mamoru.

" . . Morning, Ranma." Mamoru finally muttered around his breakfast. He was trying to keep his eyes on the rice bowl in his hands, but things weren't quite working out that way.

Ukyou watched silently as Mamoru stole a glance at the redhead then back to his empty rice bowl with a blush. Ranma didn't seem inclined to notice Mamoru in the least, slowly picking her way through her food. Strange, Ranma used to eat her okonomiyakies like they were going out of style. She was so different now, subdued unless it was a fight and the time they spent alone.

Mamoru set down his chopsticks and looked at Ranma squarely. "There's not a lot of things to do in Nerima, but since I'm here I usually take Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane out for ice cream. You two can come if you want."

Shrugging her shoulders, Ranma-chan didn't even look back as she responded plainly, "I've got stuff to do."

Tendou-san started laughing like what she said was too silly. "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing you can't put off for later, Ranma. No sense denying your fiancé when he's just trying to be nice! Why, I'm certain it would be a nice way of getting to know Mamoru better!" He pat Mamoru on the back and gave her a toothy smile, already on the verge of tears. Genma sat quietly near the end of the table beside his old friend. He hadn't really looked at Ranma since arriving at the Tendou-ke unless it was to spar.

"I need to train." Ranma growled lightly, still ticked at the old man's views on women in the martial arts.

Without looking up, Genma tried to act as mediator. "You've done enough training these past ten years, Ranma. Why not relax for a little while?" 

She stared at her father for a moment of silence, her face masking whatever emotion she was feeling.

Splash.

Ranma left the quiet table to head for the dojo. Her glass, now empty of its contents, rattled on the wood as it found its base again. Ukyou and Mamoru sat staring at the wet panda then decided it was best they not ask about it. Especially after it picked up a sign reading, 'Pass the pickles'.

Ranma-chan stomped into the dojo and slammed the shoji behind her, stalking to the center of the mat. Her breathing was hard and fast, fists clenched tight, and her arms shaking. With a shriek of outrage, Ranma jumped into one of the most complex katas she knew.

Why not relax for a little while?! The baka panda would never have said such a thing if she were still a man. What the hell was he trying to say?! She wasn't good enough anymore! She was still Saotome Ranma and Saotome Ranma was the best! How dare he, that . . that baka!

Blue flames crawled through her fingers and along her arms, twisting about her neck and running through her hair. She wanted to train with her ki and right now seemed as good a time as any. If she were still capable of some rational thought, Ranma might've had some second thoughts about diving into a training regime that could literally have killed her.

A few hours passed while Ranma trained. She stripped off her silk shirt to keep it from being ruined and was sweating through her sports bra. It had taken a while without anything but her imagination to form the techniques but she came up with two useful ki-based attacks. The first was simple, folding the ki about her body to increase her speed to something almost blinding even to herself. She'd get used to it in time, but it was a success as far as the demolished dummy was concerned. The other was a blast. After watching and being hammered by the Sailor Scouts last time, the blast was what she really wanted. It irked her to no end how easily they could beat her once they kept some distance and used their magical attacks. Not anymore though, Ranma smirked.

The shoji slid open.

"Excuse me, Ranma?" Kasumi called from the doorway. She blinked upon seeing the athletically trim redhead wind down on her speed technique, her skin gleaming with sweat. 

Ranma panted for a minute then smiled at the older girl. "Hai, Kasumi-san?"

"There is someone here to see you." Kasumi said, a little blank expression on her face. Ranma like her because she was kind and cooked really well. 

Ranma furrowed her brows as she tried to think over who might be looking for her. After the curse, there shouldn't be anyone that could recognize her. Well, there were the Sailor Scouts. Maybe she could show off her new moves. "To see me?"

Kasumi nodded and stepped out of the way of another girl with short blue hair, plain skirt and blouse, and a small purse in her hand. Ami bowed with a smile. "Afternoon, Ranma."

Frown deepening, Ranma crossed her arms. Kasumi left seeing the confrontation that was building. "What are you doing here?"

Ami balked at the angry reply. She hadn't thought Ranma would still be so mad after apologizing the other day. "I . . I saw the fight by the lake with the youma. I just came by to make sure you were all right." She took a sidelong glance at the redhead and lost her smile. "I guess you are." 

Ranma watched Ami enter the dojo and examine the shrine in the corner. After a minute of silence, the girl sighed, "Mamoru invited me to go eat ice cream with you guys. Do you mind if I join you?"

Shrugging, Ranma snatched up a towel to wipe herself down a bit. "I guess not."

"Can I ask what you were doing before I walked in?"

"Sure." Ranma's voice was indifferent, like she hadn't heard the question at all.

". . ." Ami waited for her answer, but nothing else was forthcoming from the redhead. "Why are you so cold?"

Ranma put a finger to her chin as if considering. "Maybe it's the company."

"I did apologize."

Snorting, Ranma snatched up her blouse and headed for the shoji. "Excuse me. I need to take a bath."

Ami asked quickly. "All I get is the first impression then?"

"Why not? It's all I ever get." Ranma snapped back. She almost passed Ami on her way out when she got a good look at the sorrow in the girl's eyes. An old feeling of remorse Ranma-kun would get to hurt girls was creeping back into Ranma-chan's system. She scowled, but Ami didn't see it. "Tell Mamoru I'll be ready in ten minutes."

Passing a girl with long blue hair, Ami made her way back into the house after Ranma-chan and sat down heavily beside Mamoru, staring at a cup of tea Kasumi handed her.

"What happened? Gang up on her at school?" Ukyou asked.

". . ."

Ukyou looked at the blue-haired girl darkly and the way she sat beside her friend's fiancé. "What were you thinking? Picking on a poor girl like that?"

In a little voice, "Some things were said and we all got a little angry."

"Well, it's nice you're trying to make up." Kasumi smiled brightly, ending the argument that had been building.

"Trying." Ami agreed.

Akane returned with a strange look on her face, she was brushing at her arms like she were wiping away some water. "Have you been out in the dojo? It feels strange. Like its been charged with electricity or something."

Ami nodded; she'd felt the same way upon arriving at the dojo.

"Ranma was just out there." Kasumi supplied.

Sniffing haughtily, Ukyou sipped at her tea and leveled her gaze on Ami. "I'd tell your friends to lay off if I were you. Ranma's gotten a little . . enthusiastic with her fights against girls."

Don't worry, Ami thought without humor. They all know that very well now.

~

They left not long after lunch. Kasumi was an exceptional cook, almost as good as Makato, Ami thought. Ranma and she had spoken little since the dojo, but the fact she wasn't glaring at her anymore made Ami feel a little more at ease. 

Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane kept up conversation between Mamoru and his fiancee much to the boy's disappointment. Ranma still scowled at him when the engagement was mentioned, but otherwise she seemed easier around Mamoru as well. Neither had seemed interested in the relationship so they were on even ground.

Ranma was, is, a mystery. Ami had left her Mercury computer on in her purse and every time she checked on it the answer was still as confusing as before. It was like the redhead was the neutral spot in the universe and for that reason the rest of the world was interested in filling her up with their influence. The power readings she'd gotten before in Ranma's fights were much the same, only the sphere of influence had expanded with her growing strength. 

Ami ended up getting much of the redhead's story from Nabiki for a price, but it had been interesting. She ended up liking Ranma more afterwards. There was something to be respected about a girl who had literally become the best martial artist in the world. She had to be if she could take on the Sailor Scouts like she did. Anyone else would have crumpled even under one of her own punches. Usagi would have seemed like a speed demon to normal people.

She would not have minded in the least if Ranma were on their side, Scout or not.

"Have you two known each other long?" Ami asked Ukyou who was watching her friend walk along the fence with an easy grin. Ranma certainly seemed to be more pleasant with her friend around. A ten-year training trip with just her father was probably a great strain on a young girl. Ami assumed she too would be quite relieved to be around girls her own age again. Father's weren't the best at emotions or understanding of a girl's needs.

"Sort of. We were friends when we were younger and just recently found each other again."

Ami smiled at the fond way Ukyou continued to regard Ranma. "That's nice."

Ranma jumped down to the sidewalk and finish the walk beside Ukyou as she ran out of fence. Each of the Tendou's tried discussing the engagement with Ranma, but the redhead was hardly interested. She did agree to help Akane train when they had time. The youngest Tendou had beamed proudly and let herself become more comfortable around the shorter redhead, touching her arm, placing a hand on her shoulder, or patting her on the back with a laugh.

Mamoru followed the girls, sticking beside Ami most of the time. He couldn't help but stare; it was all too strange. Ranma had seemed so angry and closed off from everyone the few days he'd known her, but now she was animated and cheerful. The transition was too fast. There was something more going on than enjoying her friends' company.

The ice cream store's door jangled a bell as it was opened. Mamoru held it for each of the girls, almost all of whom gave him a smile. There were a few more than he expected to be buying for, but it was the best way he could think of to smooth some of the tension between himself and Ranma. At least it worked with Usagi anyway.

As they looked through the cases, Ranma snagged up Akane and started to gesture more cutely at everything. On hindsight, Mamoru realized Ranma had chosen Akane because Ukyou dressed far too masculine to pull this stunt off. Her eyes seemed to double in size, bright blues shining up at the stuttering male teenager who was scooping her and Akane out a complimentary two scoop ice cream cone. Akane looked very awkward and uncomfortable, but she was able to smile and graciously accept the proffered ice cream with a blush that was not as forced as Ranma's. 

"Oh, thank you so much! That's so nice of you!" Ranma clung to the ice cream with both hands and stared at the laughing boy with watering eyes. She left the sap barely able to help the other customers without blushing and laughing at the oddest of times.

"And what was that?" Nabiki arched her eyebrow, though a smile curled on her lips at the same time. 

Akane sat down at the booth with her face down to hide her blush. Ranma had no problem meeting Nabiki's gaze and smirked back. "Oh, these are the perils of training in the Anything Goes style." Ranma lamented with an arm cast of her face in a style very similar to what they heard Tendou-san perform.

A feeling of gloom flit across Akane's face as she pondered over how much of this 'training' Ranma had been considering when she'd asked before.

Nabiki chuckled and dug into her sundae. She took a few slow bites of her chocolate before glancing at Ami who was still sitting beside Mamoru. She was certainly shy around new people. "So, how do you know are cousin, Ami? You seem a little young to be in college."

"I'm friends with his g-"

Mamoru cut in quickly, receiving a questioning look from Ami. "Good friend Usagi!"

Nabiki turned her gaze on her cousin. "Is she in college then?" Mamoru began to sweat as he tried to think of a way to answer.

Ami ended up saving him. "She's in a world of her own." The conversation was probably not going to end, if the look she was getting from Nabiki was any indication, so she spoke again quickly. "How about you Kasumi-san? Are you in college?"

Kasumi shook her head sadly. "Oh, no. Too much to do at home right now. But I have thought of becoming a doctor."

"Oh?"

Nodding, Akane stopped watching the ravenously eating redhead. "Our family doctor lends her books all the time. Toufuu-sensei is a very nice man."

Ranma paused on her last bite of chocolate chip. "No such thing. They're all perverts." Her voice filled with conviction.

"That's not true! Toufuu-sensei is a nice man!" Akane protested. 

Quirking an eyebrow, Ranma nodded to Akane's cousin who slumped a little more. "Yeah, weren't you the one telling me how nice yer cousin Mamoru was a couple days ago? And what did you call him this morning, chasing him around for nearly ten minutes?"

"Did something happen?" Ami asked, watching Mamoru's face flush.

"I'm sure it was an accident, Ranma." Ukyou laughed at Mamoru's embarrassment. "Nobody is that stupid."

Everyone stared at him in an evaluating manner. 

"So, Ranma." Mamoru laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head with his eyes closed. "What's with this curse your father has?"

Ranma-chan cocked her head to the side, but decided to let it go. "Oh, that." She would have to tell this tale eventually, she thought. However, edited. "Oyagi an me were on the ten-year training trip and then about three months ago he decided to take me to Jusenkyou . ."

~

"Ready boy!"

They were standing atop narrow bamboo shoots each, facing the other in a balanced fighting stance. The Chinese guide on level with the valley of springs had finished yelling and only muttered darkly, waiting for something to happen resignedly. 

This was the last month Ranma and his father were planning to train in China. After this they would begin the long trek back to Japan. Ten years on the road, Ranma was ready for a home once again.

These thoughts in mind, Ranma had become more enthusiastic about the training lately. "Anytime, pops!" Ranma didn't have to wait long. He pivoted in the air to avoid his father's grab for the lapels of his gi and dropped a sidekick into the old man's chest. Ranma landed easily on the next bamboo shoot sticking out of the springs and watched his father disappear beneath the water with a big splash. "Ha! Yer gettin slow, old man!" 

There were a lot of springs here, hundreds. Though it was a sunny day the area was cool and a mist had been creeping up along the edges that made Ranma nervous for some reason. The sightseeing was cut short when the guide began to lament once again and a large animal jumped out of the spring and onto a different poll. A big panda in a dingy white gi. "P-Pops?!"

Splash!

'What . . What's going on?!' Ranma was at first shocked by the panda and then by its speed and skill. He barely registered the water as he tried to work through what had happened. His father a panda? 

This too was pushed aside by thought of the springs. Now Ranma wished he had listened to the Chinese guide. His body began to tingle and the muscles were locking up. The knot in his stomach went from metaphorical to literal and Ranma curled in further. 'Oh god! That hurts! I-I can't-' His vision blurred and the spring began to glow. He didn't know what was happening to him, but the pain was becoming intense, running through every cell in his body like it was pulling pieces of him away. 'AAUGGHHH!'

". . and is normal again with warm water." The guide explained to the once again human Saotome Genma. The teapot was still half-empty in expectation of the other martial artist to pull him . . itself from the cursed spring. Why did they never listen? "Where is young Customer; not return?"

Genma blinked and looked about. His son had not surfaced the spring yet. It was taking too long and he began to worry that Ranma was hurt or trapped beneath the water. He leaned over the edge to get a look, but all he found was a light slowly growing to encompass the whole spring. The flash intensified until the whole of the valley was bathed with a silvery light.

The guide covered his eyes until it was safe to look again. His face was ashen with what that light may have meant. "Oh no! I not see this before! Maybe spring take new victim! Is too tragic!"

"Ranma!" Genma shouted, diving into the water. It was warm from the heat of the light, but not burning. Bubbles erupted from the surface and then all was silent. The guide shifted nervously a foot from the edge, in no hurry to be cursed as well. He sighed in relief when the balding martial artist returned to the surface with another in his arms. "Ranma?! Wake up, boy!" Genma shouted, uncaring of the gender of the redhead in his arms. It was a curse and this was his son.

The guide was not just a little surprised to see Genma still human. "S-Sir! You not change!"

"Ranma! C'mon boy! What would your mother think if you died in China!" He continued to shout, smacking Ranma-chan on the cheek as he dragged the body out of the spring.

The young girl's body tensed and she suddenly sucked in a great lung full of breath. When her vision cleared she saw her father's face clear of its temporary worry and smile. "P-Pops?"

Genma sighed. "Your all right now, boy."

~

"You're lucky you didn't get knocked into one yourself."

Ranma blinked away the memory and returned to the present. She wanted them all to know she was not a girl. Her body had been stolen and nothing she had done could retrieve it. "Yeah."

The hot water had failed even when it scolded her skin. For two days Ranma had moped about the springs, half her body red and sore from the boiling water. Recursing herself with nannichuan hadn't worked either and in her state she could not keep herself from crying, what did matter anymore?

For days she sat on the porch of the guide's hut. Plum, the guide's daughter, sometimes tried to cheer her up, but the efforts had been lost on Ranma. Those few days she watched a group of men toss monkeys into the same spring she herself had drowned in and leave disappointed with only a bunch of wet monkeys. A soft cliff's edge sounded the fall of a young man bearing a large pack. He too fell in the spring with nothing coming of it. In the back of her mind, Ranma thought of how losing her body had prevented the same from happening to others. The guide said the spring had somehow become uncursed.

It was a hollow consolation.

"Ranma?"

"Huh?" Ranma looked up to see Ukyou staring back down on her with a worried face. They'd left the ice cream shop and were heading further downtown to look at the shops. She hadn't registered any of this except to grab Ukyou's arm and hug it to her body once again. Ranma imagined she looked like a frightened child at the moment. 

"It's nothing." Ranma-chan smiled lightly and gave Ukyou some space. It was nice to know she had such a good friend to put up with her stupidity like that.

A car screeched to a halt alongside them. Akane looked away from the redhead long enough to get a look at the young couple in the sports car. 

The blonde with short hair grinned at them. "Ami-chan?"

Surprised, Ami too looked away from Ranma and to the car, meeting the blonde's gaze. "Haruka? Michiru? What are you two doing here?"

"Well we were just driving around and saw you and Mamoru." Haruka snickered a bit. "You aren't cheating on poor Usagi now are you, Mamoru?"

"What?" He looked around and did find himself with six girls. After the Scouts, he'd just gotten used to these situations and didn't think about how it looked. "No! It's not what it looks like!"

Ami quirked an eyebrow at Mamoru. He'd been getting pretty jumpy lately. "I came down to see how Mamoru and Ranma were after the fight she got into with a daemon, and ended up joining them and the Tendous downtown."

"Fight with a daemon, huh?" Haruka made herself look impressed. "And who won?"

"I did, of course!" Ranma-chan snapped. She hadn't quite noticed the way Haruka's chest stuck out in the wrong way. "What's it to you, pervert?!"

Michiru watched Haruka slowly steam with anger. It wouldn't do to have one of her lover's fights mess up their mission. "Then you must be . ."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Michiru." Ami looked slightly abashed. "Let me introduce the Tendou sisters; Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi; this is Kounji Ukyou and this is Saotome Ranma."

Haruka seemed ready to shoot off a snide remark, but was cut off by a scream from above.

"I'VE FOUND YOU AT LAST! SAOTOME RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!"

Mamoru blinked and looked up to the voice only to see a red bamboo umbrella aimed straight at his head!

End Chapter Five

***

Let me start off by explaining that things are different from the normal Sailor Moon story line. The pure heart crystals are not going to be where you think they are for a reason. I'm going to skip a bunch of the bad guys and side-adventures of the regular series because they are unnecessary here. Don't be shocked!

So far I've been pretty good about getting new chapters out at least once a month. As I finish up Schools United, however, I expect to increase production. Yes, soon these chapters my be rolling off the assembly line!

But, until then . . .

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at www.geocities.com/jehtek

Ja ne.


	6. chapter six

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and it's characters are the product and property of Rumiko Takahashi and viz video.

****

The Juuban Incident

Chapter Six

By Michael Fetter

"SAOTOME RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!!"

The shadow descended from the rooftops with the sun behind it. They held something large in their hands and had it pointed at Mamoru's head. 

Smirking, Ranma-chan looked to the sky for her challenger, only slightly disappointed they had mistaken her for the pervert, Mamoru.

"Mamoru!" Akane tried to catch him before it was too late, but her speed was lacking, an oversight in her training. 

Ranma did make it, however. With one arm she grabbed Mamoru by the shirt and tossed him out of the way, landing against a nearby wall with a thud. He was stunned a bit, but nothing she hadn't done to him before. Ranma was surprised to see her foot dig into the cement as she absorbed the impact of the blunt weapon with her upraised hand. The cement splintered, crumbling beneath her. 

The boy on the other end of the heavy bamboo umbrella suddenly slid down the pole of the umbrella and collapsed onto the ground face first. Obviously he hadn't been expecting to be stopped in mid-air.

Ranma tossed the umbrella aside, listening to the ground crack where it hit, and watched the challenger slowly pull his face off the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing, moron?!" 

She narrowed her eyes and watched him shake off the surprise. He had a solid build, definitely broader than Mamoru, muscles straining his clothes in places. Ranma caught the sight of fangs as he spat out some of the dirt in his mouth. He finally blinked and looked up at her, anger quickly fading away to surprise on his face. "Hurting him would have been a real stupid move," Ranma growled, indicating the shaken Mamoru against the wall. 

"Ranma?" Mamoru was taken aback by the authority and warning in the redhead's voice.

"Can't you tell he's just a weak pathetic pervert?" Ranma continued to growl at the fanged boy.

Ami pat Mamoru on the arm, looking away from what she took to be an insanely heavy umbrella that had nearly crushed her foot when Ranma tossed it aside. "She really doesn't think much of you, does she Mamoru?"

Mamoru deflated in exasperation. He was never going to understand women. Why was Ranma-chan such a jerk?

Studying the challenger carefully, Ranma decided he would make a fair challenge with some more training. His strength was definitely impressive. Her elbow hurt from supporting the weight of the half-ton umbrella, but the ki she'd played with had helped immensely. He was maybe a foot taller than she was, unkept hair was held back by a bandanna around his forehead. A yellow shirt was worn through in places, cut off at the shoulders. His brown pants were tied off at the lower leg for travel through forests. He reminded her somewhat of herself, her old self.

The boy's mouth opened and closed a number of times before he swallowed and just sat there staring at her. "I . . uh, I'm, uh, well . . y'know, I uh . ."

Snorting, Ranma turned away to continue on her way. He was not much like her old self at all, she supposed. So much for hoping a distraction would get her out of going to the mall. "Baka."

The rest had watched in silence. Akane was bent over the umbrella, straining with her arms to attempt to move it. Haruka had seen and had attempted himself. Haruka moved it an inch further than Akane had, but he complained of sore shoulders the rest of the day.

"Wait!" The boy suddenly called out.

Ranma turned around and waited. "Yeah, what now?"

His face flushed and he looked to the ground. "Uh, what's your name?"

"Saotome Ranma," she said.

The boy nodded as the group of girls and two boys left the area. He was still there an hour later with his umbrella in his arms sitting against the wall, staring at the spot where Ranma's foot had broken through the sidewalk. "Saotome Ranma," he repeated finally, listening to the way the name rolled off his tongue. 

~

The mall was like a whole new world. People were friendlier, talkative, and they had the time to pause and look around. On the outside, there was work to head to and there was no time to talk. Most cultures were becoming standoffish and Ranma personally didn't like it. She'd been on the road with just her father so long that friends were hard to come by. Someone nice to talk too was just as hard. Surprising considering how many guys did try to talk to her.

"So Ranma, I'm told you're a martial artist." Haruka stated as he, Ukyou, Mamoru, and Ranma waited for the girls to finish inside a dress shop. 

"I've trained some." Ranma was all too familiar with this and decided a long time ago that it wasn't worth the effort to explain how great the martial arts were. For a time she believed they were her whole life, then Jusenkyou happened. You only appreciate something the most when it is gone.

Frowning, Ranma turned to look at the dress shop. No way she would be caught dead in there. She'd made compromises already for the cursed body, the underwear and monthlies, but that was all she would allow. It still irritated her that she hadn't been able to get a boy's uniform back in Juuban.

"It shows." Haruka turned up his lip a bit at the redhead. "You have a certain grace that belies your skill."

Rolling her eyes, Ranma fixed her gaze away from the blonde boy. This was all she needed, another boy telling her how pretty she was or some shit like that. 

Sliding closer, Haruka leaned up against the fountain wall beside Ranma. "What style do you practice?"

Closing out the voice, Ranma thought back to the boy she'd met on the street. He seemed so familiar to her. Maybe she should have asked his name, but then it would have looked like she was interested in the moron. There was no way she was going to fall, or even pretend to fall, for some guy just because she looked like a girl now. She was born a guy and she would live as a guy. It didn't matter what signal her body was giving her towards Mamoru. The damn tugging sensation had returned when she used a bit of ki to ward off the boy's umbrella attack.

Her frown deepening, Ranma brooded over that last thought for a while. Haruka still sat beside her attempting a conversation. By now Haruka's annoyance had attracted more attention from Ukyou and Mamoru. Becoming disgusted with the whole event, Ranma grabbed Ukyou's hand and dragged her friend further down the mall. Let the girls wait outside the Chinese shop if they wanted; she was bored.

Ukyou turned away from Haruka's look of surprise and to the redhead dragging her down the mall to a different clothing store. Mamoru had seemed unsure of what to do and so just stood there a moment, looking between the dress shop, Haruka, and then Ranma. Finding a pace with the stomping girl, Ukyou cleared her throat and followed Ranma-chan inside the shop. "So, what are we doing in here?" 

The shop had one old woman tending the register in all of the clutter. Apparently, not many people actually frequented the place. Most of it was clothing, but in the back there were various Chinese affects: medallions, charms, necklaces, and some other little odds and ends piled into wooden bowls or hanging off of racks. 

Ukyou smiled at the old woman that acknowledged her and continued to let herself be guided by her friend. It was odd how things changed in a few days. Before she'd just been hunting Ranma down because she thought he was a he, but he wasn't. He was a she, or looked like one anyway. Genma was her second target, but the coward kept running when she got close. Ten years obviously wasn't enough to beat the old bastard.

"There." Ranma pulled down some of her favorites. She'd been missing her regular clothes since the last of her Chinese shirts and pants were ruined by the Sailor Snots. There would be hell to pay the next time they showed their faces. Because of them she'd been going around in girlie clothing for the past two days!

Something soft was draped over Ukyou's arm and she looked down at the article. It was a white Chinese shirt with frog clips. "What's this?"

"Try it on." Ranma smiled at her. "This place is cheap so if you like it, I'll buy it for ya."

"You don't need to buy me anything, Ranchan." It was nice off Ranma to offer, but Ukyou knew how strained for cash the redhead was. "Besides, I like my chef outfits."

Ranma took the shirt back with a sigh and went through the rack in front of them. 

Glancing around, "Hey, sugar, why don't you look through the Chinese dresses? They'd look a lot better on you than those big shirts."

Don't get angry, Ranma told herself. Ukyou didn't know how she felt about dresses or what really happened in Jusenkyou. "Naw, you like yer stuff and I like mine."

"These aren't bad."

Startled, both girls looked up to see Haruka holding up the white shirt that Ranma had handed Ukyou.

Grinning, Haruka swung the shirt over one shoulder. "Thanks, Ranma-chan. I think I'll go try this one on."

Ranma's face turned red with indignation as she watched the blonde saunter off. What a pig! Couldn't he take a hint?! Nearly growling, she snatched Ukyou's hand again and stomped for the Chinese dress rack. "On second thought," Ukyou winced as a red battle aura started to grow around her friend's body, "I think it's time for a change!"

Ten minutes later, the group was heading to the food court for lunch only Ranma made a pit stop beside a hard wall to slam her head into it repeatedly.

Most of the group left Ranma as she began to smack her head up against the wall, splintering a bit of the cement. Already a web of cracks was crawling across the area. 

"Come on, Ranma-san." Akane tried to soothe the redhead. "It's not that bad."

"Hentai! Pervert! Baka!" Ranma growled, slamming her head against the wall in time with the insults. 

"Some boys are just thicker than others." Akane couldn't understand it. The Chinese dresses Ranma had bought made her look amazing, though they were a bit form fitting. 

When Akane and most of the girls in their group left the dress shop to find Ranma and the rest in a Chinese clothing shop, she'd thought Ranma would be after the masculine shirts she'd worn before. Instead, a blushing redhead had come out in the red, silk Chinese dress. There were boys on the other side of the mall who stopped to stare and drool at her. 

Oh, Ranma-chan was everything Akane wanted to be. She had sighed, staring hopefully at what the redhead was. 

The real problem was Mamoru. Akane frowned again upon realizing that her cousin was yet again just another boy. Standing like an idiot, he just gawked, leered really, at Ranma, not saying a word.

Haruka came out of the Chinese shop after Ranma and Ukyou with a smirk. He sidled up beside the redhead and put an arm around her shoulders. "Well look at that." He grinned at Ranma. "We look like a perfect match. The dress looks very nice on you, Ranma-chan."

Ranma turned away, eye twitching.

Which brought them back to the present with Ranma and the shattering wall. Why couldn't her cousin have been as nice as Haruka? That was all Ranma was looking for, Akane was sure.

~

The normally brooding Ryouga was not brooding today.

Not in all of his life had he felt this good. The sun was shining warmly down upon him. The breeze was slight and cooled his skin. Birds' song even sounded prettier. Ryouga had never noticed these things before in his travels. What was different now?

"Saotome Ranma," he sighed wistfully upon the name. 

Since he'd met that wonderful girl things had taken a sudden turn in the opposite direction. He realized now that his life had been going nowhere. Ryouga couldn't even remember why he had been trekking across Japan and China in the first place. It was good to be back in Japan where things made sense. It was a wonderful thing to be in the same country as the redheaded love of his life.

Someone bumped into him. "Oops. Excuse me."

Still in a slight daze over the pigtailed vision on his mind, Ryouga didn't have the same sense to get angry with the person. "That's okay."

The blonde boy had already forgotten the incident and moved on, missing Ryouga's world suddenly collapsing around him. He collapsed onto the ground and continued to stare after the boy. Chinese clothes! That would mean . . "WHERE AM I NOW!?!" There was another part to that, but he couldn't remember whom it was he normally blamed for these things.

~

By the time Akane could pull Ranma away from the wall, the redhead was complaining of a throbbing headache. She looked back nervously at the shattered wall as large sections of it finally collapsed. Someone screamed then, hopefully the falling wall hadn't hurt them.

"So, what would you like, Ranma?" Mamoru asked as they stood in the food court. 

Ukyou huffed at the choices. "We should be eating my okonomiyaki. Not this garbage."

"Oh you cook?" Ami smiled wearily at the cross-dresser she knew to be a girl. Why a girl wants to dress like that and why she hung around Ranma so much was not her concern. 

Puffing up, Ukyou beat her chest once, "The best okonomiyaki chef in Japan!"

"Oh, yes." Kasumi agreed. "Ukyou made lunch yesterday. It was very good."

Ranma gave up on tugging at the Chinese dress to hide her assets more completely and opted to just glare at all of the boys that stared at her. A hole should be burning through Haruka's head if the expression on Ranma's face was anything to go by. Her stomach, however, heard the call to food. "Uh, I'll have some beef ramen."

"Sure." Mamoru nodded. "Why don't you and Michiru save the tables for us?"

Haruka stepped forward, nudging Mamoru out of the way. "Oh, I'll stay and let Michiru go for me." He had the same smug look on his face Ranma was quickly learning to detest. The way he talked grated on her nerves, so arrogant and pompous. He and his girlfriend, both had an heir of superiority about them that truly bugged her. And what sort of man makes the girl pay for food? "No man at all."

"What?" Haruka leaned closer so they stood face to face.

"I said you're a pig, you baka-hentai!"

There was a look of complete shock crossing Haruka's face and he stood up quickly, face red with embarrassment. Michiru was also confused and could only shrug at Haruka's unasked question. 

Her boiling point, long reached, was ready to lay into the blonde jerk. Ranma could only take so much of the macho, chauvinistic crap. "You pathetic dweeb! Making yer girlfriend buy lunch while you hit on other girls! She must be hanging around you out of pity!"

"What was that?!" Haruka almost screamed.

"You heard me, pervert! Two-timing wuss!"

Haruka had to be physically restrained as he went red in the face, snarling in outrage with his hands balled up. "Try saying that to my face, little girl!"

Ranma remained unaffected by his show of aggression, and only smiled as both Mamoru and Ukyou grabbed one arm each to keep Haruka from attacking. She leaned closer, "Idiotic, womanizing asshole."

Haruka let loose a scream and broke free of Ukyou and Mamoru's grasp. She swung several times, each missing Ranma by inches only because the redhead didn't feel like putting a great deal of effort into her speed. 

"Haruka, stop it!" Michiru tried to stop her boyfriend, but he either didn't care or couldn't tell she was ordering him with her weak little voice.

As Ranma landed a few feet further off, Haruka stopped to gain some focus then smiled and charged again. This time Ranma was a little more pressed to dodge as the blonde's strikes came faster and closer to their target. She was feeling the tug again. It was to Haruka now, and it set Ranma off like a demon. 

"No way!" Ranma declared and slapped down one of the boy's punches then struck his forehead with her palm. It jogged his head a moment and left Haruka stunned. 

Mamoru rushed in then to hold the two combatants apart. He was trying to divide up a discussion with the blonde and his fiancée without much success. "Calm down, I'm sure it's a misunderstanding."

"Damn right!" Haruka spat. "I'm going to get you, little girl!"

"Ha, like a slow moving, half wit like you could stop me," Ranma stuck out her tongue still playing just out of range of the blonde's fists.

~

In a pit of self-despair, Ryouga continued to trudge through the glittered building, marble-like floor reflecting back his face in the green stone. What did he ever do to deserve this? Life just seemed to enjoy trying to push him down a little further in his depression. After finally meeting a beautiful girl who had captured his heart the moment the met eye to eye, he just had to end up lost and possibly in another country.

He grumbled, passing through the dining area of the mall, missing the heated discussion next to one of the center tables. Ryouga's hands flexed open and closed, trying to control his building rage. It just wasn't fair! Couldn't he ever get a break?! "Dammit! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT REIKO!"

The crowd around him blinked as he screamed and stopped suddenly in his tracks. That name hadn't sounded right at all. All this time of tracking someone down for some reason and he couldn't even remember their names anymore. "RYOKO!" he tried. No, that's not it. "RANA! No. Sana! Nope. Sonya! Uh-huh. It was something odd and sort of went with the father's name. Oh, what was it?"

The wall beside Ryouga exploded and a large creature stepped through. A woman with long red hair laughed like shattering ice, "Go and retrieve the pure heart crystal!"

"Yes, mistress." The daemon responded before stalking off. It was a powerfully built creature, but Ryouga paid it no mind as he continued to mutter to himself.

"Serendipity? No, too long. Jasper? No, not Japanese. Sayuri? No, I think that's a cousin's name." He scratched his head. What was that name? If only he could remember Ryouga was sure that all of his problems would be solved, or at least he would know whom to blame.

There was another loud crash in the background.

"RANMA!!"

"That's it!" Ryouga smashed a fist into his palm and cried triumphantly. "Ranma! Ranma could probably help me figure this out! She was so strong and beautiful; if anyone could help it's Ranma! I've got to find her again!"

Wishing to express his gratitude, Ryouga smiled at the carnage behind him and blinked in surprise. When had this started? There was a group of teenagers being attacked by a large woman-like creature who shot hot dogs and hamburger patties like weapons. A large section of one wall was crumbling and now beginning to emit a blue aura.

The question he was about to ask was caught in his throat when a red haired goddess stepped out of the hole. She snarled something, but he was too far and entranced with her image to hear. There was a quick exchange of attacks ending with the girl being knocked through another wall. This shocked Ryouga back to reality.

"Get a hold of yourself, man!" Ryouga dropped his pack and wielded the heavy bamboo umbrella in his right hand. "If I save Ranma then she'll be only too happy to help me. She might even let me take her out on a date." A grin spread over his face along with a warm blush.

There was more yelling and a hotdog hit Ryouga in the forehead. "Ouch!" Shaking away the daydream, he rubbed the spot on his head before growling and charging into the fight. "I'm coming Ranma!"

~

Ranma was smirking at the blonde as he tried harder and harder to land a punch. It was starting to come very close so Ranma started blocking, but in a fashion to make it look like child's play. It set Haruka off even worse, but the boy was topped off with his speed. Damned impressive though. Ranma doubted she could have kept up without learning from the aura she was developing.

"Too slow, wuss boy," Ranma laughed and ducked one punch and blocked the uppercut Haruka threw in succession. 

Haruka grit his teeth and kept at it. "Stop jumping around like a bimbo and fight me!"

Laughing, Ranma was only to happy to oblige him. For all his handwork, Haruka was not much for footwork. The leg sweep was easy, but it seemed that Haruka would be the one getting off light. 

"Oof!" The crowd gasped as a large junk food woman ran into the area and shoulder-rammed the redhead into a wall. There was enough force to bring the wall down.

"I heard about you, little girl!" The daemon chortled, tossing around a hotdog in her hand. "Shark-chan couldn't keep up with your martial arts, but I, Junkie, will force cholesterol down your throat until your thighs are too fat to move! Hahahaha!"

The crowd blinked.

Shaking her head, Ami frowned and started looking for a place to change. "They really shouldn't let these things talk."

Mamoru nodded to the statement and started heading for the crumbling wall. He didn't expect to see Ranma hurt too badly, but it was better to check. It certainly was easier to take care of the redhead than Usagi.

On the other side of the group, Haruka and Michiru were shrinking back into the sidelines. Other patrons had overturned tables and chairs in a mad dash for the exit. Stupid speech or not, the daemon was flinging around too many fatty acids.

"What do we do," Michiru asked, looking over Haruka's shoulder as they watched the rubble, Ranma was beneath, shift. 

Very pleased with the situation, Haruka crouched down and waited. "We wait for the daemon to go for Ranma's heart crystal then we snag it."

Frowning, Michiru crouched beside the blonde. "You aren't taking her insults very well."

"Hey!" Haruka turned to look Michiru in the eye. "Setsunna said the redhead was unusual and might have a pure heart crystal. This is just a side benefit."

"Ranma-san!" Akane and Ukyou ran to the wall Mamoru was crawling through.

"Hold the thing off, Akane!" Mamoru shouted back. He was rifling through the debris for the redhead. She had been silent for a while and he was starting to get worried. "C'mon, Ranma. Where are you?" His hand brushed against something.

"PERVERT!" Ranma-chan planted another mallet into Mamoru's head as she busted out of the fallen wall. Why did he have to grab her there so much?! 

"Oh, Ranma," Mamoru muttered dazedly. "You're okay."

"Of course!" She stood up and brushed herself off. "Now who hit me in the head?"

Outside a large fast food stand on feet was facing off against one okonomiyaki chef and an angry pervert basher. Ranma nodded at the scene. She really should've known after the last two daemon attacks. 

"Well," she cracked her knuckles and walked out of the hole, "let's get this party started."

Akane rammed her fists into the daemon a few more times, but as strong as she could hit the creature just shrugged the blows off. Ukyou was fairing little better. The daemon laughed and swatted them away with one hand and tossed sizzling hot dogs with the other. Nabiki and Kasumi quickly ducked behind an overturned table, food projectiles bouncing off harmlessly.

Using Akane and Ukyou as a distraction, Ranma went high with a kick to the daemon's head, laying in a few good hits before another sweep of Junkie's hand caught her and knocked her through another wall. 

"What the hell?" Ranma shook her head and looked at her hands. "Why do I feel weaker now? I was stronger and faster than this fighting Haruka."

The question remained unanswered as she heard someone call her name from across the eatery. "I'm coming, Ranma!"

Ranma's eye began to twitch irritably. It was the guy from the street. That was all she needed, another guy chasing after her. They were all such perverts.

Ryouga plowed through the area with his umbrella, knocking away tables, kicking chairs, until he rammed the daemon, bowling it over with only a grunt of exertion. 

Ranma was impressed. Her ki made her far stronger than most, but this Ryouga had just done something even she would think twice about. It didn't help her ki was weaker than it had been only a moment ago. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I, uh . ." Ryouga scratched the back of his embarrassed as he stood over Ranma-chan. He hadn't been sure at the distance, but it had looked like Ranma wasn't wearing anything. The Chinese dress went a ways to support the idea. "Oh, y'know. I was in the area. Haha!"

"Right." Ranma stood up and brushed off some dust.

Ryouga waved his hand, "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of this loser, Ranma-san." Before Ranma could protest, he was already off and swinging his umbrella. 

Too caught up in rapture from talking with Ranma, Ryouga missed the flying patties coming in his direction. "Ow!" Ryouga rubbed another lump on his head and growled. "That's the last time you hit me with that junk food."

Junkie snickered, "And what's a little human like you going to do?"

Taking stock of his situation, Ryouga noticed that a large area had been cleared by the fighting. One girl and an okonomiyaki chef were shaking off some dizziness after being knocked across the room. Ranma and the boy he'd mistaken for . . someone, were stepping out of the second hole in the wall. Three if you counted the one the daemon made. 

The daemon herself was a seven-foot pile of walking grease. She spattered bits of meat when she laughed and reeked like a deep fryer. 

Ryouga smiled as he noted the rent pipe spitting water into the air. He looked back up to the daemon and held his hand out to the water, "I'll do this".

No one could see the change, but Ranma could feel it. Ryouga's aura had grown by half, not enough to become visible, and its coloring changed. Where once there had been a green, depressed ki was now something sitting on the border of blue. Ranma knew this altered ki signature. It was a feeling of familiarity.

Ryouga's stance altered and he hung his arms down loosely, holding the umbrella pointing to the ground. He bounced only slightly and a cocky smirk crossed his face. He was literally beaming confidence. "You're going down, grease-ball!"

Junkie struck out with her hand only to have Ryouga flip around the punch and jab his umbrella into her chin. The daemon staggered backwards and shook her head. "H-How?"

"That ain't all ya got is it?" Ryouga tossed his umbrella away and balled up both of his hands, still swinging around his waist. 

Akane gapped, "That stance! I know that stance!"

Ukyou nodded in agreement. "That's Ranchan's stance."

"But where did this guy learn the Saotome School of Anything Goes?!"

Ryouga continued to smirk as he dodged kicks and punches, blocking a good number of them as he lashed out with complicated kicking combinations while in the air. As the daemon tossed a number of hot dogs into the air, he bent and twisted his body to avoid them, and planted both feet into Junkie's face. "Is that it, ya uncute pig? I'm fallin asleep yer movin so slow!"

"How dare you?!" Junkie reached back with both hands and then thrust forward, "Grease Fire!"

Taking a quick glance behind him, Ryouga noted Ranma staring wide-eyed at him. She didn't look like she was going to be getting out of the way. Now was his chance! 

Ryouga dropped down beside Ranma-chan and scooped her up into his arms before bounding off to safety.

"Hey! Wait a sec-Ack!" Mamoru dropped to the ground as a stream of burning grease shot overhead. 

Beside Nabiki and Kasumi, Ryouga set Ranma-chan down and smirked at her. "Y'all right?"

She nodded numbly.

Cracking his knuckles, Ryouga jumped back into the fight. "Someone outta teach ya some manners, puke face! Ya almost hurt, Ranma-san!"

Junkie skid across the ground as she received a powerful right hook to her jaw. Sick of dealing with these pests, Junkie roared in anger. "Pig Out!"

"Wha-?!" Ryouga crashed through a wall as a ring of junk food was launched across the area, catching him in the chest. The warm meat products left a trail of slime on his skin and clothing, and he was seeing stars. "Ow."

Ranma had watched all of this silently. The boy, he . . he was . . But how could this be?! Tears streamed down her face as she stared at the fanged boy slowly picking himself off the ground. This wasn't fair! "I'll kill you!"

Ryouga snapped to attention as the room was flooded with a silvery light. Again he was speechless upon the sight of his Ranma-san standing in the clearing with a flaming silver aura about her body. The power made her more beautiful if that were possible. 

Others were looking at Ranma in much the same awe. This silvery light was . . it just reached out to them with a feeling of comfort and security, knowledge that she was here to protect them.

Junkie stared at the redhead for a moment before nodding her head. "It must be true. You do have a pure heart crystal."

Ami gasped as readings flooded in through her computer's sensors. The power reading she was getting from Ranma was intense. It was reaching levels only Princess Serenity had achieved up against Queen Beryl. 

Clothes rippling with the power she was emanating, Ranma glared her silver eyes at the daemon and smiled. Her depression and anger were gone with this new bathing aura about her. There was the fighting spirit, but it was dedicated to protecting all innocent life. The daemon would have to go, she chuckled. "Time ta go, Junkie."

Summoning up another MSG laded attack, Junkie got herself ready to destroy the little witch. The silver aura was making her sweat, but she wasn't about to admit defeat to some girl! "DIE!"

Ranma-chan stared at the flying junk food ram and lifted one hand. Silver power rushed out the palm and cut through Junkie's attack. On the other side, the ki blast rolled into a silver heart and crashed against Junkie, shattering about her like glass, but much more devastating. 

Junkie reeled backwards, screaming her death, "AAAUUUGGHHH!!!"

A breeze twisted through the area, picking at the bit of ashes Junkie had become, and carrying them off. The mall was quiet again and Ranma smiled contentedly. 

"Ranma?" Mamoru had barely controlled his transformation into Prince Endymion as he watched Ranma bring forth the silver aura. What was this? Was Ranma . . ? 

Ranma dropped her hand to her side and the power faded to nothing. The sudden loss left her system in shock and her eyes rolled back into her head. Mamoru just caught her as she tipped backwards into unconsciousness.

Wincing from the soreness in her back, Ukyou helped Akane to her feet and shook her head. "Yep, same old Ranma."

Akane only stared at the redhead, drool running down her chin.

~

Much later, a group of four sailor-suited girls arrived at the scene in the mall. By now everything had been cleared except for one of their own, Sailor Mercury, who waited patiently by a table, studying her computer. 

Amazed at the level of destruction, Sailor Moon led the group to their fifth member. "Mercury?"

"Did you do all this yourself?" Minako also looked stunned as she stared at the numerous holes in the wall.

Ami only gave Venus a look that the blonde should know better.

Jupiter tapped a wall only to have the ceramic tiling collapse into a heap on the floor. "Well, if you didn't do it, who did?"

"Who else?" Mercury snapped her palm top shut.

"Ranma," was the unanimous statement.

Venus sniffed and kicked over a broken table. "That violent maniac would be the cause of this destruction."

"I can't believe she called us bimbos." No one bothered to look at Mars anymore when Ranma's name was mentioned; she seemed to have gained a one-track mind about the subject.

Despite her anger and jealousy, Sailor Moon was still concerned for other's safety. "Did she make it out all right, Mercury?"

Ami shrugged. Ranma had seemed all right, if a bit tired at the end. "She was knocked through a wall once or twice." This brought a smile to some of the girls' faces. Shaking her head, Ami opened her palm top and turned it for the others to see. "Something interesting though."

"What?" They all stared at the computer blankly, then Ami with blinking expressions. 

Ami sighed. Why couldn't she have these conversations with Setsunna or just the moon cats, they at least wouldn't interrupt. "The power readings I had gotten before, I've got a bit more now."

"So?"

Time for the shocker, Ami took a deep breath, "Ranma is from the Silver Millenium."

Mars scowled, "Are you sure?"

At Ami's nod, Moon swallowed and asked the next question, "Is she Saturn?"

Mercury hesitated before closing her computer. "I . . I'm not sure. I doubt it."

Jupiter let out her breath she hadn't been aware of holding, "Well? Who do you think she is?"

"At the end of Ranma's fight with a daemon, she began to emit a silver aura." The readings Mercury had gotten were still a little misleading, but there was no denying certain facts. Facts like the type of attacks Ranma had used. "The magical blast was still fused with something else, but it was definitely Silver Millenium, very familiar to Sailor Moon's attack signature."

"Wait." Minako was starting to feel a headache and rubbed her temples. "Another one of Usagi's kids from the future like Usa?"

As much as she'd like that compared to this new theory, Ami had to shake her head. "No, this one definitely precedes Princess Serenity."

They blinked before shouting, "The QUEEN?!"

~

Haruka opened the door to their house for Michiru as they returned. Her hand still held her chin, nursing a bruise Ranma had given her during their brief scuffle. What it had been over was still a bit of a mystery to the two. 

"You do wear that jacket a lot. Maybe she just couldn't tell." Michiru suggested as they stepped inside.

Haruka humphed. "No one is that blind. How could she not tell I was a girl? Didn't Nabiki say that Ranma used to wear masculine Chinese clothes too? Even Ukyou thought Ranma was a boy when they were six."

It did seem a little hard to swallow that anyone could be that slow. Still, Michiru wondered how Ukyou had also mistaken Ranma for the wrong gender.

The discussion was set aside as Setsunna walked into the living room. She wore her white blouse and green skirt, long green hair swaying behind her as she walked. "Well?"

"She's a hell of a fighter." Haruka summed up the experience. There were other, more colorful things (she'd be surprised to know Sailor Mars was of similar thinking) she could say, but Setsunna wouldn't be interested.

"Her power felt familiar, didn't it?" Michiru sat down at her piano and tapped at the key cover. 

Haruka nodded. "Yeah. I'm not sure where I've felt it before, but it was definitely Silver Millenium."

"Of course it is." Setsunna stood beside the couch clutching something in her hand. After a momentary silence, she opened her hand and examined the sparkling pure heart crystal, dancing with captured sun light. There were two others out there and if what she thought was true . . "Michiru, this is yours."

The aquamarine haired woman was startled as Setsunna tossed the pure heart crystal through the air and gently caught it with both hands carefully. Haruka stood up to scream something about being careful, but Setsunna held up her hand to stall any complaint. 

"Mine?" Michiru asked, confused. There was a power inside the gem that felt familiar to her, almost like Ranma's aura, but this was more specialized, not only familiar, but like it was a piece of her.

Frowning, Haruka turned and faced Setsunna with grim determination. Unfortunately she caught the woman's eyes and was quickly cowed. Staring at the ground, "What do you mean, it belongs to Michiru?"

Setsunna ignored the question and spoke to Michiru. "Concentrate on the pure heart crystal, Michiru and the answers will come to you."

Nodding, Michiru stared at the crystal in her palm. It was a wonderful thing to hold so closely. The calming aura about it set her mind at ease and she could feel herself slipping into cool sea, waves crumbling onto beaches while she floated out further where there were only slight waves in the silken waters. A sun overhead warmed her skin, a delightful contrast to the sea cushioning her body to float upon its surface. 

In the distance the sea became the sky and the sky became the sea as if the two were one and the same. Michiru looked up to the blue vastness and thought if she looked close enough she could see the waves of a distant sea far above. As if the sea were something solid enough, she sat up and squinted with her eyes. Vaguely, she could see an image appear overhead. It was the sea, rolling like a field of blue grain. A border circled the image as it continued to become clearer, shrinking as it fell towards her. 

Michiru was not afraid though the object looked as though it might crush her. A handle of white formed out of one edge as it continued to fall. The image was now clearly of her, looking up, looking down, at herself. 

A hand on her shoulder breached the intimate contact and Michiru took a deep breath in shock. Haruka stood beside her with a look of concern on the blonde woman's face. "I'm all right, Haruka-kun," Michiru pat her lover's hand and turned back to the gem. She had her answer like Setsunna said she would.

Focusing, Michiru reached down, her hand slipping beneath the surface of the crystal until it was wrist deep. Something brushed her fingers and she grasped it, pulling back. The crystal began to dissolve into itself as Michiru extracted the object from her dream. When it was down, she was staring at herself, light blue eyes calm and fascinated at the same time.

"W-What is it?" Haruka gasped and took a step closer.

With the same lack of emotion, Setsunna stepped to Michiru's other side. "A mirror."

Haruka sighed, there was no use getting real answers out of Setsunna. It was best just to play along. "It must be more than a mirror or this pure heart crystal chase is a real waste of time."

"It's a seeing pool." Michiru softly whispered. 

Setsunna nodded. "With the mirror you should be able to hasten the pace of your retrieval of the pure heart crystals."

"How?"

"Focus on the question and the mirror will show you what it can." Came Setsunna's reply.

"The next pure heart crystal," Michiru stared at the mirror, "Where can we find the next pure heart crystal?"

The mirror turned white with emitted light, a soft radiance of energy, before fading back to reality, misty images appearing within the mirror's surface.

The three women stood over the Uranus Mirror and studied the images it portrayed. After a minute the images faded with the light and they were left to ponder what they had seen.

Her face grim, Haruka turned to Setsunna.

"You know what you must do," the green haired woman glanced back at the mirror once before heading back upstairs. "Ranma must be dealt with."

~

They were back in Juuban again. Ranma sighed as she sat down on the roof of Mamoru's apartment building. The sky was clear and the moon was shining a pale yellow. Her skin prickled as a light breeze passed by, the Chinese dress flapping slightly. Despite being a dress, at least it was comfortable. The seems of this one had given out during the fight earlier, and now an opening ran from her left ankle to her upper thigh. 

Ranma stared over the lip of the roof and down into the park across the street. She could see the moon's reflection off of the lack surrounded by a number of swaying masses that were trees. It was late out, past midnight when they returned, yet Ranma couldn't make herself sleep that night. After recovering from her earlier shock, her mind became boggled by the feelings and gut intuition she'd gotten from being around that fanged character in the mall.

He felt so familiar and she . .

Ranma rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes as the tears came again. She hadn't really cried like this in a long time. Not since Jusenkyou and realizing the truth. 

After the mall they had returned to the Tendou dojo. Ucchan was already gone, left to begin settling down into her own life once again. She asked for training to defeat Genma one day and Ranma was only too happy to oblige. Things almost deteriorated once again as Soun began another soliloquy over the virtues of a man taking care of a woman. Feeling the hot ki from Ranma, each of the Tendou daughters had jumped across the table to slap a hand over their father's mouth. Nabiki especially had changed her tune after witnessing the power Ranma could command.

It was another quick send-off after dinner. Mamoru took a few of the shopping bags for her and escorted them both silently to the train station and then his apartment. The walk was becoming familiar by now. So much was happening in only a few days Ranma had almost forgotten about the engagement entirely until Mamoru handed her a key for the apartment. He promised to work out new sleeping arrangements as soon as he could. 

There was something strange going on with her 'fiancé'. While he said he did not want the engagement, he did hold back on something that could clear them both. What did Mamoru see in Usagi anyway? Besides a perverted little girl sex fantasy that is.

Ranma sighed and clutched her knees. Maybe she would just settle down for a bit and try to think things out. At least here she had food, a place to sleep, and peace from her father. It would be nice to stay in one place for at least a little while. She would go and visit Ukyou and Akane on the weekends like they planned, she'd train them, and probably just hang out for a while. Though there was no way either of them could really fight these new enemies Ranma had acquired, she did appreciate their help. Though Akane was not as good as Ukyou, she was definitely a good fighter, better than most.

The moon was passing overhead and a light fog was covering the park the same way it had been in Jusenkyou. Ranma watched mist form, refracted the moon's light until it looked like white mounds of snow. She missed her true body, the strong male body that stood a few inches taller than most his age. 

"R-Ranma!" 

Ranma looked over her shoulder, brushing a tear onto her shoulder, to find a young man scrabbling over the side of the roof on the opposite side.

Ryouga smiled blissfully, not minding the fact he had been lost in a forest moments ago and now had pulled himself over a rooftop. "What are you doing in Osaka?"

Bits of gravel crunched beneath Ranma's feet as she stood up to face the boy. Her shoulders shook as she stared at him, eyes beginning to burn with anger. This was his fault! He was why she felt so bad now!

Ryouga yiped and ducked under a fast kick to his head. He was still in his cursed form, though most couldn't tell, and he was able to avoid a good number of the redhead's attacks. At the moment they were unorganized because of her distraught state. He held out his hands in a peaceful gesture, "Wait!"

Warm tears still fell down her cheeks and Ranma continued to focus her anger on the boy. When her attacks were being avoided for too long she started to really focus, her speed and accuracy increasing. She wanted, needed to hit him. Maybe punishing him would make the pain go away.

Ryouga jerked back his arms, rubbing a bruise on the underside as he continued to duck and swerve out of the way. "Ow! What'd I do?"

Lip trembling, Ranma folded over her ki and the speed suddenly doubled. Ryouga would have been pummeled if Ranma's mind had been clear enough to compensate for the pressure of her assault. Ranma stumbled and fell into Ryouga's arms, tagging him once in the gut. "You jerk. Why didn't you fight back?"

Ryouga tried not to wince when he was hit. Ranma was lying in his arms and he could feel her arms shudder and her sobs beat against his chest. He didn't want to see his goddess cry like this. "Man, you hit like a ton of bricks."

She didn't know what she was doing. Ranma stood there for a few moment, feeling better about being so close to Ryouga. It was not the contact of a boy she cared about, but the warmth of an aura she knew so well. It's what she'd felt in the mall. The aura, so confident and warm, it was the aura she used to carry with her as a guy. This was hers, a piece of her soul stolen by the cursed springs. Could that mean Ryouga was now . . "Are . . ?" but she didn't have the courage to ask. If it was true then who was she. All she had left was her name, but if it turned out that Ryouga was now Saotome Ranma then what was left for her?

Grabbing a hold of his shirt, Ranma sobbed into Ryouga's chest, whispering over and over, "I hate you."

Ryouga slowly closed his arms around the redhead, placing a hand on her head, running it over her smooth hair. He couldn't make out her muffled words, but he could tell she was crying from some great anguish. "Shh, don't cry," he attempted to soothe her with little whispers and held her close, the tug on his heart having led him here.

End Chapter Six

***

Sorry that took so long, but then college does become time consuming. Dang schoolin, whattibe gud fer?

Slowly, the trickle of information is pointing you to the purpose Ranma serves in this story. Or has it? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! This settles the Ryouga/Ukyou introduction. What can be expected in the next chapter, why a new Ranma 1/2 cannon character of course! Bring on the Amazons!

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at www.geocities.com/jehtek

Ja ne.


	7. chapter seven

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and it's characters are the product and property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz video.

****

The Juuban Incident

Chapter Seven

By Michael Fetter

At the close of the Silver Millenium . . .

The battle had lasted over three months before the first of the Sailor Scouts fell to their enemy. A shudder had run through Queen Serenity then as she felt the unmistakable loss. It was a pain that tore at her heart and would have had her weeping if not for the need to act. 

The Negaverse had been picking up speed recently. Attacks became more savage and costly, like sharks after getting their first taste of blood. The Outers had kept the battle to the rim of their solar system, but eventually their strength failed. 

The Negaverse pushed forward and the Scouts were forced to give up more and more ground, losing whole planets to the evil. Now, having been cornered in her own court, the Queen glared up angrily at the pulsating energy that was the source of all of her woes. Metalla. The thing had not true form except a purple gathering of all the evil energies its powers created. 

Her castle was in ruins, parapets, palisades, turrets, spires, all had crumbled. The roof to her main hall had been rent from its place and the Queen could see right up into space, to the Earth in the background. The Scouts had given the fight their all, but now lay unconscious at her feet, their energy wasted.

Metalla made noises that could be laughter, but came out like the gurgle of a man choking on his own blood. It brought chills to the Queen to even look upon this evil monster. 

Steadfast in her resolve to deal with this enemy the only way left to her, Queen Serenity lifted up her wand with both hands and aimed it to the center of the evil energy before her, gloating its victory so prematurely. Serenity cast a glance to her daughter, protected futilely by the Prince Endymion. What was left for her daughter once this monster had destroyed everything? She may not be a queen of the Moon Kingdom, but at least her daughter would have a future. "Good luck, my daughter. Protect her Sailor Scouts."

Metalla felt the rising power of the Queen and quickly began to gather its own energies. Once the queen was gone nothing would stand in its way. "NoW yOU dIe!!"

"AAAA!!!" Serenity screamed as the Negaverse power began to assault her. Only the power of her wand could protect her for a few seconds before everything would go black. With all of her effort, she pushed aside the pain and concentrated on her last act to protect her people. 

The wand in Serenity's hands turned silver with the power coursing through its form. The energy was pure and good, passing over the fallen of the Silver Millenium and cutting into Metalla. A rip was torn through the universe. Winds pulled at anything not permanently affixed to the ground. 

In her last moments of consciousness, Queen Serenity saw her Scouts protected within the energy spheres that would carry them from this place. The Silver Millenium was over, but maybe sometime in the future her daughter could restart the peace of the Moon Kingdom.

Space was cold.

The plants did not shine with culture and civilization. All had vanished with the wake of Metalla. 

The darkness was a peace to the solar system, which had been plagued with disastrous battles of magical proportion. While in the darkness one could see clearly the end of the Moon Kingdom they could also feel the peace brought on by the Silence. Was this the Silence brought on by a Sailor Scout her people had prophesized? The Queen found it ironic. While everyone had feared the powerful Sailor Saturn, it was their trusted queen who completely destroyed the kingdom.

"I . . won," Serenity whispered in surprise. She should have died with the last effort to remove Metalla from the universe. 

Serenity found herself drifting through the darkness of space, protected by a small sphere of blue light. Her body was spinning slowly as it drifted towards the pull of the nearest and strongest gravity. "The earth . .," Serenity saw the blue green planet becoming larger as she fell towards it. Her body rolled further and she saw the Moon. Her Moon was pot-marked and cratered from the war. A great crater had formed where she and Metalla had faced off. The Moon had been scoured clean of any trace of civilization, it was a dead planet once again.

"The moon kingdom is gone . .," it saddened Serenity to say it, but she knew nothing could last forever. In time, the champions of love and justice would return, the Moon Kingdom would return. She wished she could see her daughter when that time came, when Princess Serenity became a queen in her own right. "I love you, daughter."

Serenity was falling faster now, a valley of springs miles beneath her. Her hand clenched the wand close to her chest as she found the atmosphere of the Earth envelope her. There was nothing she could do. Serenity barely had the energy to protest her fate, but she did not fear it after fighting so hard to protect the future.

~

Ami's friends were strangely quiet as they entered the school grounds that day. It was understandable considering all they had learned yesterday about Ranma's mysterious powers. How this had happened was still a mystery. The idea that Ranma may have the reincarnated spirit of Queen Serenity gave them all pause. How should they act around the redhead now? 

A green coupe pulled up to the curb outside the school's main gates and the group of girls watched as Ranma stepped out. Usagi was still a little jealous. Raye and Minako were still a little angry. Makato felt even more justified in her respect of the redhead's abilities. No matter what, things were going to change and hopefully for the better. 

Seeing her friends standing silently and unsure, Ami chose to walk over by herself. She, at least, could be considered almost a friend to Ranma. Ami sidestepped the usual gawkers of Ranma's and greeted her, "Hi Ranma, Mamoru."

"Morning, Ami," Mamoru replied from with the car. He'd leaned over a little to see her face through the passenger side window. He looked to Ranma and gave her a little, nervous smile. "I'll pick you up from work."

Ranma nodded, "Okay."

Mamoru drove off and was replaced by other's dropping of high school kids. It was a fairly pleasant day, only a few clouds in the sky and stillness in the air that held a bit of the morning chill. 

Ranma wore the girl's uniform now, much to the redhead's ire. She looked uncomfortable in anything that girlish and was irritated by the way boys looked at her legs and chest if they ever tried to talk to her. With the anger and fighting power Ranma possessed it was a miracle there were as few injured students. The last, a senior here, had come on to Ranma thinking his upperclassman status and popularity in sports would be enough to impress the redhead.

With as much thought as one might give the task of gutting a fish, Ranma-chan removed his arm from her shoulder, twisted it behind the guys back, ripped off his shorts, and tied him to a basketball hoop. Though boys were wary of asking her out, Ranma did become popular with girls who had been used by the same arrogant jock. 

"Hope I didn't freak you out too much with that fight in the mall, Ami."

Ami was shocked by the sudden voice as they walked through the courtyard. She had been trying to work out how she should act around Ranma, maybe find some reason why she acted this way. Waving her hands, "It's all right. This is the home of the Sailor Scouts so it's nothing too unusual."

Ranma nodded and they entered the school, both heading for the same class. "I'm still itchin to give'em a piece of my mind, those little tramps."

Ami started to pale a little. "You . . You don't really mean-"

There was a sigh and Ranma shrugged. "Nah, I guess not. Maybe the Mars chick, but I'd be happy to never see'm again."

Ami let out her breath. Something would have to be done about this adversity Ranma had for the Sailor Scouts. If only there were some way to make peace.

The wall decided to explode then as Ranma and Ami entered their classroom.

"That be arrange," a high-pitched, feminine scream announced. The class gasped as a girl with long purple hair burst through the wall with a pair of odd-looking maces in her hands. She was an exotic beauty like no one had ever seen before, a close cut Chinese garb that accentuated her every curve. It would have been perfect except for the scowl and angry, "Ranma! Shampoo kill!"

Skipping backwards to avoid the first swing of the bonbori, Ranma put up her hands defensively. "Shampoo!" Ranma jumped into the hallway and leapt over another of the Amazon's attacks. The way Shampoo was going people were going to be hurt. Ranma had to lead the girl out of the school before she could fight.

The two exploded out of the front doors with a crowd of students following the fight from a safer distance. 

"Ranma Shampoo kill!" The Amazon maiden announced again, smashing a wall Ranma had been backed up against. 

"Wh-what do we do?!" Usagi asked as she and the rest of the Scouts appeared at the front doors. Ranma and Shampoo had passed them in the halls, missing knocking Raye in the face by an inch.

Watching the fight pensively, Ami spoke in her worried voice, "We can't help Ranma like this."

"Should we change then?" Minako asked.

"But Ranma doesn't even like us," Raye countered, her anger at the redhead still visible even if it was now unspoken.

Looking over the fight, Makato finally crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe. "Ranma can take care of herself." She knew it was true, after all they had seen of Ranma's power no normal human fighter could stand up against the redhead. 

The fight went on for another minute with Ranma bouncing about the courtyard, easily evading every one of Shampoo's attacks. She still tried to stop the Amazon, but the Chinese girl wouldn't listen. Tempers flared as one of Shampoo's bonbori broke through a small fountain in the courtyard.

A soaked Ranma-chan wiped the water from her eyes and glared at the Amazon as she smirked haughtily. "Dammit, Shampoo! You got me all wet!" The smirk was wiped away quickly as Ranma rushed across the area and shot a fast front kick to the Amazon's gut.

There were a few whistles from the impressed crowd as the Amazon reached an altitude so distant that she became a speck in the sky.

"Where do you think she'll land?" Ami asked upon approaching the madly huffing redhead.

Ranma set her foot down and snorted, "On the moon for all I care."

~

"Life sucks," was about all Ranma could think of to summarize her life thus far. She was, at the moment, ringing out her wet shirt in the girl's bathroom after the teacher had sent her out. After punting Shampoo into LEO Ranma had been too mad to notice they way others were staring at her, or falling over bleeding. The teacher, a man who taught math, had gotten very red in the face and shooed her out of his class to clean herself up. Ranma-chan had left, trailing drops of water on her way. For some reason more and more girls were beginning to scowl at her.

"Not that I care," Ranma snorted. "Not like I want all of those hentai boys looking at me."

More water spilled out of the white top of Ranma's shirt as she twisted it a little tighter. When it looked finished she opened it up and frowned at the wrinkles. At least it was dryer and wouldn't show off as much.

The skirt came off next and Ranma gave it the same treatment as her shirt. 

"Where the hell am I now?!"

Ranma-chan jumped to the ceiling in her surprise of the sudden voice. She hadn't felt anyone approach her. Clinging to a light fixture, Ranma-chan looked to the floor and found Ryouga standing beside a condom dispenser. He was staring at it intently as if it were the reason he was lost right now.

Sighing, Ranma dropped to the ground and pulled on her skirt. "Don't get any ideas, Ryouga."

The Lost Boy blinked and turned on his heel. "Ranma!" He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"It is the girl's bathroom," she frowned, but did nothing more. Last night had been a great release for her nerves and soul. Finding out that Ryouga had been cursed at Jusenkyou, apparently with the pool she had almost died in, left her at a crossroads. She both hated him and wanted to keep him close. Even the hate was more like a desire to devour him whole and blend their souls together. 

When she woke up that morning, on the roof, it was in Ryouga's arms. He'd been with her the entire time as she finally cried herself to sleep. Ryouga just sat there, holding her, watching her. She could feel his aura in her sleep and it chased away the usual nightmares. 

Blushing, Ryouga took stock of his surroundings and laughed nervously. He'd accidentally walked into a girl's bathroom before, and if he recalled correctly it was a very painful experience. "S-Sorry bout that."

"You even sound like me," Ranma-chan muttered.

"Huh?"

She waved it off. 

Noticing her wet clothing and hair, Ryouga turned away with a blush, facing the condom dispenser again, blushing further. "What happened to you?"

"Amazons happened to me," Ranma stated tersely. It all started when Ranma had beaten Shampoo in a tournament. How was she supposed to know beating an Amazon would get her killed? That was definitely the last time she put her neck out for her gluttonous father. 

Ryouga didn't get it, but he nodded like he understood and followed Ranma out the door.

"First fighting in the courtyard, then walking through the school indecently, and now I find you coming out of the bathroom with your boyfriend."

Both teens paused and looked up at the tall, green haired woman that stood before them. She had a little smirk on her face as she regarded them with purple eyes, vastly older than her appearance. She was dressed in a dress suit like the administration wore. Something about the woman made Ranma very uncomfortable, as if she were meeting and old friend with whom she had had a falling out with.

Ranma looked over at Ryouga and found him blushing from the boyfriend remark. He may have a piece of her soul, but it would take a good deal more than that to get her into bed with him. She turned back to the administrator, "I'm late for class."

"And you will be later still," the woman returned. She met the hard glare from Ranma with an amused glance before turning to the boy. Her brows creased as she looked at him, "Go back to class."

"But I don't-" Ryouga started and stopped under the woman's gaze. He nodded and started walking off in a random direction. The woman didn't seem to notice and he sighed. Too bad Ranma got in trouble. This must be all . . . some guy's fault.

~

Setsunna led the redhead to her office. It had taken her a little planning to replace the usual Juuban High counselor, but the Time Gates made things easier. It was only for the day anyway. The normal counselor was at home with a cold.

When the door was closed, she walked around the little desk and sat down opposite of Ranma. Looking into the girl's past had been impossible. Somehow things had become masked around her, like time folded over her footprints and buried them in the snow. She'd been planning the return of the Silver Millenium for too long to have her efforts thwarted by a random factor in the time stream. 

This was near the last of her options for dealing with Ranma. After the Time Gates, Setsunna had subtly asked Michiru to look in on Ranma's past, but that had only revealed a confusing kaleidoscope of images riding the ripples of a spring. Whoever Ranma was, she was being protected by Time, which meant she was either a savior, or a great enemy. Either way, she was dangerous to Setsunna's plans.

"I told you he wasn't my boyfriend and I wasn't having sex with him." Ranma had been growling at her since the hallway. Setsunna could really care less if the girl was fooling around, but she needed an excuse to drag the girl along. The boy had been a strange one, easily getting lost within a room with only one door, but he had had no effect on the coming of Crystal Tokyo.

Setsunna sat down in the large leather chair and steepled her hands before her face. "I'm told you recently returned from a trip to China."

"Yes."

"You endured some traumatic event while you were there," she stated. It wasn't written on any file, but it was a good guess considering the attack by the Amazon, Shampoo. "Would you care to tell me about it?"

"Not really," Ranma muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from the woman.

"You're a very angry girl, Ranma. It would help to let things out."

A bit of Ranma's resistance dropped, but returned with full force a moment later. "Lay off, lady. I don't gotta tell you nothin."

"Something very painful happened to you. Did you lose someone?" Setsunna gauged how close she was getting by the reactions Ranma had. "They were very close to you."

Ranma remained silent.

"Someone you loved? No, a life you lost." Setsunna was getting a little too obvious in her questions, but if Ranma wasn't who she thought she was then the girl would have no idea what she was talking about, or it would sound like psycho-babble. Despite Ranma's unwillingness to speak, the emotions playing over her face were worth more than words. "You used to be someone different, someone with a family, but now you are alone."

Setsunna could see it was getting hard for Ranma to control her emotions. The redhead's eyes were watering and she trembled slightly. It must be her then. Setsunna's smile brightened. She didn't know how or why, but this must be her queen reborn. The aura Ami registered was off, but that could just be a product of being raised on Earth. The face was too round, eyes weren't green, and the hair wasn't blonde, but who else could Ranma be? All that Setsunna had to do now was raise the memories out of their depths.

Standing up and rounding the desk, Setsunna pulled out her broach. Ranma was too busy in her own thoughts to notice. Speaking softly, Setsunna spoke the transformation sequence, "Pluto Power, Make Up."

The redhead blinked when the room lit up in a purple glow. Brushing the back of her hand over her eyes she turned around to look for the counselor. She gasped when she found a naked woman spinning in the air. 

As the sequence ended, Pluto stood before the shocked redhead with her staff held in one hand. She brought the tip of her garnet staff to Ranma's forehead, "What was forgotten in the past, is returned to you at last."

A stupid rhyme, she knew, but it wasn't the words that were important but the focus they brought. 

Ranma-chan glowed briefly for a moment with a silver light that sparkled for a moment and then drifted away like it was carried off by the wind. "What-?"

Setsunna watched the brief awakening with a frown. "Do you remember now, my queen?"

Shaking the feeling of cloudiness, Ranma blinked at the Sailor Scout and then stood up quickly, backing up for some fighting distance. "What the hell did you just do to me?!" she demanded.

Pluto's eyes narrowed as she glared at the redhead dangerously. The memories should have returned to her queen after using the Time Gates to unlock them. What was happening then? The power readings Ami had gotten, the fact that Ranma was the only one who did not look like her Silver Millenium counterpart - this was not her queen. "You disgusting puppet! How dare you imitate my queen!"

Ranma could see the Scout building up an attack and she felt her own power suddenly begin to grow. Without a word, she thrust her hands forward and a blue ball of ki striped with silver rocketed into Pluto's gut and sent the woman sprawling out into the hall. 

"What's wrong, old woman?" Ranma-chan taunted as she sauntered out of the counselor's office and into the hall. "Can't keep up? The kiddies were faster than you."

Setsunna glared at the girl and stood up shakily. She hadn't done close quarters combat in some time. With her staff she opened a portal to the Time Gates. "Another time, girl."

Ranma frowned as she watched the Sailor Scout go. A crowd had formed in the halls when they heard the explosion and the people began to whisper. Ranma's knuckles popped as she strained her fists. With a growl she put her hand through the nearest locker and stormed out of the school. "Why can't they just leave me alone?"

~

It was a quiet restaurant almost a mile from the apartment Ranma and Mamoru shared. A simple establishment with all the common, ornate, Chinese pieces you would expect to find in a place that called itself the 'Lily Pond'. 

The front door chimed and in stepped a pretty blue-haired customer. "Hi, Ranma."

The redheaded Japanese girl in a blue Chinese dress bowed. "Hi, Ami. Welcome to the Lily Pond. How many?" It was easy for Ranma to pretend to be nice because deep down, buried beneath Jusenkyou, she really was. Just don't ask her if it's true.

"Just one," Ami answered raising her pointer finger.

Smiling and picking up a menu, Ranma nodded to have Ami follow her. "This way."

"How is work, Ranma?" Ami asked pleasantly and sitting down at her table. Ranma gave her a small booth next to the wall. 

The redhead shrugged. "Okay. It's pretty much the only place that will let me wear my Chinese clothes."

Ami took a moment to glance at the menu, but she already knew what she wanted. Passing the menu back, "How about some vegetarian ramen."

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you." Ami smiled again as she watched Ranma walk off. She was a strange character, Ami decided. A walking contradiction. Ranma didn't even move like a girl, too exposed. She seemed delicate, but her speech was rough. Feminist one moment, and a sexy restaurant hostess the next. Ami shook her head at the idea of 'Ranma'. 

The Mercury computer began to beep. "Now what?" Ami groused and went through her book bag. To her surprise a daemon signal had just appeared very close to her. Ami dialed up the others on her communicator. "Guys, I'm picking up a daemon signal."

"Where are you?" Makato asked.

"With Ranma at her work."

Raye made an affirmative grunt, "We're on our way."

Ami gasped and ducked under the table as the front door to the restaurant suddenly exploded inwards. A shower of glass and wood splintered into the dining area and sparkled over the heads of customers.

"Ranma! Shampoo kill!" A bonbori toting, purple-haired Amazon charged into the restaurant. She looked in the mood for blood, probably a little sore (literally?) from the ass kicking she'd gotten from Ranma the last time.

Ami blinked and looked back at her computer. "It couldn't be."

Picking up a tray of orders, Ranma returned to the main room and raised an eyebrow at the chaos Shampoo had created. "Do you mind, Shampoo, I'm working here!"

Smirking and twirling her bonbori, Shampoo dropped into an offensive stance with one of her round maces low and the other raised over her head. She watched Ranma put down a bowl of ramen in front of Ami. When her back was turned Shampoo jabbed forward. "No mind to Shampoo!"

"Here's yer order, enjoy!" Ranma perkily bobbed her head so casually that Ami couldn't tell if she had dodged the strike or it accidentally missed.

Another swipe; Ranma ducked and neatly placed down another order at a different table. The surprised customer watched her turn with a spin to avoid the next swipe. "What?!"

The Amazon growled and tightened her grip on the bonbori. "Ranma make fun of Shampoo?!"

"You could wait until I'm done with work. You might trash the place," Ranma remarked with a grin and sidestepped another attack.

Bring the maces into an overhead strike, Shampoo busted through the next customer table Ranma served. "Shampoo no take orders from Ranma!"

Ranma blocked the spray of food with her serving tray. "Hey, quit it!" She spoke with more than words though. Shampoo found herself speeding through the kitchen doors though not of her choice.

The manager chased Shampoo, covered in noodles, back out into the main area. He took one look at the mess his establishment had become and dragged his fingers through graying hair. "Oh! My restaurant!"

Shampoo tossed aside tables and customers on her way back to Ranma. Most of the people had fled, but some met encouragement at the end of Shampoo's bonbori. Ranma snatched one of the unfortunate victims out of the air and thrust him into a fleeing girl's arms. "You're really asking for it, Shampoo!" Ranma ducked another strike and came up with a quick kick to the Amazon's chin and then her extended wrist, knocking away one of the bonbori.

None of them noticed a small seed begin to sprout beneath the stores jade dragon near the back. That was until it was hit by Shampoo's lost weapon.

"OW!" The daemon rubbed his head. "How dare you hit me, the Jade Dragon! I will have your pure heart crystal for that!" With a snarl the daemon took form into a tall woman made entirely of Jade. A firm grip on the stone pillar the dragon had been sitting on, she casually tossed the piece at the two young fighters.

Ranma and Shampoo both felt their danger senses flair and ducked beneath the passing stone slab.

"What are you doing to me?! I'll be ruined!" The manager moaned pitifully as his entire front was destroyed by the daemon's attack.

"Sorry! I'll take care of it Chen-san," Ranma yelled over the screaming. With a quick flip, she placed both feet on top of Shampoo's head and buried the girl beneath the debris. Pulling up her ki, Ranma started forward for the daemon.

The Jade woman smirked and held up a hand. "Jade's Revenge!"

Ranma's eyes went wide as she found herself confronted by a wave of green energy. A quick glance over her shoulder showed a blue haired girl only starting to pull herself out of her seat. There wasn't much time, Ranma changed directions and dived for the girl, tackling her to the ground. "Ami!"

Shampoo pulled herself from the ground and watched Ranma pull someone beneath a table before the area exploded in a green light. When it was over a few hundred pounds of debris from the collapsed ceiling was all that was left. "Good, Ranma dead." Nodding to herself, Shampoo made ready to leave when the Jade Dragon stepped in her way and glared at her. "What you looking at?"

"DIE!"

Shampoo gasped and dove for the ground again.

With the moon at their backs, standing at the entrance of the restaurant, a group of fuku-clad girls appeared. Their leader wore her hair in long blonde odangos and stood at the front of the group. "Hold it right there!" Her three comrades took dramatic positions beside the blonde. "Restaurant are places to enjoy good food and company. I am Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"And on behalf of the moon, we'll punish you!" Sailor Moon finished, pointing at the Jade Dragon.

Shampoo blinked and dodged another blow from the daemon. She'd already exchanged a number of hits while the Scouts had been introducing themselves. "Aiyah. Stupid girls need fight more and talk less." Flipping over the daemon, Shampoo got a good look at her 'saviors'. "How stupid girls fight in bimbo clothes anyway?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HUSSY CALLED US BIMBOS?!" Sailor Mars' eye twitched and an aura of red began to surround her.

"Not now, Mars!" Sailor Jupiter spat and brought her hands forward for an attack. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

The daemon's back arched as the lightning struck her.

Sailor Venus quickly followed up the tall Scout's attack. "Venus Love Me Chain!"

Jade Dragon wasn't about to be taken that easily though. "Jade Darts!" she screamed, knocking away the magical chain and forcing the fighters to scramble out of the way.

Coming back up onto one knee, Sailor Mars put her hands together and aimed for the daemon. "Burning Mandala!"

There was a grunt of effort on the daemon's part to block the attack. She skidded a few feet backwards before the fire dissipated. A snide remark was ready until she found herself facing the leader again.

"Moon Therapy-" When midway through her third spin Jade Dragon decided to toss another green shard. "EEEYAH!"

The rate at which the daemon could toss her attacks was just too much for the Scouts. They remained pinned down, even Shampoo, while Jade Dragon laughed maniacally. 

The debris on one side of the room began to shift. Slowly, silver light began to push through the cracks until, "HA!"

"It's Ranma and Ami!" Sailor Moon gasped as she found her friend being supported by Ranma-chan as a heap of wood and cement rained down around them.

"I'm getting sick of dealing with you twerps," Ranma muttered and brought up her free hand at the daemon. "And I'm really getting sick of you guys shredding all my clothes!" Silver flames danced around her form without harming the unconscious girl she supported. A ball of magical energy grew in her palm. "Moon's Righteous Fury!"

Jade Dragon had been ready for Ranma's attack, or would have been if it had conformed to the power levels she'd been expecting. The silver energy blast melted her thrown darts into nothing and continued past. There wasn't time to scream as the daemon was pressed by the attack until fractures developed throughout her body. In a final look of surprise, Jade Dragon shattered into dust.

Shampoo watched the daemon's end with dazed awe. "Aiyah."

"Ditto," Sailor Venus whispered.

Someone stomped on the ground. "That's it!" All heads turned to the restaurant manager whose clothing had been burned and shred. Glaring, he pointed at Ranma, "You're fired!"

Ranma sighed and dropped her head.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Mamoru asked as he drove up in his car.

~

Nerima, Tendou dojo.

"Tough week, Ranchan?" Ukyou asked. She, Ami, Akane, and Ranma were together again for the weekend. It was becoming a ritual. Somehow, someway, Ranma came back to Nerima, and the rest followed. Though the past few weeks at least she had been getting there with the intention of getting anywhere.

"You could say that," Ranma yawned and picked at the blue nightie Akane had her dress in. If she had been a boy this would never have happened, but she hadn't been a boy in almost half a year now. Though the thing was nearly see-through, Ranma didn't mind. It was just her friends here and Akane had been the one to ask.

Akane was someone special, someone that had been growing on her with every visit. She still followed Ranma around like a love-struck fan, but she had the cutest smile and the way she looked in her gi when they were training or sparring . . it was nice.

Ukyou had a potato chip in her hand and was studying it intently before shoving it into her mouth. More relaxed than she had ever been, Ukyou was starting to be a girl again; doing girlie things, wearing girlie clothes. Last week Ukyou had told them about her new boyfriend from school. "I wish those Sailor brats would just take a hint and leave you alone."

Ranma shrugged, crossed her legs in the air above her and watched the toes wiggle. 

"Sorry we couldn't be there to help you out, Ranma-san," Akane looked sheepish and glanced away before Ranma could see her face.

Yawning, Ranma rolled over onto her stomach and stared at the rest. "They ain't so tough." 

Kasumi and Nabiki were somewhere in the house. Her father and Tendou-san were involved in another game of cheating Go, and Mamoru . . who cared?

The dojo was lit up only by the TV, which they had confiscated from the house. Akane and Ukyou had picked up two movies, a romance and a romantic comedy. Ranma could have put them together in one genre though: crap. It didn't matter what they watched though. Half of the time they weren't paying attention, just talking about this and that, forcing secrets out of Ukyou about the things she did in her all-boy schools, or forcing Ranma into the nightie. How she was to get out of the flimsy material without breaking it was beyond her.

Ami was wrapped in her sleeping bag, claiming there was a cool breeze, with her backpack of clothes, toiletries, and the school supplies she was never without. Instead of the snacks, Ami had asked for some cut up carrots and apples. 

Ukyou's face was lost in shadows with her hair down and protecting her from the only light in the dojo. She'd kept her spatula with her (in case Mamoru showed up) and didn't bother with a bunch of extra clothes since she lived so close. 

The TV changed Akane's face from red to blue to green and then around again. She lay down on her bedroll beside Ranma, her favorite sensei, and had asked endless questions about all the things Ranma did on her ten-year training trip.

Ami wore blue pajamas, Ukyou was in off-white, and Akane wore ones with flying pigs. All of this made Ranma wonder, why was she left in the nightie?

Finishing another carrot, Ami leaned her head on one hand and watched the redhead. "So who was this Scout that you met, Ranma?"

Ranma tried to recall, "Uhm, she called herself Pluto, I think."

"Pluto?" Ami looked surprised. "Why would she be after you?"

"What difference does it make? A Sailor Scout is a Sailor Scout." Akane nodded solemnly.

Ami frowned, "That's not quite true, Akane."

"What do you mean, sugar?" Ukyou asked.

"Well, there are the Inners and the Outers. Every planet except for the Earth has a Scout and their leader is Sailor Moon. The Inners have been around longer, fighting off the Negaverse." Ranma noticed that Ami seemed to take some pride in this knowledge. She seemed to puff up a little. Ranma figured the Scouts did deserve some praise if some of the things she'd heard about them were true. How they stopped some evil generals from stealing people's energy.

Still, what mattered more to Ranma was personal experience. "Don't mean much to me. They're all just a bunch of no skill, silly-dressed girls."

"Despite what you think, Ranma, the Inner Scouts are good people. I'm sure they've realized it was just a misunderstanding," Ami smiled weakly, embarrassed about apologizing for the Scouts.

Akane snorted, "Some misunderstanding, Ami. They attacked Ranma with their stupid magic."

"Well, look at it from their point of view." Ami began to reason, "Before Ranma showed up the only people with her kind of powers were Scouts and people trying to take over the world."

Ukyou hesitated a moment then nodded in agreement. "She's got a point, Ranchan."

"Yeah, I guess." Ranma could understand that. She treated boys almost the same way. The only difference was she hadn't found any exceptions to her own fights. "Well, if the Inners leave me alone then I'll leave them alone. Except for that Mars chick. Is she an Outer, Ami?" Ranma asked hopefully.

Akane gave a small laugh and shook her head. "Mars isn't that far from the Earth, Ranma-san. Don't you know what the solar system looks like?"

"Uh . ."

Deciding to bail out her friend, Ukyou looked at Ami, "How do you know so much about the Sailor Scouts anyway, Ami?"

"Uhm, newspapers," Ami answered nervously and pulled her backpack with the Mercury computer back further. A quick change of conversation was called for. "So how are things going between you and Mamoru, Ranma?"

Ranma blinked as she found everyone watching her intently.

Juuban, Ice Cream Shop.

Since Ranma came to Juuban, Mamoru and Usagi hadn't gotten as much time alone together. Without any daemon attacks this night, they decided to head out. Of course, this meant Usa would be tagging along with her new friend Hotaru. 

The young couple sat together on one side of a booth in Usagi's favorite ice cream shop. After some fruitful discussion on the benefits of original versus fat free ice cream, Mamoru decided he missed the more interesting discourses he had with Ranma. 

Ranma who didn't seem to hate him as much recently, who defeated daemons single-handedly, and who had an admirable strength of will. 

"So what do you think?"

Usagi looked away from her ice cream with the spoon still in her mouth. "About what?"

Smiling softly, Mamoru handed Usagi a napkin. The one thing Usagi and Ranma had in common was there ability to eat like pigs. "About the fight between Sailor Pluto and Ranma, of course, meatball head."

Rolling the spoon around in her empty bowl, Usagi tried to consider her feelings. Despite Ami saying that Ranma was a nice person, Usagi just didn't have that experience with the red head. "Who knows? Ranma seems to get into fights with everyone. I can't believe she's my mother from the Silver Millenium."

"Ami said she wasn't entirely sure about that," Mamoru reminded her.

Usagi frowned, a little fear trembling into her voice. "You didn't see what she did at the restaurant." The power the red head had wielded was amazing and frightening. What if Ranma really lost control one day? How many people would be hurt by the girl who seemed to have a vendetta out for the Sailor Scouts? There were other reasons not to like Ranma however. "So what's going on between you and Ranma?"

"What do you mean?" Mamoru was a little surprised by Usagi's change of conversation.

"Well, she's living in your apartment and the two of you seem to be getting along pretty well." Usagi leaned in closer to make sure she could see Mamoru's eyes, or maybe just to look miffed.

"I, uh, it's nothing, Usagi. We're just friends, really." Mamoru tugged at his collar. "Not even friends! More like roommates!"

Usagi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You only have one bedroom."

Mamoru waved his hands about defensively. "Nononono! She sleeps on the couch! We just share the bathroom." Usagi's began to growl and Mamoru's eyes widened in fear. "No! Not at the same time! I only walked in on her once!"

"What?!" Usagi hadn't really thought they shared the bathroom, but . . 

What was happening to him lately? Mamoru seemed to be acquiring some sort of mouth in foot disease. "I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I was thinking about when I was touching her breast the night before!"

Usagi was livid with rage. "Mamoru!"

"Ack! You don't understand. They were all just accidents!"

"They?! It happened more than once?!" Usagi's eyes twitched worse with every moment.

"I-It wasn't always Ranma!"

Usagi wasn't sure where she got the mallet, but she wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. "Mamoru no baka!"

Ranma snorted and sat back on her butt, crossing her arms over her chest. "How should things be going with Mamoru. Not like I'm interested in the pervert."

Ami pat the redhead's arm with an amused smile. "He's not that bad, Ranma."

"He probably just hasn't gotten around to gropin ya yet," Ranma looked away indignantly. Ukyou nodded with the same anger.

Usagi, after dropping the mallet, leapt to a new conclusion about Ranma. What was she doing going to the bathroom without locking the doors? "That floozy! When I get my hands on her . ."

Mamoru sighed as he began to realize how used to being hit he was becoming. "She's not that bad, Usagi. Ranma has been on the road training for ten years."

"The perverted thing is just a phase guys go through, Ranma-san. Cousin Mamoru will change before you know it," Akane tried to reassure the red head. Somehow it didn't help.

Ranma leaned over and looked the girl in the eye. "Yesterday I caught him going through my underwear."

"Probably just doing the laundry," Akane replied hesitantly. She looked to the others for support, but Ukyou looked away and Ami . . . seemed uncertain at this point.

"Ya think I'd lettem do my laundry?" Ranma asked with a bit of disgust. 

"She's a bully. Probably does drugs too," Usagi stated.

Mamoru shook his head. "I never found anything in her underwear drawer."

The eye twitch was back. "What were you doing in her underwear drawer?!"

"He's a macho, arrogant, perverted, two-timing, cradle-robbing," The three blinked at that one. "chauvinistic jerk!"

"She's a proud, independent, skilled, protective, kind-in-her-own-way young girl."

"And what am I?!" Usagi pushed Mamoru back into a corner with her glare. He didn't get the chance to answer however. The mallet was very handy as it turned out.

WHAM!

Across the table, Usa and Hotaru were staring at the young couple blankly. Hotaru turned to her friend. "Who's Ranma?"

"I don't know." Usa answered. "But I'm gonna find out."

~

Sasuke, the Kuno's manservant, kneeled before Tatewaki upon returning from his latest quest. Ever since discovering the pig-tailed girl, Tatewaki had become obsessed with her, though he didn't know where to find her. Rather than ask Nabiki or look through a telephone book, Tatewaki directed Sasuke to perform, of all things, a house to house search. Understandably, Sasuke was very tired.

"Have you discovered the location of my fiery-haired goddess's whereabouts?" Kuno asked, standing tall and dignified in his pajamas, having been caught during breakfast.

Sasuke bowed lower in case he saw something he wouldn't like. "Y-Y . . Yes . ."

Kuno tsked, "You are a lazy servant, barely worthy of serving a Kuno, but give me the knowledge I seek."

"Yes, . . Master . . Tatewaki . ." Sasuke huffed. "She attends . . . Juuban . . High."

Kuno stroked his chin in thought. 

A sweat drop appeared on Sasuke's head as he realized he might be here for a while.

~

Come Monday, Akane was more than feeling the burn. Ranma had put Ukyou and herself through a meat grinder it seemed. There was no part of Akane's body that didn't feel sore and abused. It didn't help that she would probably have to deal with the morning mob again. Too bad Ranma couldn't be there to see her deal with the hentai horde.

Down the street came the faltering steps of one of her new friends.

"How are you feeling, Ukyou?" Akane asked with a wane smile. 

"A little sore." Ukyou tried to straighten up, but fell right back to using her battle spatula for a walking stick. "Good thing Ranchan can only teach during the weekends."

"I hope Kuno decides to take the day off," Akane wished as she loped along, beside the taller girl.

"Yeah, right. That moron?"

Akane shrugged. It was a . . dream?

Both girls looked around the courtyard in confusion. They'd never actually seen it in the mornings. Without the mob the place looked unfamiliar. "They're . . They're gone?" Akane gasped.

"Hey, Nabiki? You know anything about this?" Ukyou called up to Akane's sister in the window.

Nabiki shrugged. "Much as I'd like to have gotten the yen for telling Kuno, it wasn't me."

"Tell Kuno?" Ukyou blinked.

Akane likewise felt clueless. "Tell him what?"

~

As the sun began to rise on a new day, the students of Juuban High were greeted by a sight of regal splendor. The great hope of Japan, noble amongst nobles, the rising star of the Kendo world, Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen, had come to their school!

Feeling the awe he inspired in other - someone gagged into the bushes behind him - Kuno, decked in his finest Kendo garb, raised his bokken to the air. "Today, my pigtailed goddess, we shall embrace our love for each other!"

In the distance, Ranma shuddered and new life was about to meet a new low.

End Chapter Seven

***

Ok, it's here. So I'm slow. Do you know how time consuming writing, let me count, thirty pages of essay for college is? Let me sum it up for you: "The horror, the horror." (Heart of Darkness, pg. 180)

Ah, it feels good to be doing something I enjoy though. More chapters are on the way. What to expect: the next chapter will bring together the fury of Ranma and the wrath of the Outers, hoo-ha! Then, of course, bungling Inners, Mamoru getting brained, and a little girl in Cambodia discovers visas and gets the hell out of her country to some place where they have food!

Okay, that last part was mean, but this is all part of the dynamic of me.

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at www.geocities.com/jehtek

Ja ne.


	8. chapter eight

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and it's characters are the product and property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz video.

****

The Juuban Incident

Chapter Eight

By Michael Fetter

"Ranma, are you alright?" 

Shivering, Ranma rubbed her arms quickly and shook off the strange feeling she had just had. She and Mamoru were just finishing up breakfast and were about to head out for school. The morning was a little overcast, but not bad. 

Dressed in her school dress uniform, Ranma snatched up her book bag and slung it over her shoulder and waited for Mamoru to do the same. His keys jangled in one hand and he led them out of the apartment and into the hallway.

Ryouga was there staring up a flight of stairs. "Where the hell am I now?!"

"It's you," Mamoru gasped. This had been the man who had fought with Tuxedo Mask. This same man had been there to protect Ranma in the mall and then vanished mysteriously. Mamoru felt a little anger at that, like the fanged man was stealing Tuxedo Mask's 'knight in shining armor' idiom. 

Ryouga turned around and caught sight of Ranma and brought a smile to his face. Then he found the person who had spoken and his smile fell quickly. Eyeing Mamoru dangerously, he asked, "You two live together?"

"Yeah," Ranma sounded a little depressed, but not enough for Ryouga, "our parents set it up."

Ryouga nodded slowly and then noticed Ranma was wearing her school uniform. "Are you off to school now?"

Ranma arched an eyebrow.

"What I mean is, can I come along?" He tried to smile while at the same time scowling at Mamoru. "It's been a while since I've been to school and all."

"I remember," said Ranma.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she shook it off and reached for his hand. "I'll make sure you don't get lost on the way."

Heat began to build up in Ryouga face and he nodded his head vigorously as he followed the redhead down the stairs. 

For some reason, Mamoru found himself scowling at the boy and gave his key an extra hard turn to be sure the door was locked.

The drive to Juuban High seemed to last hours for Mamoru as he continued to check his rear view mirror and watch Ryouga staring at Ranma. Ranma herself was seated in the passenger seat, which made things a little better, but he'd rather not have to take Ryouga anywhere. The 'Lost Boy' seemed to be focusing on Ranma a little too intently for his tastes.

The school gates came up faster than he thought they would and Mamoru pulled over to the curb, rubbing the concrete with his tires accidentally. Ranma looked at him oddly for a moment and then dismissed it. Mamoru himself had both hands on the wheel and had to blink a few times like the sun had glared in his eyes, but he'd kept them on the redhead the entire time. He wanted to send Ryouga on ahead, cut the grasp they had on each others' hand, ask the fanged boy what he could possibly have to talk to his fiancée about. Mamoru hadn't noticed his breathing getting deeper as he watched the two enter the high school, barely registering Ranma's wave.

"Ease up there, Mamoru."

He did and turned to the driver side window to find Makato smirking at him. "You looked ready to rip the steering wheel off its column."

Mamoru's hands peeled away from the wheel like Velcro and he took a deep breath. The others were there. Usagi was glancing from Mamoru to Ranma and the new boy. She seemed somewhere lost between a glare and a look of smug satisfaction. 

Ami separated from the group and head off in Ranma's direction as was her want since becoming friends. She acknowledged Ryouga for a moment before getting into a conversation with Ranma and eyeing the grasped hands speculatively. 

"How are things?" Mamoru asked, feeling better with Ami keeping Ryouga at bay.

Makato shrugged. "We're still trying to figure out what to do about Ranma and since most of the activity has been around her our youma dusting days have gotten easier."

Mamoru nodded, releasing the seatbelt and getting out of the car for a moment before the high school bell rang. Raye mumbled still as she watched after Ranma, which everyone else seemed to now ignore like the wind. "What about the Amazon problem that was going on for a while?"

Minako on the other side of the car dragged her fingers through her long blonde hair and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe she got scared off by that youma in the Lily Pond."

"Oh well," Makato had a little feral smile. "At least she bugged Ranma for a while. It was pretty entertaining."

"Well-"

"Pigtailed goddess! I, the rising star of the Kendo world, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen, have come for thee! Let us embrace our love!"

The group blinked and looked back over to the courtyard.

~

"C'mon, Ryouga." Ranma held out her hand for the 'Lost Boy' and they both left the car behind. It had been an unusually quiet ride. Mamoru normally had something to say about school or appointments of some such. He'd constantly glanced at his rear view mirror angrily. Ranma had checked, but couldn't find anyone following them.

Ryouga stuttered something as he took her hand and followed her into the courtyard. They could both hear the whispers, but Ranma didn't let it bother her. Other people's opinions stopped mattering to her a while ago. Well, most people's opinions.

"Ranma."

Glancing over her shoulder, Ranma found her friend, Ami, jogging up to their position. "Yo."

Ami smiled and looked to Ryouga. "I'm Ami Mizuno."

The boy blushed and shook her hand, "Ryouga Hibiki."

Nodding again, "Ranma, I was-"

Then a certain delusional kendoist made himself known before the group passed him by completely. None of them had even noticed him standing in the center of the entrance, regally garbed in his hakima and bokken tapping his left shoulder nonchalantly. With a practiced flick of his wrist, he sent a single rose on a path with Ranma.

Snatching it out of the air somehow became a sign that she was interested. "Pigtailed goddess! I, the rising star of the Kendo world, Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen, have come for thee! Let us embrace our love!"

Ranma blinked a moment then gagged at the sight of the pompous kendoist who had groped her back in Nerima. "I don't think so."

Kuno, apparently, hadn't heard. He rushed in with his arms open to snatch her up in a hug. That was the plan anyway.

"BACK OFF!"

More than Ranma had blinked in surprise to see two fists planted squarely in Kuno's face. Ryouga and, somehow, Mamoru had beaten her to it.

Beside the car, Usagi was staring slack-jawed.

"I've never seen him leap over a car in his normal state before," Makato was surprised since she had been talking with him for a moment only to have him vanish the next moment once they saw Kuno.

The kendoist stumbled back a few feet, two red spots marking where he'd been hit. Standing straight again, he glared at the two 'curs'. "That hurt you know."

Ranma was not interested in this fight. Tatewaki, from what she could see, was a complete loser. She'd knock him once and that would be it for the day. But, if Ryouga and Mamoru wanted it so badly, let them. She was ready to head in when Ami's hand found her arm. Ranma turned back, "Ami?"

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Ami's eyes flicked between the fight and Ranma. Her apprehension was clearly written on her face, her grip on Ranma's arm tightening every now and then when one of the boys got in a solid hit.

The other girls Ami hung out with had stepped up behind them. Each had their own worried look. The blonde with the bunny ear hairstyle looked to be on the verge of tears as she watched Mamoru get pounded into the dirt by a glancing blow from Ryouga's sidekick. 

Ranma watched for a moment. Ryouga was good, better than Tatewaki, but Mamoru didn't even compare to the kendoist. She should get him out of there. A weakling like Mamoru simply didn't belong in a real martial arts fight. With a sigh, Ranma removed Ami's hand from her arm. "Stay here."

The gathering crowd was yelling into the fight. With Ryouga's berserk anger, Kuno's pompous veneer, and Mamoru's pathetic attempt the fight was quickly falling into a brawl where someone could be injured. 

Twirling sideways to avoid one of Kuno's slashes and ducking Ryouga's return turning kick, Ranma was able to gather the bruised Mamoru up in her arms and vault back into the open. The part of the crowd who had watched her hooted with applause while the rest continued to offer suggestions for the other fighters. 

A bruise on one cheek and a little blood from a split lip, Mamoru would probably be sore, but maybe the brief fight had knocked some sense into him. Ranma slapped him lightly to wake him up. "Don't tell me you're out of it from these love taps, you jerk. What the hell were you doing getting into a fight like that if you can't keep up?"

"I was," Mamoru blinked and tried to think why he had jumped into the fight. Shaking away the bit of cloudiness, he looked up to the person carrying him in her arms. Ranma's eyes were like the blue sky, a sparkle reflecting, struck Mamoru like the sun. The conversation from the ice cream shop with Usagi came back to him and Mamoru felt more certain about how wonderful Ranma-chan really was.

"NOW GET LOST!" Ryouga growled, punting the beaten kendoist high into the sky until he was lost in the clouds. Patting the dirt from his hands, "Feh, what a weakling." He turned back around to find Ranma helping Mamoru to his feet, their eyes connected and Mamoru's arm over her shoulder. With a growl he began to advance. No one was getting in the way of his only hope for happiness.

Usagi sprinted from her group of friends quickly. She could see the new boy, Ryouga, advancing on Mamoru. "Stop! Leave my Mamo-chan alone!"

Caught between steps, Ryouga balked and stared at the blonde in front of him stupidly. Over her shoulder, Ranma and Mamoru were pulling apart and Ryouga could see their equally confused expressions. "He," Ryouga pointed at Mamoru, "is your . . . boyfriend?"

Usagi nodded sharply.

Dropping his fists, Ryouga relaxed and laughed delightedly. "That's okay then!"

"Eh?"

Ryouga stepped up and took Ranma-chan's hand and started walking. "Let's get to class then, Ranma-san!"

"Uh, okay." Ranma glanced over her shoulder to Ami and Mamoru and shrugged. That had certainly been odd. And why had Mamoru just stood there looking at her? Shaking her head, Ranma brushed away a few strands of her red hair and pulled Ryouga in the other direction. "You're walking to the street, Ryouga. Class is this way."

~

Akane and Ukyou stood in the courtyard looking about. There was no one there. It was too strange to see the place so empty, almost like they were in the wrong place. Akane hadn't realized how accustomed to beating the morning crowd she had become. Well, a day off sounded good to her, especially with the soreness in her muscles from being trained by Ranma-san yesterday.

Further in, Ukyou had found Nabiki on the roof and had called out their question. Kuno had apparently discovered where Ranma was going to school. How he even knew Ranma was a mystery to Akane.

"Kuno went after Ranma?" Ukyou spoke again with a strange look on her face.

"When did he ever meet Ranma-san?" Akane wondered again. Then her body grew tense as she thought of how Kuno pursues his love interests. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Ukyou smirked easily in a way Ranma sometimes did when she was showing off. "I'm sure, Akane." Tightening her grip on her book bag, Ukyou started heading in for class with a hop in her step. "If Ranchan can take care of daemons and the Sailor Scouts then a moron like Kuno should be no problem."

Akane thought about it and had to agree. Her Ranma-san was incredibly fast, strong, and powerful. Plus, Ranma-san would know at first glance what a pervert Kuno was.

Both girls stopped suddenly when they heard something falling from the sky.

"AAAAAAAA-urk!"

Pausing briefly at the main doors to the school, Ukyou checked over the mess that was a moronic kendoist and looked back to the sky. "That definitely came from Juuban."

"I fight on for my pigtailed goddess!" Kuno made it to his knees, lifting his bokken, broken at the hilt, to the sky. A mass of purple bruises colored his face like a checkers board. Kuno swayed for a moment then dropped back onto his face and went limp. "But first a nap."

Akane snorted and forgot the incident entirely. "Figures."

~

Grousing over another day at school Ranma settled herself down beneath one of the trees in the courtyard, remembering to smooth out her skirt in case of perverts. That was one of the troubles with schools as far as Ranma was concerned. There were too many perverts packed into such a small space. Somehow Tatewaki Kuno had resurrected himself from the first beating this morning and had returned to hound her all day, each time learning the texture of the ground beneath him intimately. Hard to believe, but Ranma almost thought her knuckles were starting to hurt after hitting the moron so often.

At the moment, Kuno was face down in the mud with his bundle of roses held in something other than his hands. He'd attempted to glomp her coming out of class. 

Looking around, Ranma just had to smirk. If guys had been keeping their distance before, they were now treating her like a nuclear weapon about to explode.

Picking at her bento, Ranma waited for Ami to show up and eat with her again. Her face flushed slightly at seeing the girl in question exit the school and start heading in her direction. For a few moments she forgot to eat, alone with her thoughts, she was busily watching the sway of Ami's school skirt, like Ranma's, only extending to about mid thigh. Her smile was gentle and caring and she had become a real friend to Ranma.

"Hey, Ami," Ranma called out. Ami picked up the pace a little and settled down beside Ranma. "What did you want to talk to me about this morning?"

"Ranma," Ami picked at her skirt a moment then sighed. "I was thinking that you should try to speak with the Sailor Scouts."

Ranma blinked. "What for?"

"You've been in a lot of fights with these daemon recently." Staring Ranma in the eye, Ami grabbed her friend's hand. They'd known each other a couple of weeks now. After getting to know the redhead Ami had found things she had really liked about the girl and was glad to be able to call her a friend. Though the other Scouts had wanted this for their own reasons, Ami was doing this out of friendship. "I'm concerned that these attacks will continue, and the next time you may not have any help."

"Been doin fine so far," Ranma answered absently, most of her concentration on the delicate fingers wrapped around her own.

"Still, it's not safe. You could get seriously hurt or even killed."

"Ami," Ranma hesitated and bit her lower lip. She was still looking at the ground, a heat riding over her cheeks. She shouldn't do this. She should just . . . In a whisper, "Ami-chan-"

"Ranma Saotome?"

Ranma jerked away suddenly from Ami's gaze to find the person who had sneaked up on them. Her body went straight to the defensive, knowing very few people even capable of approaching unnoticed. Such people were usually dangerous. "Who's askin?"

An old woman no more than a few feet tall, sat balanced upon an old gnarled cane. Long white hair flowed the length of her aged body and a purple robe covered her. "I am Cologne, Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku Amazons."

Ami blinked, "Amazons?"

The moment Cologne had uttered the first syllable of the area in China Ranma had rolled back to her feet and was taking a defensive position. "What do you want?!"

People in the courtyard turned at the yell. Jaws dropped at the sight of the popular redhead caste in an aura of blue flames.

"There is no need for that, Ranma," Cologne spoke evenly. "We've realized our mistake and apologize for attacking you. The Amazons are aware of your," she looked over at Ami and then continued carefully, "condition."

Confused momentarily, Ranma slowly dropped her defenses. Did the Amazon figure out about her curse? Perhaps they knew a way to cure it! "Yeah, my condition."

Cologne nodded. "I have returned with a few other Amazons to show you how serious we are about helping you."

A smile. One of her precious, rarely seen, true smiles began to appear. She was still smiling as Cologne motioned to the perimeter wall and Shampoo jumped down. A sparkle reached her eye and Ranma found herself having a little trouble holding back the tears. "You . . You can really help me?"

"We can, child." Cologne bowed her head once and Shampoo stepped in, smiling amiably at Ranma. "My great granddaughter has told me what has happened here in the last few weeks and I thought you'd like to know we have started up our own restaurant where the Lily Pond used to be. We could use a waitress if you still require a job."

Ranma blinked and frowned slightly. She probably would need a job. Even if she can get rid of this curse, the extra money could be useful while she avoids her pops for a little longer. And by the sound of it, a cure might take a little while to make.

"You don't need to decide now. We will talk again once your classes are finished."

"You gotta deal, Cologne," Ranma smirked.

"Ranma?" Ami grabbed the redhead's elbow, casting a distrustful eye on the old woman. "Are you sure about this."

"Don't worry, Ami. I can handle myself."

"Shampoo will remain to watch over you should you need the help." Cologne added. "Until then, Artifact."

Ranma and Ami blinked as one as they watched the old woman pogo out of the courtyard and over the perimeter wall. What had that been about an Artifact? Ranma turned a slightly distrustful gaze on Shampoo. "I don't need nobody's help."

Shampoo nodded. "Great grandmother no take chances. I stay, protect Artifact."

"Ranma?"

Ranma shrugged off Ami's hands and headed for class. There were too many questions and enemies she was no longer certain about. "Can we talk after school, Ami?" Ranma didn't see her nod. She just walked for class, her temper beginning to simmer, lunch forgotten.

"Artifact?" Ami wondered and watched the redhead followed into the school by the previously homicidal Amazon maiden.

~

Nabiki sighed as she finally arrived at the college campus in Juuban after a short trip on the train. A quick check with her informants told her where to expect Mamoru this afternoon. "If it isn't my favorite cousin, Mamoru."

"Nabiki?" Mamoru looked up from the bought lunch and found Nabiki just sitting down in front of him on the park bench outside his classroom. She had her book bag with her and was still dressed in the Furinkan uniform. "What are you doing here now? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Shrugging, Nabiki gave him a cunning smile that hinted some teeth. "So I took a day off to visit family. Is there something so wrong about that?"

"I think I know you a little better than that, Nabiki," Mamoru muttered, staring at her hard. "So, what's going on?"

She set about rustling through her bag for a second. "Well, it's not ice cream, but I got something you might like." Piercing her cousin with a predatory look, Nabiki pulled out a manila folder and slid out a few pictures of a redhead in some naughty negligee. It was Ranma's own fault for not considering she might return home early while she was having the slumber party with Akane and friends.

Mamoru glanced at the photos for a second before the image registered in his mind and he turned away with a face burning red. "Uh, N-Nabiki?!"

Grinning, Nabiki picked up one and dangled it in front of Mamoru's eyes, swinging in time with the photo in her hand. "No, these are of Ranma and I really don't think that sort of interest in me is legal."

Mamoru blushed further and pushed his cousin's hand away. "I . . . I don't want these!"

"Really? Don't you want something to remind you of your pretty fiancée when you aren't together? And I'm selling them at a discount too."

"I . . . No. I don't want them." Mamoru slapped himself for hesitating like that. 

"Your loss, I suppose." Nabiki gathered up the pictures slowly, grinning at the way Mamoru looked a little torn that they were out of sight already. "How are things going? The two of you seem to be getting along better now."

He scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. I guess we are."

"That's good to hear. My sisters and I like Ranma a lot," she said nodding. Actually, Nabiki wasn't sure how she felt about Ranma since trouble seemed to have followed her, but Ranma had also protected her family and stood up to the Sailor Scouts. The redhead's power was not something to be scoffed at. And if she became family then it might be easier for Nabiki to make some suggestions to Ranma about a career as a model. All the yen, that pretty yen. Nabiki blinked when she realized she had drifted off for a few seconds. "And we thought the two of you would look so good together."

Mamoru squirmed uneasily and looked about the area like it were a reflex. "Yeah, well, I'm not too sure."

"Arranged marriages are kind of archaic and usually don't work, but I'd put good odds on this one," Nabiki added.

That had actually brought Mamoru up short. Wouldn't his relationship with Usagi sort of be like an arranged marriage? And they didn't always work. That was true. They were different people now. From talks with the moon cats they each knew that they were different from their past counterparts. Pushing aside the memories of his past, how did he feel about Princess- . . . no, Usagi now. "Not all arranged marriages are destiny."

Nabiki quirked an eyebrow. "Aren't we the romantic." She dismissed it after a moment and replaced the folder in her pack. Nabiki could tell her task had been accomplished after just talking with Mamoru. Reading people came easier to her after all of her deals at school. It took a shrewd businesswoman with a good sense of emotion to get as far as she had and put enough fear into people without them getting violent. 

Nabiki stood and stared down at her thoughtful cousin. "But I'm a firm believer we make our own destiny, especially when something better comes along." She was talking about business deals, but he didn't need to know that.

Mamoru nodded. "Yeah. I guess."

"Trust me." Nabiki pat him on the shoulder and took a few steps away before glancing over her shoulder. "Oh, and Mamoru." Nabiki waited to be certain she had his attention. "I know you're busy with college and work, but a girl still needs to be treated sometimes."

There was no immediate response then Mamoru collected his things, traces of a new smile on his face. "Later, Nabiki."

"Mamoru. You may not believe me now, but this is for the best." Nabiki sighed and left the college after seeing her cousin enter one of the buildings. "The little girl Usagi is just going to get you into trouble. Besides how could any guy pass up a girl with a body like Ranma's?"

There was still the slight nagging doubt in her mind about the engagement, but it hadn't been forced on her. If Mamoru didn't like it he would have been honest and frank. He was like that a lot of the time. Nabiki wanted a little more assurance though. The couple had yet to go out on a date or do anything of significance with each other besides living together. And from what she heard, Ranma still slept on the couch.

Nabiki stumbled backwards a moment after bumping into someone while she was thinking.

A tall, muscled boy blinked in confusion and looked about the area. He couldn't figure out how these things happened to him, but they were definitely somebody's fault. Ryouga caught the girl he'd bumped into before she could fall. "Uh, excuse me? Could you tell me how to get back to Juuban High?"

Nabiki blinked. "Ryouga?"

The boy looked at her more closely and tried to remember. Finally snapping his fingers, "Oh, uh, you're the girl I met back in Nerima."

"Nabiki," she supplied with a grin. This may be the extra push Mamoru needs, she decided. "You like my friend Ranma, don't you?"

Ryouga blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, well, hehehe . . . I mean I, she's uh . . ."

That was all Nabiki needed to hear. "Don't worry. I get it." She reached into her book bag for a second and pulled out a manila folder. "And have I got a deal for you."

~

The area beside the lion exhibit in the Juuban Zoo looked like a park with a bench and large, leafy trees. All was green with it being spring and the zoo only catered to a few dozen people at this time of day. 

Haruka briskly walked along the path, brushing aside tree limbs. Her focus was on the destination or she might have seen Michiru's slight look of annoyance. They were in the area much earlier than they needed to be. Haruka, however, was more interested in grabbing the pure heart crystal and saving humanity than worrying about the mood of her lover. 

Beside the bench, Haruka glanced about the area as it matched what the magic mirror had shown. "This is it."

"It's where the mirror said we would find the next pure heart crystal," Michiru agreed.

Though Haruka knew they were early due to her eagerness, she also hoped their target was just as eager. Wishing that something more specific than 'later' would have come to Michiru, Haruka asked, "I don't suppose it mentioned the time?"

"We'll just have to wait." Michiru spoke and headed into the trees for a place to hide and wait out their target. 

~

Ranma had been antsy throughout the rest of the day. The idea of getting rid of her curse or working on a cure had been dancing through her mind. No more panties and bras. No more perverted boys. And definitely no more monthly visitors. It all sounded like a dream to the once boy. 

She left school in a hurry, getting a promise from Ami to meet her later where Ranma could give her the good news. Ranma didn't have a lot of friends anymore, or people she had been very close to. Akane and Ukyou were nice, but Ranma only saw them on the weekends and mainly for training. Her one time best friend Ukyou had even become a little less in her heart. Seeing Ranma as a girl had definitely dropped whatever deep emotions the chef had once had. But Ami, she had not only become a friend, but someone Ranma could go to for help with school, to talk, or just be with for the past months. Ami, the most special person in Ranma's life, would finally hear the whole truth of Ranma's past and hopefully the same open kindness would accept the 'him' that was Ranma.

Approaching the new restaurant, Ranma knocked on the doorframe and entered though the closed sign was still up. "Hello? Cologne?" Shampoo followed silently, relaxing a bit more rather than scanning the area for any danger to Ranma.

From within the kitchen a white blur jumped through the swinging door and launched itself at Ranma. "Shampoo!"

Ranma blinked, having not expected to be picked up and embraced so tightly. With sudden anger, she bounced the boy off of the ceiling with a swift kick to his chin. "Hands off, pervert!"

"Aiyah, what stupid, blind boy do here?" Shampoo peered at the crumpled form on the floor.

The Chinese boy shook his head and settled large glasses over his eyes and studied the girl he had embraced. "Shampoo?" The red hair and school uniform told him otherwise. He stood up and bowed once, "Oh, excuse me, miss." With a new grin he jumped to the correct target. "Shampoo, I love you!"

Shampoo scowled and let the blind boy embrace her bonbori with his face rather than touch him herself.

"That was useless," Ranma commented, watching the Amazon maiden hit the boy once more as he twitched.

"Welcome to the Nekohanten, Ranma."

Throwing her shoulder length red pigtail over her shoulder, Ranma lifted a hand in greeting. "Yo." Finding herself nervous and excited, Ranma-chan twisted a piece of her skirt between her hands. "So, uh, what can you do about my curse? How long does it take to cure?"

Cologne, balanced again on her cane, arched an eyebrow. "I would hardly call this a curse."

"Well, I'm not you and I'd rather be normal again," Ranma answered quickly with a little heat.

"Considering you are a martial artist, I would figure this change would be a boon for you."

"Hardly." Ranma snorted. "Maybe I'm a little faster, but I can do just as well without."

Spending most of her time watching Ranma from outside of the classroom window, this was the first time Shampoo actually heard Ranma for any significant amount of time. "Aiyah, Artifact not act like Shampoo think."

Ranma's brows creased at the title. "What is with this Artifact business?!"

Cologne had a feeling there was something else going on that she didn't know about. Rather than describe the legend of the Artifact, she asked, "Ranma, what curse are you referring to?"

Blinking, Ranma looked at herself as if it were more obvious thing in the world. "What else? I'm a fucking girl! There's only one way this curse woulda stuck on me!"

Realization dawned on the present Amazons. A few in the back had even stuck their heads out to view the Artifact they had come to protect and follow. "Jusenkyou."

"Artifact be to Cursed Springs?" Shampoo asked in her broken Japanese.

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, I was there with my pops trainin. Only the fool couldn't read Chinese." Staring down at the old Matriarch, a pleading look entered Ranma's eyes. "Well, are ya gonna cure me or not?"

"Mousse, get some hot water," Cologne ordered simply.

The Chinese boy was almost to the kitchen before Ranma spoke in a slightly dejected tone. "It don't work like that." She had seen her father change with warm water the first time and had hoped it would work for her as well. An hour later the guide and her father had to hold her back from using scalding water in a desperate attempt to get rid of the cursed body. 

"Excuse me?"

"Hot water don't change me," Ranma repeated.

Frowning, Cologne rubbed her chin and leaned in closer to Ranma, peering at something no one else could see. "This may take some looking into."

"And Artifact?" Ranma asked.

Sighing, Cologne nodded. "That will take some time."

"Shit." Hope was being driven off once again and stomped over by fate. How could this have happened to her? Why? What had she done to deserve this? Ranma had only wanted to become the best martial artist in the world and had worked hard to that end. Leaving her mother, home, and whatever life and friends a normal person might have had, Ranma had been left with just the Art and masculinity. And that had been taken from her. There was no dignity left in her, reduced to wearing women's clothing and even being forced into an engagement with a boy. "Least I can still get a job out of this." And earn some money to start living on my own, Ranma thought to herself.

"That's finding the silver lining," Mousse muttered, sensitive ears picking up Ranma's grumbling.

Ranma-chan quickly rounded on the boy, her aura flaring slightly, giving everyone a look at her lower blue aura. "Look asshole, I've had to deal with enough perverts thanks to this body. I either take care of myself or I end up somebody's Barbie doll."

Shampoo smiled at the way Ranma had just sent Mousse cowering into the kitchen and looked at her great grandmother. "Artifact make good Amazon, no?"

Ranma snorted. "Whatever."

Cologne needed some time to think over what she had learned today. Dealing with the Artifact, a powerful being that ended up being a chauvinistic man trapped in a woman's body, would take some considering. "Work begins after school and until closing. What you wore for the Lily Pond will be fine."

With less hope and gratitude, Ranma stalked out of the restaurant, "Later, old woman."

Shampoo hesitated in following for a moment. "Great grandmother, why we not take Artifact back to China?"

"You said it yourself that demons have been attacking her here already. This is where she is necessary and where we shall be needed." Cologne answered then waved to the door. "Go with 'him', Shampoo."

The girl bowed. "Yes, great grandmother."

~

In a foul mood, Ranma brooded over her situation as she walked into the Juuban Zoo. Ami was to be meeting her here after the meeting with the Amazons. The girl had at first wanted to go along, but Ranma wasn't sure she wanted Ami to know everything yet. If there had been a curse Ranma would have been glad to share her secret with her closest friend, but with that hope diminished, Ranma felt lost again.

Coming around the bend of a garden path that wound through the park, Ranma caught sight of the familiar blue and white uniform that matched her own. Pausing a moment to get control of herself, Ranma kept her eyes on Ami while speaking to the Amazon at her side. "Shampoo, could you stay outta sight for a bit."

The Amazon looked about the area a bit, fingering the handles of her bonbori. Having chased Ranma through China and Japan she was aware of the danger the redhead's presence seemed to develop. "Shampoo must protect Artifact."

"Fine, just don't do it where I can see ya," Ranma remarked absently and headed for the railing Ami was leaning against. 

The Amazon glanced over Ranma's shoulder and nodded. "Shampoo here if Ranma need."

Watching Shampoo walk back a distance, Ranma turned around to watch the girl she was here to meet watching the animals. Ranma approached hesitantly, standing a few feet behind the other girl. "Ami?"

With a smile she turned around and picked up her bag. "Hi, Ranma. Were the Amazons able to help you?"

Ranma hesitated. "I'm not sure yet."

"Did you think about what I said during lunch?"

This felt safer than getting right into anything personal. Ranma nodded, though she hadn't really thought about it at all. "About talkin to the Sailor Scouts? I guess it wouldn't hurt. I'm pretty sure you were right and they just thought I was a bad guy at first or somethin."

A tiger inside the pen growled up at them. Ranma shivered.

Concerned, Ami put a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Ranma?"

Eyes closed, Ranma tried to banish the creeping fear. "Sorry, it's just . . . those animals."

"And here I thought you had a lot in common," Ami smiled with a sidelong glance at the orange striped cats. Ever since Ranma had performed the Neko-ken the first time Ami had started looking at the girl as a predator. The tigers looked so exotic and beautiful, completely covering their fierce and powerful nature.

After the little reflection, Ami guided them both to a bench. Ranma seemed to have been a little repulsed by the comment.

Shivering once more at the pen, Ranma tried to think of something to say. Ami seemed to be waiting for her. Opening and closing her mouth a few times, Ranma finally suddenly looked at things a little differently. "Havin somethin in common doesn't mean you like someone."

"That's true," Ami responded after a moment, obviously having not expected the comment.

Licking her lips, Ranma put her hand over Ami's. The blue-haired girl seemed not to notice. Ranma looked up from the hand to the gentle smile and then further into Ami's pale blue eyes. She licked her lips again before speaking, "Like us."

"Us?" Ami blinked.

"Sure." Ranma fidgeted, looking about the area with her eyes then returning to Ami. "You ain't a martial artist. But you're smart and nice."

Oblivious, Ami smiled gently. "You're nice, Ranma."

A brief flicker of a grin curled on Ranma's lips to vanish a moment later. "No, I'm not. I haven't been a very nice person in a long time."

"Ranma, what is it you're trying to say?"

This wasn't going anything like Ranma planned. She had thought about it some, but words had never been Ranma's strongest point. She could insult or tell someone off, but it had been so many months since she'd felt even a little bit like her old self. Her old self was a kinder person, if arrogant and chauvinistic. Ranma could see that now. Women weren't the weak fighters her father made them out to be. 

With her free hand, Ranma-chan reached out and looped a bit of Ami's blue locks with her finger. "I like your hair. It looks soft and it sort of shines. And your eyes, they're a pretty blue."

Shifting a little in her seat, Ami had to blink a few times. Her voice returned with a little quaver. "Your eyes are blue."

Ranma swallowed and pressed on. "Yeah, but your eyes are cool and calm like ice. I think you're very pretty."

"Ranma-"

"Nice soft skin," Ranma continued, staring down at her thumb running over Ami's hand. With a sad smile, Ranma stared into the girl's eyes once again. "I wish I'd met you before."

"Before what?" Ami caught her breath as the Ranma leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. She sat there frozen for a moment, eyes wide and watching the redhead, feeling the hand on hers and the slender fingers playing with her hair. So close Ami could smell the clean skin. With a sudden cry, Ami pushed back and stood up from the bench. "Ranma, I can't. You're a girl and I'm a girl."

That was it then. Ranma looked up at the girl, doubting she ever be accepted now. In more than ten years, Ranma had been alone. Alone with her father was still alone by anyone's standards. Things were fine for a time, she had her pride and dignity, but all of that was stripped away by Jusenkyou. Ranma had hoped to find something to fill that void in her heart that ached for focus. Anger had worked for a time. First anger at the world, with her father, and with her curse. Later, the anger turned against women who fell so below Ranma's standards and the perverted boys who were never close to being what she had been. Ranma had been a man, a man amongst men, and now she was, as Ami said, a girl. 

"Maybe before," Ranma whispered silently, staring down at her hands in her lap.

~

Ami stood up nervously and watched Ranma collapse onto herself. It looked like she had been her last hope for the redhead, that this moment had been all or nothing. Considering the difficulty for women to come out with their preferences like that, it had likely taken all of Ranma's strength to go that far.

She felt bad for Ranma, and while Ami did like her friend, that was all she was, a friend. 

Someone else might have left after this, but Ami still had her compassion and knew there was basically no one else for Ranma to go to. "Ranma," she started soothingly, kneeling down and taking the girl's hand, "I'm sorry. I'm -- I'm very flattered, but . . ."

"It's okay Ami," Ranma whispered. The total dejection in the redhead's voice was not lost on Ami.

"I still want to be your friend, but that's all." Ranma still stared at her lap. Ami was more concerned, thinking back on all the things she knew and had seen with Ranma. After such a long time, Ami could figure out when Ranma had just come from bashing a pervert or fallen into another quiet spell. The signs of depression and then intense anger were so easy to see. Ami worried about what would happen if Ranma left on her own now. Suicide looked like a certainty. "Don't give up. There . . . There are others out there."

Ami leaned her forehead into Ranma's red hair and held the girl by the shoulders to show her support. She hoped this hadn't completely broken her friend after such a hard life. 

"Indeed there are. And you are fortunate to have mine noble presence to glory upon."

Where Ranma had been ready to cry into Ami's shoulder a moment ago, a sudden flare of energy made Ami back off a second later. Ami saw the furious expression on Ranma's face to match the red corona of power that burned about her body like a bonfire. Kuno couldn't have come at a worse time and he was about to pay for his arrogance painfully.

"Get out of here," Ranma growled deeply.

Still strutting forward, Kuno wore a smug grin and tapped his shoulder with the edge of his bokken. "Tis not a fair occasion that the great Blue Thunder, Tatewaki Kuno, should chance upon his fiery pigtailed goddess in this seclusion?"

People a little ways off stared at the kendoist blankly.

"Did I not hear true thou wers't scorned for thine affections?" Kuno continued loudly.

Ranma turned a further shade of red with anger. Ami had begun to wave her hands defensively, "I didn't-"

"But, my fierce warrior, mine affections shall find thee comfort. With an act from my manliness shall thee be recovered to the home team!" Tatewaki ended by raising his boken to the air, thunder rumbling in the background.

From within the grove of trees behind the bench, Shampoo leapt onto the path with her bonbori ready for action. "Shampoo know Artifact say leave alone, but Shampoo no stand Stick Boy mouth."

"You dare to stand between the great Tatewaki Kuno and his pigtailed goddess?" Kuno demanded. "I accept your challenge. If you win then I shall allow thee to date me!"

Shampoo blinked at the quick exchange and barely put her weapons up in time to parry the first strikes. "Who say Shampoo want date Stick Boy?!"

~

"It's her!"

~

"Attack."

~

When she stood up, a look of revulsion coming across her features, Ranma lost that piece of her that clung to hope by the merest of threads. This was it. She'd wanted Ami. Ami who had seen her as the bitch she was and overcome it. Who had overcome the walls and took a step inside. 

Now Ami turned away, seeing the darkness spread that much further. The door was pulled shut behind her. Ranma sat alone, behind her walls, protected from the world, keeping them from knowing. This was where she was doomed to remain, alone, wanting and never quenched.

"Ami," she whispered, too low to be heard. 

The contact on her hand did not register. Only revulsion. That's what Ami had seen. Something to be disgusted by, scraped on the boot of life and scraped off. 

Kuno, the moron, he was here. Ranma couldn't understand, didn't listen to what he said, but she wanted to hurt him. Had she been in his position she would not have squandered that life with delusions. This wasn't his fault, but it would feel so good to make it so. Let all of her misery collect in his image and pound it to the ground. Would it leave then? Could she destroy this hurt with her fists?

She'd warn him once. "Get out of here."

He remained, opened his mouth and spewed black ichor. Ranma wasn't sure when it happened, she was up and moving, but it flowed like a waterfall, pounding into her center and rushing out with fierce expression towards her anger. 

~

"Ranma!"

Ami took a step back, hardly able to understand how things had moved so quickly. First Shampoo appeared and then Ranma flickered from existence to reappear before the kendoist, striking out with her little fist, and sending the boy backwards, crashing through a few trees. He was dead. There was no way he could have . . . was this Ranma . . . it was her fault.

"I'm sorry, Ranma," Ami whispered, straightening herself up, lip trembling. Ranma was dangerous, they all knew it, had seen it, and now this may have resulted in the loss of an innocent. 

"Aiyah."

Ami looked over at the Amazon, Shampoo. Another who had known Ranma was a danger.

"Artifact fast." The Amazon grinned, looking over the beaten boy with approval.

"Temper, temper, little girl."

The group looked up to the redhead floating over the park. She smirked with an evil glint and the area around her began to darken. The tigers in the pen began to growl angrily, slowly creeping backwards to the service entrance. 

"It looks like I'll have the chance to make up for the past failures," the woman cackled and raised her hand. From below two daemons appeared. They growled and swiped with clawed hands, black striped fur standing like spikes along their bodies.

Ami was starting to step back as she faced the Scouts latest enemy untransformed. "Who are you?!"

"I am Mistress Nine," the woman grinned down at Ami, "but you can call me your death!" She gazed haughtily at Ranma, "Killing to birds with one stone."

"Weak Girl run, yes?" Shampoo ordered, taking a position between Ami and the daemons. She knew Ranma cared for the girl and would become distracted and hurt if Ami was not taken care of. 

"You," Mistress Nine pointed down at Shampoo. "With your dedication to your village, you are a perfect candidate for a pure heart crystal and it will be mine! Twin Tigress, attack, retrieve for me the pure heart crystals!"

"Go!" Shampoo ordered, shoving Ami further into the grove of trees behind them. She was about to attack the daemon with her bonbori, but out of the corner of her eye, Shampoo noticed Ranma had not moved a muscle. In fact, the redhead looked to be frightened.

Shampoo ducked the first tiger woman's swipe and rolled to the side catching the second on the temple with a spin kick before it could reach Ranma. "What Artifact do? Must fight great evil!"

Ranma-chan's muscles began to twitch and her mouth stuttered with speech.

This was not how Shampoo remembered the Artifact. Ranma had always been a great warrior before, but now she looked to be caught in some terror and unable to move. The tiger women hissed and attacked again. It was all Shampoo could do to stay out of the way with Ranma under her arm. She bound further down the path with the redhead beginning to mutter louder and louder. Great grandmother had said the great evil would be powerful and now she understood if they could do this to a powerful fighter like Artifact.

"Shampoo protect Artifact!"

The tiger women seemed confused with their prey running off.

"After them, stupid!" Mistress Nine screamed.

Twin Tigress were off like a pair of shots in the dark. They leapt over obstacles to catch up with the bearers of their master's pure heart crystals. 

Shampoo glanced once over her shoulder when the hairs on the back of her head stood up. It was a lucky move as the daemon ran faster than anything she had ever seen. A claw was about to remover her face before she could react. The unconscious body on the ground made that unnecessary.

"Wha?!" Shampoo went sprawling to the ground, losing her grip on Artifact at the same time. The unconscious kendoist had tripped her! If she had the luxury Shampoo would have beat him to within an inch of his life, not far considering how badly Ranma had already hit him.

The daemons were already upon them, having recovered from the miss. The first tiger woman hovered over Ranma-chan's cowering form. Shampoo could finally hear what she had been muttering.

"c-c-c-c-ca-ca-ca-cat-cat-cat-CAT!"

"Tigress!" the second shouted, plunging a knife hand downward to skewer Shampoo's chest.

"I fight on!"

"Ack!" Shampoo tumbled to the ground again after being jostled from her seat on Kuno's back. The kendoist had somehow recovered from his blow. Almost as if he were used to heavy impacts. 

"Tigress?" The tiger woman blinked in surprise and then removed her closed paw. She opened it again and to her shock, discovered a crystal, glowing like a rainbow through a pearl. The other daemon had also stopped, foregoing the fun it was having tormenting Ranma to observe this spectacle. 

"It was the boy?" Mistress Nine asked in a wondering tone as she sauntered closer. "I see. His unbalanced desire to prove himself a great samurai made him the carrier of a pure heart crystal. Give it to me, Tigress."

Grinning with large teeth, the daemon walked back to her master, the crystal hovering over her palm. 

"NOW!"

Mistress Nine stopped suddenly as a woman screamed from within the trees and a column of water suddenly engulfed her daemon. When the water cleared, what stood before her was a Sailor Scout with short blonde hair and the crystal safely held in her hand. "Not today, you scum," the girl sneered.

Tigress was scrambling back to her feet to deal with this real threat and retrieve the crystal for her master when something hissed at her. "Sister Tigress?"

Shampoo, also having gotten back on her feet, looked over to where Ranma had been. The second daemon was crouched over the ground and unmoving. Another hiss came through and the slices in the daemon's body became apparent, allowing the sections to fall apart with a splat. From beneath the dead daemon rose a silver light. Ranma crouched there, her face and hands dripping with the Tigress' blood. "A-Artifact?"

Another loud hiss was the only reply.

~

The other Scouts were on their way. Ami had dashed into the forest after the help from Shampoo. Crouching down behind a large tree, she had the time to open her communicator and contact Raye. Not waiting for a response on the priestess' part, Ami stood back up with her henshin rod in hand.

Transforming as she ran, Ami paused in her thinking long enough to wonder if she had to give an opening speech in place of her missing leader.

Bursting out of the trees and into the area she had left Ranma, "Hold it right . . . there . . . Ranma?"

The area was empty and quiet. Sailor Mercury opened her visor to take a reading of the area, hoping that the fight had only gone elsewhere and Ranma was not really lost to the enemy. A power reading came from further down the way. It was the strange half mix of Silver Millenium power. The energy was fading, but not at a dangerous rate, more like a relaxing muscle. 

"I hope I'm not too late," Ami rushed in the direction of Ranma's power. On the way she stepped over two piles of dust and a broken daemon seed. Another few steps and she came across the Kuno boy, pale and lifeless. Ami swallowed and continued further. 

There were blast marks and areas of upturned earth like Sailor Uranus' World Shaking. Another section was water logged as would happened with Sailor Neptune's Deep Submerge. When had they arrived?

"Shampoo?" Sailor Mercury found the Amazon half-imbedded within the steel railing. Her heart crystal hovered over her chest shining blue. With a gentle push, Mercury reinserted the crystal into its owner. Shampoo would at least recover in a little while. 

"Where are you, Ranma?" Mercury asked, concern etched over her face. Walking a little further and finding rows of deep cuts in the ground, Mercury began to frantically search for her friend. What had happened? The battle looked severe here. There were smatters of blood all around and something darker. Had Ranma hurt Mistress Nine, or could it have been the Outers?

"Ranma!" Mercury called out. There was a rustling within the trees. "Ranma!"

"Meow?"

"Ranma," Mercury sighed with relief as the redhead's face peered around one of the trees. Ranma-chan seemed happy to see her and bounced around the ground, limping slightly on her front 'paw'.

Being more familiar with the Neko-ken now, Ami knelt down to the ground and pat her leg. "Here kitty, kitty."

Ranma-chan brightened even further and trotted up to Mercury. Rubbing her head against one of the extended hands, Ranma purred happily at being pet. She allowed herself to be gathered within Mercury's lap and stroked carefully.

Ami dropped her Sailor form after another scan of the area showed nothing. Though she was happy to find Ranma safe, a fear grew within her over speculations of what might have happened. Kuno was dead, obviously without his heart crystal. Had the delusional idiot carried a pure heart crystal? If so, who has it now? Stroking the red hair, Ami grimaced at the thoughts. "There are only three pure heart crystals and Sailor Moon hasn't gotten any of them."

Ranma twisted a little in Ami's lap to purr comfortingly into the girl's neck.

"And the only lead we have," Ami continued, staring down into the stormy blue eyes of her friend, "is you."

~

Pluto cursed as she had lost contact with the present as soon as the Outers had reached Ranma. Somehow the redhead prevented her from seeing anything within that area of the time stream. 

While she might have liked to see the fight, Haruka had still returned with the second pure heart crystal. She and Michiru had told Pluto all that had happened upon their return to the house. 

After snatching the crystal away from the daemon with her incredible speed, Haruka had been ready to fight Mistress Nine and leave the daemon to search the other people in the area for another crystal.

A quick fight had ensued ending with the deaths of both daemons at the 'claws' of an insane martial artist. The Amazon they had seen in the Mirror was tossed into the railing by one of the daemon while the other traded blows with Ranma-neko. Haruka's own fight with Mistress Nine had been fairly one-sided, forcing the Outers to flee to protect the crystal they did have. 

Ranma-neko became enraged after the Amazon girl had been knocked unconscious. She cleaved her attacker in half and then killed the other Twin Tigress before it could run off with the other girl's crystal. Mistress Nine stayed only long enough to scream at Ranma and earn herself a slash across her cheek that bled a black substance.

Pluto had tried to go back and follow these other people, but Shampoo and Ami Mizuno were also lost to her sight for just being associated so closely to Ranma. The redhead was a true menace to the future.

Feeling her anger rise, Pluto turned her attention to the present where Haruka was toying with her gift from the pure heart crystal. The kendoist had held within his body the Buster Sword. It burned like fire as Uranus swung it through the air in cleaving motions then spinning it around her hands.

Pluto could tell the next encounter with Mistress Nine or Ranma would go very differently with this new and powerful weapon in their possession. 

~

Sleeping in Ami's lap for another hour, Ranma had finally begun to rouse. She peered sleepily at the activity around her. A stretcher passed by where she and Ami rested, bearing a corpse covered with a black bag. Kuno was dead, Ami told her, still petting her hair.

Ranma didn't respond immediately, pressing her cheek into Ami's knee while across from them Shampoo was being bandaged up by paramedics and attended to by Cologne. 

She didn't wait long after that. Ranma silently got up from Ami's lap and started heading for Mamoru's apartment. She knew Ami wanted to speak with her to get her to stay, but she couldn't. These attacks were dangerous like Ami said. If not to her, then to the people around her. It was not safe for Ami to be near her. Ranma felt better about being rejected by Ami. Even if she wouldn't be loved, at least she would know her friend would be safe.

With one of the other Amazon warriors tailing her, Ranma entered the apartment building. The girl had leapt to the roof and Ranma-chan had closed the front door of the apartment behind her. She felt numb, the walk back had gone by without her noticing. Dead to the world, her past life, and the people around her, Ranma only wished she could deaden this misery that claimed her.

"Ranma?"

Mamoru was already back from college, the incident at the zoo having ended as the sun began to set. It was dark out now, dark inside the apartment even with the kitchen lights on. Mamoru was cooking something at the stove, but seeing her he turned down the heat and followed Ranma to the living room.

Staring off into nowhere, Ranma fell onto the couch. She'd forgotten her book bag, she noted. Would have to get it back for tomorrow. There was homework to be done and she usually trained a little before dinner. Well, maybe the fight earlier could balance out her training.

"Are you all right?" Mamoru came around to sit beside her, picking Ranma up by her shoulders so she could lean against his chest. 

Ranma-chan did so dazedly. Her mind worked further around the horror of what had happened and sought out different thoughts. She realized now that this is why she had been so upset during the slumber party. It wasn't that the other girls had forced her into the bit of negligee or that they had watched those crappy movies. It was because she had been there, there, and they hadn't even noticed. A boy in a girl's body? No, they wouldn't have been able to dress her up in that case. She was . . . Was she becoming the girl like her father claimed? First it had been the body, but was she losing more now?

"What does it matter anymore?" Ranma whispered.

Mamoru leaned in closer, "What was that?"

Turning her eyes to the boy, Ranma did not hide her tears or force them back. Instead she grabbed onto Mamoru's shirt and buried her face in his chest. Why did this happen to her? Couldn't she find the bit of normalcy others had? The sliver of happiness in a raining sky? All . . . all she wanted was . . . 

Mamoru's arms closed about her waist and shoulders to bring Ranma in closer.

~

Though Pluto's plans were progressing well to be ready for the coming enemy, she still had her lingering doubts over the introduction of this random element. "Ranma must be dealt with," she growled and gave up on trying to locate the redhead in the time stream. 

Tightening her fists until the knuckles cracked, she began to pace about the Time Gates in furious thought. "The future is not certain so long as she lives. Already too much has been wrapped around her presence and the main line of the Time Stream is becoming muddled."

She glanced over at the pulsing mass of color, the portion representing the possible futures becoming divided further as she watched. "This is her fault and the world will pay the consequences if it continues. 

"She is not my queen, that much is certain. The power she wields, however, may be the result of another Silver Millenium power that I have forgotten. If she lives then I risk losing everything I have worked so hard for these past centuries to regain. If she dies then the path to Crystal Tokyo may become clear again, but I risk losing someone who may be a necessary ally in the future."

Pausing in her stride around the emptiness, Pluto recalls the few events she knows of in Ranma's past. "There are too many daemon attacks upon her to be a coincidence. Our enemy recognizes Ranma as someone important. If she does hold a pure heart crystal then killing her would be as good as handing victory over to our enemy. I can't find her in the Time Stream . . . but she has come across the Inners a number of times," Pluto smirked and slapped her fist into her palm. A plan was forming to remove the redheaded nuisance and regain the path to Crystal Tokyo.

"I will have to hurry," she muttered, bringing her staff out to open a portal to the world, "before Ranma does anything to destroy the future irreparably."

~

Ranma found herself caught up in the sensations of Mamoru's body so close to hers. Though Ryouga had held her much the same, she couldn't think of a thing to compare this to. An arm behind her back with the hand resting on her shoulder was there. She wasn't sure about warmth and comfort, but it was there. He had her pulled in close that her head could rest against his chest. Pressed against the clean fabric she could hear his heart beat within his chest.

The moment was not lost on Mamoru either, it seemed. He'd tensed briefly, expecting maybe to be hit, but when it did not come a heat rose up in his body to break over his cheeks. Ranma was . . so small, smaller than Usagi, but she was also greater. Usagi was a girl he'd fallen in love with back in the Moon Kingdom, but that didn't mean they were fated to be that way again. Things have changed. The Moon Kingdom was gone, could not Endymion be gone as well? A new body, a new life, so why not a new love?

He'd meant what he'd said about Ranma that time he spoke with Usagi in the ice cream shop. Once he'd gotten past her anger over the arranged marriage there was so much to Ranma that he liked. She was strong, beautiful, independent, and more mature; someone he had truly been looking for. In the present, the future had yet to be written. What happened all depended on the chances they took now, the happiness they found now.

Holding Ranma's cheek with his other hand, he turned her to face him, watching her blue eyes sparkle with unshed tears, in the moonlight. The pair glows a pale blue that set them like a flame within the room. Without pause, without thinking, Mamoru's lips descended onto Ranma's and his heart leapt as she returned the kiss wantonly. 

End Chapter Eight

***

Emails came in with one main subject: how long until the next update. Well, here it is. I had a few things happening to tend to these past months, one being college, relationships (without a girlfriend and a semi-social life I'm just a loser who spends Fridays and Saturdays writing), and then my birthday. Yep, I'm twenty-one and I'm also writing fanfics, a little pathetic in its own way.

Ah well. About this last chapter, the major point was to help the Scouts find the next pure heart crystal. Ranma's increasing sense of lost identity was a major point of stress for her, which required some release in one way or another. With Mamoru, I personally don't like the idea of destiny though I do believe a certain amount of life is directed by this invisible force it doesn't mean we can't change. Plus, I feel even a moron like Mamoru would find the new 'princess' a bit repulsive.

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at www.geocities.com/jehtek

Ja ne.


	9. chapter nine

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and it's characters are the product and property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz video.

****

The Juuban Incident

Chapter Nine

By Michael Fetter

"You have your Queen to blame for this, little Hotaru." Mistress Nine walked about the chair where Hotaru Tomoe was strapped down. The basement of the Tomoe residence was dark except for the pink glow from the professor's daemon growth vats. The professor himself stood in the background watching the center vat, a dark seed forming with the help of energy taken from other daemons.

Mistress Nine lost control of her form for a second, the arm suddenly exploding into something large and green, but then fastened her will over the creature she now possessed. "You see," she continued, "if it were just the Sailor Scouts it would have been simple for my daemons to search out the pure heart crystals while keeping those twits occupied. Then I felt the emergence of your Queen Serenity, the insufferable woman who locked away my master so long ago."

Hotaru never answered, as she felt to groggy to focus on anything due to the drugs she had been given. Her weak body wouldn't have been able to put up a suitable struggle had she been more aware. The betrayal was still fresh in her mind. Her father's lab assistant, Kaolonite, had been acting different for the past week and the night before she had gone out, only to return with her clothing in shambles and an angry growl. Snapping at her father, Kaolonite, who now called herself Mistress Nine, ordered him to give Hotaru the bitter medicine. Hotaru had been worried by the vacant look in his eyes. He hadn't even heard her pleas while forcing her to swallow the foul drink.

Glancing over to the black seed, Mistress Nine smiled and then quickly scowled. "I do not yet have the power to fight that bitch, not in this weak body, but you." She picked up Hotaru's face by the chin to stare into the girl's eyes. "Once you are infested with the good professor's creation you should have the power to destroy her. You won't be as strong as you would be if I could control that body, but it should be more than enough. Your Queen is still learning the extent of her power. She is not a tenth as powerful as she once had been, but that is sure not to last."

Hotaru's father pressed a button on the console and the pink fluid began to drain out of the vat leaving only the dark seed resting harmlessly on the grate. Though it looked like nothing to worry about, even Hotaru could feel darkness concentrated within its sharp edges. The professor picked it up carefully and strolled over to where Hotaru was strapped down, a wide grin spread over his face. "You may feel some discomfort."

The straps holding down Hotaru's arms pulled taut as the pain began to flow through her body. The professor had placed the dark seed on Hotaru's forehead, directly over the spot her sigil of Saturn now burned. Black lightning rolled down her limbs, smoke rising from her tortured body. Hotaru's mouth was open to scream, but no sound came forth. Her eyes were open, but a black film shrouded her vision.

Shivering in delight with the girl's agony, Mistress Nine smiled as the sigil slowly lost its golden glow. "Soon everything shall change and my lord will be free."

Wind howled outside as the night wore on. The child's pain was muted by the coming storm.

~ 

The bed.

The bed was warm and the pillows soft. It was the first time she remembered ever sleeping in one.

Mamoru stayed above the comforters lying next to her. She could sense his unease as he wondered at her need. 

There were lights in the bedroom; bright rays of the sun that poured in through the open window to brush the occupants with gentle paint strokes, bringing new color to every morning. 

Paints are dull imaginations of the real world. Some day they will dry and crack for the wind to carry away.

"Artifact better, yes?"

Shampoo returned a day later. She needed little time to recover from her injuries and get some sleep. One of the other Amazons was there in between. Ranma hardly noticed the change, too wrapped up in a different mind to even taste the tea in her cup. "Shampoo do better next time. Understand Artifact better now."

Ranma smiled at the perky looking girl. She didn't seem like a warrior then. Her smile was not fake or put on for false cheer. Shampoo came alive in her duty to Ranma. It didn't seem right when the girl had been chasing her. Shampoo didn't smile at any time when they were fighting each other. Ranma suspected the girl could not have killed her even if she got the chance. It wasn't there, the instinct, not in Shampoo's eyes.

There was pain when Ranma looked into the mirror.

She left for the park after breakfast. Up so early, Ranma had time to make something for Mamoru as well, in case she wasn't back before he left for college. It was nice having the time off from high school. Ranma was getting behind in her training. Ever since that time at the Tendous, when her father had been so foolish, she'd slacked off. That wasn't like her, the martial arts were her life. Ranma would get Shampoo to spar with her, help her get back into condition. The little girl arms felt weak when they should be stronger.

They stopped by the lake. Ranma could see the apartment from here. It was a flat, open area with a sidewalk running along the tree line. People had picnics here on the weekends; they laughed and played games. Ranma had seen them. She had time before, secreting herself from the world inside the apartment. There was danger outside, hunters and stalkers, ordinary people that could see through her blinds.

"I'm looking for form," she declared to her opponent. Shampoo looked at her with a confused grin. "I want to be in constant motion, always fighting. Give me the wind and I will ride it."

A cheery smile, Shampoo charged into battle, not at her top speed, but something to make her poetry.

People ran from the park when Ranma's silver aura began to show.

Ranma heard so little from her father anymore. She wondered what he was doing. It didn't matter though, he told her what he expected and cast his eyes to the ground. Ranma had sat stunned, staring at her plate, as though it were murder to continue eating.

More times than she cared to remember, she and Mamoru had received phone calls from Soun Tendou. Ranma didn't answer after the first call; her stomach had felt queasy to even listen to the questions the man had asked. What she did or did not do was none of his business. If she chose to put things off for a time then that was her right. No one could be expected to simply accept something like a forced engagement. It took time; it took Ranma a great deal of time to understand how perfect the arrangement was. Mamoru was a wonderful person. He was caring, thoughtful, easy to talk to, and he had the patience to wait until Ranma was ready.

Ranma stumbled and slipped into the water. She smiled at her hands beneath the ripples, like they were waving goodbye. 

"Is okay?"

Shampoo helped her back to her feet. Ranma could be like her, take the duties given to her with a smile and stay true to her goal. Martial arts kept her body and mind focused, the engagement would direct her heart if she just allowed it.

"Is this Ranma?"

Shampoo and Ranma were startled as the entered the apartment. A little girl with pale pink hair was sitting at the kitchen table with a helping of the food Ranma had left for Mamoru. She was dressed in a school uniform and a book bag was left on the floor beside her chair. She looked like one of those kids that could hold a smile for a whole day without realizing it. The girl dropped it when she gave Ranma a glance over and then fixed her eyes onto Ranma's.

There was an awkward smile Ranma was trying out for today. She looked at the girl questioningly, "Who are you?"

Mamoru answered, "This is my, uh, cousin. We call her Chibi-Usa as a nickname."

"Usagi," the girl chopped. There was a strange presence to the girl, like she was accustomed to royalty. "My name is Usagi, named after my mother."

"That . . . That's nice." Ranma's eyes trailed to Mamoru who shifted nervously on his feet as he watched Chibi-Usa. "Isn't it almost time for you to-"

"He's my daddy."

Mamoru tensed as the little girl grabbed him about the waist. He was chuckling and looking anywhere but at Ranma. She caught his gaze shift to Chibi-Usa and then away guiltily. 

~

"The Avatar? The legend?" Cologne hugged her cane with both arms and studied Ranma's face. 

After the incident in the park, Ranma had to find the old woman and discover what was happening once and for all. Mamoru had come along to support her. She still felt lost. Somewhere was her path, the one she should have followed to get from the beginning to the end, but none of it was making sense anymore. Ranma had lost her way. Everything was looking darker, the road was being overgrown with foliage, and the sharp twigs pulled at her hair angrily.

The night before, Ranma had chosen to give herself up to Mamoru. He held her, gently, close to his chest, and then they lay there, on the couch, staring into nothing. Ranma's body had been like ice; Mamoru's skin scolded her, her lips burning from his touch. It was better than the pain she felt at the park. There her heart had been trampled upon while still in her chest. Ami was a statue, her stone skin unforgiving to the elements, but Ranma had been weak. Flesh that felt the chill.

The pain Mamoru could bring her was agonizing in its beauty. Ranma had wanted to feel it all over her body, let him render her flesh that it may outweigh any slight she felt before him. Giving Mamoru that power over her had been too hard to resist. But he could.

When you finally expect the boys to act like perverts suddenly they are noble. 

"Ranma." 

She kissed him.

"Ranma, wait."

She kissed him again, holding his arms. Pressing to enter his mouth.

"Ranma, stop it." Mamoru pushed her to arms' length so that he could see her tears. He was taking in her misery, capturing the image for posterity. She tried to bring them back together, to be held against his body. "It won't make things better."

"Why not?" Ranma cried. "You care about me. I see the way you look at me, the way others look at me. You don't have to look anymore! I'm not stopping you."

"What is this pain you feel, Ranma? You can tell me."

She swallowed hard and looked at his chest. A few of the buttons were missing from his shirt and there were marks where her fingers had almost broken the skin. Looking into his eyes would have forced her to believe in a soul, but Ranma didn't want the soul and its emotions. "I just want to be with you. We've been engaged for half a year. I'm not running away. I'm not."

She wasn't. She wasn't running. Where would she have gone?

"Ranma, I do care about you." One of Mamoru's hands drifted to her cheek and brushed at her tears. "I care about you and I worry about you. I want you to trust me."

"I do," she insisted and tried to pull him closer.

Mamoru resisted. "You can trust me, Ranma. Whatever you're feeling, whatever is bothering you, you can tell me about it." When Ranma went weak he held her close again. "I won't hate you. I just want to help."

Like a doll, Ranma leaned with gravity to the smell of his skin. His voice vibrated through his chest and she didn't want to hear it. "Shut up."

A sad look in his eyes, Mamoru stroked her red hair and cooed softly, "Whatever it is that's bothering you, you can tell me. We can work through it together."

"Shut up."

"You are not the horrible person you make yourself out to be, Ranma. I know there is something special about you."

Ranma's arms came up to hold her fists against his arms. Tears were falling faster now. "Shut up."

"You can trust me, Ranma. You can."

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" She wanted to be violent, toss him across the room, but her anguish left her feeling weak. Mamoru held on as she cried, "You don't want to know, Mamoru! I can't tell you! I hate this! I hate it! I can't-!"

Ranma stared at the hand resting on her arm for a long moment while Cologne thought of how to begin her story. Mamoru was there with her to hear the legend. He was strangely open about such things as myths and Ranma wasn't sure whether to be comforted by this or not.

"It's an old legend passed down through many generations and thousands of years," Cologne began. Shampoo sat down with the others a few booths away to keep an eye out for danger. "A long time ago, the founder of the Amazon nation served as an elite guard to the Queen of a great kingdom."

Cologne began to weave the story in a hypnotic fashion that Ranma began to see the kingdom in her mind. The great hall of the palace on the moon was elegant and holy like an old cathedral . . .

__

Serenity stood over her subjects in the white marble room. Crystal windows, strong pillars, and delicate artwork surrounded the great hall she took audiences in. Every few weeks there would be a ball or a gathering of some kind to keep up relations with each of the planets in her kingdom. They were free to govern themselves, but they were made whole by her benevolent rule.

The room shuddered with the violent impacts of war just outside her palace walls. Serenity clenched her jaw and waited out the storm until the enemy stood before her. Already many of her subjects had died and her Sailor Scouts were on the front line doing their best to protect her. She longed to be out there with them, to protect them, but she was queen. She was the final goal in this war and if it came down to her then it was already too late.

"Do not fear, my queen. None shall pass us."

Serenity locked eyes with the leader of her royal guard, a woman in her thirties with equal measures of strength and charm to sway any adversary. She remembered when Jasmine was first charged with her position, the fresh look of her uniform, and the dedication in her eyes. "Thank you," she nodded to the purple-haired woman, "you have never let me down."

What Serenity didn't say was that she did not expect her guards to stand for long against this enemy. For a thousand years there was peace, but eventually this charmed era would have to end. 

New explosions sounded closer to the great hall and Serenity could hear the screams of her Scouts. The links she had with them felt weak and Serenity knew that many of them had fallen already. 

The doors were busted open then. Venus and Jupiter were sent crashing to the floor, blood flowing from their numerous wounds. A tide of evil was rushing through the entrance. Some of Jasmine's men had been caught by the flying Sailor Scouts and it left an opening in their wall. They were all quickly surrounded and forced to fight for their lives. Magic and skill were exchanged with lethal intent and the great hall resounded with the screams of warriors. 

Jasmine fought even as her men fell. She fought as she was being pressed back towards her queen. She fought even as the last of the Sailor Scouts was overwhelmed. It was her duty as the captain of the personal honor guard to the queen to continue fighting. 

A great power tore open the roof of the great hall. Serenity stared angrily up at the malignant things that faced them. With little time to think, Serenity charged the Ginzoshou and attacked. 

Jasmine fell to the ground as a concussion wave was sent across the palace by the meeting of two great magics. She couldn't hear what her queen was yelling, but she respected the power and determination in her queen's stance. Walls began to crumble from the force of the attack. The Moon Kingdom's reign would come to an end, but not before Metallia's presence was wiped from the universe. 

When things didn't look like they could get any worse, Queen Serenity began to glow a brilliant white that could even penetrate the walls.

And when it was over . . .

"Jasmine journeyed to the Earth. She searched for many years to find the Artifact and the Guardians the queen had sent ahead. 

"It was in a valley of springs that she felt the power once again. Her queen was dead, but she remained on the Earth. Jasmine called the valley, Jusenkyou, the Springs of Sorrow, to match the pain she felt for her lost matriarch.

"Others came to find the power. Jasmine gathered them together and erected a village nearby so that they may guard the springs. It was her prophecy, from being so close to the queen, that one day the Royal House would return and the Artifact would rise. And so it became the Amazons first duty to wait for the Artifact and guard it against evil until the queen could once again bring peace to the galaxy."

Mamoru squeezed Ranma's hand as Cologne's story came to an end. They had both felt something during the tale, a truth behind Cologne's words that sparkled in their touch.

~

It was embarrassing him more than he wanted to admit to have his future daughter hanging off of him. He still hadn't completely worked out his feelings for Ranma. What if he chose to stay with her? It would be like killing the Chibi-Usa. Mamoru picked up his backpack and grabbed up his car keys. "Come on, Chibi-Usa, I'll give you a lift to school."

The girl didn't look entirely pleased and she walked straight up to Ranma. "You're a bad person. I know you are."

"Usagi," Mamoru barked. It made the girl jump and look at the boy fearfully. He pushed her along towards the front door, pausing for a moment in front of Ranma. 

She wasn't sure what he wanted to say, and she wasn't sure if she'd wanted to hear it. In the end he just offered her a wane smile and closed the front door.

"Artifact man is too too silly," Shampoo opined.

Ranma glanced at her, wondering if the Amazon had forgotten about her curse and then trudged off for the bathroom, feeling dirtier than before.

~

The attack was cleaner now, both young women moved fluidly around each other as they sparred. It was the first time Akane ever received martial arts training from a master that did not get frustrated with her. Ranma-san had broken her of her worse habits and taught her to fly rather than claw along the ground. Ukyou's skill too had improved. The chef still used the large spatula that was an integral part of her family's art, but she was no longer limited to it.

It was exhilarating to feel the payoff from all of the training Ranma had given them. Akane flipped over a swipe of Ukyou's spatula and bounced off of the dojo's wall. Her Art was truly becoming the unrestricted skill she'd dreamt of. Akane's father hadn't been able to take her this far and she was angry for that, but Ranma had also been teaching her control. She still got angry at the wreck of a man her father had become, but she couldn't stay angry anymore.

Ukyou rolled to the ground as Akane's foot came in contact with her cheek. Her spatula was flung backwards to trip the young Tendou up and allow her some time to catch her breath. "That was good."

Kicking the spatula out of her way, Akane grinned the same way Ranma-san did. "'Bout time I got ya."  
Ukyou shook her head at some of the bad habits Akane had picked up from Ranma in exchange for the unreasonable anger. She almost expected the girl to dress her hair up in a pigtail and stop wearing dresses. "Careful, Akane. You'll turn into as big of a tomboy as Ranma one of these days."

"If only I could be so lucky," Akane laughed and delivered a series of speed punches that Ukyou blocked with equal speed. The chef was good when it came to her spatula and she was good without, but Akane was better unarmed. "I'm going to try it again."

"It's not going to work, Akane. You've tried how many times before?" Ukyou teased. She moved to the other side of the dojo to give Akane room anyway. Ever since seeing Ranma launch ki blasts and using her silver aura to boost her speed and strength, Akane had made it her goal to become just as good with her own aura. Ukyou was a ways off from even forcing her own aura into the visible spectrum, but she had the same goals Akane did. 

Staring hard at her cupped hands, Akane blinked away the sweat in her eyes and concentrated. She reached for the new confidence Ranma had given to her to fuel her aura. This time she was not going to fail.

"I can . . ." Akane's arms tensed and the veins on her forehead started to throb, "I can almost . . ."

"Remember want Ranma said, honey. Don't feel for it with your body, but your spirit."

Akane relaxed a little and the soft blue light around her body became stronger. "I can do this," she grinned broadly as the first flickers of ki entered her palms. "I can do this."

Watching from a distance, Ukyou began to grin as well. She could feel herself sharing in Akane's achievement. Every victory the two girls made in the Art they did together. It had been like that since the first day of Ranma's teaching.

_"Stop."_

Ukyou picked herself up from the ground to see a bruised Akane sneering at her. If she had her spatula she'd show the brat who was the best. There were plenty better in the world and Akane was far from the best. Unfortunately, so was she. Ukyou stood and wiped her bloody lip of her white gi.

The two were ready to continue the brawl, but Ranma stepped in between and frowned at both girls. Akane was preening herself with pride at her skill and Ukyou was glowering like a spanked child. "I thought you two were serious about this?"

Both girls looked at Ranma queerly, "We are."

"That's not what I see." Ranma flicked her head to one side to toss the pigtail off of her shoulder. "If you came here to beat the crap out of each other then I might as well help since you aren't even doing that very well."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Akane raged before the redhead, her fists coming up to challenge her supposed friend.

Ranma snorted and a second later Akane was sent to the wall and then to her knees, clutching her stomach. Ukyou followed only a second later, landing on her head after sliding off of the wall. "I thought you wanted to learn the Art. Do you think you can get better just by beating on someone? You two aren't competing against each other, you're supposed to be learning."

Her knees beside her head, Ukyou stared the upside-down Ranma in confusion. "What are you talking about? We're training to become better fighters."

"Not from me yer not." Ranma crossed her arms and glared at the girls on the floor. "I only teach people who want to be martial artists. You want to be a thug go pick a fight in the streets."

Akane's face was turning so red Ukyou was expecting to feel a wave of heat. "You're the one training us! It's not our fault we're not your perfect students!"

Ranma waved the excuse off, "Yes, it is. Learning the Art requires effort on the sides of the teacher and the student. I can only do so much to show you what a martial artist is, but if you ignore me then you aren't learning anything." She held out her hand and picked both girls off of the ground. "Students of the Art don't compete against each other."

"What do you call tournaments then?" Akane deadpanned.

"Experience." Akane and Ukyou frowned at Ranma so she explained, "A true student of the Art is a friend to every other student and seeks to help them improve themselves. Their problems are your problems and their achievement are your achievements."

Slightly abashed, Akane and Ukyou glanced at each other and truly took note of the miserable state the other had been put into. It was their shame that made them abuse the girl who was to be her classmate. They understood now, by working together they would make themselves better martial artists.

"I can-" Akane dropped to the floor exhausted. She had felt it. So close, her fingers still tingled with the spent ki.

Ukyou crouched beside Akane and smiled. "That was great. You'll have that down in no time."

Embarrassed, Akane laughed and scratched the back of her head. She honestly felt good about failing to make the ki blast. It wasn't really failing, but a giant step forward. There was truth in Ukyou's words and she was glad to have such a good friend helping her along. Now if only their teacher had made it to class this weekend.

Wiping at the sweat, Ukyou sat down by the dojo's doors and stared absently at the koi pond in the backyard. "Did you hear from your cousin at all?"

Akane shook her head and plopped down beside the pony-tailed girl. "No. I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about, but I wish he'd call and tell me if Ranma-san is alright."

Ukyou frowned and asked, "What about her father?"

"Genma?" Akane snorted. The fat pig hadn't mentioned his daughter since she left. He just sat around the house and played shogi with her father. A few times Akane had seen him working out in the early morning, but it hardly seemed the skill of a master. "He doesn't seems to care his daughter hasn't spoken with for months ever since the engagements were announced."

"You're right," Ukyou announced after a pause. "I'm sure Ranma is fine too. Those stupid bimbos couldn't hurt her and I doubt anything else could either."

Akane nodded in agreement and stared into the pond. After Tatewaki Kuno's death the members of the kendo club started walking around with black armbands. The principal was even planning to build a statue of his son in recognition of the Kuno honor that attempted to defend three girls from evil. Even if two of the girls were great martial artists who could lick Kuno without a thought.

"Akane, there is a phone call for you. It's Ranma."

The girls looked at the entrance to find Kasumi standing there with a pleasant smile on her face. Akane nodded and followed her sister to the house while Ukyou remained to work through a few more katas Ranma had taught them.

Ukyou didn't have long to wait as Akane returned with a thoughtful expression on her face. "So, what's going on?"

Akane stared at Ukyou for a moment then broke out into a wide grin. "How do you feel about taking a trip to Juuban tomorrow?"

Ukyou smiled back in confused surprise.

~

Usagi had showed amazing restraint during there Saturday meeting. Her eyes wandered over to the snacks Makato had brought, but she sternly steered them back to the group as they began their meeting. 

"I think we may want to start keeping a surveillance on Ranma," Ami began evenly. 

"Surveillance?" Raye looked dubious. "The girl can kick daemon ass better than we can."

Most of the group nodded in agreement. Surprisingly, it was Usagi who backed up Ami.

"But you're forgetting that she's our queen." She could see Raye about to protest, but cut her off quickly. "Even is she isn't, she's been attacked numerous times and we have to consider that she may be a bearer of a pure heart crystal. Couldn't that be the reason for Ranma's strange energy reading, Ami?"

Everyone was startled by the royal presence the blonde was suddenly showing. Ami stumbled over her response for a second before catching herself. "It's possibly, I suppose, but I really don't see how. Ranma would have to be actively tapping the Silver Millenium energy."

"Yes," Luna agreed from her seat in Usagi's lap. "Not to mention drawing that much energy from the crystal would create attractive forces towards you girls."

Everyone blinked.

Ami blushed furiously.

"The crystal turns her into a lesbian?!" Minako finally blurted out.

Luna looked at the girls strangely and shook her head. "What I meant is that Ranma would feel a pull towards you girls. The pure heart crystal would know who its owners are."

Artemis seemed to think about this for a moment. "That could be the root of the girl's rather odd behavior as well. If she can call up that much energy then she would feel a strange pull to you girls that she would never have felt to anyone else, especially a boy."

Ami's face was turning crimson.

Minako bopped Artemis on the top of the head. "Silly cat, we saw her yesterday and she didn't seem to have any problems with boys then."

The white cat sweat as he stared at his charge. "Idiot."

"What do you mean?" Usagi was leaning forward, giving Minako her full attention. The Sailor of Venus seemed to understand her mistake a bit too late and looked away nervously.

"Me?! Nothing!" Minako snatched up a cookie and shoved it into her mouth. "Mokh ds dk jm."

Eyes narrowed, Usagi leaned over more until she was nearly forcing Minako to lie on her back. "Spill it, Minako."

The girl swallowed and nodded her head slowly. "I, uh, saw her . . . on my way to the library."

People looked at her skeptically.

Sweating, she tried to grin unsuccessfully. "I was boy hunting when I saw her and a boy leave that new Chinese restaurant. Ranma was hanging off the boy's arm."

"Really?!" While Ami wasn't a lesbian and happy that Ranma was moving on, she was a little put off that the redhead could forget about her so quickly. Not that she wanted Ranma to think about her that way, she added with a heavy blush.

Luna frowned and jumped onto the table. "Is this really that important? We should be worried about where our enemy will attack next. Ami was right; we should keep an eye on Ranma in case she does have a pure heart cryst-"

"Who was the boy?" Usagi's voice was almost menacing. She'd been staring deeply into Minako's eyes and could tell there was something the girl was trying to hide. Something big. Ordinarily Usagi wouldn't have been so interested except that she hadn't seen Mamoru in a while and when Chibi-Usa came home yesterday she had given her such an oddly mournful look.

Minako had to blink away the sweat as she found everyone watching her. Both Luna and Artemis were forgotten in favor of angry Usagi, a state the Moon princess did not often use. "Uh, well, I, uh . . . didn't get such a great look." Usagi's hard stare intensified. "He was sort of tall, short black hair, green jacket."

Usagi's left eye began to twitch. "Sort of like . . . MY MAMO-CHAN!"

Scratching the back of her head, Minako giggled uneasily, "Yeah, that might be it."

There was silence, even from the Moon cats, as everyone watched the twitch on Usagi's face grew. A light, misty aura began to show around the normally ditzy blonde. Her fists clenched so tightly that the knuckles actually began to pop. Then it all went quiet and Usagi almost looked pleasant.

Luna crept out from behind Makato slowly, "Usagi?"

The girl smiled simply at the black Moon cat and said, "I'm going to kill that slut."

The temple lurched with noise as everyone tried to hold Usagi back from rushing out to kill Ranma. They didn't like the redhead much, but it looked like the princess had really flipped.

"Let me go! He's my boyfriend!" Usagi screamed, dragging her friends as they clung to her legs.

"Please, Usagi," Ami pleaded, "What if she's the queen?"

Usagi gritted her teeth and pulled her left leg forward another few inches. "Then she should have known to keep her hands off of my Mamo-chan. The bitch can look for her king elsewhere!"

Makato grimaced as she was dragged along the ground while keeping her arms locked around an ankle. "If you kill her then the crystal is useless!"

"I've beaten other enemies without it before. I'll do it again!" Usagi's face was turning purple. Pulling four girls was hard, but she'd reached the door.

They needed to stop their princess quick. In her state, Usagi would probably reveal their identities as she destroyed half of the city just to get Ranma. They were only lucky Usagi hadn't decided to transform for more power yet.

A voice cleared its throat behind them. When that didn't work Sailor Pluto spoke up. "You may be right about Ranma."

The girls shrieked in surprised and turned on Sailor Pluto. "Don't do that!"

Green hair floating in the breeze, Pluto arched a delicate eyebrow and watched the Inners slowly settle down to speak with her.

"What do you mean, Pluto?" Ami asked, she had been slightly skeptical of the elusive woman's motives in these matters since they first met her. She had suggested before that Ranma was more than she seemed.

"The girl you know as Ranma is not real." Pluto had carefully manipulated the Time Stream for thousands of years. She was not going to watch her plans crumble around her feet because of one little girl. "She is a very clever youma constructed by our enemy."

Usagi stared at the woman blankly. "Youma?" Her eyes widened, "Mamo-chan could be in trouble!"

Pluto raised a hand to keep the blonde in her seat. "I don't think so. I believe she is a mimic."

Raye frowned at Pluto. "How so?" She wanted to believe Ranma was a youma, thoughts of murdering the redhead had been flitting through her mind since they first met her. Still, a youma? Ranma didn't seem that bad.

"It's simple, Raye. The reason she emits an aura is because the attractive nature of the pure heart crystals would bring them to her. She would only have to wait for a while, walking through the city until she snagged the right person."

"Like that boy who died in the park!" Makato exclaimed in astonishment.

"Yes." Pluto nodded with a cruel smile. "You need to get rid of her before she can do any more harm." Actually, Pluto had no faith in the Inners actually defeating Ranma. But having them attack the redhead would leave Ranma weakened enough to allow the Outers to grab her easily. The last pure heart crystal would be there's.

"But why have the other daemons been attacking her then?" Ami asked, clearly not liking the way Pluto was manipulating her friends.

Pluto had worked out this angle as well. "I said she was a youma, not a daemon. I believe Ranma is working for a third party that may be at war with the daemons. Did you not fight a rogue youma the first time you met Ranma. Having her fight the youma as well was an excellent way to take our suspicions off of her."

The other girls were beginning to nod their heads in agreement. What was that rogue youma doing there? It was awfully convenient that Ranma had shown up then. And two of the three pure heart crystals were found because of Ranma either distracting them or attracting the bearer.

Ami's frown grew as she watched her friends begin to plot against Ranma, who Ami had come to think of as a friend. There was no way what Pluto was saying was true. She could see the doubt in the Moon cats, but they remained quiet out of respect for Sailor Pluto. If they couldn't trust another Scout then whom could they trust? 

Ami grimaced. She did not trust Pluto.

~

Something strange was going on. Somehow girls always knew when their friends had just been asked out on a date. Perhaps it was a conspiracy to get all boys nervous and then steal the life energy from them to use for some nefarious- . . . he really needed to take some time off from daemon hunting.

After speaking with the elder Cologne, he and Ranma had left for the apartment. While the story had affected Ranma, once it was over she had grabbed onto his arm and acted cuter than usual. Ranma was normally cute, but she never tried to act it. The effect was a little unsettling, but he took it with a smile. Maybe Ranma was getting over whatever was troubling her?

There was a bit of steel in her voice when she asked him out. Mamoru had accepted. Too easily, he thought. There was still the nagging doubt that what he was doing was wrong. Endymion's memories were definitely opposed to the idea. But he like Ranma and wanted to see her happy.

The next morning, Saturday, there was a knock at the door just before noon. Akane and Ukyou had appeared and pulled a startled Ranma out of the apartment. "We'll bring her back in a few hours for your date, cousin Mamoru!"

That had been six hours ago. 

Mamoru checked his watch again. 

Six hours and one minute.

"Really," he grumbled to himself, "what takes this long to get ready for a date?" He felt a little queasy after that. Maybe he should dress up more. Could they be doing more than he planned? Usagi liked to play dress up and with her friends that could take hours, but was Ranma like that? He thought of her flinging a manhole cover at a youma and shook his head.

Six hours and four minutes.

A sudden fear overcame him. What if Ranma got attacked again?! Maybe this time it was something she couldn't handle. Should he call the Scouts?

The door to the apartment opened.

Mamoru's pacing was brought to a complete and sudden halt. He gaped at the vision that stood before him. Usagi had looked good in a dress, but Ranma . . . and all that cleavage . . . 

"Close your mouth before you drool." Ranma smirked. "I clean up rather nice, don't I?"

Before him stood five foot one inch of slender, luscious redhead. The dark blue dress matching her eyes contrasted with her tan skin and red hair that she fairly radiated sensuality. A deep neckline and bare back, long red hair free from its pigtail, the small feet tucked away in the one inch heals, Mamoru had never seen such a beautiful sight. The heat was beginning to build up around his neck. Nabiki said a girl liked to be treated every now and then, but if he knew what he'd be getting in exchange . . .

"You look amazing, Ranma," Mamoru finally said.

Pulling at the corners of her mouth to make a smile, Ranma tried hard not to gag at the way the boy was looking at her. This is what she'd intended so she can't hit him. He was her fiance so it was okay. Ranma held out a hand and he took it swiftly, "Ready to go?"

"Very."

Ranma blinked at the odd response, but let it go as they passed a proudly smiling Akane and Ukyou. She was glad she had called them for help. This was her first date and had no idea what to do. They would have been back to the apartment sooner, but it had taken quite a bit of persuading to get Ranma into the blue thing. They said it was a dress. Barbie dolls wore more. Not to mention the thong underwear crawling up her ass.

Smiling happily, Akane turned to her partner in crime. "The make a nice couple, don't they, Kounji?"

"Quite, Tendou."

Akane's day couldn't have been any better when Ranma-san asked her for help to get ready for a date. It was about time as far as Akane was concerned and she knew that Ranma-san would be the best girl to turn her recently perverted cousin back into a man. 

Nudging the shorter girl, Ukyou started heading for the door. "C'mon, Akane. We need to follow them to make sure things go without a hitch."

Nodding dramatically, Akane raised a fist. "Right! It's Akane's-"

"And Ukyou's-"

"Operation: Ranma's Nice Date!"

~

After following Ranma around all day at the mall, Usagi had declared a break so they could all go home and eat dinner before any of their parents complained.

Ami was very uncomfortable with the way the other Scouts were acting. It was like they wanted a fight and didn't care what the situation might be. They hardly even knew Ranma and yet they were judging her so harshly. 

Ami didn't want to admit that her friends could be obtuse, but . . .

"Are we there yet, Mercury?"

The blue-haired senshi checked the readings on her visor and nodded back to Sailor Moon. "They should be across the street below us."

They all landed on the rooftop to get a look at the street and find out what Ranma was up to without her noticing. After the mall they had each thought the redhead was going back to the apartment with her friends. Instead the Scouts found themselves running over half of Juuban to a nice Italian restaurant with large windows in front and a comfortable atmosphere.

"That's strange," Jupiter frowned. "This isn't the kind of place I'd think Ranma would take her friends."

"Yeah," Venus leaned over further for a better look. "It looks more like a place people go to for romantic dates."

Everyone saw a certain boy and a red-haired girl being seated at the same time and took a few steps away from Sailor Moon and her growing battle aura.

~

Sighing deeply, Akane watched the young couple make idle conversation over dinner. It looked so nice in there. Ranma-san only seemed slightly nauseous at the things her cousin was saying. The fact that no one had gotten hit yet made Akane think the date was going extremely well.

Ranma-san had found a bottle of wine somewhere and down the contents quickly as Mamoru stood up and offered her his hand. They moved off gracefully, except for the stumble Ranma-san made, to the dance floor where several other couples had already gathered.

It was like Beauty and the Beast.

"Guess we weren't needed here after all, eh Tendou?"

Akane sighed and put down her bokken. She'd really thought something exciting would happen and then she could show off to Ranma-san. Oh well. Another time maybe.

~

On another rooftop a pair of Scouts were watching the couple progress around the dance floor. Ranma and Mamoru did look rather good together.

A building over were the Inners. Neptune and Uranus had seen them as they approached the restaurant and hidden behind the lip. Uranus frowned at their lack of discipline. Two of the girls had grabbed Moon by the ankles, one around her arms, and the last holding a hand over the blonde's mouth. What sort of superheroes played games in the middle of a stakeout. It was a good thing she and Neptune were here or the world would probably be in great danger.

"I'm not sure about this," said Neptune as she watched the redhead.

Uranus frowned at her partner. "We've been over this. It's better to lose one innocent in order to save billions. We can't trust the Inners to make these important decisions so we have to do them ourselves. What's a little blood on our hands compared to thousands of years of peace when we're done?"

"I know. I know." Neptune fidgeted and looked directly at Uranus. "The Inners are too young to know what's best for them. I just don't like the idea of taking the pure heart crystal like this. The last couple of times a daemon would pull them out and we'd snatch it. This is- . . ."

"Personal?"

Neptune nodded.

"Don't worry, love. We'll get through this."

~

Despite all of the romantic muck, Ranma had been having a pretty good time. The only time she ever went out to eat was at the Nekohaten and that much ramen got tedious no matter how good it was. A big plate of Ravioli's was the answer she was looking for.

"Did you like it?"

Ranma nodded as she walked beside Mamoru. She'd taken his arm when he held it out for her. It's easier to get along with people on a full stomach, she thought. Maybe she could get him to take her out again, but just for the food next time. Heck, he didn't even have to come along!

"What do we do now?" Ranma asked. She noticed they weren't heading for the car parked a block down. Instead they were making a slow journey towards what looked like a small park.

Mamoru was actually rather pleased with the way things were going. His date had been a little uncomfortable at first, but with a little time Ranma had started to relax. He'd had the same butterflies in his stomach Ranma did; Mamoru had seen her grimace. Her martial arts made her smooth and graceful on the dance floor. They'd stayed out there for at least two slow songs. He hadn't even danced with Usagi yet; she'd probably be stepping on his toes if not falling over her hair.

The moon was full and bright with stars glittering around it. The night seemed alive and full of energy. 

Crackling energy . . .

Energy that made the smell of ozone . . . 

Gulp.

"Why, Mamoru. What a coincidence seeing you here."

Ranma and Mamoru slowly turned around to see five girls in Sailor fukus staring at them. Mercury, hanging in back, looked more apologetic than anything.

Frowning in thought, Ranma stared at Sailor Moon. She didn't want to fight in this dress. It had cost quite a bit and it would probably fall to pieces with too much strain. "How do you know Mamoru?"

"Can it, slut!" Sailor Moon growled and pulled out a strange wand. "Get away from my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Ranma scowled at Mamoru.

"BOYFRIEND?!" A pair of girls jumped out from their hiding places across the street.

Cracking her knuckles, Sailor Mars started taking steps closer to Ranma. "Oh, I've been waiting for this moment."

"You two better stay out of this or you'll get hurt," Minako warned as she prepared one of her attack spells.

Staring grimly at a brick wall, Ryouga was trying very hard to figure out where he was. After Paris he was sure he headed West and that should have brought him to Africa. Then it was just a few miles South to- "That sounded like Ranma," he muttered hopefully. Turning around he saw the redhead. Ha! He knew he'd been heading in the right direction! 

Mind catching up with the images it was receiving, Ryouga quickly stuffed a bandanna up each nostril. How was that dress Ranma was wearing staying on? She looked tense at the moment and he could see she was facing off against a group of girls in short skirts. They looked rather mad. Maybe if he helped . . . "I'm coming Ranma-san!"

"Aiyah," Shampoo dropped down to Ranma's side as the confrontation was just starting. Protecting the Artifact was certainly a full time job. And these new daemon were more ridiculous than the last. "Want Artifact, must go through Shampoo!"

"That," Sailor Jupiter flexed her hands, "can be arranged."

"Anyone who stands with this evil girl must be shown the error of their ways." Sailor Moon declared as she took a pose with the rest of the girls. "I'm Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Mars."

"Sailor Venus."

"Sailor Moon, stop it!"

"Sailor J- . . . huh?" The tall girl in green looked at the others blankly. "That's not how it goes, is it?"

Sailor Mercury jumped over the other Scouts to land beside Ranma as well. "This is insane. You can't actually believe that rubbish Pluto was telling you."

"Not you too, Mercury," moaned Sailor Moon. Glaring hatefully at Ranma she pointed a finger, "For brainwashing people and attracting girls, I'll punish you!"

With the scene set, Ranma blinked and then stared hard at the Sailor Scouts. She didn't know why one of them had defected or what connection they had with Mamoru, but she had promised pain if they ever got in her way again. And this was her very first date with a boy!

She'd let them off easy.

Smirking, Ranma released her silvery aura, "Let's rumble."

~

"I've been waiting for you."

Two figures walked out of the shadows several miles from where Ranma stood facing the Scouts. Pluto wished she could be there to help the Outers, but this was more important right now. She'd have to hope that things turned out okay and meet with Neptune and Uranus later.

The street was mostly empty. Sailor Pluto stood with her staff in hand beneath the glow of a street lamp. According to the Time Gates, this was where Saturn would make her first appearance. And it would be up to her to kill the little girl.

Saturn, a tall glaive at her side, strolled slowly into the light, her eyes hidden within the shadows of her bangs. Mistress Nine wanted her to give a demonstration of her power to the Scouts and to assess the control the daemon's had over this body. Though she was half Pluto's size, the power she could tap was amazing. Nothing could stand in her way!

A nasty smile curled across the little girl's mouth as she aimed her glaive at the green-haired Scout. "Then you have been waiting for your death."

End Chapter Nine

***

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at www.geocities.com/jehtek

Ja ne.


	10. chapter ten

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and it's characters are the product and property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz video.

****

The Juuban Incident

Chapter Ten

By Michael Fetter

Stories in Crystal Tokyo were somewhat unique as they were also counted as history. The many tales of the Sailor Scouts were written down sometime after Neo Queen Serenity ascended to the throne. Chibi-Usa wasn't certain who wrote them up, but they quickly became the most widely known stories in the peaceful kingdom. They were the kind of stories kids were read when it was time for bed. It became a form of hero worship for quite a number of children including Usa herself. 

That's what made some of this trip so hard for the little girl. She knew her father would marry Usagi, but that Ranma person was just so pretty. The moment she ran into Mamoru's apartment she knew the redheaded trollop must be using her feminine wiles to seduce her father. The fact she was more mature and less grating than Usagi had nothing to do with it. Nope.

After the disastrous encounter, resulting with her father scolding her for being rude, Usa decided she needed to take action and to get help from her friend Hotaru. The two of them together should be able to unravel that terrible vixen's spell from Mamoru's mind. This might even be why Sailor Pluto sent her back in the first place. Not to just train with the past Scouts, but to defend them from the unseen enemy!

A rumbling carried over the city as Usa posed dramatically at the edge of the Tomoe residence walkway.

With her pure, innocent heart, she would save the future, and her parent's marriage, from the vile sorceress, who dareth to ensnare the noble heart of the prince of Earth!

Usa thought over that for a moment. "If I had a bokken to point at the moon that would have been a lot more dramatic." She shrugged and made her way to the door, unheeding the foreboding nature of the shadows clasped about the home. An owl hooted ominously and then fell over dead. A tree branch fell to the ground with a terrible snap like a bone breaking.

Still, Usa smiled cheerily and knocked on the door. 

"What can we do though?" Usa pondered as she waited. "If she has Mamoru in her clutches and the Sailor Scouts can't fight her, then maybe she's gained control of them too! I will have to be clever. Maybe I can devise a clever trap and lead her into it."

Low screams of anguish rose with the wind.

"Perhaps I will have a fight and be defeated. Then after a training trip I will return and take her by surprise, thus ensuring love and justice for the future. I wish Hotaru would hurry so she could help me figure it out."

Usa stared at the closed door with irritation. Where was that weird redhead that usually answered? Hotaru said she was going to be home tonight. "Maybe," Usa reached out for the handle and gave it a little turn. The door creaked open, ominously.

As if noting her surroundings for the first time, Usa jumped closer to the wall and peeked into the house cautiously. This was just like those bedtime stories after all. The hero's enemy always strikes out at the hero's friends when it was apparent that their plans were being interfered with. Could Ranma have beaten her here?

The ominous shadows inside were darker than her crayola markers. And the old, musty smell of places taken over by evil villains was certainly ominous. Then there was the ominous swing of a few portraits without the help of wind. Not to mention that strange tingly feeling Usa was getting from the house. It was all so . . . ominous.

~

As Ranma glared at the Sailor Scouts and balled up her fists, her eyes began to glow pure silver. "Let's rumble."

About six months ago, a young man's life was suddenly taken away from him. A training trip of ten years was wasted in a single act of stupidity on his father's part, and now Ranma had nothing but this lie. He went from a man with goals of becoming the greatest martial artist ever to a know-nothing, weak, little girl. He fought this change as hard as he could, but a few days ago he had given up that struggle as well.

Ranma may not have looked like a man, but he believed that it didn't matter. No matter how red his hair, how big his chest, he was still a man. The body was just a covering that he had yet to shed. He would be a man again, he would.

Then it all came crashing down. Ranma hadn't really thought about what his life had become until a few days ago. First was Ami's rejection and it made him realize he wasn't a man anymore. What did it matter what he thought if no one treated him like he wanted? Men dated women, but not him. He was a girl and that was all there was to it. A girl engaged to a guy. Mamoru.

Kuno had died; something that was at least partially her fault. If Ranma hadn't hit him, Kuno might have been well enough to run from Mistress Nine. Then the cats showed up and Ranma had frozen. She didn't want to believe that she needed help, but what else do you call it when an Amazon, another girl, has to save you from a pair of stupid daemons? Ranma wasn't a man anymore; she was a weak, stupid, scared, little girl and she would die that way.

The following days had become a blur. Ranma moved and spoke, but it was like controlling a puppet with its strings cut. She was removed from the world, set aside like trash. Ranma bowed to the roles of a woman, bowed to her father's rejection of her worth, and bowed to the man she was engaged to. 

When the Sailor Scouts showed up, it had been the kick in the ass she'd needed to wake up. Ranma finally looked at the world again. She was not hiding from what she was, and she was not going to be forced into the role the world had made for her; Ranma was going to accept the changes, adapt, and like a true Anything Goes master, improve upon them. She wasn't going to be the step stool of life, no one tells her what a woman is, she was going to tell them!

Sailor Moon swallowed nervously and took a step back. This was not how previous confrontations with the redhead had gone. Something was definitely different. She was angry with Ranma for stealing her Mamo-chan and hurt that one of her own Scouts had turned traitor. Why had Mercury joined forces with Ranma? Hadn't Pluto just told them that Ranma was evil? She had to be destroyed. So then, why?

Standing beside Ranma, Sailor Mercury gave her friends the harshest glare she could come up with. They were being stupid, acting like cattle while Pluto herded them in the direction she desired. Couldn't they see that? What had Ranma ever done to warrant this sort of treatment from anyone? The redhead was a little rough, but she was also kind and caring if anyone gave her a chance. But Mercury could admit that the Sailor Scouts had been getting a bit trigger happy, ready to believe people were guilty first.

As Ami Mizuno, she couldn't allow this to continue. As Sailor Mercury, she had a duty to protect the innocent. She hated fighting against her princess, but the girl beneath the Sailor Moon costume, had lost her sense of justice. Sailor Moon had become the enemy she had been trying to destroy.

With Ranma's words, the Sailor Scouts and martial artists had fallen into combat stances. At an unheard signal everyone spread out and went in for the kill. People on the sidelines could feel it in the air. It was electricity mixed with a heavy weight. This was going to be Ranma's final battle with the Sailor Scouts. One way or another, these fights were going to stop now.

Clenching his jaw, Mamoru allowed his Tuxedo Mask costume to appear and went straight for Sailor Moon. He hoped he could talk sense into her. "Mercury," he called out to the defector. She could help him deal with Moon hopefully. Sailor Mercury nodded and followed after him. 

Sailor Mars watched her princess engage Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mercury. She pushed the betrayal from her thoughts and glared at the glowing redhead, the real enemy. "Looks like it's just you and me, bitch," she growled. 

Ranma smiled and lifted into the air, somehow carried by the silver power in her aura. "You've had this coming, little girl." She cracked her knuckles and primed a blast as Mars did the same. 

Yes, this would end tonight.

~

Several blocks away from the fight between Ranma and the Sailor Scouts, Pluto had entered the world with a swift slash of her Key Staff. It is the focus tool of her powers. Time was something like a predator that curled within the shadows. Tread carefully and you can escape it for a time. Step on it's tail and you will find yourself bitten.

Since before the fall of the Moon Kingdom, Pluto had kept herself out of sight of both Time and Space. Within the Time Gates her image never crossed the snakes field. From there she could watch and protect time. From there she could bring the Moon Kingdom back through subtle nudges.

Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Time Gates, was like a god, all knowing and ever present. She had one mission in her life, peace. Peace that affected all peoples the way her queen once had. It took many years of fighting and legislating before the people could be made to work together. In the end, it was a utopia. The queen was powerful, but the people trusted her to use that power to protect them and they in turn loved her.

Millennia of planning, of watching, of waiting, all of it for peace.

Taking a deep breath, Pluto focused on the darkness creeping about the streets. A presence was formed without even disturbing the wind. Like a cockroach creeping out of the cracks, this had been one of the flaws in Pluto's plans. She had not expected something like this and would not have to deal with it if not for the contemptuous redhead.

"I've been waiting for you," Pluto said to the shadow separating itself from the dark alleyway. 

A little girl, maybe twelve, grinned nastily at Pluto. She was dressed in a dark purple Sailor Scout uniform and carrying a huge pole arm with a deadly blade at one end. "Then you have been waiting for your death," the young girl returned. 

A daemon by the girl's side grinned maliciously, rows of sharp teeth filling its large maw. Like the others, the daemon was human in shape, but it had the influence of a teddy bear. Soft fur and button eyes were distorted with shoelace stitches and steel claws.

Sailor Pluto set herself for battle. Staff forward in a blocking position, she kept her eyes locked on the young girl. "I will kill you if I must, Saturn."

"You'll try," the girl smirked. The daemon clenched its hands, but Saturn held up her hand and took a step forward. "No. I will take care of this. I could use the practice."

Sailor Saturn, Pluto mused, whose power rivaled that of the queen. The little girl deceptively held enormous power that was destined to be used to destroy the world. Back in the Moon Kingdom when people were living on nine planets, this news was terrifying, but there was hope that it would be some other world that people could evacuate from. Now there was only the Earth. Pluto had to assume that it was this world Saturn would destroy. With Pharaoh Ninety awaiting to be released from his seal and Saturn's power the only one capable of opening it, the prophecy seemed to be moving in an effort to prove itself.

But Pluto was the guardian of the Time Gates. She knew the future, knew thousands of them. Like she had done in the past, Pluto would nudge the time stream in her direction once again. She aimed her staff at the girl. "Dead Scream."

Dark Saturn did not lose her grin as she moved her glaive in front of her. "Silence Wall!"

Black energy exploded around a purple wall that seemed impenetrable as the area outside of it was ripped apart by Pluto's attack. Sailor Pluto looked away as the dust blasted over her and then readied another attack as soon as it settled. She was surprised when the young girl rushed out of the dust cloud and jabbed at her stomach with the bladed head of the glaive.

Tilting her Key Staff to the left, Pluto allowed the attack to glance off to the side and threw a kick into the girl's stomach. Her leg was met by the glaive and she used the solid block to twist about the other way with a hook kick. 

As the two fought, darkness and solitude, the area about them began to tremble. Unlike other structures or weapons, the Silence Glaive and the Key Staff were more than real. The street they stood on only existed here, composed of a single energy. 

The two weapons existed beyond that, beyond the scope of modern science. Each universe held a Key Staff and a Silence Glaive and each of the weapons was interconnected. These weapons would not bend under pressure, nor would they tire from use. Time and Silence were not lucky creations of a certain universe like the planets of the solar system, they were absolute. Time existed for everything. Silence, pure Silence, existed in the nothing. The two would always clash just as they would exist together.

Sailor Pluto arched backwards beneath Dark Saturn's next swipe and brought her staff down hard upon the glaive. Dark Saturn's arms almost buckled, but the girl pushed at her magical energies and sent Pluto into the air.

Dark Saturn landed several yards from her opponent, breathing harder than she had been. She took a moment to assess Pluto and was satisfied to find the woman also feeling the drain of their fight. "You're strong for an old woman."

Sailor Pluto scowled and held up her staff again. She hadn't bee able to use much magic with Dark Saturn keeping the distance so close. The little girl had not fired any offensive spells yet. Maybe she didn't know any. "Dead Scream."

"That was good," said Saturn. A building behind her hand collapsed when Pluto's blast bounced off of her magical barrier. She grinned, sharp teeth flashing. "Do you think you can stand up to one of my attacks?" She didn't give Pluto the chance to respond when taking the glaive with both hands and aiming it at the green-haired Scout. "Silence Glaive Surprise!"

Pluto looked on in horror as a black ball of energy quickly began to expand to encompass more than just the street area. She crossed her arms, waving the Key Staff. "No-!"

Blackness. There was Silence.

~

"You're going down this time, you redheaded tart!"

Ranma glided into the air as Sailor Mars rushed forward, the air about her steaming from the energy of her attack. Months ago she might have been surprised by such a thing, but their continued confrontations had hardened Ranma's nerves. Raising a hand, she felt power and knew instinctively how to use it. White energy reflected the fire attack with ease that made Ranma smirk like a child would upon crushing an annoying insect. 

Kicking Sailor Mars away, Ranma lifted a ball of silver energy and imbued it with her hate giving it a red sheen. "You like fire so much, Sailor Mars? Let me turn up the heat. Ha!"

The blast leapt forward giddily like a heat-seeking missile. Sailor Mars crossed her arms defensively.

Over to the side, Ranma's Amazon protector was rushing forward to crush Sailor Jupiter under one of her bonbori. "Shampoo kill bimbo cheerleader!"

Jupiter was one of the more competent fighters in the group. This was no where near Shampoo's level of knowledge, but the fight was evened out with her magical enhancement. The two traded blows in a flurry of motion until Shampoo caught her by the chin with her heal. 

Taught never to hesitate in battle, Shampoo leapt forward quickly to take advantage of Sailor Jupiter's temporary grogginess. 

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

The Amazon screamed as she was pulled out of the air and tossed into the side of a building. People in the nearby buildings screamed and started rushing for the exits. Police sirens could already be heard rushing for their fight.

Jupiter sighed in relief while watching the shifting rubble. Magic or no, she hadn't been certain if her head would have been crushed by the Amazon's blow. She turned to see Sailor Venus blasting away her opponents with a Crescent Beam. "Thanks, Venus."

The other Scout spared her a nod then returned to her fight with the two older girls.

Running swiftly around Jupiter's flank, Ryouga had his umbrella reared back then thrust it forward, catching the Scout in the stomach. She flew off in the same direction Shampoo had gone and he smirked cockily as the building buried the girl as it collapsed. No one was stronger than him! "You should pay attention to the fight! Ha!"

Ryouga wasn't sure why he was fighting, only that it was for Ranma. He knew she was a sweet young girl and that these Scouts had been terrorizing her. Bullies were bullies as far as he was concerned, and deserved to be treated like the garbage they were.

Shampoo had a clearer idea of why she was fighting; though it was not as selfless as her great grandmother's notions. This was a battle against powerful opponents. As an Amazon, who had trained her whole life to find and protect the Artifact, this was the true test of her mettle. If she were worthy of defending the Artifact and bringing about the great matriarchal nation of before, then she had to prove herself here, defeat the enemy of the ages. Shampoo's blood burned to crush her foes and come closer to the perfect power of the Artifact.

Already out of the building before it fell, Shampoo whistled at the damage Ryouga had caused. "Aiyah, lost boy is good." He grinned at her and then readied a new attack when a bolt of electricity blasted the wrecked building out of Jupiter's way.

The distraction had cost Sailor Venus. Her two opponents, both girls a few years older than herself, had rushed forward while her Love Me Chain was still wrapped about the Chinese girl fighting Jupiter. Venus had been lucky to the shorter, stronger girl away, but the other with the large spatula had her pinned.

Ukyou strained to hold her spatula through the Scout's arms. The girl was strong and already her battle spatula was beginning to bend under the pressure. "I'll make okonomiyaki out of you tramps!"

"Don't you know that girl is evil?!" Venus implored while doing her best to shake the pony-tailed girl off. She only needed a few more seconds to snap the weapon.

Ukyou braced herself and glanced up once at her partner in this fight. Pulling hard, Ukyou held Sailor Venus still for a few seconds. "Now, Akane!"

Hands bowled, Akane pooled energy together like a burning star. "For Ranma-san! Furious Bullet!"

Venus gasped as she was suddenly released and staring down an energy blast, something she thought normal humans could not create.

Sailor Mars rubbed at her sore jaw and ignored the scream followed by a large blast on her right. She had one enemy in her sight and she refused to give it up. Spinning to create numerous balls of fire, she tossed them at the floating enemy with a snarl. "Mars Burning Mandala!"

Ranma's grin widened as she simply held her hand up and an energy field protected her again from Mars' attacks. "Weak." She delighted upon seeing the girl's face burn with anger. Ranma was not usually malicious, but this the Sailor Scouts had coming. Pulling one hand back, Ranma shot out an upper cut that was yards away from connecting. "Moon Crystal Eruption!"

Almost snickering, Sailor Mars had a taunt ready to fire when she found a huge line of crystal spikes rushing towards her. The sprouted ten feet tall just beneath her feet and nearly skewered her in her attempt to dodge. "AAAHH!"

Following the girl into the air, Ranma descended overhead with a hard kick that left Mars buried a foot into the pavement. "You lose!"

Sailor Mars screamed on the way down and grunted on impact with the ground. Her body felt like a massive bruise, but she wouldn't give up. Not until one of them was dead.

Tears in her eyes, Sailor Moon tried to ignore the sounds of fighting as she faced her own opponents, people she had once called allies and friends. "Mamoru, Ami, how could you?!"

Tuxedo Mask was unrepentant. He held up a rose between two fingers and pointed at his once girlfriend. "You've gone too far this time, Usagi! Attacking an innocent."

Ami nodded in agreement and prepared an attack she hoped she would not have to use. "Can't you see what you're doing is wrong?! I know seeing Mamoru with another girl has hurt you, but that's life! You can't blame Ranma for your failed relationship!"

The blonde refused to hear it. She shook her head violently and sobbed. "I didn't fail! You two have been brainwashed. Mamoru and I were meant to be together!"

Tuxedo Mask shook his head. "That was a lifetime ago, Usagi. People change."

"No!" Sailor Moon stomped on the ground, causing several cracks to sprout from her foot. Her anger gave way to new power she hadn't used since fighting Beryl and a white gown spilled over her form.

Reaching down, Usagi grabbed a hold of Rei's shoulder, a white light surrounding the girl for a moment. "Mars, take care of them."

Mars wanted to protest, but Usagi wouldn't hear it. She would not fight Mercury and Prince Endymion. They were the ones she wanted to win back and it was obviously Ranma's fault they were acting like this at all.

Ranma noticed her change in opponents and readied more powerful energy to fight off the stronger Scout. "Give it up, Sailor Moon. I'm not in the mood to deal with a bunch of brats. I might do something you'll regret."

Usagi looked over once to see Mars distracting Endymion and Mercury. She pulled out her wand and twirled it through her fingers before aiming it at Ranma. "I'm Sailor Moon. I triumph over evil and that means you! Moon Scepter Activation!"

Already prepared to defend herself, Ranma pushed both palms forward and a light as pure and silvery as Moon's lanced across the area. "Brilliant Lunar Eclipse!"

Sailor Moon saw her attack engulfed by the oncoming energy. She closed her eyes and prayed. "I can't lose."

Ranma saw her blast was stronger, but Moon's energy was also cutting through it. A little shot wouldn't hurt her though. Not like this. "Then let me teach you how!" Ranma screamed with determination.

The Moon Princess flinched when Ranma's energy reached her. Ranma also tensed when the thinner blade of energy impacted her chest. Both girls were shocked to see the energy pass through them without any harm. 

Swallowing deep breaths of air, Usagi felt her chest and found only the rapid beating of her heart. "What?"

Ranma slowly settled to the ground as she stared at Usagi. The pull, the strange feeling she'd been getting ever since the curse, the pull she'd tried to ignore, had finally defined itself. Ranma wasn't sure if she should be happy or upset with this revelation. There were tugs at her very soul from various directions, but the most powerful one stood just in front of her. Chaotic blue eyes gazed searchingly into Usagi's soft brown ones. "It's you," Ranma breathed.

"Look out!"

The spiritual moment was cut short by a rumbling sound closing in on their fight. The Moon Princess looked about her quickly, finding police cars and peace officers standing on the sidelines. Her friends and enemies had stopped battling and stared all in the same direction. It was not at the power struggle between herself and Ranma, but something beyond them. 

The ground began to shake and Usagi found herself staring at a nightmare formed of purple energy heading in their direction. Thinking only of saving the lives of others, she stood before the people and held up her wand. "Moon Scepter Activation!"

The purple energy wave continued around the princess and she cried when innocents were caught in the blast. She couldn't drop the field while there were still people behind her though. "Scouts, I need your help!"

Those on Ranma's side stared at the clashing energies for a few moments before the realized the Scouts' magical field was still collapsing. "She can't hold that for much longer," Mercury said urgently.

Ranma nodded and ran forward to add her own power. She glanced briefly at the Scouts and wondered at the change of attitude they showed now. Bringing both hands together, Ranma released her energy. "Brilliant Lunar Eclipse!"

Blackness. Silence.

A few moments later the world returned with all of the sounds of the city at night. Wind brushed at the pulverized area and over the bodies of several unconscious magical girls.

Some blocks over after running from the strange attack, Uranus pulled out her Space Sword and nodded to her companion. "Let's check it out."

Neptune agreed and followed quickly.

~

Blearily, her eyes opened and she tried to make out the details of her surroundings. Her head hurt and with the heavy shadows it was hard to tell, but she might have been in a basement. Things buzzed and beeped and whatever she was laying on was hard and cold like steel. Her back hurt as did her wrists and ankles that had been strapped down.

The darkness felt thicker for a moment then a young girl stepped out into the low lights of Dr. Tomoe's laboratory. 

"Mistress." Dark Saturn stood still and hung her head while waiting for a response. A tall redhead came into view dressed in a tight dress that glittered green.

"What happened?" Mistress Nine growled out lowly while looking the younger girl over for damage.

The younger one looked up and she could tell it was Hotaru Tomoe, her friend. The girl's voice was different though, colder and steadier. "Pluto escaped, but she shouldn't be a problem for us anymore."

Mistress Nine stared at the turned Scout and frowned with disgust. "You are still weak. You've barely tapped into Saturn's power."

"I'm sorry, Mistress Nine."

A man walked closer to Dark Saturn and looked her over with a smile. He pats her cheek with fatherly affection then considered administering a shot of daemon essence. "Yes. By my guess we only have a third of Saturn's power under our control. It will take time for the daemon essence to complete corrupt her being."

The woman scowled. "There is no time for this. The time to release our master draws near. Dark Saturn must be at full power for my plans to succeed."

"Then I have a suggestion," the man moved Dark Saturn onto one of the tables and attached the daemon power I.V. to her arm so her healing process would be hastened. Dr. Tomoe turned to Mistress Nine with a wide grin. "After Dark Saturn has healed you could enter the body and over power the last of its defenses."

"I need power for that, doctor," Mistress Nine reminded him, but sounded intrigued nonetheless. It had been her original intent to take Saturn's body for herself until Ranma's power had made itself known. The daemon body she used now was less than satisfactory, but it allowed her to cross planes.

"And I have the perfect candidate." Tomoe smiled and turned to Chibi-Usa who had been watching all of this with terrified eyes. There were various sharp implements around her and known of them looked pleasant. "Her heart crystal will do nicely."

Mistress Nine glanced over the pink-haired girl's body and smiled wickedly. "Excellent."

~

It was gone.

Uranus had seen explosions before, caused a number of them herself, but none of them had been like this. It was like a part of the planet had been sliced off, leaving a smooth cut that extended for as far as the blast had reached. On the edge of the blast, buildings were partially destroyed with semi-circular openings on their sides.

Pulling at a ground pipe, Uranus examined the severed edge and felt its texture. Smooth and cool, like it had been manufactured that way. The sight caused Uranus' to shudder and wish that the area were not so quiet.

She tossed the metal away when Sailor Neptune walked in her direction. "Find anything?"

Uranus shook her head. "The area is a total loss. Whoever Pluto was fighting, their power skewered everything from existence. I haven't even found any debris." She noted the object in Neptune's hand. "What does the mirror show?"

Grimacing, Neptune folded her arms about herself. "Darkness. Endless, unstoppable darkness."

The moon was high over head, it's light crashing down on them like it would never do if there were still a city standing here. Even the clouds had been pushed back in a rough circular shape though the winds were slowly correcting that.

"Pluto might still have escaped, right?"

Neptune grimaced. "I'm . . . not sure."

"Damn." Uranus tried kicking at something. It helped her to think. "We need that pure heart crystal. We need it now."

"Yes."

~

Swans danced in silvery streams while shadowed by the Earth overhead. Drops of water jumped upwards until they hit a white barrier that sang bass melodies in time with the movements of the planets. Ranma could stare upwards, beyond the magical barrier, and almost fall past the Earth, Venus, Mars, and roll about the sun.

Everything was so clear and steady, the stars held their shine and spied upon the galaxy from afar. But the universe was so hollow, filled only with a small number of planets and moons. The feeling of nothingness mirrored Ranma's soul and it strained her chest to be in the midst of it. She thought the planets must be uncomfortable without something to embrace them.

"Don't head that way, my queen," a dapper young man in formal armor spoke, "you'll fall too high and then what good would you be?"

Dutifully, Ranma returned to the moon and the creek. She was important here, helping the kingdom turn as she willed it. The man by her side was tall, with short black hair, and handsome, youthful features. She brushed aside a few long strands of golden hair from her eyes and smiled at him. "Where is my king, page? Has he returned from the war?"

The boy nodded. "The king has returned and would meet you in your chambers, your majesty."

Smiling brightly, Ranma lifted the hem of her large skirt and walked for the palace. She stopped and stared at the stream for a moment. "Page, pick up nine stones from the edge and bring them with you."

"Any stones?"

"No," Ranma smiled and pointed about the area. "Gather those on the edge that hold off the water keep passerby's dry."

The page knelt by the stream and began to pluck several stones from their confinement. As each was removed, a little more water began to spill out onto the grass. When he finished choosing nine stones, the page was standing ankle deep in water and the level was rising. Ranma took several steps back to keep herself out of the water and smiled beautifully at the boy. "Come along."

The Moon Palace gardens were magical in their splendor and sculpture. Paths wound about grooves of trees and flowers, all leading back to a central statue that Ranma could not yet see. She forgot about it easily as the palace began to shine a light silver blue.

"You stop, thief!"

Ranma's heart skipped a beat and she thought someone had called her the thief. But these were her gardens on her palace. Who would call her such a thing? "Who dares?!"

A young boy rushed about the path with something cupped in his hands. When he noticed the queen he smiled and hid behind her legs. "Can't get me now!" he crowed.

"Oh?" Ranma reached down to grab his collar. The boy looked at her surprised and his face quickly turned to anger.

"You faker!" The boy accused. "Always pretendin' and never doin nuthin ta help. Who died and made you queen?!"

"Boy!" An old man with glasses called. He waddled into the area with smug arrogance, sneering at Ranma before calling to the thief once again. "What did you get?"

"It's not for you neither, oyagi!" the little boy screamed, holding his hands closer to his chest. A light seeped between his fingers though he wanted to block them out. "Look what you did! It's gettin out! Now I'll never remember!"

The man growled angrily and ran after the boy as he left the path. Ranma wanted to know what the light had been, but the boy had faded and she could not leave the path.

Ranma continued her walk to the palace, passing by more exotic plants of red and blue. In an area of roses a group of girls were having an argument. She never liked them, always complaining about the snails that wanted to eat their roses. Ranma never saw the snails and thought the girls were foolish. 

Arriving at the entrance, a man walked out of the door and grinned brightly at her. Ranma's heart fluttered with affection and she raised a hand to lace her fingers with his. "My king, how goes the war?"

"It is a constant battle," the man answered with weary eyes, "but I have come upon a solution to save us all."

"Have you?"

He pulled her close and she could stare up into his dangerous blue eyes. The reflected her image that was not hers alone. In one she found the red-haired girl and another had an elegant blonde woman. His eyes always held love for people she did not know. But he held her hand, pulled her close to his body, stared at her with his eyes. What was in them was unimportant so long as he returned to her.

"You are my soul," the man said. "Without you I cannot exist. Even with this battle, I need only think of you and I will keep fighting. Together we are unstoppable."

Ranma frowned in confusion and turned her head to rest it upon his chest. She couldn't feel the beat of his heart and wondered where he must have left it. "I don't understand, but you are my king and my heart. Every beat of life more precious than the last."

"Then let me save us," he whispered. The black pigtail of his hair fell over his shoulder and onto Ranma's hand held against her husband's chest. 

"Please," she said urgently. 

Slowly his hands came around and he took hold of her neck. He brought her around to face him and she thought they would kiss. The coarse hands grew tighter and the thumbs began to press into her throat. "Together," he kissed her on the lips, "until death do we part."

Someone shook her shoulder lightly.

Ranma opened her eyes to see Mamoru leaning over her. His clothing was torn in places and his face was smudged with dirt. "What happened?"

Sighing in relief, Mamoru sat back and smiled faintly. "You collapsed after expending so much energy."

Ranma sat up and looked around the area. She was lying down on her back in a living room she didn't recognize. Her friends were sitting on one side of the room licking their wounds and glaring at the other side. The Sailor Scouts were mostly tired, but not badly hurt. Most of them were drained by the defensive shield they tried to help Sailor Moon maintain.

Noticing the look she was getting, Sailor Moon held up her hands. "We won't attack you."

Sailor Mercury smiled and finished checking over the other Scouts. Her computer relayed a number of statistics about their injuries, none of which were serious and most already healing. "I convinced them that something is wrong and they were being deceived."

"What do you want?" Ranma wasn't sure about the blue Scout. She had sided with Ranma during the fight, but it seemed like a rather sudden decision to the redhead and she wasn't sure what to make of it. Sailor Mercury closed her computer and released the magic field surrounding her to something Ranma recognized. "Ami?"

Akane and Ukyou were just as surprised and a little hurt by the truth, but kept quiet to let Ranma deal with the matter.

Sighing, Ami rubbed at her temples and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure yet, but I think Pluto has been trying to manipulate the Sailor Scouts ever since she learned about you." She stared at Ranma seriously. "No one should be able to defeat a daemon other than the Scouts because their bodies are not entirely physical. It requires large amounts of astral power that Sailor Moon has in her attacks. She should have been the only fighter with that much purification magic."

Ranma followed along, mostly, but she was still confused. "What has that got to do with anything?"

Trying to explain, Ami opened her computer and keyed up a graph that displayed power signatures. The visual didn't help Ranma much, but it focused Ami's thoughts. "You also have that power, only on a much larger scale. The only person in our history with that power greater than Sailor Moon would be the queen." Ami grinned at Ranma jokingly. "You're not a reincarnated Moon Queen though, are you?"

Obviously needing to vent, Akane released a red aura that Ranma smirked at and glared at Sailor Mars while talking to Ami. "Why don't you get back to the part where you were trying to kill Ranma-san?!"

Ami nodded and tried to think of how to approach this. "Do you remember what I told you about the two factions of the Sailor Scouts, Ranma?"

"There are the Inners and the Outers," Ranma said after a moments thought.

The girl nodded. "That's right and the two of us are sort of competing. The Outers don't play by the same rules though," she finished with a hint of irritation. When asked, Ami went into a little detail about the Sailor Scouts dealings with the Outers. Ranma might have been caught in a few daemon attacks, but a number of them happened away from her even at the same time. The Sailor Scouts had been pressured to run around the city trying to fight the daemons sometimes without the full team. 

The Outers had been particularly brutal when it came to dealing with the daemons and more than callous about handling the heart crystals.

Tuning out most of the conversation, Usagi stared at the man seated next to Ranma. "So does this mean I get my Mamo-chan back?"

"Shut up, you meatball head," Ukyou hissed. The Sailor Scouts had done away with their magic on Ami's insistence and the group found out how young they all were. It made it hard to treat them seriously.

Ryouga passed out during the transformations as the girls were briefly naked before their street clothes returned.

"Aiyah, Shampoo like hairstyle," Shampoo whined while tugging at her own hair.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Mamoru asked when he noticed how quiet Ranma was being. She turned to stare at him and he could feel the warmth dying in her eyes.

"Mamoru," she muttered darkly, "you were with them. In the beginning." Ranma glared at the nervous boy and wondered if he had been toying with her from the beginning. "You were that idiot that got in the way of my fight."

"It's Tuxedo Mask," Mamoru winced.

Sniffing, Ranma stood up. She felt weak and her legs wobbled for just a moment. "I don't care. I'm not doing this anymore."

"Ranma-san?"

Ranma turned to look back at the group of fighters. Akane was concerned and getting ready to follow, but Ranma held up a hand to keep her back. "I'm not acting like a girl just because people expect me to. If there is a cure for my curse, I'm finding it." Her eyes darkened when they fell upon the unconscious Ryouga. "But something tells me I won't find it."

Fists at her sides, Ranma opened the door and found herself in the Cherry Hill temple grounds. That made sense with Rei in her priestess robes.

Usagi ran after her and caught Ranma by the hand. "Wait, you can't go!"

Ranma yanked her hand away and put her face right into Usagi's, cowing the girl. "Why not?"

"Your power. It could help us fight Mistress Nine and whatever her plans are," Mamoru answered for the flustered Usagi.

Shampoo and the rest had followed Ranma to the yard. Though a little skeptical about the Sailor Scouts, she nodded to Ranma. "Is Artifact. Is purpose to stop bad mens."

Clenching her jaw, Ranma shook her head. "Forget it. I'm tired of dealing with you brats. You say you fight for love and justice, but I haven't exactly seen a whole lot of that. Let's say I give ya my power, then what? You've got more bang to go around wiping people out if they get in your way?" She sneered right at Sailor Mars. "I don't trust you." Before the others could object Ranma closed the argument. "I'm going to China to look for a cure for my curse."

"Curse?" Ranma's fiance asked.

The redhead smirked and turned her back to him. "Sorry, Mamoru, but I can't be engaged to you. I'm a guy."

"I knew it!" Rei cackled and was quickly pushed into the background.

Confused, Usagi turned to Sailor Mercury with her computer out. "Ami?"

Studying her readings, Ami agreed. "It's possible. It would explain some of the strange readings I get from her, but she still-" she was cut off by the previously unconscious Ryouga rushing through the crowd to stare at Ranma.

"A guy?" he asked with his lip trembling.

Shampoo pats him on the shoulder. "Is too too bad, lost boy, but you find other fish, yes?" Absently, she noted how strong the boy was, especially during the fight.

Akane stared at her silent friend. She wasn't quite ready to allow herself to believe Ranma's proclamation. Boys were perverts after all. "Ukyou?"

The chef would need her spatula to pick her jaw off of the floor in a few minutes. "Ranchan?"

The redhead was about to leave again when she was held back again. "Ranma wait!"

"What is it, Ami?"

Ami blushed, recalling a scene in the park. "Is this like your father, the panda? Can you change?"

Ranma shook her head sadly. "No. I've been stuck like this ever since it happened."

"I think I know why." Ami looked over her readings again to confirm her suspicions. "Your power. It comes from a pure heart crystal. The crystal must be connected to the Moon Kingdom's magic and it is interfering with your curse."

"So yer sayin that this crystal insida me is cancelin the magic of my curse and lockin me in this girl's body?" Ranma asked, receiving a nod from Ami in response. The others seemed a little uncertain of how to feel over the news. They wavered from joy to finding one of the pure heart crystals and sadness for what it has done to Ranma. 

Biting her lower lip, Ranma asked the next logical question. "Can it be taken outta me?"

Another nod was all Ranma needed to start smiling wide enough to make her face look like it was splitting in half. "Well, that's great!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down. "When can we get it outta me?! How long does it take? Does it hurt? I don't care; I can handle some pain."

"Hold on, Ranma. Calm down." Mamoru grabbed her shoulder, looking a bit apologetic. "I don't think you understand the whole situation."

"Oh, man you're not still thinkin about marryin me are ya? Cause it ain't gonna happen." Ranma scowled at the older boy who did not flinch or drop his serious expression.

Usagi stepped forward, coming between Ranma and Mamoru unconsciously. "He's right, Ranma. Removing a heart crystal is very serious."

Agitated, Ranma tried to hurry things along. "I toldja I ain't afraid of a little pain. I do anything to get rid of this girl's body."

"Like give up your life."

Ranma blinked at Rei, who looked at her seriously, arms folded over in her priestess robes. "What?"

"Unfortunately that is the only result of removing a person's heart crystal Ranma." Ami spoke softly.

It had been so close Ranma could have tasted it. She'd almost given up hope of ever finding a cure. It had taken Ami only a moment to figure out how her curse worked and how to fix it. All her hopes had risen only to be crushed by this last revelation. Ranma could die honorably to save someone's life, but this death would serve no purpose. Her life seemed like one set of hardships after another and it just wasn't fair. Ranma didn't want to live the rest of her life like this, but she wasn't about to take the coward's way out. Couldn't somebody cut her a break?

Ranma's bottom lip started to quiver as she turned back to Usagi. "B-but you're Sailor Moon." She pleaded with her eyes. "Don't you know how to fix stuff like this?"

"Ranma." Usagi placed a hand on the redhead's forearm. "You're not sick or possessed. You're just an ordinary, healthy girl. There's nothing I could do to change that."

"No!" Ranma tore her arm away, tears beginning to spill out of her eyes. "I'm not a girl! I'm a guy dammit!"

"Ranma, we're sorry." Minako stepped out of the crowd to embrace the trembling redhead. 

"NO!" Ranma shoved Minako away violently, toppling the blonde over in Makato's direction. "I'm a guy and I'm gonna find a way to be him again!" she screamed, stumbling out of the temple, uncaring of where she was heading as she began to run, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Poor girl, er, guy." Ami said.

Thanking Makato for helping her back to her feet, Minako looked at Usagi for guidance. "What now?"

Firming herself after drying away a tear, Usagi grabbed Mamoru by the hand and began dragging him in the direction of Rei's temple. "Ranma wants to be a guy again then that's what's going to happen."

"How?" Makato questioned, hoping Usagi had an idea for how to pull this off.

"I don't know yet." Usagi grimaced and entered the temple. "Maybe Luna or Artemis could help us figure it out."

Nodding, Ami followed. "It's a start anyway."

~

It was strange. Ranma had been stuck in the body of a girl for a half year already and Genma still thought of the redhead as his boy. For ten years he trained the boy to be the best. Genma wasn't the best father and sometimes his training methods weren't practical, but he did care for the boy. He respected the boy more than he had any other person because of his skill in the Art and as a person. Despite all of the terrible things Genma made Ranma do, the boy was still a good person. He wondered what would have happened if Ranma had trained under the Master. Happousai would probably have a hard time taking him on one-on-one and no doubt Ranma would have become a police officer at least. 

Genma sat silently most days when thinking of the past. They were shadows that flitted over his eyes and darkened the days. He was such an old fool.

Opposite of Genma at the go board, Soun was crying over the pictures he'd bought from his middle daughter. Ranma and Mamoru must be getting along if they're walking out of a Chinese restaurant hand-in-hand. The girl looked happy while Mamoru was thoughtful. Things seemed to be going better than he expected. He couldn't wait for some pictures from today's date Akane said Ranma would be going on.

Tears streaming down his cheeks, Soun smiled brightly at his friend. "We should hold the wedding once summer starts. I'm sure that would be enough time for a handsome man like Mamoru to put the moves on your girl, Saotome."

"Uh, if you say so, Tendou," Genma growled lightly. The boy would never give in to something like this. Genma did want the schools united, but he also wanted Ranma to be a man. It was a tall order considering. Keeping a fake smile on his face, Genma turned away from his emotional friend. "Yes, the schools must be joined. It is all the boy can do now."

Everything was lost. Genma knew that the moment he told his son to marry another man that everything was over. Even if Ranma some how chose to go along with Genma's plans, they would be dead the moment Nodoka learned what happened. 

In all honesty, Genma expected the boy would commit seppuku without the need of a contract. Handing Ranma over to Mamoru was just making it easier for the boy. Genma had been doing the boy a favor.

Soun returned to the Go board with a bottle and a pair of glasses. "Shall we celebrate with sake, Saotome?"

Nodding, Genma accepted a glass. When news of his son's passing returned to him, Genma would also do the right thing. He didn't want to go before Ranma and prove his shame. He stared at the glass and tapped it against Soun's. "Indeed, Tendou. Indeed."

~

God, Ranma wished she had realized what a stupid girl she'd been acting like long ago. "I've been wasting time," she muttered darkly to herself. "I should have kept training. There's obviously more to these powers than I know and I haven't even been trying to train myself with them. I'm lucky they worked at all."

She scowled at the idea of needing luck. Ten years training with her father should have made her skilled, not lucky. Luck was for losers.

"What I should have done was gone back to China and gotten myself a cure. I don't need these powers and I definitely don't need this girl's body."

Ranma felt like ranting and that was what she did. She continued in this vane for two blocks before finally losing steam. She liked things better in a fight. You didn't to think, just act. Decisions were made as they were necessary and fighting skills were adapted to more easily than trying to think up ways without seeing what she was working against. 

She had seen however. Whatever the Sailor Scouts were fighting, what they mistook her for being, was powerful. Ranma didn't know the full extent of the damage caused by the energy wave, but by the reactions of the others it must have been massive. People had likely died in that attack and all she had been able to do was defend a very small portion of them. 

Sailor Moon hadn't done much better, but Ranma knew she had more power. She also knew she belonged to Sailor Moon and that frightened her.

When Ranma first felt those tugs at her soul, she thought they were the beginnings of love, having never felt it before. As the tugs became more numerous and extending towards the Sailor Scouts she thought it was a heightened danger sense of some kind. But it wasn't survival that had been driving the pull, but need. Ranma felt like she needed to be with them. It was strong now that she understood and it was painful to walk away like this. But Ranma needed time.

What did this 'Artifact' want her to do? Give up her life. "Not much of a life anyway," Ranma thought sadly. Her father gone, mother missing, and she was expected to live as a girl; it was killing Ranma to live like this. She'd felt despair on the lonely travels with her father, but never like this. Perhaps it would be better just to give herself to Sailor Moon. A sacrifice now would be honorable as it saves 'his' life and the lives of others when Sailor Moon's powers were upgraded.

She just needed a little time to herself and decide.

"Wasn't as hard to find you as I thought it would be, red."

Ranma glanced up to see two Sailor Scouts that she didn't recognize. Feeling as tired and weak as she was, Ranma wasn't ready to put up any sort of a fight, but she brought up her fists anyway. "What do you want? Or you those Outers the other Scouts were talking about?"

"You've heard of us?"

The redhead took a deeper fighting stance as the two Scouts moved in closer. "By reputation alone. You're the ones who held Jupiter's heart crystal and didn't give it back."

"That's not quite true," Neptune interrupted with a guilty voice.

Ranma narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, but it would've been if-"

"If it was pure," Uranus finished. There was no hesitation in the Scouts voice. Uranus knew it would be the same as murder and felt the ends would justify the means. "Sometimes, Ranma, sacrifices have to be made to save lives."

Scowling, Ranma began searching for the power she had before. Her body was already taxed by what it had done and was finding it difficult to summon the magic. She tried to stall for a while longer, but couldn't keep the bitterness out of her tone. "What sacrifices have you made?"

"Many," Uranus answered.

"How many were yours?" Ranma asked angrily. They all knew the answer to that one though.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune moved in.

End Chapter Ten

***

The last chapter will be posted a few days after this one so I can finish revising and editing it. Finally, this series will have reached its conclusion. Throw a party, stamp a coin, start a holiday because it will soon all be over.

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at www.geocities.com/jehtek

Ja ne.


	11. chapter eleven - epilogue

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and it's characters are the product and property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz video.

****

The Juuban Incident

Chapter Eleven

By Michael Fetter

After Ranma disappeared, everything went to hell.

Several days ago she had walked out of Cherry Hill shrine with the intent to think on her own. The others could understand this and let her go in peace. Usagi and her friends tried to consider ways of helping the girl, but with the magic of Jusenkyou tied to the pure heart crystal there wasn't really anything they could do. 

Ryouga had disappeared not long after Ranma did, but that was normal for the strange boy. He sometimes got lost for weeks at a time before returning with gifts for Ranma. They wondered what he would do now after hearing what Ranma said about her true form.

That was strange. No one could picture Ranma as a boy. She acted like one until her breakdown in the park, but all anyone could ever see was a cute tomboy. Ranma was Akane's, Ukyou's, and Ami's friend and they were having the hardest time with this. Ukyou had been particularly trouble by the news especially knowing about Genma and his curse.

When Mamoru woke up the next day in his apartment he tried looking around for Ranma, but she had apparently not returned home yet. He knew she could take care of herself and didn't worry too much. Akane and Ukyou decided to stay with him for the weekend and to talk to Ranma whenever she got back.

After three days without a word, everyone was afraid something had happened. Powerful as Ranma was, she had been the focus of numerous daemon attacks. It wasn't likely they were just going to stop until they had her. So when Monday came, Akane and Ukyou skipped school to look for Ranma and fight the daemons they came across.

The daemons. That was a real problem. The day after Ranma's disappearance the number of attacks increased. Sometimes several daemons would attack simultaneously on different sides of the city. The Sailor Scouts were being spread thin in order to cover the attacks. With the help of the Amazons, Akane, and Ukyou a little of the pressure was relieved but not enough. Not when the Sailor Scouts were still the only ones capable of destroying the daemons.

Late afternoon on Monday, Akane and Ukyou returned from another fight with a vending machine daemon. As ridiculous as they looked, the daemons were tough and it showed in the bruises the girls sported afterwards.

Ukyou collapsed upon the couch and closed her eyes. A cut on her cheek had healed on the walk home, but her collar was stained red. She groaned in a little pain. "Good thing I got all of that training from Ranchan or I wouldn't be able to keep up with this war the Sailor Scouts are having."

Akane nodded silently and walked stiffly towards the kitchen for something to eat. Her strength was growing a little each day with the number of ki attacks she'd had to use. Akane had always wanted to get stronger, just like Ranma-san, but not like this. 

She wished Ranma were here now. Things were never this tough with the redhead around. Akane was also very worried for her friend. What if the girl had been worse than they thought? Would Ranma . . .

Akane shook herself from thinking that way. Ranma-san was strong. The girl just needed a little time. "Where can she be? It's been three days and no sign."

"You heard her," Ukyou muttered with a forced smile. "Ranchan probably needs a little time to think things through. Considering what Ami told her and all."

"I know Ranma-san wouldn't run away. So where is she?" Akane pressed. She didn't expect any answers, but she couldn't help but voice her thoughts. No one had understood her like Ranma-san. The girl was so nice, bashed perverts, practiced the Art, and she was cute. Akane admitted to idolizing the redhead a little.

Ukyou sat up and put her arm around the shorter girl's shoulders when Akane sat down on the couch. "We'll keep looking, sugar. Ranchan will turn up somewhere."

Akane passed her friend a soda and the two drank them slowly while staring at the blank television. The phone broke the silence moments later and Mamoru slammed open the front door and dashed for it.

"Hello?" He listened quietly for a moment and his face fell. He looked haggard and worried. Ranma's absence had affected him quite deeply. "For you," he said, absently holding out the phone to Akane.

Ukyou shook her head as she watched the boy leave the room. She supposed she could sympathize having gone through something similar when she was six. "The guys going to have a nervous breakdown."

"Nabiki?" Akane became nervous as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone call. "Um, yeah, we're still here. School? Uh, I don't suppose you could- . . . Thanks Nabiki." Akane sighed. Her sister could probably get her excused for a little while. It was better than putting up with angry teachers. She grew tense again and glanced at Ukyou who watched her curiously. "Ranma? Oh, Ranma's fine. Can you talk to her? No, she's uh, in the bathroom?"

The toilet flushed and the girls saw Mamoru walk out of the bathroom a moment later. 

Akane laughed nervously. "Yes, I heard it too." She quelled under a new onslaught of demands. If anyone knew what happened to Ranma then things were likely to get difficult, especially if they found out the Sailor Scouts were involved. Akane was grasping for straws; she wasn't as good at lying creatively as her sister. "No, you can't talk to her because she doesn't like you." Akane hung her head after the words left her mouth. Her sister decided to let her off easy though. "How many pictures? Okay. Bye, Nabiki."

Ukyou pat the girl's shoulder in sympathy. "That's rough."

Akane groaned.

~

"I can't believe her. I'm going to kill that bitch the next time I see her."

Minako looked up surprised as Rei began to make a familiar circuit around the shrine, stomping. No one had seen her do it in at least a few days though. "Ranma?"

Rei scowled. "No, the other one. Pluto." She made another circuit, trying her best to put her foot through the floorboards. "She could have gotten us killed! What the hell was she thinking?"

"She was manipulating us just like Mamoru was saying," Makoto answered. None of them like this. Things had really fallen apart in their group without them even realizing it. How many people suffered because they had been so focused on Ranma? Ami told them later about the other daemon attacks that were launched while the Sailor Scouts were 'occupied'. That wasn't the worst of it.

"This was a lot easier when Ranma was around," Usagi whined and nibbled on a cookie. Makoto's cooking wasn't that great today and it fit her mood perfectly. 

They were all tired and a little beat from recent events.

Flicking a few more keys on her computer, Ami closed the top and set it away in subspace. "They must be ready to do whatever it is they're planning."

"How is that, Ami?" Minako asked.

"These daemon. There's no purpose to sending them out."

The room tensed at the implications. Rei slowed her rant and looked disturbed at Ami. "What are you saying?"

"They're doing this on purpose to exhaust us," she answered with worry lacing her words. "Mistress Nine doesn't want us getting in her way."

"That makes sense." Makoto rubbed at a sore shoulder and looked about the room. It seemed empty right now even with all of them there. "What about Chibi-Usa? I haven't seen her around lately."

Usagi's voice trembled when she spoke. "She disappeared before Ranma did. Maybe she went back to the future? She should have known when things would get too dangerous for her, right?"

They were hesitant to answer that. Makoto answered since she had been the one to ask.

"Yeah. We'll probably be back to annoy us when this is all over with," she said as jokingly as possibly. Usagi returned it with a small smile that did nothing to make her look any happier.

Everyone was startled when Rei punched the wall. "We have to find the Outers. They must know something about this."

~

Michiru's foot tapped the kitchen floor in an off beat while she waited for the house to stop rattling. It didn't happen often, but the sound was putting her on edge. Trying not to think about it, Michiru scrubbed at the dishes in the sink a little harder. She jumped when someone suddenly spoke.

"What is that noise?"

Haruka dashed in from the living room to look over the green-haired woman. Michiru winced at the obvious loss of hair and the slow magical recovery of several burn marks. "Setsunna, are you okay?"

"You look like hell," Haruka added.

Setsunna snorted and grabbed some instant coffee from the cupboard with a swollen hand. "I'm fine, but what the hell is that noise."

The girls stopped as a low keening sound filled the house.

Michiru rung her hands and looked pleadingly at Setsunna. "It's her. The girl. We can't keep her quiet."

Haruka tried to calm her lover down, draping her hands around the woman's waist and whispering into her ear. Michiru didn't listen and jumped again when she was touched. "I don't think this was right. We shouldn't have done this. Are you sure we had to, Setsunna. I've got a bad feeling about this. We shouldn't have done this."

Setsunna dismissed the ranting with a wave of her hand and filled a cup with hot water. "Keep calm, Michiru. Everything is being taken care of. This will all be over soon and you will have saved millions of lives."

"What happens to her though!" Michiru cried. Setsunna could see the girl's eyes were red with worry and lack of sleep. Her hair was a mess of tangles and it looked like she had claw marks on her arms. "Are we going to kill her? She's just a kid."

"She's not a kid," Setsunna insisted while lazily rolling the coffee bag in her cup. "She's a casualty of war."

Haruka had other concerns and frowned at her comrade. "And the Inners? When they learn about this . . ."

"They are as involved in this as we are. The girl's sacrifice will mean as much to them as it does to us." Setsunna grumbled and looked at the two concerned women with distaste then tossed out the used coffee bag. The whine returned and Setsunna rubbed at her temple. "Damn it, stop that damn noise."

Haruka glared at the woman and growled. "How do we do that? She burns through the chains with that magic of hers if we don't watch her constantly."

Setsunna was already heading back to her room to rest and recuperate. Her battle with Dark Saturn had left her injured in the Time gates until she woke up earlier today. All she wanted was time to think and heal. "Then make her too weak to use her magic. Stop feeding her."

Haruka almost gagged at the callous way Setsunna had suggested it. The girl in her arms shook her head and sobbed hysterically into her chest. Haruka was starting to have doubts, but this was for the good of the future. "It's okay, Michiru. We're doing the right thing."

The trembling died off as Ranma must have run out of energy to use. The redhead was down there, in the basement, tied to a table with a standing IV hooked to her arm, keeping her drugged. 

~

Late at night, during a blessed lull in the attacks, the Sailors took the time to try and get some sleep. Though they were warriors of love and justice, they were also teenage girls. Dealing with daemons would be easier if not for their normal lives and the need to keep their identities secret in case of direct attacks.

Ami was not the most active member in the group, but even she was beginning to get exhausted. She knew what the enemy was doing to them, but they didn't have the option of not responding to the attacks. When her computer beeped upon intercepting a familiar energy signature she barely had the strength to roll over.

"Hmm?" Ami watched the computer sleepily and waited for a second beep to prove she hadn't dreamed it. When nothing came she was satisfied and buried her head beneath the sheets.

Receiving no commands the data was erased as unimportant and continued its scans.

~

"Cross School Exchange?" Even with the past few days, Ukyou couldn't get over how quickly Nabiki had gotten Akane and her into Juuban High School. They were excused from the dress code as well. That meant Nabiki had to have 'friends' in administration, maybe higher. "Akane, your sister is scary."

Akane nodded in understanding. She looked about the school with fascination. The boys here didn't act at all like the ones at Furinkan. She hadn't had to beat on anyone! One guy had hit on her, but when she told him to leave he did something completely unexpected; he left! Her thoughts trailed back to Nabiki saying not all guys are perverts. Was it possible? "I know. At least this way we can keep looking for Ranma and helping the Sailor Scouts with the daemons."

Ukyou's smile was getting harder and harder to make as the week passed without word from their friend. She knew Ranma was used to living out in the woods, but wouldn't she have at least returned for her backpack by now? "She's fine, Akane. Nothing can keep Ranchan down."

The two left for class and tried not to think about what might be happening to their friend if their fears were ever confirmed. The daemons seemed to only want Ranma's heart crystal, but the Outers, especially Pluto, had wanted to make the redhead suffer.

Ami's computer beeped softly. She read the data and her face went grim. She glanced at the other Scouts in the room and then to the teacher.

"Now?" Makoto grimaced. Most of the attacks were happening in the evening and night. It had been easier to get away to fight, but in the middle of classes? This would be tough.

"What's going on?" Akane asked in a whisper. Her answer was a waving hand and she watched Usagi stand up.

The teacher caught the movement. "Something you want to share with us, Tsukino?"

"Uh, no?" Usagi answered with a weak smile. She looked desperate until Ami stood up as well and guided Usagi to the door.

"Sorry, Haruna-sensei, but we've got to go."

"Family emergency," Makoto supplied at the teacher's questioning look. Minako followed with a nervous grin.

Akane looked at Ukyou and nodded. Both stood up and followed the others out the door. The class began to whisper and discuss various rumors while Haruna-sensei started to look very mad.

"I don't see why you have to go then," he snapped at the other girls.

Akane balked. "Uh, emotional support?"

After they all left the building and started running for some place to change, Ukyou caught up to Ami. "What's going on, hon?"

"Mugen Gakuen is under attack," the younger girl answered.

"Now?" Minako cried. She had been missing a lot of beauty sleep and the bags under her eyes couldn't be easily hidden with make up.

Makoto stepped into an alleyway after Usagi and pulled out her henshin pen for a quick change. "They've never gone all out like this before. What the hell could they be doing?"

Ami finished her spin and analyzed more data in her Sailor Mercury form. "I don't know. Maybe they need more heart crystals. This would be a perfect way to get some. A big school with plenty of daemons."

That disturbed them and they jumped for the roofs followed a moment later by Akane and Ukyou. The two martial artists weren't as good as the Sailor Scouts or even the Amazons, but they were getting better. After the disappearance of Ranma, the Amazons had begun coming the city as well as they could, but came back with no leads. They had only been able to find where Ranma had disappeared, but not why.

Approaching the school in question, Minako noticed the first daemons circling the perimeter. Why weren't they inside? Daemons weren't usually so subtle.

"There!" Sailor Venus charged the first opponent and readied a magical attack on the way. She bounced off of nothing so suddenly it had startled the girls following her. Venus sat up and rubbed her nose and stared at the great wall of nothing in her way. "What the hell was that?!"

Sailor Mercury's visor was already picking up the energy signal surrounding the school. "It's some sort of magical shield." Her gloved fingers brushed over the smooth surface and felt for magical vibrations. There were none. The shield was stable and steel hard. "This would take an immense amount of power to maintain."

Usagi stared into the Mugen Gakuen school grounds. "Like a school filled with kids?"

"Oh shit," Akane whispered.

"You said it, sugar."

~

The winds outside began to pick up as night began to fall. Clouds overhead were hiding the moon and cutting out what little light there would be normally.

From her new position inside of the school, Mistress Nine watched the coming storm slowly develop into what should be a raging thunderstorm. The world was trembling just as her plans were coming to completion. Despite the efforts of the Sailor Scouts, Mistress Nine would see her master released.

Everyone was not of the same opinion, however. Dr. Tomoe had begun to resist his dark essence as time approached and they had still to garner even one of the pure heart crystals. Nothing else had the power to undo the seal holding Pharoah Ninety back.

Tomoe sniffed with disgust once again as he paced the area inside the school. The bodies of students had been dragged away to clear the site, but it seemed futile without the necessary tools for the ritual. "Time is up, Mistress Nine. So much for your plans. They have achieved nothing and the Sailor Scouts will find us eventually."

Mistress Nine glanced over her shoulder to the man walking back and forth in front of his unconscious daughter. She wondered if he was starting to realize what was happening or if there was some moral goodness in him left to care. The other girl sat on the floor with chains around her hands and leading to a wall. She had cried long enough that Mistress Nine had become irritated with her and almost decided to kill her sooner. The need for a live body to fool Sailor Moon was all that saved her. "I have thing in hand, doctor," she smirked to his annoyance.

Snorting with contempt, Tomoe nodded sarcastically. "Yes. And you were also supposed to get that girl too, weren't you? The scouts have all three pure heart crystals and we have none. How were you planning to free our master? Pray? We're on the wrong side of morality for that."

"Thank you, doctor. You have a charming wit." She turned back to the window to watch a bolt of lightning streak across the sky and light up the small battle occurring on the courtyard. The daemons were slowly, but surely, wearing down the Sailor Scouts. "No, this runt is more useful to us than I had thought. Sailor Moon will come and she will bring the Grail with her. And unless she wants this one to die, she will hand it over to me." She grinned nastily at the frightened Chibi-Usa and squeezed a slick mass now in her hands. "Of course, I'll be needing your heart crystal before that." The girl shuddered when Mistress Nine dragged a line of blood across her cheek. "Does that explain things, doctor?" Mistress Nine asked, tossing the heart she'd plucked from his chest over her shoulder. The man's response was to tip over and splat into the growing crimson pool at his feet. "Good."

~

From a rooftop across the street, the Outers were also watching the battle between the Sailor Scouts and the daemons. The martial artists fighting alongside of them were good for humans, but they couldn't compare in firepower with the Sailor Scouts. As it was they were slowly being pushed back. The horde of attacking daemons seemed endless, for every one killed another two would appear just outside of the magical shield.

Michiru winced as a pair of daemons broke through Jupiter's dwindling defenses and laid her out across the ground. Venus rushed in to help her comrade, but the damage had been done and Jupiter was limping about the battle throwing slower attacks.

The Amazons were quite a sight while fighting against the daemons. Their attacks were more coordinated and elegant than the Scouts' idea of bowl over the enemy with sheer force. 

For a second time since the battle had started, a tornado pulled several daemons into the air and Mars thoughtfully added her own brand of magic to the mix. Crowds being held back several blocks away could see the spectacle. The Outers wondered if the old woman was some sort of magical girl as well. The thought was almost frightening.

The two girls who had claimed to receive training from Ranma were having the same trouble as the rest. It was obvious Akane was tiring from using her ki while covering Ukyou's back, and the chef had lost almost all of her throwing spatulas. The big combat spatula was severely dented after meeting a daemon composed of gumballs.

"They're never going to get past that shield," Neptune said, concerned. She and Uranus may not have gotten off on the right foot with the Inners, but she didn't want to see them killed. They were all Sailor Scouts and they should care for each other. She and Uranus just couldn't join them though. They had to get to the ritual and stop it from happening.

Uranus nodded after watching an Amazon slam both of her bonbori onto a daemon's head and crush it. "Those daemons are going to finish them if things don't change."

"What do we do?" Neptune asked anxiously. 

Uranus tried to think while keeping an eye on the action. With the Inners fighting the daemons the front door wasn't accessible even if the shield were down. From what she could tell, the shield extended upwards, like a wall, too high to jump over from what Moon had discovered. She suddenly grinned and looked back to the barricade set up a few blocks back. "The army is helping close off the area, isn't it?"

Neptune nodded slowly. "Yeah. Why?" 

She really didn't like the grin that crawled across her lover's face.

~

There was a musty-sweet smell in the air that made Setsunna's nose tingle as she descended into the basement of the Outer's home. She'd sent the others ahead to find a way into the school and disrupt the ceremony as back up in case Sailor Moon arrived too late. Sailor Pluto wasn't too worried though. The pure heart crystal would be in the right hands in a few more minutes.

When she opened the door she could see the bound redhead lying back on a table, straps leading from her hands and feet to the legs of the table. The IV stand stood to the right with the bag nearly empty of its contents. Having kept the girl there for a week, Haruka and Michiru had removed her clothes to make cleaning her easier. They'd discovered Ranma had a problem with muscle control while being pumped up with morphine and muscle relaxants.

The girl looked exhausted though she'd been lying there for a week. It was hard to sleep with her mind constantly jumbling facts and focusing on things that weren't there. Setsunna imagined that Ranma was truly scared for the second time in her life. Of course, nothing would compare to what her own father did to her.

Pulling a tray closer to the table and a stool set beside the redhead, Setsunna tapped her nose coyly and waited for Ranma's eyes to flutter open. She'd waited a half-hour for the girl's recuperative abilities purge enough of the drugs to see her clearly and understand what was about to happen. 

Slightly glazed eyes stared at her after a moment and Setsunna smiled back. She flattened out her Sailor suit and sat down beside the table. 

"Do you know what's going on out there?" Setsunna nodded towards the closed door. "Your friends, Mamoru, Akane, Ukyou, the Inners, and those damn Amazons, they are all fighting a losing battle. A battle they can not win because they are missing something. Some vital piece to the puzzle." 

There was anger in the girl's eyes. Setsunna could admire her spirit if nothing else. The little bitch had caused enough trouble and she wouldn't dignify the little insect's life with any better. She ran a finger over her bare skin, drawing a white line up across one breast and over Ranma's neck. The redhead recoiled at the touch.

Reaching her cheek, Setsunna cupped the left half of Ranma's face and turned her to look Sailor Pluto in the eyes. "Look at you. You're so pale, Ranma. Have you been eating well?" She chuckled at the hate burning brighter in the girl's eyes. Setsunna could see the glaze retreating faster and faster. 

Ranma tried to pull at her bonds, but her muscles still wouldn't cooperate and she settled for glaring at her tormentor.

Setsunna got a distant look as she sat beside the redhead. "It's been hard on us all, you know. Having you here. Unable to go a single day without hearing you whine. Michiru has been getting nightmares and it's setting Neptune and Uranus on edge." She could think of her own life beside the Time Gates, constantly wondering when things would change and she could return to the living world. All of those voices and lives passing before her eyes in the Time Stream and she was the only being unable to join in. She couldn't hold her love close when fears wormed their way into her heart.

There were times when she poked at the Time Stream and thought reviving the Moon Kingdom would be impossible. Setsunna had to shut those emotions away. Fear, loneliness, and despair, they got in the way of her goal. This noble future was something she had been working on for millennia and no little bit of emotion was going to get in the way. No bit of chaos would disrupt the future she had dictated in the Time Gates.

Certainly not this insignificant peasant. But she was also like Ranma. Setsunna knew the girl's life and how very similar it was to her own. To be taken from everything she held dear and forced to endure one hardship after another.

"It's time to end all that, Ranma," Setsunna cooed while picking up a gleaming instrument with delicate fingers. The steel reflected into Pluto's eyes even in the low light of the basement. "I hope you can understand why we had to do this in the next life."

Very deliberately, Setsunna placed the knife into Ranma's field of vision and then dipped it into her flesh just below the breastbone. Setsunna saw the girl's eyes go wide and her mouth trying to form a scream around her gag.

Placing her free hand on the girl's forehead, Pluto stroked the red hair gently. "I'm sorry. I don't have the power to remove the heart crystal less painfully. This will hurt. You can scream if you want. There's no one around to hear you."

She pushed in further and Ranma did scream. Her shriek pierced the room like a dying phoenix. Setsunna cut downwards to open a hole and then put the knife aside, dripping with blood. Her hand went into the wound and pushed through the slice in the girl's chest cavity with a satisfying squish. 

More blood welled up from the cut and ran up to Setsunna's elbow. She smiled softly at the choking screams of the girl that had caused her so much grief. Only one should have her power and it was the queen.

"Shh. It's okay. Just let it out. Good girl. Good girl. This has been a hard life for you, Ranma. Ten years on the road with your father, missing your mother, no friends, no one who really loved you. All that is about to end. No more pain, Ranma. No more pain."

Ranma began to lose vision as darkness settled on the edges. The pain, which had been excruciating, was beginning to taper off as her body began to shut down. She could feel Setsunna probing at her heart and then holding it in her hand.

She didn't want to die. Ranma had been depressed with her life, had even lost hope with the way things were going. But she didn't want to die! She could still change things! She could still be the best martial ar . . tis . . t . . .

~

Not far, Ryouga wandered by with sad expression on his face. It had been a week since he'd last seen Ranma. What she had said . . . Could it have been true? He didn't want to believe it. She was his first crush. The first person to care about him in a long time. 

A wanderer like the rest of his family, Ryouga didn't usually have people he could see on a regular basis, but that had been Ranma. Some link had been forged between them and he seemed to be drawn back to her each time he got lost. Maybe it was her smile. He remembered the first time he saw it and his heart fluttered.

The most precious image he had was the redhead wreathed in silver flames in the mall. Dressed in the provocative Chinese dress and determination burning in her eyes. It had been love at first sight. Stabbed straight through the eye and into his heart with a silver lance.

And now this.

"What do I do now?" Ryouga quelled at the thought of wandering aimlessly once again. 

"What about Ranma?" Couldn't she have felt something for him? There was that time on the roof when she had cried in his arms and he had cared for her. Surely there was-

Ryouga slapped himself and made himself walk on. "Oh, forget Ranma. She's not a real girl." It didn't sit with him that easily though. Maybe she wasn't born a girl, but that's how he thought of her. There was, once upon a time, another person who Ryouga had obsessed about for different reasons, but Ranma had reached into his soul so much deeper. Could he really just forget about her?

Was it really over between them?

"It's like I can still hear her," Ryouga sighed as the wind cried around him.

Cried?

"Ranma?" Ryouga looked about the area for the origin of the sound. It was muffled, but it was definitely a woman in distress. It had to be her! She shared his pain of being separated and was calling him back! But where was her magnificent aura? Ryouga reached out and could find almost nothing. Was she hurt? "Ranma, hang on! I'm coming!"

~

"Ranma!"

Setsunna nearly dropped the crystal in her hands when the front door to her home was broken down. Still dressed in her Sailor suit she was confident she could take care of the strange boy. "Who are you?!"

Ryouga looked about frantically and then saw the green-haired woman in a Sailor suit. She looked just like the ones who had attacked Ranma. Then he saw the red liquid rolling down her arms. Ryouga's vision went red and he tossed his backpack at the woman. "DIE!"

Sailor Pluto jumped to the side and watched the heavy pack plow through the walls in her home and bust out into the backyard. She glared angrily at the boy and tried to work up an attack spell, but forgot she hadn't summoned her Time Staff yet.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ryouga called out, pushing his hands forward and smirking arrogantly after being splashed by a broken water pipe. He bounced on his feet and followed the woman out into the yard where she was struggling to get back up. "How do you like that?! Got it from Ranma!"

"Interesting," Sailor Pluto drawled. She checked on the pure heart crystal and then swung her Time Staff out of sub space. Deflecting a few thrown bandannas she pointed the tip at the fanged boy. "Dead Scream."

Sailor Pluto didn't waste any more time after she saw the boy launched back into the house where part of it collapsed on top of him. He must have been dead.

When she stepped back out of the Time Stream she was on the edges of a large battle that the Sailor Scouts looked to be losing. Most of them were nearly tapped of energy and their helpers were on the ground behind them, knocked unconscious or suffering injuries.

"Mars, what are we going to do?!" Usagi called out desperately. Jupiter was still limping. Mercury had taken stunning blows to the head, and she was beginning to tire from launching so many attacks. Her soul was failing under the power she was forcing through it from the Silver Imperial Crystal.

Gritting her teeth, Sailor Mars pushed back a few daemons far enough to launch a Burning Mandala. Tuxedo Mask was with them now, but he was not equipped to deal with these things one on one. "We can't give up, Sailor Moon."

"Mamo-chan," Usagi cried after seeing the boy take a powerful uppercut and thrown into the school's wall. Sailor Moon turned to Ami. "Mercury, have you found anything?!"

"Not yet!" Mercury yelled back. She was getting frustrated with trying to work on the magical field and fight the battle. "The shield is too strong for us. We have to weaken it somehow."

"That's what we've been trying to do!" Sailor Venus cried out in similar frustration. Her Venus Love Me Chain had pinned three daemons together, but it wouldn't hold them for more than a few seconds.

Pluto stepped into the area and lobbed the crystal in her hands. "Sailor Moon, catch!"

Surprised, the girl turned around and snatched the multihued crystal from the air. With a bright flash the pure heart crystal transformed into a golden Grail.

A moment later Sailor Moon disappeared from the field.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars cried out in surprise. She wasn't the only one apparently as she turned against Sailor Pluto, forgetting the horde of daemons for a moment. "What have you done with her?!"

Another was more startled by what had been in Sailor Moon's hand. Akane's face had gone pale and she gaped at the spot Sailor Moon had been standing in. "That . . . That was-" Clutching her broken arm, Akane struggled to her feet with a look of pure murder on her face. Pouring ki into her functioning hand, she charged Sailor Pluto. "I'll kill you! You bitch! Furious Bullet!"

"Akane," Ukyou wept.

Sailor Pluto escaped just before the attack could make contact with her. Akane turned on the other enemies in her sight and roared in outrage. More ki burst from her body and she reentered the fight like a banshee of death. "You MONSTERS!"

Mamoru followed her in and plunged the tip of his cane into the next daemon available. "Ha!"

~

Sailor Moon resettled onto the ground after being transported off of the field and into the school. The change in scenery disoriented her momentarily, but she regained her senses and looked about her. "What? Where am I?"

"Hello, Sailor Moon. It's so nice to meet you," a young voice called out from down one of the halls.

Sailor Moon turned in the direction and went into a defensive stance. "Saturn!" 

Moon saw the little girl and thought she was looking at the devil. Her eyes were hard and gleamed with malice like the wicked glaive towering over her. Inside the school Moon couldn't hear the battle, but knew every second wasted was one less to help her friends. She had to act now!

"I wouldn't if I were you," Dark Saturn chuckled and brought around the pink-haired girl and clutched her throat. This little girl's body was amazing. She couldn't wait to test out Saturn's full powers. She grinned at the response she got from Sailor Moon upon revealing the girl. "You care about these insignificant creatures, don't you? You take one more step and I will spill this one's blood."

Sailor Moon grit her teeth and tried to think of something she could do. But with Chibi-Usa as a hostage her choices were limited. "What do you want?"

"I want that Grail you're holding onto, of course." Saturn lifted the girl one handed. "Hand it over and I'll release the girl."

While Sailor Moon considered this a heavy thumping sound hit them from overhead. She glanced up to the ceiling windows and saw a helicopter hovering just above the school. To girls jumped out of the side and the chopper went crashing down to the ground in another direction.

"Ha!" Sailor Uranus screamed as she broke through the glass and landed on the floor. She turned on Dark Saturn quickly and dismissed the hostage. "World Shaking!"

Sailor Moon gasped and rushed forward to save her future daughter. Fortunately, Dark Saturn had been surprised and dropped the girl out of the way to erect a Silence Wall. Moon scooped the girl up and deposited her quickly out of the way. When she returned to the fight Sailor Saturn was holding Uranus and Neptune off easily with her Silence Glaive and cackling all the while.

Knocking Uranus' sword away, Dark Saturn let off a small blast of magic and sent the girl into crumbling into the wall. She turned her staff on Chibi-Usa and glared at Sailor Moon.

Pulling herself off of the ground, Neptune grimaced at the sight of the Grail. Uranus shook some plaster out of her hair and jumped to her feet. "Don't do it, Sailor Moon!"

"Leave her alone," Moon ordered as Dark Saturn took the Grail. Saturn pulled away her glaive and looked at the Grail with lust in her eyes.

Sneering at the girls around her, she laughed. Dark Saturn went to the magic circle and the power flooded its lines. A rip in the universe was torn open right at her feet. "Fool! When Pharoah Ninety is released he will kill you all!"

Uranus couldn't believe it. She had warned the ditz not to do it. She should have listened to her. Uranus grabbed her sword. "You idiot! World-"

"Xian Pu no think so!" Two heavy bonbori slammed down into Uranus' collarbone. Sailor Jupiter had launched her into the air after seeing the success of the Outers. Those Scouts were strong.

Sailor Moon smirked when she heard the Outers being knocked around by the Amazon and turned against Dark Saturn. The Grail held a great deal of power, but she didn't need to be in contact with it to use it. Moon grinned; she could be sneaky too. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

The world disappeared as the magic enveloped them. Sailor Moon found herself standing on a purple plain surrounded by dark clouds spouting brilliant red lightning. She kept up her Moon Wand and primed a spell to take out Dark Saturn with when she showed her face.

"What?! Hahahaha!" A familiar voice rumbled over the empty plain. "You think you can defeat me here? This my domain, Sailor Moon!"

Usagi's eyes went wide as she realized who this person was. If that were true . . . 

Moon reached out with her senses and smiled at a new presence, devoid of the evil of Dark Saturn. "I'm not going to be the one to defeat you, Mistress Nine," Sailor Moon grinned and stepped aside as a young girl in a purple Sailor suit stepped up beside her. "She will."

Sailor Saturn gripped her staff tightly and looked straight at the cowering woman in the storm clouds. At Saturn's command they parted and Mistress Nine was seen in the bright blue sky. The little girl aimed her glaive at the redheaded evil woman. There were tears in Hotaru's eyes. "You hurt my friend. Silence Glaive Surprise!"

Mistress Nine tried to teleport, erect a shield, anything, but her will was not absolute here. This soul was not truly hers, corrupted as it was by the doctor's efforts. "AAAAAH!"

The purple plain dissolved back into the trashed school hall. Sailor Moon stood silently beside Sailor Saturn. The little girl's eyes went to her friend and new tears fell down her cheeks. 

Moon wondered what was wrong and looked as well. Her girl, her future daughter, was not breathing. Her skin was pale and life was quickly fading from her body. Sailor Moon gasped. She should have realized Mistress Nine wouldn't just give her Chibi-Usa back without some trick. 

Sensing the direction of Sailor Moon's thoughts, Saturn reached up to her own chest. She wouldn't have much time, but she was the Scout of Death. A crystal floated out of her chest and into her hands upon Saturn's command and she held it out for Moon. "Here, Sailor Moon, give it to Chibi-Usa."

Sailor Moon looked at the girl in shock and held the crystal carefully. "What are you going to do?"

Saturn grinned, her body beginning to weaken with only the magic to support her. "I will stop Mistress Nine's plans for what she did to my daddy." With that, Sailor Saturn pointed her staff into the rip. "Death Ribbon Revolution!"

A sphere of darkness spread through the other dimension. The light was sucked up from every direction and the school was plunged into the same darkness. Blackness.

There was silence.

Ears ringing, Sailor Moon uncurled from around Chibi-Usa and saw the girl breathing again. A distant wailing reached her ears, but she couldn't find it. 

The Grail had fallen just beside her and Sailor Moon picked it up to examine it. She felt the bond with the redhead return to her again. Still holding Chibi-Usa, Moon looked around expectantly. A girl with impressive strength was approaching her.

"Ranma?"

Xian Pu kneeled down beside Moon and showed off a child resting in her arms. The Outers had disappeared, but an Amazon of the Juketsuzoku could track them down later. Xian Pu smiled compassionately at Sailor Moon. "Is okay now. Xian Pu help you."

Moon cried as she realized what the Grail really was. She felt filthy just holding it, but she couldn't let it go. After checking the young girl in her arms again, Moon looked at the Amazon and the infant in her arms. "Is this . . . Saturn?"

The symbol on the baby's forehead claimed it was. Without Mistress Nine the magical field had shattered and Moon could hear the other Scouts disposing of the last of the uncontrolled daemons. The darkness was fading and a new day was approaching Juuban.

The world was reborn out of the silence.

~

It took a while, but Mercury was able to discover where Sailor Pluto had first pulled the pure heart crystal from by following the residual energy signature. The group found Ryouga lying amongst a pile of debris that used to be a living room.

After that it wasn't hard to find the trail of blood leading to the basement.

"Jesus." The first in, Mamoru turned away from the table Ranma had been strapped onto. 

Ranma's wrists and ankles were bleeding from the constant struggling of days she had gone missing. Without a heart crystal, her healthy, tanned body had become pale and withered. The cheeks and eyes had sunken so that she must have seemed dead even while alive. Vibrant red hair lay lifeless and dirty, limp upon her shoulders. Except a towel to cover her lower regions, Ranma lay nude, her chest uncovered to allow someone to cut into her body cavity. The surgery required to remove the heart crystal must have been terrible. A y-incision had been made just below the breastbone. Whoever had done it must have pressed their hand into her body cavity, through the diaphragm, causing pain Usagi could feel by looking at the terror in Ranma's open eyes.

Usagi stepped in next, falling back to Mamoru's side. "Oh god." She could see the area was covered with Ranma's blood, dripping across the bound girl's abdomen and across the table, pooling upon the floor. Footprints could be seen, tracking the blood across the floor and out the door.

"Ranma." Ukyou pushed her way forward, stopping cold upon the sight of her friend's lifeless body. Xian Pu stood beside her, face a mask of anger to the indignity of a great warrior.

Akane had followed closely behind Ukyou and Xian Pu, eager to see her friend after so long. It had been why she fought so hard. She could do no less for any of her friends. Missing the sight of blood, Akane stepped around Ukyou and right up to the bound redhead. Her excitement drained away as she was given an unobstructed view. Unable to comprehend what was happening, Akane stared at Ranma's mute face then the gaping hole in her chest. 

Akane found the towel and pulled it up higher, covering the rest of Ranma's body. She stared again, the blood draining for Akane's face almost audible in the horrid silence. Blinking, breaking free the first of her tears, she sought out Usagi who had turned back to see Ranma's corpse. She wanted to know Ranma could be saved, but Usagi's face had hardened, eyes red and jaw clenched tightly. Akane understood well what that look meant. It had been the same look her sisters had taken when they knew nothing could be done to save their mother.

Akane swallowed hard, but she could not choke back the tears.

"Scouts. I want you to track down the Outers." Usagi commanded, the Sailor Scout fuku she wore suddenly shifting to a long white evening gown.

Jupiter put her hand on her princess's shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

Princess Serenity went through another transformation, a gaze so hard and full of emotion, a signal to her rising power. The dress shifted to shimmering satin, shortening a bit, blue and yellow coloring working over the frills. Wings that seemed like nothing more than bound snowflakes sprouted from her upper back, almost translucent they shined like the sun reflected off the sea. In her hand, a scepter formed, pointed to Ranma.

"Usagi?" Mamoru tried to get a hold of her, his Tuxedo Mask costume shifting to that of Prince Endymion.

"Princess Serenity?" Rei reached out timidly, overcome by the determination and strength in her friend's every movement. 

From the back, Ami looked compassionately upon the lifeless redhead. "Usagi, Ranma is gone."

Princess Serenity heard none of it. Closing her eyes once, they opened again, a golden light burning within them. She began the fluid movements and released the soft white power that was hers to give. "Moon Healing Activation!"

It didn't stop. For seconds the power poured out of the blonde princess, intensifying as nothing changed. Mamoru came forward to put an end to it, but Usagi's body was steel and would not let up. "Stop it! There's nothing we can do for her!" He called out over the din of her magic.

"Moon Healing Activation!" Usagi screamed again, the power doubling upon itself, becoming harder to watch. It sparkled with surplus energy.

Trying again, Venus grabbed Usagi's other arm. "Princess! You'll hurt yourself if you keep this up!" She pleaded with the same results Mamoru had gotten.

"Moon Healing Activation!"

Upset and eyes red with tears, Akane screeched as she watched the drama. "Usagi stop it! She's dead. Ranma is dead!"

Lip quivering, Usagi could not stop her own tears that rolled down her cheeks. A final time she screamed, "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!!!" The room was blanketed in white energy so heavy it sparked with life on everyone's skin. Every direction was light, a strange sense of vertigo and ease finally settled upon them. The energy faded, as did Usagi's flowing gown and great wingspan. She fell to her knees exhausted. 

Gingerly, Mamoru crouched at Usagi's side and let her cry upon his chest. 

"What?" Akane looked up when she felt a warm glow from the table. "What's happening?" she took a step closer.

Usagi looked up but remained silent. Mamoru stared in wonder, hope filling him since he first stepped into the room. "She's glowing. Could she be . . . ?"

"She's changing." Venus said with some awe.

"It must be her true form. Usagi's power must have forced the curse to reverse itself." Ami watched, the data recorded on her hand computer. 

The glow was softer than Usagi's power and lasted only a few short moments. In the end, a boy with black hair done up in the same pigtail, strong and handsome, rested upon the table, his features relaxed, almost into a smile, the eyes closed in appreciation seemingly.

"So she really was a boy." Despite the pain of her friend's death, Akane smiled at Ranma's only wish finally granted.

"I had to see it to believe it." Ukyou whispered.

Usagi tried to stand and get a better look. "Did . . Did it . . ?" 

Mamoru shook his head, resting a hand on Usagi's waist. "No. Without a heart crystal . . Ranma is gone."

Another few moments were passed in communal silence. Usagi finally broke free of Mamoru's grip and turned for the door from which they had come, her hands clenched into tight fists that the knuckles turned white.

"Usagi? Where are you going?" Mars asked, following quickly.

Usagi's voice was tight, but held conviction. "To find the Outers."

The rest followed quickly, leaving Akane, Ukyou, Xian Pu, and Mamoru in the room to tend to their friend. 

It wasn't a long search with Mercury's help. The Outers allowed themselves to be found in a motel room outside of Tokyo perhaps out of pride to not run from what they had done. Pluto was still missing, but Sailor Moon knew she could not hide forever, not even in her precious Time Gates.

Uranus stood with her head held high while Uranus stared sadly at the floor. "Princess? What will you do with us?"

Sailor Moon stared hard at the two Scouts standing before her. In the days following Ranma's discovery the police were notified and the police had placed the occupants of the house as their only suspects. "What can I do, Neptune? Should I tie you down to a table for days? Starve you to be certain you couldn't fight your bonds? Rip your heart out when I'm tired of hearing your screams? That is what you did to Ranma."

Uranus' countenance turned fierce as she glared at Sailor Moon. "But we had to. You would've lost if we didn't get that pure heart crystal."

There was silence in the room as many of the Inners clenched their jaws. They had thought the same thing during the battle, but they had never been prepared to murder anyone to defeat Pharoah Ninety. Sailor Moon least of all.

"If and how we die is not as important as how we lived. You Outers will stop at nothing to bring the Moon Kingdom back to its former glory. What you don't understand is that the Moon Kingdom is not just some mystical palace for kings and queens. It is something inside of us, something that helps us live right, knowing the difference between right and wrong. You want the Moon Kingdom? You'll never find it. It lives in the hearts and souls of all the good and decent people." Stepping closer to the trapped Scouts, Sailor Moon lifted her scepter over their heads, fire in her eyes.

"Wait! You can't kill us!" Haruka's eyes went wide and she stepped in front of her lover protectively. The Inners could see she was ready to attack if necessary, but they already had their own attack spells prepared. There would be no chance for either Outer to move.

Repulsed by the ideas the Outer had about the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon gave a disgusted snort. "I'm not going to kill you Uranus. I am not a murderer." She turned to look at the three martial artist who had fought alongside the Sailor Scouts still holding the scepter high, these girls knew the way Usagi's heart worked and did not fear her.

Speaking seriously, Sailor Moon began, "Akane. Ukyou. Xian Pu. Please step forward."

They did so silently, fierce gazes set on the Outers.

"I would like to pass on to you three the position of Sailor Scouts, to defend what is right and just, to be a symbol of hope and love for humanity. Will you accept, knowing the hardship and responsibility that comes with such a position?"

Ukyou and Akane nodded once and Xian Pu bowed deeply. "It would be an honor, your Majesty."

Smiling, Sailor Moon began to glow with a silver aura. "Then I so empower you, Ukyou, Sailor Uranus, Akane, Sailor Neptune, and Xian Pu, Sailor Pluto. May your hearts always shine with the purity of your good will and grow stronger with the love you share with the world you seek to protect."

The Outers were shocked that such a thing could happen to them. Never did they consider that Sailor Moon would have the power to strip them of theirs. The Sailor Scout uniforms faded from their bodies and reappeared on the three martial artists. When it was done Sailor Moon returned to glaring at the ex-Outers.

"As for you," Sailor Moon's lip curled with disgust while the two women huddled against the wall like frightened animals. Outside, a loud siren could be heard approaching the hotel. "If I never see you again it will be too soon."

A few days later Xian Pu returned from the Time Gates with a hysterical Setsunna Meiou in her arms. Ordinary humans could not withstand the flow of the Time Stream for more than an hour. Xian Pu claimed she needed the few days to figure out how to enter the Time Gates. Sailor Moon only nodded, forcing herself to look neutral about it.

~

Months later, Akane and Ukyou found themselves permanently moved to Juuban to stay beside the other Scouts. Cologne and Ukyou had combined their talents into expanding the menu of their new restaurant. Business went well with the high school crowds and expenses were cut down since their home was set above the restaurant.

Except for the odd Hidden Weapons master that showed up looking for Xian Pu, life was once again peaceful in Juuban ward of Tokyo. 

Mamoru, who felt responsible, delivered news of Ranma's death. It came the same day Nabiki had finally gotten a hold of the birth certificate and was ready to reveal what she had learned. Genma had taken the news with a curt nod and disappeared into the world the next morning. Akane thought she understood. Months later Mamoru still broken up inside about what had happened. Usagi would show up every now and then and try to cheer him up and Akane could see it was slowly working on him. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or angry for that.

Speaking of lost, Ryouga wandered into the restaurant from time to time. He said something about a girl on a pig farm once, but there was still that soulful look in his eyes any time Ranma's name was mentioned.

Akane supposed it was good for people to move on after such tragedy. It didn't honor the deceased to let your life fall apart when they had been trying to make it better. 

The door chimed and a young girl rushed into the restaurant where Akane and Ukyou were cleaning the tables after the lunch crowd.

Hotaru ran up to the two girls and waved a picture in their faces. She had been an infant only a few weeks ago when some magic had altered her body into that of a six-year-old. Ami guessed it would happen again in the next month and restore Hotaru to her original age. From what Chibi-Usa told them, Hotaru was more athletic and happy than she had ever been before. "Akane-mama, Ukyou-papa! Look what I made!"

Ukyou, still dressing as a man, examined the picture of a happy family beside a bright sun and teased the little girl's hair. "It's great sugar. How was school?"

Hotaru liked her adoptive parents and her great grand mother who helped smooth the way for the papers. She wanted to be a great martial artist like Akane when she grew up and good cook like Ukyou. "Okay. Some of the kids pick on me though."

Nodded grimly, Ukyou crossed her arms and looked down on Hotaru. "What did you do?"

Balling up her fists like Akane-mama, she announced, "I told them they should stop or my Ukyou-papa would turn them into okonomiyaki!"

Ukyou grinned, showing teeth and shooed the girl to the kitchen. "Good girl. Why don't you go bother your great grandmother? She'll probably have some snacks for you."

"Indeed," said Cologne as she pogo into the room. She had recovered from most of her wounds in the battle with the daemons and had instantly returned to working in the kitchen. She claimed it was Amazon strength or some nonsense like that. "I left something on the counter for you, Hotaru." She smiled at the girl who gave her a hug and then turned on Ukyou and Akane, whom she decided were now Amazons. "You two should be in training."

Ukyou sighed and followed the old woman to the back lot. Between shifts they were being trained in Chinese Amazon techniques to make them better warriors. Ukyou saw improvement in her hand-to-hand abilities and couldn't dispute the need when they might be fighting demons again sometime.

Back in the restaurant, Akane had paused by the window when she caught a flash of red hair. Her thoughts had drifted to Ranma and she wondered if her friend was proud of her. It seemed silly, but Akane still wanted the redhead's approval and felt helping the Sailor Scouts was probably the best way to earn it. 

Ranma had taught her what it was to be a martial artist when no one else would try. Akane's rages had tapered off as she learned with the redhead. A boy trapped in a girl's body. A girl who acted like a boy. Beyond the gender and the surface image, Akane had fallen in love with Ranma-san. She had touched many of them and would not be forgotten.

"Akane-honey?" Ukyou called from the doorway.

Akane smiled and pulled off her apron. "Coming."

End Chapter Eleven

***

Epilogue

Japan, 2130 BCE

Decades later than the original Pluto had planned, Crystal Tokyo finally came about by a unanimous vote of the people of Earth. Deceit and blood did not gain it, but by the love and caring the Sailor Scouts showed to all. It was not to say there weren't problems on the way, but the Scouts prevailed in protecting the planet from deadly enemies, especially the laws that may have led to the creation of the Dark Moon family.

With the palace finally constructed, an obelisk was planted in the courtyard that reached over five feet tall and made of a pale blue crystal and gold for the names carved into its surface. People arrived at the dedication ceremony by the thousands. Standing before the obelisk were the King and Queen flanked by most of their Sailor Scouts.

Akane kept her eyes on the crowd, but she couldn't help but smile when a familiar presence appeared beside her. "You're late, Pluto."

Everyone was dressed in their Super forms for the occasion. The Outers stood to the Queen's right while the Inners stood on the left. Everyone was there, from the original Inners to the matured Sailor Saturn, and her adoptive parents, the new Outer Scouts. Ukyou occasionally gave Akane a glance that made the girl blush.

Xian Pu's cheeks heated up, but she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry. I'm still getting used to this."

It was funny. No one really understood why Chibi-Usa called Sailor Pluto 'Pu' before, but she had actually been giving a major hint to how things would change. When they figured it out no one missed an opportunity to tease the Amazon. She took it easily. It never bothered Xian Pu that anyone knew how much she cared for the Queen's daughter.

Ukyou nodded, her ponytail bobbing at her back, "I know what you mean. Come on. The queen is about to start."

The area fell silent as Queen Serenity and King Endymion approached the dais to stand before the crowd. The young, klutzy girl had eventually earned her grace and charm and stood regally before them now. "Thank you all for joining us today. We are here to dedicate this monument to the poor souls who lost their lives in the effort to return the Moon Kingdom to its former glory. May I present," a white silk sheet fell swiftly from the obelisk for the people to see, "the Hero's Monument." With a smile she read the main inscription. "By caring for each other do we learn to live."

The rest of the speech was a recount of some of the major periods in the rebirth of the Moon Kingdom. Though the palace was on the Earth, plans for recolonizing the solar system were under way. 

Eventually the crowds began to disperse. Some approached the monument to search for the names of family members or leave tokens at its foot.

"Look. It's King Endymion," said Ukyou, nodding to the man as he pressed his fingers against his lips and then to a name on the monument.

Though they had lost many friends and allies, the Outers did wonder whom their king had singled out. Saturn especially, "What's he looking at?"

The Outers approached after Endymion had left and stared at the wall. Xian Pu spotted the name first and pointed it out to the rest. "I'd almost forgotten."

Tears came to Ukyou's eyes as she stared at the name. "Do you think she . . he found the peace he was looking for?"

Akane broke the silence, "I hope so."

Ranma Saotome

1982 - 1999

~

China, Jusenkyou valley . . .

A new tradition began in Jusenkyou valley after the Artifact's sacrifice. Amazons at the age of sixteen would bathe themselves in one of the springs so that they may garner the extra skills of the Artifact and to understand the honor and courage she had learned.

"Mother?" a young girl with red hair glanced at the spring then to the woman who had accompanied her.

The woman smirked at her daughter and nodded.

Taking a deep breath, the young girl cupped some of the spring and splashed her face. There were no physical changes, but a certain cocky smirk became popular amongst the warriors. The girl stood and bowed once to the fallen warrior whose spirit laid within the spring and stepped back.

"You'll make a fine honor guard to the Queen some day, Ranko." The woman stroked the young redhead's hair gently and guided her away from Jusenkyou, the Springs of Sorrow, and the pool called 'Spring of Drowned Honored Amazon'.

The End 

***

There you have it. Thank you to all my loyal readers who put up with my lax posting ability. Also, thanks to everyone who emailed me with support and suggestions for this story.

Send C&C to jehtek@hotmail.com

Or visit my website at www.geocities.com/jehtek

Ja ne.


End file.
